The Sea's Whisper
by Hakimu
Summary: Link and Aryll are two orphans that live on a small village island with their grandmother. Or at least that's what they've been told. Little do they know, they are destined for something great. - AU, Wind Waker set.
1. One

The noisy, rhythmic sea. The burning hot sand. The salty wind. The chattering seagulls. It was always the same, each and every day. Perhaps once or twice a year, there'd be storms. Link yearned for those days, for they disrupted the daily schedule he lived by that he loathed. Whenever he could, he'd lay down and do nothing. Because doing nothing is better than being trapped in a never ending cycle. At least in his mind, anyway.

"Big Brother, will you get up? You haven't finished your chores!"

Link groaned, not happy about being torn from his random daydreams, and stood up to stretch out his arms with a huge and exaggerated yawn. The speaker, his little sister, took this action as an unspoken "_Yes, sister, I'll get on them right away!_"

"Y'know, Link, someday I won't be there to act as your alarm," scolded his sister, Aryll. She was three years younger than her brother, yet seemed to act like his mother. It was also she who usually handled the sibling's affairs, as she was more motivated and outgoing than her lazy, soft-spoken brother. Beyond those differences, however, the siblings were practically identical in both body and mind. They both shared the same hue of golden blonde hair, black-green eyes, and light olive skin. Internally, the siblings were the same aw well: they were both kind-hearted, willing to help anyone in need, and loyal to a fault.

"But right now you are," said Link. He leaned over the banister of the lookout that oversaw their tiny island. Their island, which was named Outset Island due to its far distance from any of the major islands, was a cozy home to the two siblings. Since the island has a population of ten, all of the villagers knew each other well and helped each other out.

This is why each villager is given a specific job to do each day. Link's job is to deliver water to every house in the village. As the oldest boy in the village, he was the best person for the task. It is a very important job, and is also a job that currently is _not_ being done. Good thing Aryll was there to fix that.

"Link, go do your work. And brush your hair; it's messy."

"Yes ma'am," said Link somewhat sarcastically as he began to climb down the lookout's ladder. As far back as he could remember, Aryll has always been bossy towards him. It didn't really bother him, considering she was a stand-in for the mother figure he lacked. He was raised by his grandmother, and he was okay with that, but his grandmother's maternal qualities had expired long ago.

Link crossed the bridge that spanned between the gap in the island and walked the far right of the island where the well was located. He glanced at the lookout to see the tiny figure of his sister. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were fixed on him. He grabbed one of four blue clay pots and filled it with water. The first pot went to his neighbor Mesa's house. Mesa happened to live on the left side of the island where no one else lived, so his delivery was always the hardest. Still, the island was so small the distance wasn't much. Link placed the water jar on top of his head and brought it to the house. He placed it on the doorstep and ran back to the well. He repeated the process for the remaining three houses: Abe's household, the twin brothers' house, and finally, his house.

It took about ten minutes to finish the job. When he was done, he climbed back to the lookout to be with his sister. "You finished awfully quickly, Link," she commented.

"I might be lazy, but I get the job done," said Link as he walked over to the banister facing the sea. He stood there, staring into the horizon where the light blue sky met the dark blue sea.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" asked Aryll, as if she was reading his mind. It didn't surprise Link. He and Aryll spent so much time together that they often knew that the other was thinking.

Link turned to her, his eyes wide with wonder and his lips parted with a smile of determination. "All of the time."

"Sometimes, I try and see with my telescope. All I can see are the black outlines of far-off islands. And other times, I use this." She pulled a brownish-green object from her pocket. "It's tricky, but I've almost been able to see the island to the east of us. Do you want to try? You're better at using the Hyoi Pears than I am."

Link blinked his eyes at the mystical pear. He didn't know how it worked, but if you placed the strange fruit on your head, a seagull would snatch it and you'd be in control of it for some time. It took a lot of practice because they were indeed very hard to use. "Aryll, you know you should use those sparingly. They're sort of expensive."

"I know...I'm sorry… but I was curious." She placed the pear back into the pockets of her blue flowered dress. She suddenly looked up and flicked her head to the right. "Grandma's about to call us, by the way."

Sure enough, the sound of clapping was heard. When they were really young, Link and Aryll knew this as the universal code for "_come home now_". It was so embedded in their brains, in fact, that whenever they heard the sound of clapping, they'd look to their home and see if their caretaker was waiting for them or not.

Instinctively, Link and Aryll walked over the ladder and climb down, with Link letting his sister go first. They both raced each other back to their home where their grandma, wearing her typical red and purple striped dress and neat bun was standing. Link easily won, leaving his little sister in the dust. In a nice way, of course.

"Look at you, Link. You get faster every day," complimented his Grandma sweetly.

Aryll caught up to them, panting and out of breath. "Why'd- you- call us- Grandma?" she asked between breaths.

"It's lunchtime. I made your favorites: elixir soup."

Link and Aryll looked at each other with delight and dashed into the house. Link reached down and grabbed the pot of water he delivered and brought it inside. While he emptied the pot into the bucket they stored water in, his sister poured three bowls of soup and placed them on the table. Link sent her a small smile of gratitude before sitting down and enjoying his soup. The soup was a bright orange color, which only looked brighter in the dull purple clay bowl it was held in, but the soup could not be judged by its color. It tasted absolutely amazing.

He and his sister loved the soup even though they had no idea what was in it. In fact, it was his sister who had started to call it "elixir soup" when she was very, very little. Aryll called it that because she believed the soup had healing powers when she was little. Grandma would always correct her and tell her it was simply good for the soul, but Aryll _insisted_ the soup was healing her. Link found it amusing and began to call the soup that as well, and eventually the name stuck. Even today he and Aryll still tried to figure out what was in the soup, but Grandma kept her secrets well hidden from the two youngsters.

Aryll was the first to finish her lunch. She explained that she wanted to go sightseeing, so she grabbed her beloved telescope and walked out onto her house's balcony to watch the horizon. She always made it a point to eat her food as quickly as possible; sitting down to eat meals indoors never suited her.

Link, on the contrary, could sit down all day, anywhere, and do nothing but eat. His grandma even teased him about that all of time. Slowly, savoring every taste, Link slurped down the last of his soup just in time to hear a scream from outside. It was his sister's yell.

Without a second thought, Link ran outside to see his sister clutching her telescope to her chest and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Aryll! You worried us! Don't yell like that!" Link scolded.

"Look! Big Brother! Look in the distance!" She practically threw her telescope at him. Nearly dropping it, Link saved the device at the last second and looked through it. Aryll positioned it in the right place for him.

"Is that the merchant ship?" he asked.

"Yes! Let's go on the deck and wait for him!"

"You go ahead; I'll go get our money." Laughing happily and nodding, Aryll skipped away while Link returned inside.

"I could hear your sister screaming. The merchant ship is in?" asked Grandma while cleaning the bowls they just used.

"Yeah. We're going to go look around and possibly buy something. I imagine Aryll would want more Hyoi Pears." Grandma shuffled around for a moment and pulled out a brown suede bag, out of which she handed link a red rupee. "What's this for? You know Aryll and I save up for this?"

"I know. I just want to treat you kids to something. Grandmothers are supposed to spoil their grandkids, you know."

He relished the cool feel of the gem as his grandma placed it into his hands. He quickly hugged his grandmother, not knowing what to say. He did manage to squeeze out two very important words, though. "Thank you," he whispered. He went to the double bed he and Aryll shared and pulled his wallet that he also shared with his sister from under the pillows. He threw the red rupee into the bag. With a reassuring smile, he went out of the door, through the grass, and onto the deck. Aryll was standing there, practically exploding with delight.

Link strutted over to her and dug in the bag. "Look what Grandma gave us." He pulled out the red rupee.

Aryll squealed. "Link! That's 20 rupees! We... we can buy two Hyoi Pears with that! Or... or even a bag to hold more stuff!" Her smile faltered. "I'd feel bad spending Grandma's money, though. She doesn't have much."

"We could save up and buy her something?" Link suggested.

"Sounds great." Aryll sat on the edge of the dock and hung her feet over. The tips of her brown sandals grazed the top of the sea's surface. Link sat next to her, with his gray sandals getting completely submerged.

Since their island was so far from other islands, the merchant ship could only come by the island once month to sell its wares. Sturgeon, the leader of the island who was elected by his own right (not that anyone complained; he had great leadership skills when he wasn't angry with everyone), always paid in advance to have a month's supply of food, fuel, and other necessities brought in on the ship. The ship's owner, a foreign man named Beedle, also sold hunting and fishing goods inside of the boat.

The ship pulled in after a few minutes, and the two siblings jumped aboard before the boat even had a chance to dock. They eagerly ran inside, where they were greeted enthusiastically by the merchant. He was a tall, slender man with tan skin and a few red freckles peppered on his face. He had a large nose and dark, poufy hair in the style of an afro.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" he exclaimed. "There are my two best customers!"

"Hello, Beedle," greeted Aryll.

Beedle smiled at her and ruffled Link's hair. "You've gotten taller," he said with a smile.

"Good to hear that," said Link. "So what do you have today?"

Beedle grabbed a handful of items from under the counter and placed them on top of the counter for the children to see. "The same as usual: all-purpose bait, Hyoi Pears, bags, arrows, etc."

"I'll take a Hyoi Pear," said Aryll. "Just one." Link fished out ten rupees: one blue and five green.

Beedle handed her the strange pear. "These only grow in my homeland. I make sure to stock up before I come here because I know you like them."

Aryll bowed respectfully. "Thank you. I'll go and get Sturgeon. He'll want to know you've arrived and will probably send Orca to pick up the supplies and pay for the next month. You coming, Link?"

Her brother shook his head. "I'll stay here a moment. You go get Sturgeon." Aryll eyed her brother suspiciously before slowly exiting.

Beedle chuckled. "You have a gleam in your eyes. You want something, yes?"

"This might sound a little strange, but I've been thinking about buying a small boat for a while. Do you know where I could find one?"

"Why would you need a boat?"

Link didn't answer; his solemn expression was answer enough. Beedle understood; the look in Link's eyes told him everything. When you have an itch for adventure, you'd seize every opportunity given to you in order to see excitement. He knew that all too well as a traveling merchant who created bonds with the many people he met on his job, such as Link and Aryll.

"I see. I understand. Back in my homeland, I have an old boat I suppose I could sell for cheap. Here's a pictograph of it."

Link gently grabbed the parchment from Beedle's hand. In it was a small boat deserted in the middle of a sand dune. It was very small, only big enough for one person and possibly two if you squeezed. It had one handle near the stern, insinuating that it would be easy to control. The thing that caught Link's eyes, however, was the bow. It curved upwards and formed into a face; a dragon's face, to be exact. The eyes were closed, creepily enough, but the boat was detailed enough to look like a living creature. "I like it. How much would you accept for it?"

Beedle thought for a second, bringing his hand up to his chin and rubbing it. "The boat, with sail and complete map of the country included, would be 1000 rupees."

Link's jaw dropped to the floor. 1000 was an impossibly large number. He came from a poor, almost destitute island; he never even had half of that much in his life at one time. He took out his wallet and poured everything onto the table. He and Beedle counted carefully. "I only have 97 rupees," Link said sadly.

Beedle licked his lips. "If you promise to have the other 903 rupees by the time I return next month, I'll bring the boat. I'll take this as a down payment."

Link couldn't really stand the thought of waiting a month, but he had no choice. "Deal." Beedle scraped up the rupees into his earnings' box and they shook hands. "I'll see you in a month," he said as he left the ship.

On the ship's balcony, Link spotted Orca and Sturgeon, the twin brothers, in front of their house arguing. Aryll was standing off to the side, her gaze focused on the ship. When she saw Link, she began running towards him. Link quickly lifted up the hem of his long, blue shirt and stuffed the empty wallet bag into the pocket of his orange pants.

"What were you doing?" she asked. It was more like a demand rather than a question.

Link looked up and around to make sure no one else was in earshot. Orca was on his way over, looking a little angry, so Link spoke quickly. "We need to talk in _the_ place."

Aryll's eyebrow's shot up. "_The_ place? Are you sure?" Orca was almost to the dock.

"Yes. Go now. I'll meet you up there after I help out." Aryll nodded quickly and ran off. She passed Orca, who ignored her as she rubbed against the fabric of his pants trying to get away. Link saluted to the Orca, which was normally how the two greeted each other. "Hello Orca, sir, can I help you?"

His angry expression dulled a little. "Ah, Link. You're a fine young man, better than my good-for-nothing brother who does nothing but boss people around."

"I take it you want my help?"

"Yes, I do." Link wordlessly followed Orca to the back and of the boat and took three heavy boxes of cargo. Orca took double that amount; despite his age, he was an exceptionally strong man. He was the antithesis of his brother, who possessed a higher than normal intelligence rather than strength. He also had a (usually) calm disposition as opposed to his brother's fiery personality. Link wondered how the brothers fought so much as he carried the boxes and placed them on the side of Orca and Sturgeon's two story house. He thought it amusing that because the brothers fought so much they each needed their own story separate from each other.

"Thanks for your help, Link." He still looked angry, but mustered up a smile for the boy's sake.

"No problem," he said. He bowed and walked off to go find his sister. The place he had sent Aryll off to was the forested area above the right side of the island. In order to reach it, you had to take a steep and winding path on the left side and cross a bridge that hung over the water. The path was safe, but it terrified most of the villagers. Grandma did not allow Link and Aryll to go there, but they never listened. They were confident, and rightfully so, that they would never get caught. The only person who ever went up there besides them was Orca, and he only came up to hunt in the forest when food was running low. And since they just received a new delivery of food, the chances of him coming up there were slim to none.

Link crossed the bridge quickly, ensuring nobody was watching. He entered the break in the rocks and entered the forest to find Aryll sitting on a stump a little ways away. Link called out to her and joined her, sitting on the log beside her.

"Link? What's going on?"

"Um, don't kill me, but I spent all of our money." She let out a shrill yell. Link lunged and put his hand over her mouth gently. "Shhh!"

Aryll pushed her brother's arm away. "Sorry," she whispered. "What did you buy?" She was anticipating his answer and struggling to keep her cool.

Link placed his hands on her shoulders. "I ordered a boat from Beedle. It's going to cost a thousand rupees. I already paid 97 using what we had, including Grandma's money." Aryll opened her mouth to protest, but Link silenced her by placing his finger over her mouth. "Don't worry, we'll pay her back. Anyway, Beedle will bring the boat next month. It's very small; I should be able to hide it under the balcony of our house."

"But Brother, how are you going to get the money?"

"I'll have to help out a lot. Do as many chores as I possibly can. If people ask, I'll say I'm saving up for a gift for Grandma."

Aryll slumped in her makeshift seat. "What would Grandma say?"

"She won't know. People here respect the secrecy of surprises."

"I mean about leaving, not about getting her a gift."

"Oh. She wouldn't like it. Grandma won't let me leave; she thinks the sea is dangerous." He paused. "That won't stop me."

Aryll bit her lip. "I'd hate to do this. We won't go far, right?"

"Actually," said Link, clearing his throat, "you're not coming with me."

"..what?"" Aryll's eyes widened and filled with tears. The hurt she was feeling was projected all over her face. "You want to leave me here, by myself?"

"No! It's not like that!" whispered Link frantically. "It's just dangerous, you know? I was planning on going and exploring and then coming back for you if it was safe enough."

Aryll wiped her eyes. "Okay... but what if you don't come back?"

Link sighed. "Then at least you'll be safe here."

Aryll started to weep softly. "You expect me to stay here while you're in danger. I can't do that. I won't let you!" She began to cry, her small form shaking as she tried to quiet her sobs.

Link attempted to wipe some of the tears from his sister's face, but it was useless; more of them just spilled in place. "I'm going to go anyway, Aryll. I'm tired of being on this island with nowhere to go. I want to see the world. The choice to leave is mine to make. The only say you have in this is whether or not you want to join me when I return."

"Okay, Link. Alright. I'll guess I can't do anything to stop you. All I can do is help you." The tears stopped falling, leaving her cheeks red and raw.

Link laughed. "If you can't beat them, join them." He stood up and helped his sister up as well. "We have one month. I'll probably be working constantly. It's going to be a tough change for me and my ol' lazy self."

"You're also going to need to pack food and clothes, but you'll leave that to me, right?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else."

The two siblings shook hands for good measure and walked down the mountain path. When they crossed the bridge, they ran into the youngest child of the village, a boy named Zill. Neither of them liked Zill much; Link thought he was too clingy and Aryll was disgusted by the never ending chain of snot that hung out of his nose.

"Hey, Link, my dad was asking for you," Zill sniffed. "Where were you?"

"Lying in the grass in front of Mesa's house," Link lied.

"Really? Sounds like fun; I should go try it." Zill hobbled away while Aryll struggled to hold in a giggle.

Zill, his brother Joel, and their parents Rose and Abe lived on the house raised on an incline behind the twins' house. It was the biggest house in the village and had a great view of the whole left side of the island. It also had a sizable pen that held three little piglets. Aryll thought the piglets were cute loved to play with them. "I guess I'll go see what Abe wants," said Link.

"I'll come with you, just in case."

They made their way to the house to find Abe sitting in the pen with two piglets: a pink one and a black one. The third one, the pink one with black spots, was gone. "You guys didn't eat her did you!" Aryll cried upon noticing the absent pig. "She was my favorite."

Abye laughed. "We didn't eat her. Not yet, anyway." He mumbled the last sentence. "She's run away and I can't find her anywhere. I'm afraid she might have fallen into the water. I'm not much of a swimmer, but I know you are, Link. Can you go look for her? If you find her and bring her back I'll give you a purple rupee. How does that sound?"

Upon the word "purple", Link and Aryll traded excited glances with each other. A purple rupee was worth a whopping fifty rupees. "How can I say no to that?" he exclaimed.

"I might go see if your wife needs any help inside," said Aryll. " Link and I are saving up to buy our Grandmother a gift for taking such good care of us."

Abe smiled, the lines on his tan face getting thinner. "You kids are so sweet. I'm sure Rose could give use the helping hand of a lovely lady." Aryll smiled, slightly ashamed of lying, and left.

As it turned out, Rose was nearly moved to tears by Aryll's (false) statement of wanting to buy their grandmother a gift. She gave Aryll a purple rupee for helping her cook chicken soup and promised her a red one if she would bathe and put her two sons to bed that night. Aryll eagerly complied.

She had a much easier time of it than Link. It took him three hours to find the piglet. As it turned out, the piglet _was_ in the water just as Abe had guessed. She was pretty far out,; it was a miracle Link was able to spot the tiny flash of pink in the ocean. He swam out to get her and returned, but his troubles did not end there. The pig took off on a squealing rampage and ran all over the right side of the island. Link almost ran over his grandma, who was watering the patch of flowers in front of their yard and observing the spectacle. Link apologized and explained how he was helping out the neighbors as he made desperate attempts to seize the pig.

After two more hours of chasing the little she-devil, Link abandoned his good-guy approach and peeled a branch from a nearby tree. He swatted at the pig until it knelt in obedience. By now, the sun was beginning to set. Sweaty, dirty, and exhausted, Link climbed up the hill and dropped the piglet into the pen. He laid face down on the ground next to it, too tired to function.

Next thing he knew, Aryll was lifting him up into a sitting position. She placed a bottle of warm liquid and two purple rupees in his hand. "One is for finding the pig and the other is for me making dinner. Rose told me to give you some soup for your efforts. You'll like it, its chicken." Aryll looked at her brother tenderly. "You might want to go bathe after you drink that. You smell awful. I have to go back in and put Rose's kids to sleep. She told me she'd give me another twenty rupees for that."

"This is so exhausting. I can't imagine doing this every day. It's too much."

"It'll be worth it, right?" She held out of her fist to her brother, who returned the gesture.

"Yeah. Count on it."


	2. Two

The heavy trees of the forest blocked out most of the light, turning the place dark. Along with the whispers of the siblings, the elevated forest served as the perfect hiding place. _Dark places for dark secrets._

"1345, 1346, 1347. That's all." Aryll placed the final green rupee into the wallet bag. She and Link had spent the past month working tirelessly to earn money. Now, on the eve of Beedle's arrival, they were taking the beginning steps to ensure that everything would be ready.

"Link, we have way more money than we needed. Let's go buy some food for your trip."

"That's great, but I don't think we'll find any extra food on this island to buy in the first place."

Aryll rubbed her flushed cheeks in thought. "Um, we could hunt like Orca does. We'll need equipment, thought. If we borrow it, it's raise questions. If we steal.. I don't want to resort to that."

"Aryll, we don't know how to hunt. Besides, if we kill something, what do we do? Build a fire up here and cook it? Then let it rot when I bring it with me?"

"It's either that or you starve!" Aryll cried.

"I can stand hunger," said her brother softly, "for a little while, at least. I'm sure I'll be fine. If I _really _need food I can just dock at a random island and buy something with our extra food. Beedle is going to give me a map, remember?"

"I guess that sounds alright," said Aryll passively, not wanting to argue.

They heard the faint sound of clapping in the background. Aryll looked at her older brother with a panicked expression. Their Grandma was calling them at the most inconvenient time imaginable. They were currently located in the forest on top of the island – the one place they were forbidden to go. Aryll was frantically thinking of a way to get to their grandmother without revealing that they were up here. Maybe they could make a run for it? No, she thought. Even though they were far away, Grandma would still be able to see them running across the bridge.

"What are we going to do?"

Link smiled mischievously as he grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go for a little swim." Before Aryll could ask what he meant by that, Link nearly dragged her out to the ledge in front of the bridge. There, it all made sense to her.

"Have you lost your mind? If we jump, she'll see us!" she yelled with a harsh whisper.

"Not if we go from this side!" announced Link as he walked across the grass platform towards the side of the bridge that oversaw the empty horizon rather than their humble village. "And now, we jump." Link quickly dropped from the side, not letting go of his sister's arm so that she would go down with him. Link knew she was not much of a swimmer, so as they fell he held her close to her. He positioned himself so they neither he nor his sister would be hurt upon impact of the water. The siblings became one with he sea, for a moment, as the warm air suddenly turned into cool water. Before Aryll could get the feel of the water, her brother pulled up so that she was tasting air again. "Are you alright? Can you swim back on your own?"

Aryll nodded and swam as best as she could back to the shore. Her brother swam behind her to make sure that she was able to reach the shore. When they did, together, they returned to their Grandmother, who looked angry with them. "Where were you two, and why are you soaking wet?"

Aryll pointed to the bridge that spanned the two sides of the island (not the one that led to the forest). "Do you see all of those rocks around the bridge? I was jumping around on them when you called. I tried to go to the last one, but it was too far away and I fell in. Brother jumped in and swam me to shore." She licked her lips, hoping her grandmother would buy the lie. It seemed to be a pretty good lie. The rocks that Aryll was referring to were out of view from where they were standing, so there was no way Grandma would have been able to see them and prove that they were not actually there.

Grandma frowned and raised her voice. "Aryll, you should know better to be doing that when you can't swim well! You are lucky your brother was there to help you!"

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "Yes, Grandma; I'm sorry." Link felt guilty that he sister was taking the blame for all of this, but he knew she'd get angry if he tried to object. Such was Aryll's nature; she always put her loved ones before herself. Much like himself.

"Don't set your heart to it, child. It's over and you are okay; there's no sense in worrying. Just come inside and eat your lunch. I made tomato paste and pita bread." The children sullenly walked inside. "Oh, and Link, Orca told me that he wanted to see you." Link turned to go and see the aforementioned person but his grandmother grasped him by the shoulder and stopped him. "After lunch, of course."

He appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was writhing from uneasiness. All he could think about was Orca and what he could possibly want with him. His mind was so wrapped up with the thoughts that nothing else existed anymore; he couldn't even taste his own lunch.

"I'm going out to see Orca now," announced Link after he finished his meal in record time. He tried not to look overly excited as he struggled to keep a normal pace on the way in. Link walked up the doorsteps and raised a hand to knock when he heard Orca's voice say "enter".

Link entered slowly and respectfully, but it did nothing for him as he was greeted with a wooden pole in the side, sending him flying across the room. Link pulled himself off of the ground and backed away from Orca, his senses on full alert and body bursting with adrenaline. "I know what you and your sister are planning," said Orca, quickly and sharply, sending Link a piercing glare along with the statement.

For a moment, Link forgot how to breathe.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," Orca added.

Air found a way to work itself back into Link's system.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Nearly a month now, but If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out?"

"I was in the woods hunting four days ago when I hear yours and your sister's voices discussing it." Link mentally cursed himself for the lapse in judgment that could have cost him everything. "I hope you've put a lot of thought into this. Where are you planning on going?"

Link fought with himself to stay calm despite not having a proper answer. "I'm getting a map of the country when Beedle arrives. I'll decide where I'll go from there."

"Foolish," muttered Orca. In three graceful strides, he walked across the one-room house, dove into a drawer, and grabbed an old, worn piece of parchment. He then moved in front of his burnt-out makeshift fireplace in the center of the room and sat down. Link awkwardly shuffled over to where Orca was.

The old man grabbed a thin piece of coal from the pit. "This is where we are now." He circled a small island hat was in the bottom left corner of the map. He traced his finger across the map and made a new circle. It was on a big island on the middle-north part of the chart. "If you're going to travel anywhere, go here."

"You want me to travel across the country!" Link nearly screamed.

Orca, ever disciplined, ignored the outburst. "The island here is called Windfall Island. My great-niece, Sue-Belle, lives there. Find her, and tell you are a friend of Orca. She'll take you in."

Link processed the information. "I... I don't understand. Why are you helping me?"

"You've been sitting on this for a month now. That means you must be pretty hell-bent on leaving this island. And if you are that dedicated to leaving, nothing will stop you. You'll do whatever it takes, no matter how dangerous. I might as well help you and let you leave in the safest way possible rather than ignoring this and setting you sail out of this island to your own demise."

"Funny, Aryll told me that same thing. I refused to let her come with me. If it becomes dangerous, I don't want to drag my little sister into this. I'm just worried how she'll be. I'm also worried about how Grandma will take this."

"Link, I swear on my life I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe and healthy."

Link bowed deeply. "I'm grateful. Thank you, so much."

"Let me share with you a little story." Orca stood up. "I've met someone like you once. When I was middle-aged, still fresh in my years of retirement, a young woman washed up on these beaches. She was young, not much older than you. I can tell she'd been living a life of adventure. Her blonde hair, paled from the sun, was a matted mess. Her skin was very dark, though I could see from tan lines that she had a naturally pale complexion. Her eyes, dark like the ocean, had a spark at them that was clouded by a recent trauma." He shook his head. "Yes, I can never forget what she looked like."

"Where are you going with this?"

Orca blinked. "Sorry, I was getting lost in a memory. Anyway, the girl was injured and ended up staying with me for a month. Then, one day, she left. I never even learned her name. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. Finally, I knew there would be no stopping her so I let her go. I left her with nothing but these words: '_The_ _Outset will always be a haven for you_.'" Orca sighed sadly. "Her injuries were severe; I imagine she died. I won't let the same thing happen to you."

"Well... I'm not injured," reassured Link. He wasn't sure why the old man was telling him this. Orca slapped his hand to his face.

"What I'm trying to say is, if the world does not work out for you, the Outset will always be a haven. Oh, and one more thing." Orca handed the boy a yellow rupee. "It's not much, but it'll help."

Link tucked it away. It didn't matter that it was only worth ten rupees. What mattered is that this old man, who had close to nothing, was giving him this. "Orca, you're doing so much for my family. How can I ever repay you?"

Orca grabbed Link by the shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. Link never noticed until now how dead the man's eyes looked. Like he was alive in a different place, in a different time. It pained him. "Just promise me you'll live life to the fullest, and with no regrets."

All Link could do was nod. His mind was in overdrive, frantically trying to store every aspect of the encounter into the deepest folds of his memory. With the marked map stored at his breast, Link continued the day as he normally would: working himself to the bone for a few extra rupees to add to his collection. His sister worked alongside him, too, but her work was different from his due to her age, size and gender. It wasn't discrimination, not in the least; it was putting the two of them on equal playing fields.

The next day, Aryll and Link did nothing but sit up on the lookout and watch the horizon. Their young and innocent eyes fixed themselves upon the horizon as if were their saving grace that would be sailing on the waters rather than a simple merchant ship.

When they ship did peak over the horizon, its reddish brown color shining through the blue ocean, the two siblings looked at each other happily. The second long glance might have been a hundred page contract for the amount of words that floated between them. The siblings walked a silent walk, side by side, to the dock. They stood there in wordless excitement as the ship pulled into the dock. Aryll nervously scanned the ship for any signs of the boat her brother would be using.

The boat pulled in, and the pair rushed inside. Link immediately placed a bag of rupees on the counter. "Hello, Beedle. 903 rupees, as promised."

Beedle opened the bag and poured the rupees on the table. Sparkles flew as purple, red, yellow, green and blue gems poured onto the table. "I believe you." He stood up from his knees-crossed sitting position and smiled. "Now I know you are serious about this. But tell me, where shall you go?" Link wordlessly handed him the marked map. "Windfall? You shall find one of my brothers there."

"Where's the boat at?" asked Aryll.

"In the back, hidden just like you wanted, right? I shall take you to it." Beedle let them to the back of the ship and showed them a bundle of cloth. He moved his hand to show them the boat, but before he could move it Link grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Aryll," said Link in a low voice, "go make sure Grandma isn't watching from the window. Give the signal when it's clear. I'm going to quickly hide the boat under our balcony." Aryll nodded and disappeared in a flash. Link could hear her shrill voice yelling for their Grandma's attention from inside the house. Beedle heard it as well and chuckled a little.

When Aryll's glowing face appeared at the window and smiled, Beedle's hand flicked, throwing the cloth off of the boat. Link gasped at the sight of the boat. It looked just like it did in the pictograph, except for one thing. The gray pictograph could not show the burning bright red hue of the boat. The color was so dreadfully noticeable it seemed to scream: "_Look! A runaway!_"

"You can stare at the boat all day, or you can hurry and hide it before someone sees it."

Link's face turned as red as the boat out of embarrassment. "Oh. Right. Yes."

In one smooth movement, Link dove off of the edge of the ship. In another smooth motion, Beedle slipped the boat onto the water. Link linked his left arm over the right side of the boat and paddled to shore. When the bottom of the boat hit the sandbar, Link climbed out of the water and started to drag the boat up the beach. It was a very tedious task; the boat seemed to sink into the sand rather than slide across it. Link ran to the back of the boat, pressed his body against it, and pushed forward. The boat hardly budged and the blonde boy groaned in annoyance.

"Need help?" Just like that, his sister was there when he needed her. She dug away the sand at the ship's bow while her brother pushed at the stern. He was much more successful this time with the help of Aryll; the boat was easily concealed under the shade of the balcony. They stood in admiration of the bright red boat with the face of a sleeping dragon at the bow.

" Come on, let's go see Beedle and get the rest of our affairs settled," said Link after some moments.

Beedle gave Link a second map in case he needed it as well as a large waterproof sail. The siblings ended up having 460 rupees left over. Link spent 20 on a spoils bag for his trip, 40 on a compass, 50 on preserved food, and another 20 on Hyoi Pears should he need them. Then he thanked Beedle profusely, but before they could leave, Beedle handed Link a letter.

"What's this for?"

"This will give you a discount if you would ever need anything from my brother at Windfall Island. He's there almost every day in a boat just like this one."

Aryll took the letter and started to read it as they returned home. Their spirits rose when they discovered that their grandmother made Elixir soup for them. Link felt sadness rise in his chest when he realized that this would be the last meal he'd eat with Grandma and sister for a very long time. Aryll realized this as well because she ate her food very slowly and made pleasant conversation with her brother and grandmother.

Much to Grandma's surprise, Link and Aryll offered to clean up after the meal. She allowed them too, and paid them each a yellow rupee for their efforts. They refused to accept the money. When they were done, they sat down and chatted with their dear grandmother about anything and everything. Link wanted to cherish every moment before their separation. He felt guilty that he was about to hurt his grandmother by running away, but his desire to leave far outweighed any negative feelings.

When the sun began to dip into the horizon, Link and Aryll retired for the night. Link explained it was because he was working all day. He was really trying to get sleep in before his long journey. It was the first of many lies he would tell to his precious Grandma."

"You children, you both work so hard. I'm proud. I love the both of you."

"I love you too," whispered Link, fighting any feelings of regret. He closed his eyes, imaging he was at sea already. A tug on his shirt brought him back to the real world, and he turned his body. He saw his little sister staring up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. He could chase his sentimental feelings away, but she could not. Because of that, she suffered.

Even with his nerves firing, Link managed to get nine hours of sleep. When he awoke, the sky was beginning to light up although dawn was about an hour away. He rose gradually and carefully out of the bed and quietly urged Aryll to rise as well. They moved quickly yet stealthily through the house and shut the door softly. They crept through the grass and trudged over the sand to reach the boat. With them working as a team, they were able to push the boat back into the water relatively easily. Link climbed in and lifted the sailing rod out of the floor compartment in the front of the boat. As he did so, Aryll peeked into the compartment. "There's hardly any room in here, Link. How will you store your stuff?"

"I guess I'll make room," Link muttered distractedly as he set up the sail. He gave it a firm tug. "There, it's complete." He looked his sister, who was standing knee deep in the water next to him. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and he could see the tears threatening to fall. She was biting her lip in attempt to hold them back. She was fighting to be strong like him.

"Promise me you'll come back," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Of course I'll come back," answered Link, somewhat offended. "You think I'd leave you?"

"That's not what I meant." The first tear fell. "Promise me you won't die."

Link almost laughed. "I won't die, I promise. Why would I die?"

"The sea's dangerous."

"Who told you that? Grandma?"

"No. You did. That's why you're standing on that boat alone." A second tear fell. Link wanted to slap himself for his own ignorance. He told her it was safe, yet he told her it was dangerous by not letting her come. So stupid, he thought.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, and I'll take you to see everything I saw. Okay?" Aryll nodded. Link reached in his pocket and handed Aryll the wallet bag. "This is 300 rupees," he explained.

"Brother, you need this."

"I have everything I bought plus 30 rupees. I'll be fine. You need this more, in case..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

But Aryll could. "In case you don't come back."

"Yeah," he responded gently.

"But you will come back, because you would never break a promise to your little sister."

All Link could do was nod as Aryll walked up towards the boat and wrapped her brother in a tight hug. Link leaned lower and hugged her back as an unspoken goodbye. Aryll squeezed her brother to her tightly, not wanting to let go. But if this was the price for her eventual freedom, she was willing to pay it. Aryll found it within herself to let go of her brother and let him leave, because in the end, this is what they wanted.

Aryll moved to ankle deep water and Link adjusted his sail so that the wind would hit it perfectly. The wind wrapped around the boat, sending his loose shirt and hair flying everywhere. He could barely make out the details of the island as he turned to get a last look at the home he was leaving behind for the first time.

When the Outset Island faded to a mere silhouette, Link allowed his excitement to take over. He couldn't see anything but water and ocean, but his other senses told a different story. The smell of the salty sea was stronger and more potent than he ever imagined. The crashing of the waves was music to his ears and rhythm to his body. He loved each tiny feeling of it all.

Sailing was easier than he imagine it would be. The only thing he had to do was adjust the lever behind him so that the sail was hitting the wind so that he'd travel north as his map suggested to him. The hardest part was dealing with the burning sensation he got from the salty air being thrown into his eyes.

As the day sped by, Link noticed his boat picking up speed. At first he blamed this on his faulty perception, but when the sky grew dark, he realized a storm was coming. "Great," he muttered.

The rain that fell was colder and harder than any rain he has ever experienced. Each water droplet felt like chunks of ice falling on him. After a few minutes the waves grew and size, causing Link to stumble about the boat. Time passed, and the waves grew to dangerous heights. The boat came close to flipping over many times, and Link became very afraid when he saw no end to the gray sky. Link found himself using all of his strength to hold the sail in position, and regretted ever considering sailing easy.

"What did I get myself into," he screamed to the sky as he struggled to stay on the boat. Wave after wave struck until he finally met his match and was tossed into the violent ocean.

As he lost consciousness, Link swore he heard a deep voice answer: "The path to your destiny."


	3. Three

Everything was black. Black. _Black_. **Black**. Wait.. no. There was a light. It was far away, but Link could still feel its intensity. The air suddenly grew warm. Warm air? Last he knew he was in the cold ocean. Link sighed. He was dead.

Wait. He just _sighed_. Sighing involved breathing. The dead cannot breathe. Link exhaled again. Inhale. Exhale. In- no. It didn't feel right. Link's throat began to tickle and he tried to rid himself of the feeling. His diaphragm pounded against his lower chest as air and water escaped his lungs.

"He's waking up," someone whispered. The boy's eyes fluttered open to see two men looking down at him. One was a short, tan Eskimo and the other was a gruff, muscular sailor. The Eskimo was the one speaking.

"You 'ad us worried dere, kid," said the sailor. "What are ya doin' sailin' across da sea in a tiny boat like dat one dere?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but only air came out. Salty, bitter air: the kind you're _not_ supposed to breathe. Link immediately sat up, leaned over the side of whatever he was lying in, and vomited the salt water that had been contained in his stomach.

"Don't ask him heavy questions like that! He probably doesn't have enough voice to answer just yet." snapped the Eskimo. Link ignored their bickering and observed his surroundings. He was lying on the deck of some unknown island. Two men were staring at him. His boat was nowhere in sight.

"Where... am I?" croaked Link.

The sailor pushed Link down into a lying position on the deck . It was probably meant to be gentle, but it didn't feel that way to him. "Yer on Windfall Island, kid. Dunno how ya managed to get here. Yer boat came floatin' here with ya perched across dem horns like a dead fish."

Link assumed by "horns", the man meant the very top of his boat, the dragon's head. How could he have gotten up there? Link shook his head distractedly. That question wasn't important to him right now."Windfall you say? At least I made it. Where's my boat?" Link asked weakly.

"Oh, um," said the Eskimo, scratched his the furry hood of his blue overcoat nervously, "The back end is almost falling off. I brought it to my shop. I will repair it at the right price."

"What's the right price?"

"I'd say 5000 rupees."

When he heard that, Link was sorry that the storm he escaped from didn't actually kill him. "I only have 30 rupees."

The man folded his arms angrily, pulling his overcoat up over his feet by a few inches. Link noticed he was wearing fur boots. He vaguely wondered if the hot temperature combined with the unnecessary layers the man was wearing were a factor to his apparent grumpiness. "I would offer you a job," he said, "but the job I require needs someone with a working boat. And I don't do credit, I need the money up front." The Eskimo didn't hesitate to lay on the heavy news. "You don't pay me; I don't fix your boat. My shop is in the corner of town. Come find it and pick up your mess." As the irritable, short man hobbled away, Link hung his head in frustration. What was he going to do now? Stay here forever? He couldn't do that. He had to return to Aryll.

"Oy, kid, I know a place where ya can get a job. It's not a pleasant one, though, but beggars can't be choosers." Link huffed in response. "There's a potion shop in da middle of town. I reckon da man sellin' would 'preciate some help. At least dat's what I've heard."

Link pulled himself up off of the ground. "Thank you."

The man held out his hand towards him. Link stared at it, unsure of what to do with it. The sailor laughed merrily. "I reckon dis is yer first time in Windfall. Dis is how ya greet people." The sailor grabbed Link's hand and shook it up and down. "Da name's Gummy. Pleased ta meet ya."

Link noted the unusual name and smiled. "My name is Link. It's a pleasure. I'd love to stay and chat, but I want to fix my boat as soon as possible."

"Understandable. I'll be seein' ya 'round, I sp'ose." Link nodded and walked off. He stopped uneasily when he reached a large white arch. This town was huge and foreign. He was afraid, but he tried not to show it. As he entered he noticed a bright red post box sitting off to the side. It held tinge of familiarity to him since there was once just like it back on the Outset. Link made a mental note to write to his sister later to assure her he was alright and explain the situation to him.

Link took his first steps into city. It was almost mind-blowing to him; it was a whole new world. There were people _everywhere_. He'd been around the same 10 people for all of his life so this was a major change to him. He walked down the path that took him through town and tried hard to not be distracted by every little thing he saw.

Sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, Link would catch townspeople throwing him strange glances. Some of them, specifically two blonde women, would add whispers to the glances. Link tried to pretend he didn't notice, but it was hard. He didn't know why he was receiving so much attention. All he knew was that it made him feel worthless. He felt like a caged animal being observed rather than an equal human being.

"Hey, you!" someone called behind him. Link turned around cautiously to find the women that were whispering about him seconds ago watching him, eyes fixed on him in wonder. A short, mousy woman with the orange-blonde hair tied up in a poufy bun was the one that called him over. Link took a few steps towards her, refusing to go further until she spoke. The woman saw this and explained herself to Link. "My friend Vera and I were wondering where you could be from. Those clothes aren't from around here, you see, so we took guesses. She says you are from Greatfish Isle. I tell her you are from Dragon Roost Island."

"Pompie, he can't be from Dragon Roost! They have red eyes, white hair, and WINGS! He doesn't have any of those."

The lady called Pompie opened her mouth, but Link spoke before she could. "I'm actually from the Outset Island."

The woman laughed. "Oh my, you're far away. Is that the tiny village island where the primitives live? Oh my." They laughed some more. Link felt numb anger rising in his chest. Primitive? He wasn't sure what the word meant but he could tell it was an insult.

The other woman, Vera, stopped laughing. "I bet you've never even heard those islands, hm?"

Pompie gasped. "So sad. We should start a fund for the education of children of destitute islands."

"Yes, indeed!" Vera nodded excitedly.

Link, tired of being talked about like he was not actually there, turned and walked away. He wasn't the kind of person to yell or get angry with strangers, but these strangers were really pushing his buttons. How dare those women judge him from his appearance and homeland! Their judgments were not even correct, anyway. Link had always known of the existence of Dragon Roost Island; that was where his postman, Quill, was from. He was also not destitute; he didn't have much money but he at least lived comfortably. The last thing he needed was to become a charity case for such materialistic women.

Link was so angry at the women that he passed up his destination. He had to be called back into reality by a young girl. "Um, excuse me? Is your name Link?"

Link turned around and shot the girl an angry look, but softened when he saw the confusion in her eyes. "Yes, that's my name. How do you know?"

"I work for the man who has your boat. Come with me and I'll take you to him."

As they walked side by side, Link realized that this girl was officially the first person his age he had ever encountered, and he was intrigued by her. In a sense, she reminded him of Aryll with her straight golden blonde hair and fair skin, but the similarities ended there. Her hair was noticeably longer, her eyes much lighter, and her nose was thinner and littered with freckles. Link paid extra attention to her eyes; everyone in his village had dark eyes while this girl's eyes were lighter than the sky. He never knew eyes could be that color.

"I heard what those women were saying to you," said the girl, her voice laced with sympathy. It sounded genuine, as if she herself had once been in Link's shoes. "Just ignore them; they are just trying to put some entertainment into their pathetic lives." Link skeptically stared at her. "My name's Mila, by the way. I work for the guy with your boat. As you can tell y my clothes, my family needs the extra money. I don't want to judge you, but I think you understand how I feel." Mila stopped walking. "Go down these stairs and you will find the Master. I must continue my job so I cannot go with you."

Mila bowed quickly but politely and left. Link didn't know why, exactly, but he found her nice to look at. He blamed this on the fact the he'd never _actually_ met a girl before (his family members did not count). He couldn't think about Mila for too long, however, as a blue hooded figure met him up the stairs. "Here's your boat." The man pointed to the bottom o the stairs, where a simple dock rested.

The boat itself was sitting in the water next to the dock, looking the same as ever. However, a huge chunk of the middle was gone and was causing the boat to lean to the left. It was very unstable and in no condition to sail. The missing pieces were stacked neatly on the dock beside the boat. It shined bright red, reminding Link of the way a wound would bleed. "If I can get the money, you'll fix it, right?"

"I'll fix it whenever you bring me those 5000 rupees, if that's what you mean."

Link nodded. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Link."

The Eskimo man held out his hand, and Link, now understanding, shook it firmly. "My name is Zunari. I am a master of sailing, fishing, and sword fighting. I'm not from around here if you were wondering."

"I'm not from around here either," said Link.

"Oh ho ho!" Zunari beamed. "But you are from this country, correct? I am not." Link cocked his eyebrow. This guy was far from home, just like him. Link wondered what caused him to leave. He didn't ask. Such questions are personal, especially for those who have just met.

After Link and Zunari bid farewell, the next task on his mind was getting himself a job. He remembered that he'd already passed the potion shop earlier and, unfortunately, also remembered that he'd have to pass the gossiping women again to get back to it. Link walked with his head held high and his stone expression unwavering all the way to the potion shop. The women didn't notice him, and if they did, it went beyond Link.

Bravely, Link opened the door of the potion shop and was reduced to a coughing fit. Clouds of smoke seeped out of the room, escaping into the outside world they seldom saw and vanishing into the sunlight. Before they vanished, however, Link could see that the smoke was green.

"Oh, a customer?" boomed a high-pitched and cheerful voice. Link quickly walked in and shut the door, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark room. The place was strange, downright weird, even. The walls were painted with an obnoxious fuchsia color that seemed to glow with the unnatural green smoke. There was a shelf towards the end of the shop that held green and red liquids in glass vials. Link assumed these were the potions. The man setting behind the glass vial potions was by far the weirdest thing in the room. He was wearing bright green goggles over his head, a bright pink lab coat, and had no facial hair whatsoever, including eyebrows and eyelashes. He had red rings around his eyes; Link presumed it was from the chemical-doused smoke. He had one lone tooth sticking out of his mouth, and a sharp pointed nose that gave a hint of sophistication to his otherwise comical appearance. "Hello! Welcome to the Chu Jelly Juice Shop!"

Link blinked. "Chu jelly? I thought this was a potion shop."

"Oh, I suppose you can call it a potion shop. My chu jelly recipes work in the way potions do. Are you interested in buying some?"

"Actually, I heard that you are looking to hire someone and-"

"Oh! Yes! You're actually interested! I never thought I'd get help! Oh, thank you so much!"

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Every Sunday, I take a little trip to our neighbor island called Pawprint Isle. The island is heavily populated with chuchus. Do you know what those are?" Link shook his head no. "They are blob-like creatures that, when killed, leave behind an essence that is a vital ingredient to my juices. I call this essence 'chu jelly'. I'll need you to help me harvest the chu jelly so I can increase profit. I'll pay you 100 rupees for each trip you take with me."

"Isn't it wrong to kill innocent creatures for their body parts in mass amounts like this?"

"Alas, these creatures are not innocent. They like to jump around, pounce on you, and suck your blood. They're like leeches but bigger, badder, and way more lethal. An attack from a mob of them would leave you dead."

Link grimaced. 100 rupees was quite an impressive sum of money, and for a one day a week job. But the job itself sounded dangerous. "So how do I kill them?"

"I have a wooden sword I can loan you. Do you know how to use a sword?" Link shook his head no again. "I'll give you the sword, and you'll go get lessons from Master Zunari, the man who runs the corner shop." The man chucked at Link's panicked expression. "Don't worry, as long as you have your own sword he'll teach you at no expense. I know how cheap that man can be."

"Thank you. My name is Link, by the way." Link bowed respectfully to his new boss.

"My name is Doctor Bandam, but you can call me Doc for short. Here's your sword, Link. You are to report back here Sunday with full knowledge of how to use that sword. Understood?" Link took the sword, which as held in a brown and pale yellow sheath, and slung it over his shoulder using the leather strap.

"Yes, sir." Link bowed again and left to go back to Zunari. That is, of course, until he remembered that he had to write to is sister. Link plucked at his pockets and removed his 30 rupees. He sighed; he needed this money for other necessities. He couldn't waste it on paper and ink.

As a thought struck his head, Link smiled mischievously. He was going to guilt trip those two gossiping ladies into helping him. Yes, it was the perfect plan. Link forced his face into a sad look and walked over to the ladies.

"Excuse me? I don't know if you remember me from earlier, but I am long way from home. I need to write a letter to my little sister inquiring about the health of our sick mother. I came here to try and find medicine for her, and I did, but I need to write to my sister before I can buy it."

The women gasped. "Oh, you poor thing!" exclaimed the one called Vera. "I have an old notebook you can have!" She handed Link a dark brown, leather bound book. The pages were a light brown color, sun-kissed but strong.

"Here's some ink, as well," said the other woman, Pompie, as she handed him a tiny bottle of bluish-black liquid "So that's why you were in the potion shop," she sniffled. "Looking for medicine, how sweet."

"Sorry we have no pens," said Vera sadly.

Link smiled. "It's alright, I'll find one. Thank you much." Link walked away quickly. _Those fools_, he thought. _They'll believe any sob story_. Link returned to the docks where he had first woken up and looked around. Sure enough, there were some seagull feathers floating in the water. Link bent over to pick the longest one out of the water.

As he dried the feather off in his shirttail, he walked over to the mailbox and placed his notebook on top. When the feather was dry, Link rubbed the edge of it against the red wood, giving the tip a chiseled appearance so that it could write effectively. It was a trick he picked up at the Outset since pens were expensive. He opened the notebook and began to write on the first page.

_Dear Aryll,_

_I have made it to the location we discussed, which I will not say outright in case this letter is intercepted. However, my boat was destroyed in the process._

Link figured it was best to leave out the whole "almost dying" part. He didn't want to give his sister a heart attack.

_It will cost me 5000 rupees to fix it. That's a lot, I know. Don't worry though; I have a new job that pays 100 rupees a week. _

He paused. 100 rupees a week for a goal of five thousand... that would mean it would take him 50 weeks to earn his goal amount! It would take him a whole year to fix his boat alone! Not to mention the cost of food and shelter that would take away some of the money from his job. Link slammed his hand down angrily on top of the mailbox. He was being forced to accept the fact that he won't be able to see his little sister for a long, long time. He bit his lip sadly and continued writing.

_It'll take at least a year to fix the boat at that rate, though. I'm so, so sorry. I did not mean for everything to turn out this way. You know, I guess Grandma was right after all; the sea really is dangerous. It destroyed my boat, for crying out loud!_

_Speaking of Grandma, how is she? I imagine she's taking this badly. I'm sorry you have to deal with this by yourself. I hope you were able to explain things to her without revealing that you are planning on running away as well._

_Since I'll be gone for a while, I'm trusting you to take care of Grandma. You can do it; I believe in you. If you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to send a letter asking. I'll try to help you guys the best I can._

_Stay strong, Aryll, and remember: the only distance between us is physical distance._

_With love, your big brother._

Link folded the letter and scribbled the word "Outset" on the top of the fold before shoving it into the red box. He stuffed the jar of ink, which he made sure to seal carefully, notebook, and pen into the purple bag he bought from Beedle. It was good to know that the bag wasn't a waste of his expenses after all.

He went into the town and passed the gossiping ladies (again!) who passed him sympathetic smiles instead of judgmental whispers. It was based on lies, but at least was improvement. Link walked straight past them and Mila, who was clapping and shouting about some kind of sale, and walked straight up to Zunari. The man was standing in front of a batch of white flowers. He noticed Link and smiled.

"Hello, good sir! Nice day for some flowers, hm? These are-"

"I don't want your flowers," said Link. "I-"

"If you wish to speak to me, please go to the next counter over," said Zunari quickly. Link didn't understand. It wasn't until Mila grabbed his sleeve and physically moved him past the concrete column that separated the shop in half that he realized what Zunari meant. The first counter was where he sold items. The second counter was where he settled affairs.

"How may I help you? Have you brought me 5000 rupees, Link?"

"No." Link removed the sword from the sheath on his back and placed it on the table. "I would like you to train me."

Zunari eyed sword. "Ah, I see you have discovered my one weakness. See, I believe that everything in life comes with a price. However, the art of swordsmanship is a priceless skill. I imagine Bandam told you all of this." Zunari gave a hearty laugh, one which rustled the fur on his coat. "That look on your face is priceless! I bet you are wondering how I knew where you heard this from. See this sword? It's a training sword he bought from me. He was my student ten years ago, back when he was a young man and I was a _younger_ man."

"So you'll teach me?" asked Link.

A spark of admiration twinkled in Zunari's dark gray eyes. "If you are willing to learn, I will teach you. If you are skilled, I may even offer you a real blade at half price. Meet me here at dusk."

"Master Zunari, you've got yourself another deal," said Link.

After finishing his business with the foreign man, Link walked to a shady spot in town and sat on the bench in order to set his thoughts straight. If it would take a year for him to return to his true home, then he'd have to treat this island as his home for the time being. In essence, he'd have to start over: new friends, new job, new house, and new customs. Swallowing his fear, he took out his wallet-bag to double-check his financial status.

He still only had thirty rupees. It scared him, but he couldn't complain. He was the one who wanted change, after all. Link sat on the bench, absent-mindedly twirling the yellow rupee in his hands. As the sunlight hit the gem, making it sparkle, Link remembered how Orca had kindly given it to him. Then, he remembered what else the man had given him: a sense of security. Before he left, Orca told him that his great-niece named Sue-Belle lived here and would be willing to offer him a place to stay.

Link took his writing items of his spoils bag and wrote down "To-do list:" on the first page.

He then wrote "#1: Find Sue-Belle".

Next, he wrote "#2: Learn the way of the sword from Zunari" and "#3: Return to Doc on Sunday".

He tapped the pen against his lip in thought. He couldn't think of anything else to write so her returned the items to his bag. When he did, the backside of his hand brushed against a sheet of paper in the bag. Surprised Link pulled it out and gasped. It was a letter from Beedle, asking his brother to offer Link a discount. Link smiled; he could probably get food for cheaper this way. He took out his writing utensils and wrote "#4: Find Beedle's brother".

He put his things away and got up to accomplish the first task on his list. With nothing but a name, Link set off to find the person who could save him from homelessness.


	4. Four

Link sighed and slumped back down on the bench. After spending a few minutes sorting through the possibilities of ways to find Sue-Belle, only one of them stuck out to him: ask the gossip women. He really, really, _really_ did not want to talk to them again but they seemed to be the best option. Surely, two busy-bodies such as them would know who Sue-Belle was and where he could find her.

He rose up again and crossed the path to where the ladies were standing. How ironic that he'd have to interact so much with the two people he wanted most to avoid. It was like fate was pushing him onto them. When he reached the women, they shot him friendly yet pitiful smiles. Link managed to smile back, clear his throat, and ask: "Would you ladies happen to know someone named Sue-Belle?"

They both answered at the same time "No."

Link hid his disappointment. "Okay, thanks," he mumbled. He turned around and jumped backwards when he saw a young, red-headed man looking at him. He was rather tall and wore a blue-striped shirt. He had a wide, almost creepy smile on his face.

"Did you say Sue-Belle? I know of her," he said.

Link eyes lit up as he saw hope once again. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah!" he said rather enthusiastically. "I think my girl's got a friend name Sue-Belle. You should go see her!"

"Um-"

"My name is Anton, by the way," said the man. He grabbed Link's hand from his side and shook it wildly. Link stood there in shock. "I've got things to do so I can't help you, but go find my girlfriend Linda. She might be able to tell you where Sue-Belle is."

"Thank you, but where can I find Linda?"

Anton shrugged. "Dunno, but she has blue hair and an orange dress. Totally hot! Anyway, I need to split. See ya."

Anton ran off in a flash, leaving Link stunned and confused. He groaned. His only lead to finding Sue-Belle was this wild goose chase he was being sent on, so he had no choice but to take it.

Link walked around the outer circle of the town in about ten minutes, and did not see any woman fitting Linda's description. He did, however, see Beedle's brother's boat in the distance and made a note of it. Link also realized that Windfall Island wasn't as big as he thought it was; in fact, it was even smaller than the Outset!

Link moved to the inner circle of the city, where most of the buildings and stores were, and looked carefully at each person. He even found his way into a cafe, but there was only one woman there and she did not resemble Linda.

Link was about to give up when he finally spotted a woman with indigo hair and an orange dress standing in front of the town hall. She was looking off into the distance with a thoughtful expression on her face. Definitely that weirdo's girlfriend, thought Link. Tired and aggravated from his hunt, Link felt no nervousness as he walked up to her and asked: "Excuse me, but is your name Linda?"

The woman blinked in astonishment. "Yes, that's my name. Who are you?"

"My name is Link. Your, er, boyfriend told me you know a woman named Sue-Belle."

"That's Anton for you, always prying into other people's dealings." She rolled her eyes. "Sue-Belle happens to be my best friend. Do you have business with her?"

"Yes. Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry, but she left the island two days ago. She wanted to surprise her family. Apparently they live on some far-off island. She's moving there with them."

Link wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course the day he arrived on the island, the one person he could possibly live with decided to move away to the place he ran away from. Just his luck. He mumbled a half-hearted "thanks" and walked off.

Very angry and disappointed, Link figured he could at least find some food. He returned to the outer area of the island. Link thought about how much he preferred outer Windfall to inner Windfall. The bright green grass and piglets roaming around reminded him of his home as a opposed to the crowded buildings and lackluster people of inner Windfall, which reminded him of nothing.

Link walked down the strip of deck where he had been rescued, located Beedle's brother's ship, and dove off of the edge. For some reason, the merchant ship here circled around the island instead of docking on it. Link guessed this was because of all of the sailors that came in and out of the docks would have no room if the merchant ship docked.

Soaking wet and slightly cold from his trip, Link entered the boat looking more poor and helpless than he actually was. When he looked at the man behind the counter, he gasped. The man inside of the ship looked_ exactly _like Beedle. No detail was different. In fact, if it weren't for the different items being sold, Link would've thought he was back on the Outset buying bait. "Oooohhhh!" he exclaimed. "A new customer." He even _sounded_ just like Beedle!

"Um, hello, I have a letter for you." Link handed him the letter from Beedle. The man took it and read it quickly.

"Oh, so you are a valued customer of my brother. Great. I'll give you a 25% discount."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Link. "What kind of food do you have!" The man showed him various food items. Fish, nuts, jerky, cheese; you name it, he had it. Link spent the rest of his money on non-perishable food, and even bought a small slice of cheese to eat. "Thank you so much! My name is Link, by the way. What is your name?"

"Beedle," he answered. "All of my siblings are named Beedle."

"Doesn't that get confusing?"

"No. See, it's out family name. In our household, we each have individual names. But outside of our household we are all called Beedle. Where I live, only family members know each other's individual names. We believe they are sacred."

"Oh, okay,'" said Link. He didn't know much about family names, because "Link" was the only name he'd ever had. "Thank you for your business."

Link left and swam back to shore. The sun was halfway between the midway point and the west horizon, letting Link estimate that the time was late afternoon. He still had a few hours to kill before sunset. He decided to walk around the town and learn what he could about his new home, but someone called his name.

"Oy, Link! Come over here!" Link turned and saw Gummy, the sailor that rescued him earlier that morning, standing with another sailor. The other man was tall, blue-haired, and had a very intricate mustache. He also had a bright red cap on his head, which didn't fit the rest of his appearance at all. Gummy was waving a huge piece of paper over his head. Link reached him and the large man threw the paper into his hands.

The other man spoke. "Hello Link. My name is Dampa, I am a sailing buddy of Gummy. I have to ask, how much do you know about our country?"

"Nothing," he admitted shamefully. On the Outset Island, Sturgeon taught he and Aryll reading, writing, arithmetic, and oral skills. He was not taught anything about his country or its history. The Outset also did not receive a newspaper because it was too expensive, so Link had absolutely no way of knowing anything about the country he lived in.

"You should read this then. I wanted Gummy to read it, but he refused. So I guess I'll give it to you."

Link wasn't sure these men were giving him a newspaper, but he accepted it. "Um, thank you."

The sailor patted Link's shoulders. "Don't worry. You're not the only one uninformed. Gummy here is more ignorant than you; he can't even speak Hylian right for crying out loud! And he won't even _try _to read the paper."

"I dun need no education," said Gummy proudly. Both Link and Dampa rolled their eyes.

Link took the paper and went into the inner part of the island. Suring his search for Sue-Belle, he found a bench that had a great view of the ocean. He sat there and started to skim through the paper. He really wanted to learn more about the world he was a part of, but a lot of the articles written were dull and boring. He couldn't focus on them.

However, he did find one interesting article and decided to begin there. No matter how uniformed he was, it was never too late to start learning.

_**Heir to the Throne: A possibility?**_

_The noble and esteemed ruler of our great land Hyrule has been reported to be in declining health. King Nohan, who is known to be aged in the 50s, has been contracting minor illnesses quite often. The royal doctors fear that the King may have an autoimmune disorder. King Nohan is estimated to live another 15 years._

Link didn't understand. He didn't know what "autoimmune" meant, but he figured it was serious the way the article described it. However, fifteen years left of life is a lot. Well, to his eyes, at least. He didn't know why this was being written about.

_The life expectancy isn't the issue, however. King Nohan currently has no heir. This is a problem because the King's wife, Queen Tetra, is almost past her childbearing years. The royal couple has not had another child since their three-year-old son died eleven years ago to pneumonia. Should the couple conceive a child, it could not rule should the King die because the law states that a prince or princess must be in their sixteenth year in order to rule._

_The King, however, is not ignoring the fact that he has no heir. In a recent press release, the King has announced that the heir to the throne should he die would be the son of his older brother, Prince Daphne, who passed away at least a decade ago. Prince Daphne was excommunicated from the royal family line of succession for having an illegitimate affair with a maid. King Nohan has yet to confirm whether or not this son, whose name is Sen, is the product of the scandalous affair, or if he was born to another woman. However, since he is the only descendant left of the royal family, Prince Daphne's son must be deemed a legitimate heir no matter who his mother is. For this reason, Sen will now be referred to as Duke Sen due to his royal status._

_King Nohan has confirmed that his nephew is of age to rule. Unfortunately, the whereabouts of Duke Sen are unknown. Duke Sen separated himself from Prince Daphne after learning that an affair cost his father the throne. The combat this, the King has sent a quarter of his royal sailor guards to search for Duke Sen across the country._

_As loyal citizens of Hyrule, we implore you to try your best to locate Duke Sen, the missing heir to the throne. Duke Sen is described to have ash gray eyes, black hair, and slightly tan skin. Sen is known to have a preference for shaved hairstyles, but his natural hair is pin straight. A reward of 10,000 rupees is being placed for him. If you see anyone matching this description, please alert the nearest law enforcement officer. They will handle everything. Thank you for your help. Long live Hyrule!_

10,000 rupees? That was twice the amount he needed to fix his boat. Link's thoughts were racing. If he could just find the missing Duke, he could return home! It was so small, so impossible, yet Link stuck to the idea of finding him. He folded back the newspaper so that only that article was showing and placed the paper over his head to block out the world around him.

He leaned his back over the bench so that his head hung over the edge, trying to think about finding a place to sleep, but he could not. Every single thought traced back to Duke Sen. He couldn't focus on anything else. The last time this happened was one month ago, when Link was obsessed with leaving the island.

"What are you doing?" Link lifted the paper off of his face and moved his head back into normal position and turned around to see Mila standing behind him with a crooked smile of amusement on her face. "Can I see that?"

Not sure what to say to her, Link silently handed her the article. She glanced at the headline and gave it back to Link. "This newspaper arrived here an hour ago, and this story is already spreading like wildfire. Do you honestly think you'll find him?" she asked rather critically. "Why do you even bother reading this?"

"It gives me hope," he said blankly.

Mila just blinked at him. After a few moments, she sighed and sat down next to him. "Link, do you really think he's here? On this island? The last thing a runaway prince would do is hide on one of the most heavily populated islands in the country."

"What? There's barely any people on this island."

"You must come from a very empty island, then, if you think _this_ is a lot of people."

Link looked at her suspiciously. "Your poor like me, right?" She nodded. "How do you know so much? Did you get an education?"

"Being poor doesn't mean I'm stupid!" she snapped.

"Are you saying I'm stupid because I don't know this!"

"What? No!" Mila took a deep breath. "Ah, I'm sorry. I have quite a temper, you see. I've been trying to manage it."

"You certainly didn't give me the impression of being quick-tempered when I first met you."

"Because I have been doing a good job of managing it," she said dismissively. "I have to go. I'll see you around," she said as she got up and walked away.

Link looked at the paper and wondered how Mila could cast it away so easily. If her family needed the money, why would she turn away an opportunity? Even of it was a long shot, beggars can't be choosers.

He folded the paper up and put it in his bag. The sun was getting low in the sky, so Link figured he needed to find a good place to sleep for the night. Since his only hope of a bed was no longer on the island, he had to take matters into his own hands.

Link migrated to the outer circle of the island. He was about to start exploring, _again_, without any interruptions.

Of course, one came, and this time it was in the form of a shabby, whimpering old man. Link looked at the creature pitifully. He was dressed in rags, even worse than the ones that Mila wore. His head was completely bald and there were some liver spots from where the sun beat down on it. The man also stood with a hunch, as if his back could no longer support the old man's weight.

"Young man, please listen to my tale of woe!" Link really didn't want to, but he didn't have the heart to ignore this poor man. "I am a very, very poor old man. I was born and raised in poverty and spent my whole life working. By some miracle, I met a wonderful woman named Maggie and we conceived a child. But.. my beautiful wife died in childbirth and left me with a daughter. Brokenhearted, I named my daughter after my late wife and I raised her as well as I could. I worked two jobs to take care of little Maggie!"

The man paused, expecting some kind of input. "Um, I'm sorry," said Link.

"When Maggie was about twelve years old, I was fired from both my jobs. I can't work well with my back, you see. But Maggie, bless her heart, took my place and earned our family some money. But, a few months ago, on her fourteenth birthday, Maggie left."

"Where'd she go?"

The old man's lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears. He quickly handed Link a sheet of paper and sobbed into his hands. Link assumed it the paper was a letter from Maggie to her father. The handwriting was very messy and the language was very basic, a sign the letter was written by someone uneducated.

_Father,_

_I am leaving. I am sorry. I met someone at my job. His name is Moe. He is a nice man. He will support me. Maybe I can send you money to help you. All I know is that I cannot live without this man. Goodbye._

_- Maggie_

Link handed the man the letter. He thought it was very selfish and heartless for Maggie to leave her father the way she did, but Link wondered if her falling in love wasn't her only reason for leaving. He was in no position to judge someone who ran away from a family who needs them since he has done the same thing two days ago.

"Now, without my daughter, I have no way to get money," the man sobbed. "Will you please help me by donating to me?"

Link managed a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I have nothing to donate to you. We're kind of in the same boat."

'Really? You have no home and no family?"

"Yes," said Link. He didn't know if he was lying or not; he did have a home and a family but they were out of reach.

"You should stay with me then!" The old man turned and pointed to the arch that stood as the entrance of the city. "You see that arch? Next to it is a bush and behind that bush is a little opening where I sleep. You're welcome to join me! It's where all the homeless of the island sleep."

Link wondered if this is where Mila slept. "How many homeless are on this island?"

"Just two. Yup. Me and old Gossack."

No Mila. Maybe.. she had a home? She said she was poor, but she didn't say she was homeless. "Oh, okay, thanks. I guess I see you tonight then."

Link quickly walked away. The old man definitely creeped him out, but he _was _giving him a nice spot to sleep. Plus, Link just felt bad for the man. How could he _not_ say no?

As Link walked back into town, trying to take his mind off of the creepy man, he saw something that caused him to freeze in his tracks. He had never before seen anything like what he was seeing right now.

Just a few feet in front of him stood a girl. She wasn't any ordinary girl, though. She was dressed from head to toe in the finest clothes he had ever seen. He never even knew they made clothes as nice as hers! She was wearing a coral pink dress that had ruffles underneath to make it poof out from under her and give the dress a nice flair. The bodice of the dress was plain, but was outfitted with a red velvet vest. She also wore a collared shirt under the dress and a purple sash tied around her neck to accent the outfit.

It was lovely, but the best part of the girl's outfit was her hair. She had golden blonde hair, similar to his, which was tied up in an elegant bun. Sticking out of her hair were different colored jewels that Link assumed must have cost a fortune. And if that wasn't enough, she had a headband in her hair that was the same color of purple as her tie.

Link scanned the girl, hoping to memorize every detail of her beautiful outfit. The only thing he could not see was the part he so desperately wanted to see: her face. He could not see this because the girl was holding up a delicate fan that she held in front of her.

Suddenly, as if someone heard his wishes, she lowered her fan for a fraction of a second. Link caught sight of a face was the picture of perfection, red lips, and a slender nose. Not a flaw could be seen on her face. Her eyes were icy blue and her eyebrows were arched in a condescending manner. He looked at her straight into the eyes, and she shot him a look of disgust and raised her fan as quickly as she lowered it in the first place.

As she walked away, refusing to look at him again, Link wondered whether he should be offended she thought lowly of him or grateful she gave him the opportunity to look at her face.

"It's not polite to stare, you know." Link was startled and turned around. Anton was behind him, looking at him with a goofy smile. Clearly, he enjoyed sneaking up on people.

"I was not _staring_," Link objected.

"Yes you were. It's okay, though. That's everyone's first reaction when they see _her_."

Link noticed he said the word "her" like the word itself was repulsing. "Who is she?" Link estimated a busybody like Anton would know the answer.

"Her name is Mionette LaRupeen. She moved here with her father two years ago. They're filthy rich, if you couldn't tell by her dress. They live in the largest building on the island. They don't come out much because they can't stand us 'poor' people."

Link understood why she shot him such a dirty look and felt outright horrified she could judge him just by his appearance. "If she and her father hate everyone so much, why did they move here?"

"They used to live on Greatfish Isle. Before I explain, how much do you know about Greatfish Isle?"

"Not a thing."

"Great! I'll explain. Greatfish Isle is about he same size of Windfall, if not a little bigger. The island has a river running through it, which separates the island in half. The one half of the Island is called the Golden District. This is the very fancy side of the island. The richest people in the country live here; they have the best of everything. On the other side of the river is the Iron District. These people are very poor and often beg to make a living. The people from the Golden District regard the Iron District as the most revolting place on earth, and refuse to step foot there. Inversely, people from the Iron District think of the Golden District as an unattainable heaven."

"So, I assume the LaRupeens lived in the Golden District? Why'd they leave?"

No one knows _exactly_ why they left, but the rumor is that her mother cheated on her husband with someone from The Iron District. As a result, Mionette and her father had to leave because of the shameful situation."

Link scoffed. So, her beautiful looks were deceiving, like a trap.

Anton laughed at Link's scoff. "Yup, that was my reaction when I learned about her, too. Well I've gotta be going. See ya around, buddy."

Link watched the strange man walk away from him. This town was certainly filled with interesting people. Even though his situation was less than desirable, it was what he wanted: a new adventure every day.


	5. Five

Once the sky turned orange with twilight, Link made his way over to Zunari's shop. All day he had been anxious to learn to art of the sword, but despite of his excitement, the day's events were taking their toll on him.

"My boy, you look tired," the foreign man commented after taking a good look at Link. He silently answered Zunari by unsheathing his sword. Zunari chuckled softly and pulled three wooden posts attached to cement blocks from under the counter. "I guess you're ready."

Zunari instructed Link to stand in the middle of the small area in front of the shop and placed the wooden pieces around him in a triangle. He pointed to the one closest to himself. "Hit this post with a horizontal strike," he instructed.

Grasping the hilt firmly in his left hand, Link took two quick steps towards the post for momentum. He swung his arm in a rotational motion, allowing his left wrist to flick as the sword struck the post. The sword clashed against the wood and was repelled backwards, causing Link to take a step to the left to regain his balance. The only damage done to the post was a small nick, barely visible, where the two pieces of wood collided.

Link looked up at Zunari to see the man shaking his head softly. "No, that is wrong. You are thinking of that sword as an individual weapon. Think of it as part of you; let the sword become an extension of your arm."

The young boy moved back to his original position. He repeated the same steps as before, but this time he heeded Zunari's advice. He swung the sword as if it were part of his arm and not an object. This time, the sword struck the wood and made a deep chink, lodging it there. Link quickly whisked his arm to the side to free the sword.

"Better! Much better! You're picking up on this quite fast." Zunari clapped his hands once. "Now try again, but hit the post _vertically_ this time."

Link repeated the process yet again and hit the post as instructed. His hit was a little off, but the end of the sword grazed the tip of the post and made a decent cut. He took a step forward and tried again; this time his aim was right on point. While the hit struck very deep, the shockwave from the attack traveled through Link's arm and caused it to jerk a little. He tried to play it off, but he could not help the instinctual grimace he made.

Zunari noticed this. "Ah, I see the recoil got you. It's uncomfortable, isn't it? It's because you put too much power into that swing. The post couldn't absorb all of that power, so it had to go somewhere else. That somewhere else was you."

"So I use weaker strikes from now on, then?" asked Link.

"Yes and no. You must adjust the power of your swing depending on what you're trying to hit and how you are trying to hit it. Sword fighting is about technique, you see. You would hit a post with a lighter swing when hitting from the top, and with a heavier swing when hitting from the side."

"Oh, I think I understand."

"Now, tell me: if you were facing an opponent with a large sword and another one with a small dagger, for which would you use the more powerful swings?"

Link thought about it. Obviously, Zunari was expecting Link to say that the more powerful swing was needed for the opponent with the sword because they would have the larger weapon. However, Link saw it differently. So he answered: "I would use the same amount of force for both of them."

Zunari scrunched his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"I would need a large force to properly combat with the man with he sword, correct? But the man with the dagger, I will also need a large force. Since the man is holding the dagger, wouldn't the recoil travel to him - causing him to drop his weapon - instead of to me?"

"I didn't think you would have thought it through that much. You just demonstrated proper sword-fighting technique there."

"So, what are we doing next, Master Zunari?"

"Hm, I think you should try a spin attack. Stand in the middle of the posts, and swing your arm in a circle so that you hit all the posts." Link grasped the sword tightly and spun around. Hit spin was interrupted when his sword hit the first post and went backwards instead of continuing on its intended path. "You used a little too much power," said Zunari. "Loosen up." Link tried again, adjusting his power for success. His swing was perfect (for an amateur, of course).

"How's that?" asked Link.

"Not bad. You know, I think I'll call it quits for tonight. You look exhausted. Go get some rest and come here at sunrise."

"Yes, sir." Link bowed quickly, sheathed his sword, and left. Now that the adrenaline from the training was wearing away, Link was beginning to feel as tired as Zunari said he looked.

Feeling his muscles strain with each step, Link somehow found the strength to climb the ladder a few feet away from him and drag himself to the Arch of Windfall, his designated sleeping spot. There, he saw two old men engaging in a light conversation. One of them was the creepy old man from earlier. The other was a man Link swore he saw earlier that day in the cafe.

"This is the boy I told you about," said the creepy old man with a smile.

"He's awfully young," remarked the other man. "How old are you, son?"

The man's gray eyes seemed to pierce his mind, searching it for any and all information. Link swallowed and tried not to look intimidated. "I turned fourteen about two months ago."

"He is very young," said the unknown man.

"It's a shame a boy that young has to fall prey to homelessness," said the creepy man.

Link cleared his throat. He didn't like how the men were talking about him like he wasn't there.

The unknown man looked back at Link. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Gossack. I'm poor and homeless, just like you. I come from a very far away island out of the country. Twenty years ago, there was a terrible earthquake that killed everyone on my island. I was the sole survivor. I wanted to stay.. to pick up the pieces of my culture... but multiple earthquakes hit in the months to follow. It was eventually deemed unsafe to live there and I was forced to seek asylum. I had to give up everything to move here." Gossack sighed. "The incident has scarred me for life. Whenever I hear a loud noise or crash, my mind assumes it's another earthquake and I go into panic mode."

Link lowered his gaze from the men. "I'm sorry," he whispered, ashamed. How would his story compare to theirs? He had a choice to live this way and these men did not. "My name is Link. I'm from a far island within the country. I came here...to seek a better life," he decided to say.

"Did you leave anyone important behind?" asked the creepy old man.

"My grandmother, and... my little sister."

"Leaving behind people who need you to seek a better life. You're just like my daughter," said the old man condescendingly.

And was the guilt, burning like an acidic concoction at the bottom of his heart. He knew that this man shouldn't compare him to his daughter Maggie – they left home for entirely different reasons – and yet, the comparison wasn't exactly mismatched. In the end, they were young, selfish kids, putting their needs above others who depend on them. "I think... I'll go to sleep," Link mumbled.

"Would you happen to have any food?" asked Gossack.

Link froze. He did in fact have food, but he really needed it for himself. He had no money and knew he was not going to get any until Sunday. The way things were looking for him now, he could only have one small meal per day until Sunday. He couldn't give them his food. And yet, he had to. These men barely knew him - hell, one of them probably considered him a selfish brat - yet they showed him kindness and did not judge him for his financial status. He dug in his bag and removed one half of the food. "Here," he said. He felt very upset. With the amount he had left, he could only eat one small meal every _other_ day. He'd be starving all of the time, pretty much.

"I know that look on your face. You're going to have to live in hunger, kid. You'll get used to it pretty quick," said Gossack as he took the food.

Link nodded and curled his body against the corner of the stark white wall that was his only protection. With his body nestled in the grass, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

The next morning, he woke feel achy and definitely _not_ well rested. He noticed Gossack was gone, but the creepy old man was there. He seemed to read Link's mind.

"Gossack is at the cafe, where he always goes during the day. He says the smell of coffee reminds him of home."

"Oh," said Link. "Do you know what time it is?"

The old man took something out of his pocket and placed it on the ground. "According to my sun dial, it is around ten in the morning."

Ignoring the biting question of how a homeless old man had a sun dial, Link sprang up from his lying position. He'd promised Zunari he'd meet him at sunrise and it was well past that. He jumped down to the ground (which attracted a lot of attention since _normal_ people don't jump off of ledges that high) and sprinted down to Zunari's shop.

Mila was clapping and attracting attention as her job entailed, cast him a look as he ran by which seemed to say "_what the hell are you doing_". Link ran past her without acknowledging her and approached the desk where Zunari spoke to his customers instead of selling things to them.

Zunari strode up to the desk with a graceful yet angry stride. "You're late," he said. The words slid off of his tongue, smooth like butter.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know how but I overslept oh goodness I'm so sorry-"

Zunari held up his hand. "Enough. I suppose it was wrong of me to make you come so early. You looked exhausted last night, and you nearly died yesterday so I suppose you _did_ need your rest." Zunari huffed. "I'll show you some mercy. Come back at sunset tonight and do not be late."

Link clasped his hands together and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master Zunari. I will not disappoint you."

He returned to the area he slept (at which the creepy man unleashed a barrage of questions) and lay down. He could feel his hunger gnawing at him and he knew it would only get worse. He had to save his energy; he couldn't waste it by exploring the town. He couldn't do anything, at least not until Sunday. Then he'd have enough money for a decent amount of food. He'd have more energy, and he could establish a proper living in this town. But that all had to wait.

And so, Link sat there, unmoving, all day. In his comatose state, he did nothing but watch people pass by all day. At first each new face intrigued him, but they got old after a while. Mila was right. There weren't many people on this island, not at all.

The day slowly slipped by as Link's hunger grew. Eventually is anticipation for continued training blocked out the pangs of starvation.

When he returned to Zunari's shop, the Eskimo man was closing his shop. When he noticed Link, he turned and gave a wave of recognition. "You are early, I see. Good. I hope you don't mind waiting a moment." Link didn't mind waiting a moment. He practically spent the whole day waiting, so what were a few more minutes. He sat down in a lotus position and waited.

"Are you dozing off!" Zunari snapped loudly after a long, silent moment. Link blinked and looked at him. He _had_ been dozing off.

He quickly stood up and drew his sword. "No sir, that is how I wait for someone," he said calmly, trying his best to lie.

"If you insist," he responded, not fully buying the lie. "I already placed the logs around you again. Today we shall try thrusting. I shall demonstrate." Link was overjoyed Zunari volunteered to demonstrate, because he had no idea how to properly perform that move.

Zunari and Link switched places, and the Eskimo shed off his heavy fur coat. Underneath his coat, the man wore a tight fitting black suit with arm and shin guards. Link found it a little strange, but knew better than to question the customs of another place.

The man drew his sword, which was a pitch black blade with a guarded silver hilt. Link had never seen a black-blade sword before. He remembered Orca talking about them occasionally back home. According to him they were way heavier than normal swords and the user needed great strength and skill to wield one. Even Orca himself, who was a very accomplished swordsman, was not yet at the level to wield one. And here was Zunari, using his with ease.

The man lifted his sword up and twirled it once. Link gaped at the noise it made as the magnificent sword cut through the air. Zunari held his blade horizontally so that is was perfectly perpendicular to his body. The swordsman quickly rested the blade against his arm, for a second, as he took two quick steps forwards and thrust his blade out in front of him.

It all happened in a second. The black blade dashed right into right into the log, sliced through it entirely, and was pulled back to Zunari before Link could blink. Zunari repeated this move three times over, each time aiming a little lower. When he was done the log was cut into five separate pieces. The breaks were pretty clean despite being hit with the tip of the blade rather than the edge. Link attributed this to the power of the black blade.

"That was incredible!" Link shouted, barely able to contain himself.

Zunari sheathed his sword and looked at Link. "The key is in your footing and your power source. Make sure you draw your energy from your core and not your arm. Now, take my place and show me what you've got." Link obliged. Zunari replaced the long that he had previously chopped into bits and Link unsheathed his wooden sword.

Link wielded his sword in a similar manner Zunari did. With two agile steps, Link walked toward the wooden block and struck it just as Zunari did. Of course, since he was not as skilled as Zunari, all his sword could do was put a large chink in the wood rather than sever it.

Zunari put his hands on his hips. "Impressive. Have another go, and hit the same spot as before." Link did, and the chink as made a little deeper. Zunari ordered him to try again. After two more strikes, the upper part of the block fell to the ground. Zunari applauded softly. "Now help me pick up the logs. Throw them into my shop."

Link did as he was told. "So, what's now?" He asked uncertainly.

Zunari turned slowly and faced him, the moon reflecting in his eyes giving him a beady, mischievous look. "You are going to come at me." He withdrew his sword slowly.

"What!" Link exclaimed, the panic clear in his voice. "I can't... there's no way-"

Zunari cleared his throat to hush Link. "Come on, you can't learn swordsmanship by practicing on logs all of the time. You need to hit a moving target. And don't worry about me. I am a master; therefore, I am more than capable of deflecting the attacks of an amateur." The blonde boy did not doubt that Zunari could reflect his attacks. He raised his sword, poised to attack, and peered into his master's dark eyes. Zunari nodded in approval. "Looking into the eyes of your opponent is a good strategy, but do not lose sight of his weapon."

Link gave a quick but precise horizontal swing to Zunari's arm. The man turned towards the attack and pointed his sword in a downward vertical position to deflect the attack. Link wasted no time and directed the rebound into Zunari's chest in the form of a thrust. The master took an agile step back to avoid the wooden blade. Link took two steps forward and struck again. Zunari whisked his blade across, causing it to collide with Link's blade. The impact caused Link's sword to fly out of his hand.

He picked up his sword and tried again. And again. And again. The pair was fighting for the better part of two hours, and Link made a single hit.

"Well done," Zunari said. He and Link bowed together as he picked up his sword.

"Well done?" Link questioned, sheathing his sword as well. "I couldn't even touch you!"

Zunari chuckled. "What, you weren't expecting to land a hit, were you? I'm an experienced swordsman."

"I guess I set my expectations too high."

"You won't win every battle, Link. The important thing is whether or not you learn something from the battle."

"I see." Link bowed again. "Thank you for your wisdom." As he walked back to the arch, Link realized just how tired and hungry he was. The tiredness wasn't bad; Link knew he could overcome it. But the hunger, that was a new experience. Living on a poor island, Link was used to only having two small meals a day and being hungry often.

But this was an entirely new hunger. It was a dull, persisting pain that took over his whole gut, making him feel hollow inside. The hollow feeling had disappeared during the training, but now that the fun was over the pain was back and it was worse than ever. To add to his suffering, the night air became very chilly, causing Link to grow agitated. He had nothing to cover himself with, so he'd have to endure it. He focused solely on returning to the arch to his "home" (if you could even consider it that).

Link's thoughts became less sensible with each step he took. He was beginning to feel dizzy, but he promised himself he could rest when he got home. As he took his first step onto the stairs, the world suddenly turned warm and the night became darker. With the next steps, the night grew darker and darker until it no longer existed. Link was barely aware of soft, warm hands grabbing him before everything was gone.

Next thing he knew, the brightness of the night had returned to normal, as did the temperature. Only now salt water was being thrown on Link's face. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a freckle-faced girl looking down at him. "Mila?" he croaked.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. She grabbed the edge of his blue shirt and pulled him into a sitting position.

Link looked around and saw he was sitting on the very tiny beached area that the island had. "I'm perfectly fine," he lied. "What happened?"

"I was taking a walk and I saw you coming up the stairs. I told you hello, but you ignored me. I was put off at first, but then I realized you didn't look right. You were sweating a little, and your eyes were squinted and glassy. Then you passed out. Luckily, I caught you."

The boy rubbed his blonde hair out of confusion. "I passed out?"

Mila nodded. She then looked him up and down; trying to determine what caused his loss of consciousness. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Link smacked his lips. "Yesterday morning," he said slowly as his memories came into focus.

She narrowed her icy eyes irately. "That was nearly two days ago! Do you have no money at all?"

"Not at the moment!" Link protested. "I don't get paid for my job until, so I have to deal with being hungry. I have a little bit of food but I have to make it last until Sunday."

She sighed and pulled something from her pocket. "Here. Eat this." She handed him some bread. Link tore half of it off and ate it. "Eat _all_ of it. Don't worry about me." He was reluctant to take all of it, but he ended up doing so.

"Mila," he said, holding the remaining piece of the bread in his hand, "this is white bread."

"So?"

"White bread is the most expensive kind there is. So how do you have some?"

She shrugged, her gaze never leaving his. "Someone rich gave it to me." She stood up from her kneeling position. "It's late. I've got to go. You take care of yourself, okay?" She left before he could say anything. Link noticed how fast she was moving, like she _really_ had to get home. He found it strange, but didn't question it. It was pretty late, after all.

Link made it home (without passing out this time) and instantly fell to the ground of exhaustion. He took Mila's advice and swore to keep his health up despite the malnutrition he was suffering from. That meant not exerting himself by not training until he had eaten properly.

Lying down in his weakened state, Link's thoughts drifted to show random memories from his childhood. Many of the memories were blurred and distant, but one stuck out to him the most.

It was of his grandmother, holding her aged hand out to him, saying: "_All pain is temporary_."


	6. Six

Link woke up feeling better than he ever had felt upon arriving at Windfall. Today was Thursday, which meant he could _finally _eat some food! It was little ironic, because he no longer felt hungry. He just felt unbearably tired along with the occasional abdominal cramp that was his body's way of begging for nourishment.

Despite the food issues, the teenage boy was in high spirits. Four days ago he sent his sister a letter, and had a strong feeling his reply would be arriving today. He was desperate to hear from his little sister. He had no idea of what happened back home after he left. He hoped it wasn't anything too bad, and that Aryll wasn't thrown into the middle of it.

He sauntered down to the postbox and checked for a letter. He didn't get his hopes up too high because he did not want to deal with the crushing disappointment of there not being a letter.

Somehow, there was a letter. For him. From Aryll. Link grabbed the letter and excitedly tore it open. Three pages filled to capacity with Aryll's handwriting fell out, and Link felt as if he were going to explode with happiness.

_Dear Big Brother,_

_The first thing I'm going to say is that when I read that you couldn't come home for at least a year, I cried. For a long time, too. We shouldn't have done this, Link. Seeing the world isn't worth this much suffering to me. Well, it's not worth it for me. If it still is to you, well... I don't know what to say. _

_I guess I should tell you what happened in the aftermath of your disappearance. When Grandma noticed you were gone late that morning, she asked me where you went. I pretended to not know anything. As a result, Grandma went absolutely nuts. She had me and everyone else on the island search everywhere for you. When it was determined that you were no longer on the island, I broke down in tears so everyone would leave me alone. Grandma didn't buy into that, though. Our sweet, innocent grandmother decided to brutally interrogate me. It was so scary; she kept yelling and hitting things. S she wasn't herself anymore. I refused to tell her anything, though, for your sake._

Link tried to imagine his grandmother being anything but kind and it did not work. He by all means believed every word Aryll was telling him, but he could not picture what she described.

_After a while she believed me and let me go, though deep down I think she knows that I know where you are. Oh, and I'm not trying to guilt trip you or anything, but you should know that grandmother took your disappearance hard. After she was done questioning me she went upstairs and cried the day away. It was awful. I couldn't bear to stay in the house._

_The next day, I decided to get the mail since I knew Grandma wasn't going to. I am glad I made that decision because I saw your letter before anyone else did. Did you know that the front of the letter contained your NAME and your CURRENT LOCATION! How foolish can you be, Link! If anyone but me or Orca would have seen that, you would have been found out! You are so unbelievably lucky and dumb!_

_I read the letter and took it to Orca because he wanted to know if you were safe, and since he helped you out so much I figured he at least deserved to know what you had to say. Orca was nice enough to lend me paper and ink, something I cannot take at home without being found out. I mean, seriously, Link. What were you thinking when you sent the letter! You should have tried to find another way to contact me. Sorry, I shouldn't waste paper scolding you, since these are my only words to you for a while._

_I promise that I'll take care of Grandma as you requested, but please, Link, I want you to make a promise to me. Please, Brother, promise me you'll take care of yourself. I know that you have a tendency to be lazy, but now that you are pretty much on your own you must do everything by yourself. I want you to return to be in good health, alright? That seems like an easy promise to keep._

_A year is a very long time, but I'll spend each day eagerly awaiting your return. I love you so much. Please come back soon!_

_- Your younger sister, Aryll_

This was only two pages of the letter. Confused, Link began to read the third page. By merely glancing at the page Link could see that the last page was written in a hurry because the words were simple and messy, a stark contrast to Aryll's near perfect handwriting and advanced vocabulary.

_PS: When I went outside to send the letter to you, things got weird. Grandma was outside talking to the postman. I was immediately afraid that he knew about your whereabouts, but then I realized she __wasn't__ talking to the postman. The person she was talking to was a Rito, like our postman, but he was different. His outfit was similar to the Rito postmen but it was way more elaborate, like he was highly ranked or something. Anyway, Grandma must have been talking to him about something serious because they both had worried looks on their faces. Something didn't feel right so I ran back into Orca's house. _

_I told him about the postman and Grandma talking and he said that he will mail the letter instead me; it will be less suspicious. _

_I quickly scribbled this down so that I could tell you this. Link, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to not reply to this letter. We cannot write letters to each other anymore. It was a big risk just to reply to this in the first place. I don't know who this Rito person is or what they're doing here, but I have a gut feeling that things are going to be changing here. I'm so, so sorry. Goodbye._

Link felt absolutely devastated. He didn't know how he could be expected to handle having no contact with his little sister - the most important person in the world to him - for over a year. He read the letter one more time, trying to imagine his sister was here, next to him, speaking these words aloud. No matter the power of his mind, this was not the case. He was stuck with a letter, the only thing he had to remind him of Aryll. He gloomily stuck the letter in his pocket.

Link trudged through the town and plopped down on the bench that overlooked the ocean. He took a few pieces of jerky and began to eat. As of this moment, food was his only solace.

But not for long. Mila plopped next to him mid-chew with a smile of pride on her face. "Glad to see you're eating something," she said happily. She looked Link in the eyes, and her smile evaporated. "Woah, you look _miserable_."

Link tore aggressively at his piece of jerky. "Shouldn't you be working?" he asked, purposely avoiding her eyes.

"I'm off today," she remarked. "And good thing, too, because you really look like you need someone to talk to."

The downtrodden boy eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

Mila looked outright horrified. "Well, if you don't want my help, fine!" she snapped. She stomped her foot and angrily rose up from the bench. Link outstretched his arm and pulled on the sleeve of her brown dress.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you... if that's what I did," he added uncertainly. "I've never had a friend my own age before so this is new to me."

"Really? You strike me as a people-person."

"Well, I guess I am, but where I am from, I am the only person my age on my island. My little sister is the closest in age to me and she's only eleven."

"Woah woah woah, wait, how old _are_ you?"

"Fourteen."

Mila shrieked. "I thought you were twelve!"

"Everyone thinks I'm young because I'm so short," Link pouted. "So how old are you, then?"

"I just made thirteen a few days ago. Oh god, you're _older_ than me! Does that mean you're going to boss me around?" She put her hands on her hips and thrust herself forward at him assertively. "Because I am _not_ going to take orders from you, you hear me!"

He waved his hands at her. "Woah, calm down. I don't boss people around. In fact, I'm usually the one that is ordered around, and it's usually from someone younger than me anyway."

"Really?" She clasped her hands together. "Then we'll be a perfect team."

"Hey, I never said I _liked_ being bossed around. I may be _used _to it, but I don't _enjoy_ it."

"Whatever." She scooted over so that she could be closer to him. "So what's got you so down?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he said automatically.

"Yeah, and I'm a six hundred pound octorok."

Link cast her sidelong glance and bundled his eyebrows at her. Her personality was all over the place; she was genuinely kind one minute and bitterly sarcastic the next. "I miss my family. I won't be able to see them for a long time, being here."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you come here? It's not exactly a picnic here."

"I am seeking a better, more fulfilling life."

Mila snorted. "Are you fulfilled here?"

"No, but I will be, once I adjust to life here."

"Wow, I don't care if you are over a year older than me; you're pretty naive."

"Well at least I'm not Miss Negative!"

"I am not Miss Negative! I am Miss Realistic!"

Link was about to fight back when a large, brown hand pried the two of them apart. Link looked up to see the angry face of Zunari, scowling down at Mila and completely disregarding his existence. "Mila, what do you think you are doing?"

"You told me I can take off today!" Mila said, exasperated.

"I never said- oh… wait, I did. I am terribly sorry. I'm just... losing my mind."

"Is everything alright?" asked Link, sensing something was amiss.

"Well… I don't know. Someone broke into my safe last night."

Mila rolled her eyes. "Did they take anything?"

"Curiously, no. All of my funds are stable. I don't understand why they broke in the first place!"

"Well, nothing was taken, so there is no need to worry," reassured Link.

"Yes, but if they broke in once they can easily do it again! And I will not be a sitting duck while thieves pilfer around my fine establishment!"

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Mila. She sounded bored, possibly even annoyed.

"I don't know yet!" Zunari announced angrily. "Just- just tell me if you hear anything!" The children nodded and the eskimo walked off in a huff.

"Well that was weird," said Link.

Mila shook her head in agreement. "The old man's lost it. I bet his safe is untouched. This isn't the first time he's suspected someone of breaking into his safe, you know. And guess what? Every time he claims to have been robbed he's never lost a single rupee." She started to fool with the hem of her dress, which rested a little way above her knees. "If he keeps announcing to the world he's getting his safe broken into, then someone may get the wrong idea and actually rob him. They'll he's vulnerable."

"Zunari is _not_ vulnerable. He's a sword master," defended Link.

"Until his precious swords are stolen."

"That would really suck," said Link. He didn't understand how someone could take advantage of a poor foreign merchant, especially one high in age. He knew all about needing money, given his current situation, but all he was going through still didn't justify theft in his mind. "How can someone steal from an honest man like him?"

"It's a cruel world," said Mila simply. She said it so nonchalantly, like it was a fact she accepted with ease, but her sad eyes told a different story.

"Mila, I'm sorry. I don't know your life but I have reason to believe it's as bad as mine."

She wasted no second to respond. "My father was a jerk. He cared too much about his image and left my mother when she became pregnant. I've been living in poverty since birth. What about you?"

"I, along with my little sister, was raised on a somewhat poor island by my grandmother. According to Grandma, I was orphaned at an age too young to remember my parents, but I think I remember them." Link stopped there, but Mila's face showed genuine interest so he decided to continue. "I only have one memory of them, but in that memory my mother is hugging me and my father is hovering over us, brandishing a sword."

"That's cool." Mila smiled, but then frowned upon realizing what she said. "I mean the memory! Not the fact that your parents are dead! Oh goodness, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Link. "It's just… I wish I could have known them. Grandma never even told me how they died or if they lived on the same island we were raised on. All I have is that one precious memory of them. And my sister… she has even less than I do. She has _nothing_.

"Well," said Mila, leaning forward and looking out the sea, "you can either stay where you are and grieve over the past, or move forward and imagine the future. Which will you choose?"

In that moment, Mila reminded him so much of his sister that, for a moment, he believed it was indeed Aryll he was speaking too. "But you know the answer to that question, don't you?" he asked, thinking his little sister was the recipient of the question.

The answer threw him back to his virulent reality. "Actually, I don't know, considering I don't really know you that well," said Mila in a sincere tone. "We just met each other a few days ago."

"Well, I'll be here awhile," Link quipped somewhat awkwardly, still embarrassed over his slip-up moments before.

"I guess we'll be great friends, then," Mila stated as she stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go. Remember when I said that Zunari let me have the day off? I lied."

Link frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I was on my way to work when I saw you eating and decided to check up on you. Then ,when I saw that you looked like you needed someone to talk too, I lied so I could stay by your side. In a place like Windfall, where people judge you upon your looks and don't give you the time of day if they don't approve of you, having just one person hear you out can make all of the difference."

"Did you ever have someone... there for you?"

"I used to," she said sadly without looking back. You never, ever look back. That's what Mila had learned at a young age, and what she was hoping Link would learn now. Not looking back made things easier, because you never had to see the face of who were leaving behind. If you made the mistake of looking, the sadness on the faces of those you were leaving behind become imprinted on your brain forever.

Mila wished she would have known that two years ago, when she had to leave behind someone important to her, just like Link did with is younger sister.


	7. Seven

It was finally Sunday. Glorious, glorious Sunday. The day he could go work, put his skills to action, and get paid. There was major emphasis on the "getting paid" part, of course.

The last few days were like blurs to Link. Sad, pitiful, _uneventful_ blurs. Sure, he'd talk with his "roommates" (it was a joke among the homeless people to refer to each other as roommates) and, occasionally, and he'd chat with Mila whenever he saw her, but it was not enough to pull him out of his starvation-induced stupor. What he needed was food. And today was the day he could get what he needed.

The sun was pretty high in the sky, but the heat of the day had yet to arrive. After being on this new island for five days now, Link realized how unbearably hot Windfall was. The overall temperature was similar to his home island, but this island lacked the cool sea breeze that the Outset Island received. Therefore, the temperature was much less bearable.

Link entered the potion shop and was greeted with the sour smell of a potion brewing. Doc noticed him amidst the smoke and called out to him. Link had no idea how the man could even recognize him; the smoke was so musty, all he himself could see in the smoke was the faint shadow of the man. "Oh, it's you. I was doubting you'd show up."

"Of course I'd show up. I really need this job, sir."

"Excellent. Your timing is impeccable; I was just packing up to head out myself. Do you still have that wooden sword I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Great! Yes! Wonderful! You are a very cooperative lad, aren't you? Let me just put some things together and then we'll head out!" Doc's figure faded to a silhouette then disappeared altogether in the smoke. Link heard a few crashes and clatters from the back of the room before Doc re-emerged, carrying a small and brown leather bag across his shoulder. "Let's go!" he said excitably as he started to push Link to the door.

He led Link to a small, shoddy rowboat docked underneath the cliff of the island. Link was surely confused. "We're taking this… thing over the ocean?" he questioned.

"I've taken this thing many times and it has never failed me."

Link wanted to have faith in that statement, but he didn't. After his brush with death for trying to cross the ocean in a small boat, he felt squeamish about trying it again. Still, he had to do what he had to do, so he mustered up his courage and got into the boat.

Doc began to paddle away, and he pointed to a small island nearby. "That's our destination. You don't have to worry. We aren't going far." Link felt better, and secretly wished Doc would have mentioned that to him before they left.

After a few minutes of somewhat-awkward silence, Doc spoke up. "So, uh, Link, is it? I just realized that we hardly know each other. So how about we play a little game? Every week when we come up here, we'll each ask each other one question about the other person."

"That sounds... interesting," Link offered. He didn't really like games, but he wasn't about to tell Doc that.

"Okay. I'll go first. Where are you from?"

"The Outset Island."

Doc frowned. "Never heard of it."

"How come you haven't heard of it?"

"I have my degree in Chemistry, not geography! I only know the northern region of Hyrule, where I was born and raised. Anything else is just water to me."

"Well, it's in the south, for starters. And as for my question... well-"

"You already asked your question. '_How come you haven't heard of it_?' You asked me that and I answered. So _that_ was your question."

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Link. This was exactly why he hated games.

Doc laughed. "Come on now, it's all in good fun." He laughed again and cleared his throat. "I like to have a little fun before things get serious. And sadly, things are about to get serious. Did I mention to you that we will be harvesting Chu chus, which can be deadly?"

"You said they are only deadly if they attack you in large groups."

"Yes, well, they _will_ be attacking us in large groups. We're going straight to the main breeding ground of the Chu chus, Paw print Isle."

Link fought the urge to jump overboard. "What! You _could_ have mentioned that before I agreed to this!"

Doc sighed. "Please, there is no need to worry. Chu chus a very slow and predictable, which makes them easy to defeat. I've been coming here once a week for the past ten years and I've never sustained any serious injuries."

"That makes me feel a lot better," said Link with well-covered sarcasm.

The Doctor was blind to it. "Great, because we'll be there in about five minutes." Great, indeed, thought Link. "There is no turning back now."

The island was nothing like Link expected. He pictured a small island drenched with foliage and crawling with wildlife. He expected to hear the cries and howls of creatures emulating from the island's core. Instead, he got a grassy field with two lone trees, a few flowers, and a concrete dome with glass windows right in the middle of it all.

"_This_ is a breeding ground?" asked Link. "I don't see any, uh, breeding."

"No. It's underground. We have to go into the research lab I built to access it."

"You mean that dome?"

"Yes." Doc led Link to the entrance. "We have to crawl in. Long ago, I closed off this breeding ground so that the Chu population would decrease. It did, but only by a little. The chus that were not trapped here found new breeding grounds. But the number I did trap kept on reproducing, so there are many, many chus here." He beamed as if this was a major, world-changing accomplishment. "Oh, and be careful when you crawl in. Sometimes there'll be a chu or two trying to escape."

Link crawled into the lab, expecting to find another smoky potion-brewing joint. Instead, the place was completely empty except for a hole in the ground. When Doc crawled in, he laughed upon looking at Link's bewildered face. "I see you are confused. Don't worry; you'll get used to this soon." He walked up and stood on the edge of the hole. "Get your sword ready. These guys love to ambush people." Doc pulled his own blade out; it was a wooden sword with metal reinforcements on the edges. "Chu chus are very easy to defeat. One clean horizontal strike is the easiest way to kill them, in my opinion. When you kill a Chu, its body will disintegrate into the ground save for one piece. This one piece is called 'chu jelly', and it is the vital ingredient in my potions. I need you to pick this up and put it into this bag."

Doc took the brown bag off of his shoulder, took out two smaller purple bags from it, and threw it against the wall of the 'lab'. He handed his employee one of the smaller bags. "Put the jelly in here." Link nodded and slung the bag across his back.

Doc jumped into the hole. "Follow me," he called from underground, his voice louder than normal due to the reverberating echo. Link ignored the fast pace of his heartbeat and jumped into the hole after Doc.

His eyes had not adjusted to the underground setting, so he could not see anything, but he felt as if something was guiding him downwards as he free fell into the underground world. His falling – and landing, for that matter – was more graceful than he foresaw. When his feet touched the ground, he noticed the room got a bit brighter. He glanced around and that candles had been placed along the edges of the room. He figured Doc must have placed them there. His only question was as to how they remained lit.

Doc whistled and motioned for Link to follow, so he did. "This breeding ground is a series of tunnels and clearings. The central clearing is the largest one, so most of the chus are there. I want you to stay there and eliminate the chus in that region. I will kill the ones in the smaller clearings and in the tunnels. There are two types of chus here, but for your sake I will not explain the differences in detail. All you need to know is that one type is red and the other is green. The green ones are a little harder to kill, but you should be able to handle them." Doc patted Link on the shoulder firmly. "Okay, take this tunnel straight; do not make any turns. It will lead you to the clearing. Good luck." Doc walked ahead and turned into one of the side tunnels.

Now alone, Link held his sword with a death grip and made his way through the main tunnel. He didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, but he had a feeling like something was watching him.

He made it to the clearing, which was lit brightly with many candles. There was tall grass everywhere and a few trees growing despite the lack of natural sunlight. Link wanted to relax because there were no chus in sight, but the feeling – that sick, sick feeling like there was something watching him – was increasing. He took a brave step forward.

The grass a few feet away from him began to rustle. Link held his sword in front of him and locked his eyes on the grass. He heard a high pitched murmur just as a red, rubbery creature sprung from the grass. It had bright, yellow eyes with purple irises that stared at Link cross-eyed. The creature swayed its blubbery body from side to side as it crawled towards Link.

Link thought the Chu was about as intimidating as a blade of grass. The hideous creature looked like a bright-eyed, neon squid forced to wear a dumb, cross-eyes expression that screamed "I have no brain" while it humorously crawled on land like a baby learning to walk. Link couldn't imagine something this stupid looking hurting anyone. He ran towards the mini-monster and swung his sword in a smooth manner. The creature split into two and fell to the ground. When it hit the earth floor, its flesh began to bubble and let off a black smoke. Link wrinkled nose at the nasty chemical-like smell the creature was releasing. The bubbling increased as the smoke faded, and the red creature began to melt into the earth. All that was left as a sweet-smelling red blob; Link assumed this was the jelly and scooped it up and placed it into his bag. Mission accomplished, he thought.

As he placed the grimy substance into his bag, Link felt a dull stinging pain on his foot. He whipped his head around and almost screamed in terror when he saw a green blob staring up at him with its goofy cross-eyed face, and the bottom of its body attached to his foot. He quickly took his sword and rammed it into the body of the Chu. He let out a small cry as the edge of his wooden sword rubbed against his leg and cut him slightly, as if it were punishment for his thoughtless, impulsive action. He pried the creature off of him and watched it disintegrate into the dirt. This time he was more alert and was able to defeat the other two green chus that tried to sneak up on him.

The boy quickly realized that the green chus had the gift of stealth, something the red chus did not have; the green chus loved to sneak up on enemies while the red ones attacked up-front. After Link killed quite a few of the chus, the room grew quiet. The feeling of being watched was beginning to fade away, so Link began to pick up the jelly droppings he had neglected.

That was his mistake. As he lifted the last jelly drop into his bag, the vision in his right eye turned red. His eye shut automatically as he felt the dull stinging pain of his blood being sucked once again. He then felt the same pain on his leg that he had cut. With a cry he tore the red creature off of his face (which hurt greatly) and smashed that Chu into the green one on his leg. He then stabbed both of them with his sword, impaling them into the blade. He had no time to remove them as a third, fourth, and fifth chu decided to all attack in that moment. With a few timely footsteps, Link easily defeated the chus and was left with a Chu shish-kebab instead of a sword. He threw his weapon on the ground and watched at the bodies smoked and dissolved into the earth, leaving the jelly on his sword. In one smooth move Link lifted his arm and scraped all of the jelly into his bag.

He suffered no more mass ambushes after that one. The occasional Chu would approach and try to attack him, but it would never succeed. Link remained in the clearing, cutting down each chu that attacked, until Doc came to fetch him.

"Ready to go?" Doc asked, his own bag bursting to capacity with the jelly.

"I haven't killed them all yet," Link answered.

"If you kill them all, they won't reproduce. I need the population to regenerate so that I will have more jelly. So, how many did you kill?"

"Probably around twenty."

"Excellent. They'll be replenished by next week. You should see how fast these creatures reproduce; it's scary."

"I don't plan on staying and watching."

"Neither do I. Let's go."

Link followed Doc to the exit. He noticed, curiously, that a beam of light was shining from the hole. When he stepped into it, the same force that gently brought him down, carried him up. Link sighed a sweet breath of relief when his feet touched the sweet earthen floor of the "laboratory". He and Doc placed their jelly-filled bags within the larger bag and stepped into the boat, ready to return home.

"So, how was it? I can tell some of them got you. You have red blotches on your face and leg. A chu expert such as myself can tell those splotches are the mark of chu tentacles."

"It was alright. The ones that got me didn't have me for long. If they sucked my blood, they were only able to get a small taste."

Doc smiled. "That's the spirit! You did very well for your first time. Of course, the way Zunari talked about you, I shouldn't have expected anything less."

This was news to Link. "What.. he talked about me? What did he say?"

"He told me he has taken on many students in his lifetime, and none of them caught on as quickly as you. He said you were a natural, like you were _fated_ to learn swordsmanship or something."

Link scratched at his head. He sure didn't feel like a "natural". He still felt awkward and clumsy wielding his sword, especially against the Chu chus. "If he says so," he responded meekly.

"You should have more faith in yourself," said Doc while he rowed the small boat. Suddenly, Link felt a cold sensation on his left foot and realized the boat was taking in water. They were sinking. Link was about to go into a full-fledged panic when Doc grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, this has happened before. We'll make it back. I always do." Link ignored him and tried to scoop the water out of the boat frantically. One near-death boating accident was enough for one week, much less a lifetime. He didn't need another. "Kid, that won't help. The pressure we exert on the boat is still the same, so water will keep coming in to try and to neutralize the changes made in the boat's buoyancy by the hole."

Link stopped. "What was that?"

"Oh, sorry. I really need to stop my science babble. Anyway, Link, why don't you take a nap; or, make yourself useful and help me paddle."

"With what?" Link asked, looking around for an oar or paddle or _something_.

"Take a nap then," Doc commanded, slightly annoyed with the circumstances.

The pair arrived back at Windfall minutes later. As it turned out, Link's worrying was unneeded because the boat was barely quarter of the way full with water. Doc handed Link some tools and instructed him to patch up the hole. Link didn't want to do it, but Doc promised to throw in an extra twenty rupees to his pay. That was offer he couldn't refuse.

Now, if only he knew how to patch a hole. Lucky for him, the hole was about the size of Outset Island sand crab (which was a very, very small crab), so it could be fixed easily. Link pulled a scrap of wood out from the tool skit and, using two nails, hammered it on the inside of the boat. He nailed another piece on the outside of the hole using two more nails. It was an awfully shabby job, with the two pieces of wood not matching the color of the boat, but it got the job done. He packed up the tools and returned to the potion lab.

All of the day's turmoil faded into nothingness once those two rupees – those glorious orange and red rupees – were placed into his needy hands. He was now one hundred and twenty rupees richer. He stuffed the money into his wallet and began to mentally divide the money on his way "home".

He decided to use the red rupee for food and the orange one for repairs. He had no idea how he was going to make that work, because he could barely make thirty rupees for food work for five days. How was he going to use twenty rupees over a span of seven days?

"Woah, _someone_ had a busy day," said a haughty voice behind him. By now he could tell that that voice belonged to Mila. "You look like you're deep in thought. What's up?"

"You're not working?"

"My shift just ended." Link raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What? I'm telling the truth." Link nodded. "Anyway, what happened to you? You have reddish-purple dots all over your face."

"I got a job, and it is not the most pleasant one. But it pays nicely."

"Okay, so I don't have to expect to see you passed out on the streets at night again?"

"No, but you might find me passed out of blood loss, or from drowning." Mila looked genuinely concerned. Link chuckled a bit. "Kidding."

"What exactly _is_ this new job of yours?"

"I kill monsters to give to Doctor Bandam for his potions."

Mila nodded approvingly. "Sounds awesome. Don't die, okay?"

Link laughed. "Sure thing."

For good measure, he took out his notebook and wrote that on his to-do list.


	8. Eight

The first thing Link wanted to do when he woke up was to go for a swim in the ocean. He'd be able to check his reflection and see if his chu-attack splotches had faded, clean himself off, and ease away some of the soreness that he was feeling due to yesterday's ordeals.

All of that went down the drain when Link was rudely woken up from his designated sleeping corner by his "roommate", the crazy old man whose daughter left him. He was repeatedly pushing on Link like a madman. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

He threw his head up and glared at the man. "What do you want!" Link nearly screamed; his patience was about to snap.

"Today is Gossack's birthday. He left for a moment but he's coming back. When he returns I want to surprise him."

Link closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a wave of homesickness wash over him. Today wasn't just Gossack's birthday; it was also Aryll's. She'd be turning twelve, and Link couldn't be there for her. He sat up and rubbed at his sore leg. "Okay. What do you have planned?"

"This really nice and pretty pink-haired lady helped me get a cake last night. We're all going to share it.". The old man dug around in the bush next to him and pulled out a cardboard box. "Hide this behind you." Link placed the box behind his back as the old man jumped into the bush that previously held the box. Link was touched; this man had almost nothing, yet he was still willing to go to such lengths to celebrate his friend's birthday.

When Gossack returned, he greeted Link with a smile. "Good morning, Link."

Link smiled back, trying his hardest to not look like he was hiding something. "Good morning. Oh, and happy birthday."

The man frowned and took a step back. "Who told you it was my birthday?"

"I did!" screamed the crazy old man as he jumped out of the bush. Poor Gossack shrieked in terror and fell forwards at the fright. He was lucky Link was there to catch him. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you scare easily."

Gossack thanked Link for catching him and got up. "It's alright," he said, his voice a little shaky. "Thank you for remembering!" he told his friend.

"I got you something," the old man beamed. Link took that as the cue to show him the cardboard box behind him. With trembling hands, Gossack took the box from Link. "Open it." The anxious man wedged his hands into the middle of the two flaps and pried the box open. He peeked inside and gasped. Link, wanting to see the cake, shuffled closer and peered inside. He let out a gasp similar to Gossack's.

Inside was a cake, obviously, but it was nothing like the ones Link was used to. This one was fancy and colorful. The entire cake was white, and pictures were drawn in brown and navy blue. One such picture was a brown boat with a navy blue sail. There was also blobs of navy, perhaps the sea, and in the white area above the picture read, in brown, "Happy birthday!".

Gossack placed the cake on the ground and sat down; the other two followed. The huge grin on his face was apparent. "I haven't seen a cake this nice since my wedding day!"

"I haven't seen a cake like this ever! How is this done? What are these pictures made of?" Link was in awe of the treat.

"That's frosting. Ever heard of it?" Link shook his head no. "I'll let you have the first piece, then," Gossack said.

Since the trio had no plates, napkins, forks, knives or anything to make eating a bit more civilized, they had to resort to using their hands. Gossack gave Link his slice of cake sticking his own hands in the box, pulling a chunk off of the cake, and handing it to Link. It was very messy and crumbs were falling everywhere, but Link didn't mind.

The inside cake was nothing like he expected it to look like. The inside was yellow, and looked just like the cakes from back home. But the white stuff, the "frosting", was so strange. It was light and fluffy, and if you rubbed it you could feel that very tiny, hard granules were inside of it. Curiously, Link lifted his finger to taste the frosting. It tasted so sweet, he felt as if he had just stuck his tongue into a bowl of sugar. He scooped more frosting onto his finger and licked it.

The two men started to laugh. "Good, huh?" asked Gossack. Link could only nod as he began to eat the cake. It was so _good_. He couldn't think of a better word to describe it. He thought the cakes on his own island were good; this cake put all of those to shame. This cake was sweet, moist, and warm. The cool frosting went well with it too.

When Link finished his cake, he sighed contentedly and wished Aryll's homemade birthday cake would be as good as this one. He stood up and politely bowed to the two men. "I'm going to go, but I hope you two have a good day. And happy birthday again." The men thanked Link as he walked off.

Link went down to the beach area of the island, took off his shirt, and jumped into the ocean. He was expecting the water to be warming and embracing like the waters by the Outset, but this was not so. The water was cold, bitter, and uninviting. On the bright side, at least the chu attack marks healed from his face.

"Looks like you're having fun." Link didn't even look up; it was Mila speaking, naturally. She had a habit of showing up when Link was in the middle of something miserable. "Zunari doesn't open the shop on Mondays. So I have no work. And I'm being completely honest, mind you!"

"I didn't accuse you of anything," said Link, turning around to face her. She could see that his teeth were chattering.

"It's cold, huh?" she said. Then she jumped in right next to him, splashing him with the cold water. "You just have to get used to it. It was cold for me, too, when I first came here."

Link blinked. "Wait, you aren't from here?"

"I'm.. well my father was from Greatfish Isle. I've never been there before." Her eyes drifted to the right in thought. "My mother and I moved around a lot. But when we found this place we decided to stay."

"Why do you stay here?"

"It's safe here."

"Safe from what?"

"Safe, as in there is the security of home and food here. We have a lot of food, and we have a roof above our heads. I would like you to come and see it, but my mother forbids anyone from finding out where we live. We're not exactly _allowed_ to live there, you see. So we live in secret."

"I understand. It must be tough."

"It's not so bad, I don't mind being quiet. It keeps me well fed." She looked down at Link and frowned. "You know, if you ever need food, just find me. I can help you."

"You don't have to do that!" Link said automatically. He was not about to let Mila, his friend who was in a similar situation, sacrifice her needs for his, especially when he chose this life and she didn't.

She grabbed one of his hands. "Please. Let me help you."

"Okay." Her face looked so sincere, and Link did not want to fight her. "If it's _really _no trouble." He was curious as to why – and how – Mila wanted to help him. Doesn't she need the money, too? He wanted to ask, but he figured it would be rude. He held his tongue

She looked down. "You know... I can also help you pay for your repairs."

"Mila, how do you even have this kind of money?" He couldn't hold the question back this time, no matter how rude it seemed.

"My mother and I both have well-paying jobs," she replied instantly.

Link crossed his arms. "If you have so much money, why are you wearing rags? How come you don't have a home of your own?"

"Wow, someone is really trying to get into my business," she said defensively.

Link looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned." He continued reluctantly, "I think you need to keep your money. You need it just as much as I do."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You know, if you won't accept my help directly, I can help you _indirectly_. I can get you a second job." Link froze, startled by the sudden shift in conversation. He was beginning to notice Mila loved to jump around topics in conversations. She sure was weird. "Come on, we should dry off." The pair climbed out of the water, and stood in the sunlight for a few moments. Their clothes dried quickly, in a matter of minutes.

Mila led the boy into the middle of town and into a small room underneath a patio. "It's still early, maybe lessons haven't started," she murmured as she dragged Link into the room.

When they entered, Link realized he was in a classroom. This classroom was way more elaborate than he ever pictured a classroom could be. There were desks, chalkboards, and even a podium. Back at the Outset, all Link had was a pillow to sit on and dated books to read. It also didn't help his teacher was a grumpy old man with anger issues.

A woman rose from her desk and looked at the children with a smile on her face. Link surveyed her figure and noticed she looked very well put-together. She was wearing silky purple pants with matching shoes and a belt tie, an orange tunic, and a blue and green robe. Link could tell by the robe that this woman was of high class. She also wore a butterfly necklace that looked very large and bulky. But the most extravagant of all was her hot pink hair, tied up in a two-sided bun.

The woman had lovely blue eyes that watched them kindly as she walked towards them. "Is this your mother?" Link asked in a whisper as the woman approached them. Mila stifled a laugh.

"Hello, Mila!" exclaimed the woman, who had a voice as think as honey. "I haven't had the pleasure of seeing your face for quite some time. How have you be- woah," she completely disregarded Mila's existence to speak to Link, "you are a new face!"

Link grinned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm kind of new here. My name is Link."

The lady nearly squealed. She grabbed Link's hand from the back of his head and shook it. "Oh, please tell me, can you count higher than 99?"

The question was odd and out of place, but Link did not hesitate to answer. "Yeah, I can count pretty high." Back at the island Sturgeon had a single abacus that he used to teach both Link and his sister basic math like counting, addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division.

The lady actually squealed this time. "Oh, great! I need an assistant! My name is Mrs. Marie, and I am responsible for teaching language and history to the children of this island. I am quite proficient in those two subjects, but I am not skilled with math. I need an assistant that can help me create grading scales, rubrics, and things like that."

Link didn't know, nor did he want to know, how someone qualified to teach didn't know how to count past 99. What was even more alarming was the fact that he, as a poor village kid, was receiving a better education than the children of this middle-class merchant island. "Well, lucky for you, I can do that."

"Great! You'll work Monday through Friday from 10am to 2pm. I'll pay you 50 rupees per day. You start tomorrow. Come in and see me after 2pm today so we can discuss your job." She tilted her head and flashed a deep smile. "I don't want to kick you children out, but my class is going to start soon so you'll have to leave soon."

"Oh, we don't want to interrupt. We'll be heading out," said Mila abruptly. "Thank you." She pulled Link out of the room before he could say anything. "Well?"

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Honestly, Mila, I don't understand how you are poor. You know so much about this place; you can pull strings to get whatever you need."

She hummed in disagreement. "I wouldn't know so much if I wasn't poor. Rich people usually stay holed up in their fancy houses and make small talk. It's not fun." She grimaced, and then frowned. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"I wonder if that is what Mionette does," Link thought out loud.

Mila stomped her foot. "You've met her!" she asked incredulously. "She actually talked to you?"

"Well, no, she kind of… just looked at me for a moment. Then she shot me a nasty look and walked away," Link admitted.

"Did you see what she looked like?" Mila asked.

"Um, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and very pale and clear skin. She's... she's nearly perfect."

Mila snickered. "Get real, lover boy."

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I _like _her. She's not nice at all; she's a bad person."

"You know…" she cleared her throat, and then looked down, her expression somber. "To correct what I said earlier, not all rich people are bad people. Mrs. Marie is an example. She used to live with her husband in the Golden District of Great Fish Isle – which is where the richest of the rich people live, if you didn't know. Anyway, when her husband died and she inherited his wealth, she decided to move here. She teaches the children here for free because she wants to help those less fortunate than her."

She glanced up at Link for a moment, and in those precious seconds he saw how serious Mila was being. "She also helped me and my mother out when we arrived here. That's partially why we stayed on this island. And that is also why she offered you such a mundane job for such a large amount of pay. She wants to help. She's been blessed, so she wants to help the people that have not."

Link found a whole new respect for the elaborate teacher, Mrs. Marie. He suddenly didn't mind that she couldn't do math to save her life. She wanted to help people for nothing in return, and such a dedication to selfless goals was worth admiring. Link felt the urge to help her in any way possible to achieve those goals. He thought on it, and wondered if he could be the one to teach her math.

He had nothing do to until 2pm, and Mila was free from work, so Link spent the rest of his day with her. Hours rolled by as Link talked, joked, and connected with the girl. When 2pm rolled around, her nearly forgot that he'd told Mrs. Marie he would come and see her. But luckily he had Mila there to remind him. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had forgotten, because when he went back to the classroom he had to remind Mrs. Marie herself why he was there.

"Oh! Oh yes!" she exclaimed, trying to pull her thoughts together. "So sorry, it kind of slipped my mind. Anyway, I need you to help me grade assignments and create grading scales for future assignments."

Link placed his hands on his hips. "Mrs. Marie, I mean this with all due respect, but these kids should learn math. I think you should be the one to teach it to them. I want to teach you math so that you can, in turn, teach math to the children here."

"I have taught them math! I teach them basic addition, subtraction, and how to count to 99! I teach these kids everything I know."

"Yes, but you can teach them more. You have the opportunity to teach these kids. Don't you want to grab that chance? Don't you want to help these poor, uneducated children?" Link was smiling on the inside; he was using the information Mila gave him to his advantage.

The bright-haired woman rubbed her chin in thought. "You do make a good point. I really want to help these children. It brings me such _joy_."

"I'll make you deal. I'm homeless, you see. If you can someone find me a place to live, I'll spend one hour each day teaching you basic math... for free."

Mrs. Marie clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! That's a great deal!" Her excitement died down and she smiled. "And, lucky for you, I have a friend who has a friend who might be able to offer you a place to live."

Link's life suddenly seemed ten times better to him. "Really! When can I meet your friend who has a friend?"

"Right now! Come on, we shall go meet my friend. You might have seen her around town; she lives near the potion shop." Link followed Mrs. Marie to the aforementioned location and, sure enough, there was a woman there. She was somewhat late in her years, but like Mrs. Marie, still retained her beauty. She had luminous orange hair and green eyes that shined so brightly they seemed to hide any wrinkles on her face.

When she saw Mrs. Marie, she let out a dazzling smile. "Oh, Marie! What brings you here? And who is this?" she asked, looking at Link.

"Hello, Minenco. This boy here needs a place to live. Do you think you can introduce him to Lenzo and help him out?"

"I sure can!" she exclaimed. Then she gave Mrs. Marie a dramatic pout. "Is that why you came to see me? You're always so busy. I miss you! When are we going to get together?"

Mrs. Marie waved her hand. "I know, dearie, we really should catch up. I'll swing by your house Saturday, okay? Maybe we can do lunch." They hugged and engaged in the peculiar activity of kissing each other on the cheek multiple times in an alternating fashion. Link swore that he would never, ever understand women, _especially _the ones on this island.

"How long have you been on this island?" the lady asked him. "Have you been managing well?"

"I've been here for about a week, and except for not having a place to sleep at night, I've been doing just fine," Link said. He was lying, of course, but he didn't want to trouble this nice lady.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to take you to see one of my good friends, Lenzo. He can probably help you." She placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "He might seem harsh at first, but I can assure you that his heart is filled with kindness."

She brought Link back to the heart of the town, in front of a door that bore a strange and unknown symbol. It was a little unsettling, but Link entered the area. The room was brightly lit and well-organized. Save for a desk in the middle of them room, there was hardly any furniture. Behind the desk stood a middle aged man wearing a bright yellow robe and matching hat. His frizzy brown beard was very large, and took up the entire width of his face. On top of that, he had a mustache that curled at the tips. But the most interesting thing about this man was the contraption he wore around his neck; it matched the symbol on the door. "Oh, hello, Minenco. It is always lovely to see you. Who is this you have with you?" he asked the woman, who was behind Link. His voice was deep and gravelly, suiting his appearance perfectly.

"Hi Lenzo. This boy here needs a place to live. Do you think you could help him? When it comes to getting people off of the streets I know you are the most helpful person."

The man began to stroke his beard. "Thank you, Minenco. I shall help this boy the best I can." She bowed to him and left. Lenzo began to circle around Link, inspecting every inch of him while stroking his voluptuous facial hair in thought. Link felt very, very awkward.

That awkwardness increased when the man stooped down to Link's height and placed his face mere centimeters from Link's. His dark brown, almost black eyes stared straight into Link's dark green ones. "What is your name?"

"Link..." he answered answered, slowly and cautiously.

"Link? That's a nice name. My name is Lenzo. I am a _pictographer_. Do you know what that is?" Link shook his head no. "A pictographer is someone who takes pictographs with a pictobox." Lenzo held the strange box on his chest up to Link's eye level. "This is a pictobox. It works by using a flash of light to record surroundings. Watch." Lenzo held the box up and pressed a button. A flash of light blinded Link momentarily and a small sheet of parchment fell from the device. Lenzo grabbed it and handed it to Link.

It was so incredible. On that sheet of paper was what looked like a painting. It showed Link standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, with slightly tattered clothes and messy hair. "This... this is so _amazing_!" he exclaimed. "This was created in a second! How… how is that possible?" Sometimes it sucked being dirt-poor and stranded on an unknown island, but the daily encounters Link faced on this new island were worth it sometimes. This one was no exception.

Lenzo hummed in agreement. "Yes, well, I'm glad it pleases you. I must regret to inform you that I do not know of any housing opportunities anywhere on or near this island. However, for a small price, I suppose I can let you sleep on the rug of my picto gallery upstairs at night."

"That sounds great!" Link said. "How much?" He hoped it wouldn't be too much.

Lenzo studied Link's face heavily. "You know what? An idea just dawned on me. You seem to be a pretty intuitive lad. I'm going to give you a task. If you complete it, you can sleep here for free. How is that?"

"That's even better! What is the task?"

"A few weeks ago I had my other, non-color pictobox stolen from me. I want you to find it."

Link's hopes, dreams, and smile faded. "That's crazy."

"That's life, my boy. Fork up twenty rupees a week or go find that pictobox," he said. Then he pushed Link out of doorway. "Good day."

Link stood at the front of the door way with no idea of what to do. He had come so close to finding a place to live, only to have the door of opportunity slammed in his face. _Literally_. He sighed and turned away. He was so into his thoughts that he did not notice someone walking next to him and ran right into them, causing both Link and his victim to fall to the ground.

"Hey Link, you look worried over something," said the person Link knocked over, their voice high and giddy. It was Anton. Normally Link would have sighed and endured conversation with the busy-body, but this time Link figured he could put Anton to use.

"Oh hey, Anton; I'm sorry for running into you. But, I have to ask, has there been a, um, _thief_ running around this island?" he asked smoothly.

"Well, actually," Anton paused to think, "there was this one guy, but he was busted a week or two ago. Why, has something of yours been stolen?"

"So, you're saying he was caught?"

"Yep. He's probably rotting in the town jail. Did he take something of yours? You should go talk to him about that. I hear he's a pretty agreeable guy, despite being a thief. The town jail is on the edge of town, by the graveyard cliff."

"Okay, thanks," Link said as he began to run off. He was not going to stick around and talk to Anton. He was a nice man, but he was way too nosy for his own good. Link followed Anton's jumbled up advice and went to the island's cliff, where the graveyard was. It was a little bit of a stretch to call it a graveyard, considering it only had one grave. That one grave was pretty popular, too, since whenever Link passed by there was always a guy in a white jumpsuit dancing on top of it.

Link placed his hand on top of the rusted metal doorknob and closed his eyes. "Am I really about to do this?" he muttered to himself as he entered the jail. The room looked like a typical jail, dimly lit and decrepit. The jail itself was actually one big cell that all of the prisoners had to share. There was no sharing happening, however, since there was only one prisoner inside of the cell.

"Hey! Sir! Are you here to rescue me?" squeaked someone from inside the cell. Link squinted his eyes to get a good look at him. He was very strange looking, almost ugly. He looked very old, had a large red nose, and wore an ugly green jumpsuit that was a little too tight for his plump figure. He was sitting on a small wooden stool, with his fat face stretched into a grin.

Link pressed his mouth into a thin line. He had no respect for people who stole things they did not need, such a pictobox. Such thievery was the by-product of excessive greed. "No," he spat.

"But sir, I am innocent! Believe me! I am innocent!" he blubbered. "It is all a mistake."

"Then why are you here?" Link asked, folding his arms and leaning back. He was trying to look calm despite his agitation.

"My name is Tingle, and I specialize in map making. I am in the process of making maps that lead to fairy fountains! I came here to get some magical items to help me find the fairies!"

"You're delusional. There are no such things as fairies."

"Ohhhhhh but sir, there are!" Tingle jumped off of the stool and walked to the edges of the cell. He grasped his hands on the wooden bars. "I have seen them! They live in underground fountains! They have magical healing powers!"

Link was starting to feel that this guy was innocent, but by reason of insanity. "Um, listen, have you seen a pictobox? It makes paintings..?" Link tried to keep his explanation simple.

Tingle gasped. "The magical painting maker! I found it in someone's home a few weeks ago. I need it to document to document my fairy findings.

"Yeah... uh... you can't just waltz into people's private homes and take their things... so would you mind giving it back?" Link asked with an unsure smile.

"Sure! Do you see those wooden barrels over there? It's underneath the corner one." Tingle pointed to the location.

Link lifted the barrel and saw a small beige switch. "What's this?"

"Press it, the camera will come out." Link applied pressure to the switch. Nothing happened, but he swore he heard the sound of hinges squeaking.

Tingle began to laugh from inside his prison. "You are my savior, sir! Yes, yes, yes! You have healed me... you are like a fairy! Hee hee hee! My fairy! Thank you, Mister fairy!"

Link quickly stood up and turned around in time to see Tingle's green mass bolt towards the door. He tried to run and tackle the man, but he was too late. Tingle escaped, and it was his fault. His sat down on the ground and placed his forehead in his hands. "I just freed a mentally insane thief from jail. Oh goodness, I hope I don't get into trouble," he muttered. "Maybe I should check the cell." Link walked into the jail cell and began to look around. He was about to give up all hope of finding the when he noticed a crack of light from behind a box. He pushed the box a little and observed a nice sized hole in the jail cell. It was big enough for someone as meaty as Tingle to crawl through. Maybe he hid pictobox in there?

Link mentally cursed Tingle and stooped down to crawl into the hole. It was dark, but thankfully since he was much thinner than Tingle he could crawl through easily. As he went in deeper he saw that the tunnel was actually a small underground maze. Link estimated that the best way to get out of a maze is to always go right, so whenever he hit a dead end he always turned right. The underground maze led him to small room with a treasure chest inside. The chest was surrounded by skulls, which greatly disturbed Link. He wondered how many people before him made it into this room but couldn't find their way out. He wondered how many lives this jail cell had claimed. He found himself fearing that his skull would join the room's collection.

He took a brave breath and walked towards the chest. It was dark, old and dusty with an aged piece of parchment on top. It read "To the adventurous prisoner: your things will be safe here. The authorities will not find them in here. Down with the system!" Link ripped up the note and threw it into the pile of skulls.

He opened the chest and inside was a pictobox just like the one Lenzo wore, but this one was bright red. All of Link's fears left him. He found the pictobox! He wouldn't have to sleep outside at night. He didn't have to live on the streets. And best of all, he could now actually afford to eat at least one meal a day.

He placed the pictobox into his bag and began to crawl out. Or, at least, he _wanted _to crawl out. Link noticed that the tunnels looked much different than they did when he first entered. Link felt intense fear grab hold of his beating heart as he realized exactly how those skulls got there. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. If Tingle was able to leave the stolen postbox in there and get back to the cell, then he could do it too.

He stuck to his strategy of only going right, and after a very, very long time crawling through the tunnels (and continuously reappearing into the treasure chest room) Link managed to crawl out. He got an idea of just how long he had been in the jail cell when he walked outside and noticed it was night time. He groaned. He had been in there for at least four hours.

Fortunately for him, Lenzo's room was unlocked so he was able to go in there and present the pictobox to its rightful owner.

"Oh my, you actually found it! You are quite impressive, lad. Where was it?"

Link rubbed his hands together. "Let's just say that I go through very dark places."

Lenzo patted Link on the shoulder ad nodded in approval. "You have the attitude of a pictographer. Now why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? You kind of look like you need it."

The exhausted teenager mumbled a quick thanks before climbing the stairs to the picto gallery. He was so tired, he didn't even take the time to observe the images. He dropped face-first onto the soft rug and fell asleep.

Things were definitely looking brighter for him.


	9. Nine

Within a matter of two weeks Link was able to adjust to life at his new home and blend into Windfall's society. And now, being three months since Link woke up on the merchant island's docks, the place was now as familiar to him as the Outset. He worked himself into the routine of spending days working for Mrs. Marie, spending nights sleeping in the picto gallery, and spending Sundays with Doc. From working so much, Link had made more money than he ever imagined having and has paid off half of the finances for boat repairs.

The only day Link had free was Saturday, and he would usually spend this day with Mila. Though they were very different in personality and temperament, Link and Mila had a lot in common. He felt a strong connection to the girl and considered her to be his best friend.

At this moment, Link was finishing his shift at Mrs. Marie's School of Joy. Link was extremely thankful to Mrs. Marie for all she had done for him, and even though he had taught her basic math (which she now taught the children), he still felt indebted to her. So when Link was about to leave for the day and she asked him for a favor, he felt obligated to help.

Mrs. Marie frowned at him, sadness reflected in her eyes. "There are a few students I'm concerned about. Do you think you could go and talk to them for me?"

Link paused. He thought back to all of the children Mrs. Marie taught, and only few of them he perceived as troublesome. "Are you talking about those two girls that always gossip about everyone? The blonde and the brunette? I don't really think they are much of a threat."

"No, not them! I'm talking about those boys that sit in the back and taunt everyone! The delinquent gang of four young boys who never listen to a word I say. They've been missing a lot of class lately. Even though I wait patiently for those boys to show up, they never come. It's as if they don't want education in their minds! "

Link visualized the boys she was talking about – young boys, around the ages of nine or ten – that loved to mess with everyone in the class. "Mrs. Marie, those boys act just like boys. They just need a little discipline."

Mrs. Marie shook her head. "I've tried. It has been getting worse, Link. They are starting to pick on townspeople, taunting them and calling them names. I'm afraid it's getting out of hand. Soon they'll be in more trouble than they or their parents can handle. Could you please catch them and talk some sense into them? Please, Link? For me?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Link said with an encouraging smile. How bad could a couple of ten year olds be?

"Oh, thank you so much! You're such a dear. They're such troublesome boys. I'm at my wits end over how to handle them! They could care less what I say. But maybe they won't be so mean to a boy close in age to them, will they? I should think not. Good luck, Link!" Link figured Mrs. Marie had made a valid point and left in search of the gang of kids.

He was surprised to see them standing a few feet away from the school building, terrorizing their latest victim. One of the boys, who was wearing a newsboy hat that covered messy sandy hair stood in front of someone while the other three boys huddled around him. Link recognized the person as Linda, a woman he spoke to during his first days on the island. He inched closer so that he could hear their conversation.

The sandy-haired boy, whose name Link knew to be Ivan, was standing in front of her with his hands on his hips and his torso leaned forward in an aggressive pose. "What is that dress made out of, tissue paper?" he scoffed. "I could rip it apart with my bare hands!" His groupies laughed at his comment.

Linda looked around, most likely looking for the boys' parents. "If you touch me I'll alert the island guards."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Like they'll arrest three ten year olds and a nine year old!" One of the boys with blue hair – whose name was either Jin or Jan, Link didn't know which one – sighed angrily at that comment. Link guessed he was the nine-year-old.

The woman folded her arms. "Where are your parents?"

"Who gives a damn about them?" cried a boy with a foxlike face. Again, Link didn't know if his name was Jin or Jan; he always confused him with the blue-haired boy. Link was appalled at the language this child was using. And it seemed that the woman was as well, so he drew decided to halt the confrontation right there.

"Hey! You delinquents leave her alone!" Link shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. Linda shot him a look of gratitude while the boys shot him a look of disgust. They ran to him and began to circle him like a pack of hyenas, trying to seem intimidating. Link ignored the circling at stared at the "leader" of the gang, Ivan. "What is your problem?" he asked.

Ivan pushed a piece of hair out of his face and crossed his arms. "What is _your _problem, bud? Wait, I know who you are. You're that hick that sits in the front during school and grades our papers! You know you gave me a failing grade last week, huh, bud?"

"You gave yourself a failing grade," Link chided.

"No, _you_ gave me a failing grade, bud. A pathetic country boy like you probably doesn't even know how to spell his own name!"

Link was shocked that someone could judge him and insult him so harshly, much less a child. Even the two gossiping women, Pompie and Vera, would never stoop so low. He was angry that a mere ten year old boy had the nerve to tell him such things. He had to restrain himself from pulling out his metal-edged wooden sword (which was a gift from Zunari from moving up in the ranks of swordsmanship) and slice Ivan to bits. "Grow up."

"What? You got a problem with me? You got a problem with the Killer Bees? Me and my gang, we run this town. This is our turf."

"The Killer Bees? Cute," said Link. He swore he heard Linda, whom as watching the exchange, giggle.

The last boy, with dark brown skin and big nose, snorted at him. His name was Jun-Roberto. Link knew that this boy came from a privileged family and had no idea why he was running around with a gang. "You sound like a goody-two-shoes! And we hate goody-two-shoes! You can't go walkin' around _our_ town pretendin' to be all big!"

"I'm fourteen and you are like, ten. Get over yourself."

"So?" said either Jin or Jan. "We're better than you! Heh heh, just look at what you're wearing! What are you, some kind of country rube? I mean, look at that outfit! What a get-up!"

Link crossed his arms. "Well I happen to think your 'city' clothes happen to be too flashy, but I think it would be rude to tell you so." He was forcing himself to stick to passive-aggressive insults.

"Are you here with anyone? Or are you alone? You must be pretty pathetic to be here on this big ol' island all by yourself," said the blue haired boy, either Jin or Jan.

"Whatever," Link said harshly as he turned on his heels and walked away. He didn't think the boys would be so bad, but their insults stung more than he ever thought possible.

Link went back into Mrs. Marie's classroom, unsure of where else to go. He realized the extent of his sour mood because Mrs. Marie picked up on it right away. "Oh, honey, please tell me they weren't that bad," she said.

"Ivan failed his test last week and told me that the only reason he failed is because I cannot grade right because I am from the countryside and I am an uneducated hick who can't even spell his own name right."

Mrs. Marie gasped. "That's not true and you know it's not true. Don't let what they say affect you."

Link looked straight at her. It wasn't what they were saying that was affecting him; it was the realization he was facing that was. "I _know_ it's not true. Where I come from, there is a scholar that used to live here many years ago that taught my sister and I a lot. I used to wonder how he, who was not much richer than the rest of us, could afford to teach us for free. Now I realize he did so in order to teach my sister and me a lesson. He wanted me to know that I have the ability to learn just as much as the kids here do even though I was raised differently."

Mrs. Marie nodded. "That is a very wise insight right there. And being raised as a 'country hick' did nothing to stop you from making that insight."

Link turned towards the door. "I'm going back. I'm going to go set those boys straight."

When he walked out, the boys were right in front of the door, armed and ready. "Yo, bud!" Ivan called to him. "Don't tell me that annoyin' hag of a teacher sent you here. You came here to give us a talkin' to 'cause Mrs. Marie asked you to, right? Tell us not to skip school, right, bud? Tell us not to be "tardy", right, bud? Well forget about all of that! We're the mighty and invincible gang of four – the Killer Bees! Do you think we'd listen to a chump like you?"

"I'm not a chump. Besides, you talk of yourself too highly; I can beat you in anything you name. You might think I'm stupid, but I'm smarter than you. That's why you're still in school and I'm the teacher's right hand man. I get _paid _to go to school. So who's the chump now?"

Ivan paused and stroked his chin, considering Link's words. "I'll tell you what, bud! If you wanna challenge us to a competition, then we'll think about maybe listenin' a bit. What do you say? Do you want to challenge us?"

"I'll take you on," said Link, one hundred percent confident he could beat the little brats in whatever they made him do.

The boys all started to laugh. "Your funeral!" yelled the leader. "The rules are simple. We're gonna hide somewhere and you're gonna find us and then chase us. We won't leave this island, and we won't hide inside buildings. I figured us hiding inside of buildings would be too much for your tiny hick brain to handle."

Jun-Roberto stuck out his tongue. "We run pretty fast. We can probably still outrun you even though you probably spent your younger days runnin' around and chasin' pigs." The boys laughed.

"What's funny is that I actually did spend my days running around chasing pigs. They run pretty fast, even when they're all big and fat."

"I don't care about your hick chores," said Ivan. "!" he shouted, and all of the Killer Bees took off into separate directions.

Link did not want to play such juvenile game with a bunch of underage ruffians, but if it made Mrs. Marie happy he'd suck it up. Hide-and-seek was a pretty simple game to him; just find the highest spot and seek everyone out. That's how he and Aryll used to play it back on the Outset. Windfall was a little more complex in layout to Link's home island, so he surmised he'd have to do a bit of walking.

The first place he chose to go was the Arch of Windfall because it offered a good view of the docks and fields. He didn't even make it to the arch when he heard childish giggling coming from behind the bush he slept by. He turned and saw the blue haired boy sitting in the corner of the building, the same place he used to sleep at when he first arrived on the island. Link smirked and tapped the boy on the back of the head. He shrieked and cried "H-How did you find me? Nobody ever comes here."

"I used to sleep here," he replied.

Jin/Jan squealed and jumped down to the main pathway below with a girlish yell and ran off. Link had no hesitation to chase after the little punk. The only reason Link had trouble catching the boy was because he was trying to fight back laughter. The boy squealed like a girl and held his arms out as he ran, making him seem like a delicate flower rather than a remember of a delinquent gang. Still, Link caught him.

The other two children were relatively easy to find as well. Jun-Roberto was behind a gravestone, and Link found him due to his snorting. Jan/Jin/whoever was hiding behind the bomb shop. Link actually spotted him while chasing Jun-Roberto. Link had a little trouble crossing the thin walkway (which he had to sidle across) to reach Jin/Jan, but he managed alright.

Ivan was the troublesome one. Link roamed around town everywhere searching for the boy, but he never saw him. Only when he was walking past the stairs near where the LaRupeens lived did he notice Ivan and his newsboy cap standing on the top of the town's tree. Link was somewhat impressed. He went down to where the tree was and whacked at the trunk until Ivan fell out. Ivan proved to be the fastest runner as he had Link chasing him everywhere, but in the end Link outran him.

Ivan summoned his little gang back to the center of town and they all sat down in a line, tired and defeated. "Argh!" pouted the leader. "I can't believe it. You found all four of us... and you caught us all, too! Talk about utter defeat!" He sighed and looked at his gang members. "Looks like we lost our touch, Killer Bees. I guess it's time we chilled out. From now on, we won't cause no more trouble for anyone." He looked back at Link. "You're pretty cool you know. You're our bud now. A hide-and-seek master!"

"I'm not your bud until you go up to Mrs. Marie and apologize for all of the trouble you've been causing her," Link reprimanded.

"Awww man, you're killing me here." He hung his head, and is gang members followed his example. "Fine. I guess I owe it to her. I'll apologize to her tomorrow before school."

"Yeah," said the other three boys in agreement.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then. Maybe." Link gave an awkward little wave before going back into Mrs. Marie's classroom.

She was right there, at the front of the doorway, waiting for him. "You did it, didn't you? You said something to those delinquents for me, didn't you, dear?" She didn't even give Link time to respond. "You can't fool me! I watched it all from the shadow of my door! You are such a dear; you make me so happy!" She dug into her pockets and held out a purple rupee. "Here's some pocket change for you." Link frowned at the fact that she'd call fifty rupees "pocket change", but accepted the reward. Mrs. Marie was always so generous.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell anybody."

"Um, alright," Link said. "See you tomorrow."

He went back outside and noticed Killer Bees had already dispersed, probably upset that a "country hick" beat them at their own game. He felt his insides swell with pride, followed by a brief pang of exhaustion. He found the nearest bench and laid on it; he had nothing else to do and chasing around pompous ten-year olds was quite a chore. He let his eyes close for a moment.

"Yo, Link. Get up, sleepy head." Link opened his eyes and felt someone pushing on the back of his head. "Good morning."

He sat up wearily. "Ugh, Mila, I was only lying down for a few minutes."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure. That's what you told me yesterday. And the day before that. And the-"

Link cut her off with the sound of his laughter. "Okay, okay, I get it!" He looked up at the sky and discovered the sun was setting; he has been asleep for almost four hours!

"Zunari told me that he wants to talk with you. He's closing up the shop right now, so go see him." Link groaned and got up. "Oh, and just a warning: he's in a really bad mood today." Link shot her a look. "It's not my fault, I swear!"

Link waved her off and went to see Zunari. He was afraid, because Zunari in a bad mood is certainly something to fear. When he reached the shop, he saw the middle-aged eskimo man staring at him fiercely. He took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Link, my boy, I have an urgent favor to ask of you."

Another favor? He couldn't catch a break. "What do you need, sir?"

"Somebody's been breaking into my safe. It's becoming more frequent. I've been getting Mila on it, but she says she hasn't seen anyone. I figure it's best to get a new pair of eyes."

"Why haven't you reported it to the town guards?"

"Believe me, I have! They won't do anything about it because I haven't actually had anything taken from me yet. All I know is that someone is tampering with my safe. I fear that soon they will actually take something from me."

"Don't worry, Master Zunari, I'll keep watch tonight," Link promised.

"Really? Oh, bless your heart! I don't know why someone would steal from a poor old refugee."

Link blinked. "Wait... did you say refugee? I didn't know that.."

"Yes, yes, I had to flee home at a young age. My father was a terrible man. And that's all I'm going to say; that will be a story for another day."

Link was mildly interested in the story, but he was more concerned for the person breaking into Zunari's safe. "Okay. You have a good night," Link said.

Zunari thanked him again and left. Link climbed the wooden pole holding up the shop's balcony and lay on the scratchy fabric. He decided to lie on top of the shop's roof and wait patiently to see if he could hear anything beneath him. He pushed himself as far away from the edge as possible so that if the thief did come, they wouldn't see him. He laid in silence for what felt like forever and felt sleep's enticing call as his eyelids began to droop, but he fought hard to ignore it.

Finally, the rustling of metal underneath him caused his heart rate to speed up and his sleepiness to vanish. Not wasting a second, Link grabbed onto the edge of the balcony and swung down with a clean landing into the middle of the shop. He cleared his throat and moved his hand near his sword's hilt, just in case.

The person fooling with the safe gasped and slowly turned around. As they moved, the brown cloak they were wearing slid back slightly, and Link caught sight of golden blonde hair flowing out of it. His heartbeat increased even more out of anticipation.

It wasn't until the thief turned completely towards him, with fear and regret in their sky blue eyes, that Link realized he knew who the thief was.

Staring at him was the face of Mionette LaRupeen, the richest girl on the island.


	10. Ten

Link was so shocked he didn't even know what to say. She was beautiful, yes, but the beauty wasn't what was making him speechless. Mionette - the rich, stunning, prissy Mionette - was a thief. Why would she steal money from Zunari – or _anyone_ for that matter? She was an heiress who lived every day in comfort. The last thing she needed was to steal money from a poor old man!

Mionette bit her lips, smearing some of the cherry red lipstick she was wearing slightly. "This isn't what it looks like," she said. Her voice was high-pitched, fearful, and oddly familiar.

Link pretended the person in front of him was just a regular thief and crossed his arms. "It looks like you're stealing."

"I'm not! Trust me!"

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you. You're supposed to be the richest girl in town, right? So why are you stealing from people who have less than you?" Link scowled at her. "Are you _that_ selfish?"

"I'm not stealing!" she yelled. Her voice sounded desperate, like she was pleading, but there was an angry and defiant undertone to it. " I've been breaking into this safe because I've been putting money inside of it."

"Of course you– wait... what? Why would do that?" He was stunned, even more so than before.

"I want to help out. Link, please, you have to listen to me."

He scowled at her, arching his eyebrows out of anger and frustration. "I don't _have_ to do anything; you have no control over me." What she said to him replayed in his head again. "And how do you know my name?"

Her eyes went wide, realizing what she had done. She removed the brown cloak from herself, revealing her lavish pink dress. "I'm sorry about this," she whispered as she rubbed the cloak over her face. When she was done, she looked up at Link sadly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Her lips went from cherry red to pale link, her eyes became more natural, and her skin went from pale and perfect to slightly tanned and freckled. He couldn't believe it, but it was happening.

"Mila...? What... what the… is going on?" Link grabbed his forehead and stumbled backwards. Nothing was making sense to him. She moved forward to grab and support him, but he pushed her away. "Don't touch me," he snapped, way more harshly than he intended.

Mila/Mionette frowned deeply. "I'm so sorry, Link. I've been keeping so much from you. I've wanted to tell you, but I could never figure out how."

"Well, this was _not_ the way to do it." He rubbed at his face and glared at the person in front of him. "I think I understand what this is about. You've been stealing money. That's how you've been helping your mother and me!" He pointed a finger at Mila in accusation. "And you have been disguising yourself as Mionette since you two look alike! Or… or you know what? I don't even think Mionette exists! You made her up as part of your cover!"

"You're wrong! I have _not_ been stealing. And Mionette is real. If anything, _Mila_ is the person I made up."

He stared at her, his eyes like piercing daggers of betrayal. "I don't believe this," he said abruptly.

Her eyes slowly filled with tears, and the sadness in her voice was apparent. "Link, please don't be like this. I promise I'll tell you what's going on if you just hear me out. Please." She was now on the verge of crying. "I know you. No matter what happens and no matter how bad things seem, you always hear both sides of a story. Please, listen to my story. Don't make me an exception."

"Fine," he said, but the distrust and anger was still there.

"Everything I've ever told you about me and my past is a lie. I'm so sorry. But now, I'm going to make up for it by telling you the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth." She looked at her friend in the eyes, and looked away, ashamed of the negative feelings she saw in them.

Link was clearly not amused. "Go on."

"Thirteen years ago, I was born in the Golden District of Greatfish Isle. My name is – or was – Mionette LaRupeen. I didn't have the best childhood. My father was a rich entrepreneur who never gave me the time of day. And my mother... she was never there. At first."

Link started to garner little sympathy for Mila. Even though he just found she had been lying and possibly manipulating him since the moment he met her, deep down he still cared about her. Or at least, he cared about the person he thought she was. He didn't know anymore.

Mila/Mionette continued. "When I was six years old, my mom started bringing me with her to strange, unknown places. As I got older I realized that she would secretly cross the gap between the Golden District, the rich part of Greatfish Isle, and the Iron District, the poor part of the island. She took me with her to work various odd jobs, and instructed me to never tell my father. I never understood why she worked since our family was so rich. Then, on my ninth birthday, she told me the complete truth. She told me that she hated the rich life. She said she felt unfulfilled. She said her arranged marriage to my father was the final straw. After I was born, she took up a false name and began working in the Iron District."

She rolled her eyes. "At first I thought she was being ridiculous, but soon I realized my mother was right. Rich life was horribly unfulfilling. It was the same thing every day; the same shallow people and the same mindless chatter each day. So I began to follow in my mother's footsteps."

"I soon met the man my mother was in a relationship with and ended up liking him more than my biological father. I treated him as if he were my actual father instead of the man back at home. I also began working in the Iron District and taking up a false name even though I was only about ten years old. As you can probably guess, the name I chose was Mila, which combines the first two letters of my first and last names."

She sighed sadly, and tears formed in her eyes. "One day, when I was eleven, I went with my mom to go see her boyfriend and my second father. Well, as it turned out, my real father followed us. Unknown to us, he was getting suspicious of my mother and I leaving home every day for long periods of time. He discovered not only that my mother was cheating on him and dragging me into it, but that she was with someone from the Iron District. And to him, the latter was more disgraceful."

Mila/Mionette sniffed and some tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was outraged. He pushed me aside and ran straight to my mother. He kept beating on her," she paused to wipe her tears, "and he wouldn't stop. I was so young and confused; I didn't know what to do. My second father tried to interfere… but my father pulled out a knife and stabbed him. There was so much blood… "

The distraught young girl stopped and took some deep breaths. Link was no longer scowling at her; he had a look of sympathy on his face. "After beating my mother, my dad dragged me out. He told me that we were leaving and I'd never see my filthy mother again. He probably thought at the age I was too young to realize what was going on, but I was a very smart child. I knew everything that was going on. He took me home, packed his and my stuff, and we boarded the next boat out. I've been living here ever since."

"I have hated it here since I stepped foot on this island. I didn't want to leave my old life behind. So I brought my false identity, Mila, here with me. I made sure to portray myself as a rich, snobby girl so nobody would ever find out Mionette and Mila were the same person and it would never get back to my father.

"I was doing so well switching between my identities, too! And then you came… and I started to open up to you a little bit… and now all of this happened." She sat on the ground and cried. "I fabricated so many lies and took so many risks. All I want is to see my mother again. Every day I think of ways I can escape this island without my father finding me before I can get out, but I can't! Boats don't run here anymore, and no sailor will bring a runaway girl with him when her father is one of the island's most powerful figures."

By this point Link had abandoned his anger and went to comfort his friend. He sat next to her and hugged her close to him. "I'm so sorry, Mila...um... Mionette, I had no idea." She rubbed at her eyes.

"Do you understand now? I've been working for Zunari and dispersing the money to everyone. Occasionally, I'd give the money back to Zunari. And after we became good friends, I began sneaking the money into your bag to help you out." Link blinked at her. "You haven't realized it yet? That figures." She gave a sad attempt at a giggle. "You're so oblivious to a lot of things."

"Zunari has been saying his shop has been losing business. Is that he's been saying his safe has been being broken into more often?" Link asked. Mila nodded sadly, and Link hugged the miserable girl closer to him. "I can't believe you went through all of that."

She looked up and smiled at him. "You can thank my mother for that." She took a breath and stood up. "Link, despite everything I have just told you, I want you to know that the Mila you've known is who I really am. I may have been born Mionette, but I feel no connection to that identity. There's also something else I should tell you. Mrs. Marie... she's a good friend of my mom. Do you remember what I told you about her before, how her husband died and she came here to help the children? That's mostly true. However, she didn't come here to help the children; she already had a nice job helping people back at Greatfish Isle. But my mom told her what happened, and she moved here to keep an eye on me. Through her, I'm able to speak to my mother through letters." Mila smiled. "My mother knows all about you, Zunari, and what I've been doing to help you two."

The boy's jaw dropped. "I... I feel like I owe you now."

She shook her head fiercely. "No, you don't. You don't owe me anything. I've been lying to you all this time. If anything I am the one that owes you."

"No," Link said. He stepped forward and grabbed her hands and his, a move that confused Mila. "I'll make all of this up to you somehow."

She pulled her hands out of his grasp and smiled. "Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes, acting like her normal self. "Now that you know the truth, will you accept my help more willingly?"

"Depends how much help you are trying to give."

"Well, I've already been taking five or ten rupees a day from my father – he doesn't realize I take money from him when I stick to small amounts, and Zunari pays me twenty rupees a day for what I do. And I've been giving you half of that, which would make about fifteen rupees every day. But now that I can't sneak money into Zunari's safe anymore, I'll probably give you everything."

"Mila, you don't have to-"

"Too bad, you're going to get my help. My father thinks I'm catching up on my beauty sleep right now," she paused to stick out her tongue in disgust, "so I should go and sneak back in." She took a few steps away from Link and bowed to him, which he found strange for her to be doing. "Thank you so much for understanding, Link. You're a true friend. I appreciate everything." She gave him a quick hug of affection and left. He watched Mila retreat into the night and wondered how she had been able to keep this lie going so strong for so long. She was a mystery, that girl.

The next morning didn't come so pleasantly to Link. The excitement of the previous day took his toll on him and he overslept. Lenzo did not tolerate when Link did this, and his answer to that behavior was to drag Link until he woke up. This happened quite frequently, and Link usually awakened within a foot or two of being dragged. But not this time. Link was still asleep while being dragged across the picto gallery, down the stairs, and across the lobby of Lenzo's place. He didn't wake up until he heard the slam of the door behind him. He sat up groggily, feeling sore from being dragged down a flight of stairs.

It was near time for Link's shift at Mrs. Marie's, but Link figured Zunari was expecting him. He made his way to the man's shop to tell him the news. Mila was there working, and she gave Link a knowing wink as he approached the left side of the desk, where customers spoke to Zunari. "So, did you find out anything?" the man asked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Master Zunari," said Link. He wasn't going to rat out Mila (especially since she did nothing wrong), but he did not want to lie to Zunari. So he decided to keep it vague. "This island is quiet at night." Zunari blinked and looked at Link, trying to detect any hint of deception. Link sighed internally at his mistrust. "If you don't believe me, sir, you're welcome to stay out and watch yourself."

Zunari cocked his left eyebrow at Link's bold statement. "Very well. Maybe I am being paranoid. We'll just have to see what happens in the future, won't we?"

Link nodded enthusiastically. "I guess I'll leave that to you," he said as he walked away. He didn't want to be late for his shift helping Mrs. Marie, even if she had hardly any work for him. He didn't want to wrong her, considering she kindly paid him so much.

After work, Link usually strolled around town and lay around like the lazy boy he usually was. However, today was a little different; he had too much on his mind. Though he acted okay, his mind was still frazzled about Mila's big secret. She had done so much for him, all with the intention of him never finding out. He wanted to find a way to pay her back for her kindness. He swore he'd do it, someday, somehow. The thoughtful boy wandered around the outer area of the town thinking of ways to achieve his goal. He settled on the shores of the island and became lost in his thoughts.

Hours flew by. The sun was about to vanish into the horizon as Link sat on the beach and watched it in its beauty. Such a sight made him feel homesick since the sun set in the same place as it did on the beaches of the Outset. He was so absorbed in the sight and his thoughts that he did not hear the footsteps trekking across the sand nor the fabric swaying in the wind.

"Link," Mila said softly, not wanting to startle him. She did anyway, to her amusement. As she laughed Link turned and noticed she was dressed as Mionette, wearing a nice dress and having her hair and makeup done.

He caught himself staring at her until he realized he was being rude. "Hi, sorry, I'm not quite used to... _this_," he said, pointing to Mila's hair and clothing.

"It's alright. I still feel weird about talking to you dressed like this. I guess it's something we both have to get used to." She held out something. "I brought you some food. I wanted to thank you for not mentioning anything about me to Zunari." She handed him a white bowl and a spoon.

"I wasn't going to sell you out. What is this?" he asked, peeking inside of the bowl. It was a dark brown liquid with different colored objects floating within. It smelled amazing.

"It's pork stew with vegetables. Eat it." Link did just that. The taste was incredible; it was warm and savory. It was like a more nutritional and filling version of his grandmother's elixir soup, which he missed dearly. "It's good; it reminds me of the Outset."

She lifted up her dress and sat next to him, not caring that she was getting sand on the priceless garment. "When you fix your boat, are you going to go back there?"

Link stared out into the ocean and gave an immediate answer. "Yes. I have to. I won't abandon my sister." He took a bite of his soup and turned to face his friend. "I don't know if I'm going to stay, though. I promised Aryll that we'd escape the routines of our village and see the world. Though, seeing the world doesn't seem plausible anymore. We'll have to settle somewhere, maybe move around every once in a while."

She gave him a knowing look. "Are you going to come back here, then?"

Link ducked his head. "I honestly have no idea." He took another bite of his soup, and turned to her again. "So, is Greatfish Isle nice?"

Her eyes went wide. "You're going to go _there_?"

"I'm thinking about it. And I'm thinking about taking you with me."

She excitedly pushed his arm. "Get out of town!"

"That's what I'm trying to do here," Link responded without missing a beat.

She ignored his dry attempt at humor. "Are you serious about this? Did you think it over? Because I know you are fond of impulsive decisions."

He looked at her defiantly. "It's not like we're leaving _tomorrow_. I still don't even have enough money to fix my boat, and at the rate things are going I won't anytime soon. Trust me; I have plenty of time in case I change my mind."

Mila cleared her throat. "You _can_ fix it tomorrow. I can get the money from my father. I've been taking small amounts so that he wouldn't notice, but if I'm running away and I won't have to suffer the conqequences of taking a lot, I'm going to take all I can get."

"Now who's the one being impulsive?" Link teased.

Mila stomped her foot. "I just really want to go back to my home. I want to see my mother again."

"Well, even if I do pay Zunari tomorrow, it'll take a while for the boat to actually get fixed." Link stood up and stretched. He tossed the empty bowl back to Mila. "Thanks for that, it was amazing."

She nodded apathetically. "Link, I have to ask: what will you and your sister do when you come to Greatfish? You'll be starting over again..."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know... hm... I _do_ still have that article about Duke Sen...

Mila groaned. "You _still _haven't let that go? It's been almost four months now! Doesn't that cash prize seem a little mundane now?"

"Ten thousand rupees is not mundane! Maybe not to you, since you're rich! But to someone who's been in poverty their whole life, it's pretty much a ticket to financial security."

She waved her arms in defeat. "Right, sorry. But think about it; your boat cannot handle long trips. And this is a huge country. Finding Duke Sen will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Link slumped his shoulders. "You have a point."

"You know what? I have an idea. I'll steal a lot of money from my father; enough to pay for your boat _and_ to support four people for a little while back at Greatfish Isle."

"That's a lot of rupees."

"Don't doubt my skills."

"Fine. Just don't do anything to brash," Link warned.

She snickered. "Brash might as well be my middle name." Link started at her, not amused. "I'll have the money tomorrow."

"No. Only get the money to fix the boat. Then, when it is done, steal as much as you can and we'll get out of here." Mila nodded, and they shook on it, sealing the deal. "Be careful," he said softly as she walked away.

Link looked down and watched the flow of the tide as it rose high, trying to reach his feet, and then sunk back down in defeat, only on try again. The prospect of returning home and seeing Aryll soon seemed very great, but Link wondered if the risk he was taking was worth him. Especially now that Mila was involved… the price was higher than ever.

But he was going to take that chance.


	11. Eleven

Mila came early morning – so early that the sun was just peeking up over the horizon – to wake Link and take him to Zunari's. He noticed that she was not wearing rags or fancy dresses; she was dressed in normal clothing. And her "normal clothing" was a simple jade green tunic with yellow trim. Her hair, which was usually let down untouched, was worn in a loose ponytail slung over her right shoulder. She looked different, but in a good way.

"Wow," Link yawned, "this is how early Zunari opens the shop?

She nodded as she took Link's bag from him and dumped multiple orange and purple rupees into it. "There, that should be enough."

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Link asked, pointing to the silky pink bag Mila had slung over her left shoulder.

"You'll see," she said. He gave her a curious glance. What was she hiding? "Come on, we need to get going," she hummed and pulled Link's arm towards her as she walked towards Zunari's shop.

Zunari was buy setting up for the day, so he did not pay any mind when the children approached him. He simply assumed the person approaching him was Mila coming in for work. "Good morning, Mila," he said.

"Zunari," she responded pleasantly.

The man turned to speak to her about her duties for the day, but when he looked at her and noticed her outfit and the boy at her side, he did a double take. "Oh, good morning to you as well, Link. I didn't see you there." He eyed the two teenagers suspiciously. "Is something going on?"

Link stepped forward and placed his bag – now heavy with riches – on the counter. "How fast can you fix my boat?"

He didn't hesitate in response. "About a week, if you pay me the basic amount." Zunari looked at Link and broke into a sly grin. "However, it looks to me like you want it fixed as soon as possible. How about this: if you pay an _express fee_, I can have the job done by tomorrow morning."

The young teenagers glanced at each other unhappily; Zunari was always willing to go the extra mile for extra rupees. "How much is the express fee?" questioned Mila.

"It's 250 rupees. If you pay that, I'll close down the shop to go and work on the boat."

"We'll pay the express fee," said Mila. Link dumped the contents of his bag onto the counter and Mila – much to Zunari's surprise – threw three silver rupees into the mix.

Zunari quickly counted the gems, and pushed a purple rupee back to the kids. "You have a total of 5300 rupees, so this is the extra." He was curious to know how two dirt-poor children were able to give him so much money in so little time, but he knew it would be rude to ask. As long as they didn't do anything illegal, it really wasn't his business. And Zunari was confident these two weren't troublemakers.

Mila took the rupee and threw it into Link's bag. "Oh, Zunari, I must inform you that I'm quitting my job here. I'm sorry."

The man showed no sadness, but rather smirked at the two kids. "You two are planning something, aren't you?"

"_Maybe_," answered Mila, smiling mischievously. "I also have another favor to ask of you." She placed her own bag on the counter, the silky pink one Link asked about earlier. "I was wondering if I could sell these to you." She opened the bag and pulled out her fancy pink dress. Zunari gaped at it in wonder. His mouth opened wider and wider as Mila pulled out dress after dress.

Now he _really _wanted to know where the children were getting these goods from. "Regrettably, I don't think I have enough money to offer you for these wondrous dresses!" Zunari rubbed his hands over the soft fabric, feeling every pleat and fold. "Mila, I'd hate to pry, but where did you get these?"

"I inherited them," she said quickly, as if she already had that lie prepared.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry I don't have the proper monetary amount for these dresses, but perhaps I can trade you for something? I'd love to sell these dresses; I'd make a fortune!"

"Sure, I'll trade. What do you have?"

Zunari dug under the counter and placed everything he had to sell there. Mila pretended to scan her eyes over the items, but she was really watching Link's reactions. Sure enough, she saw his gaze drift longingly to a sheathed sword on the counter. "I'll take that sword," she said abruptly

"Mila, that sword is only half of the value of those dresses, if not a little less."

"Oh, uh," she mumbled as her eyes scanned the table again. They set on an antique wooden shield painted with pictures of scenes from their country's history. "I'll take this too."

"That still doesn't equal the worth of the dresses."

By this point she was getting annoyed with the while 'equal worth' business. "You know what? I'll take the sword and shield, you'll take the dresses, and we'll call it a day. You can even keep the bag."

Zunari's face lit up as he dragged the bag of dresses under his counter and handed Mila the sword and shield. "Thank you so much! It was a pleasure doing business with you!" He bowed to her respectfully. "Oh, the other merchants will pay me a _fortune_ to get their hands on these dresses. Ho ho!"

"Thank you as well. Goodbye, Zunari." Mila bowed in parting, and Link followed her example.

As they left, Mila took the sword and shield and waved them in front of Link." Here, I think it's about time you had an upgrade.

He took the weapon with shock. "But… _why_?" was all he could say.

"I've seen you with that sword of yours; you're pretty good. So, I went and got a better one for you! And look, there's even a shield so you can protect yourself. Now I don't have to worry about you dying on me."

"I won't die on you!" he argued. "I promised you that a few months back. I even wrote it in my notebook!" Link thought back to when he wrote "don't die" on his to-do list in honor of Mila.

She threw the sword and shield into his arms. "Yeah, yeah." She looked into his eyes. "I'm going to go speak to Mrs. Marie. I should tell her about what is going on and what we're planning. I think she of all people deserves to know the truth.

Link rubbed his head. "Ah, yeah. I should probably go let a few people know I'm planning on skipping town, too." He decided to go talk to Doc Bandam first, since he was one of the first people to help Link out when he first arrived here.

It felt so strange, having to quit everything so suddenly. Link was just starting to fully settle into Windfall Island's society. He made friendships here that he knew he'd miss. Doc was one of those people. Even though Link only saw him on Sundays, he enjoyed being in the man's presence. He was very funny and charming, and he seemed odd to most people only because his intelligence was so high.

When he walked into the potion shop, the cloudy green smoke greeted Link like an old friend. Doctor Bandam was in the back of his shop, brewing potions as usual. When he heard the door open, he didn't look up from his potion, but he still made it a point to greet his customer.

"Hey Doc," Link said back to him.

The man put down his wooden spoon and lifted up his goggles. "Eh? Link? Is it Sunday already? It can't be.."

Link laughed. "No, sir. Today is Wednesday."

"Oh. Are you here to buy some potion, then?"

"No, I actually have some bad news."

Doc took off his goggles completely. "Is something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

Link smiled. "No! Everything is fine. I'm going to be returning home, so I'll be quitting my job. Don't worry; I'm sure you can find someone to fill in my place."

"That's great," Doc said, though he didn't sound like he meant it. "I've got to be honest, I'm going to miss you, kiddo. Our little Sunday outings were fun."

"Outings? Yes, because having monsters that look like florescent blobs suck my blood sounds like a nice Sunday outing to me."

Doc busted into laughter. "It's that dry sarcasm right there I'm going to miss."

Link held out his hand as a goodbye handshake, but instead of returning the gesture Doc placed a bottle of his red potion into Link's hand. "What's this for?" the boy asked.

"This red potion will heal your health, so if you fall deathly ill or are mortally wounded, this stuff will fix you right up. Oh, and obviously it has to be used right away… or it might not work."

"Wow, that's amazing." Link put the stuff in his bag; he could definitely make use of something so powerful. "Thank you."

"No problem. When you return to this island, you'll pay me a visit, right?"

"Of course. Goodbye," said Link as he bowed deeply out of respect and admiration, his last act towards a man who had taught him many skills and showed him much kindness.

Now that he was back outside, Link realized that it was still early in the morning. He still had a whole day to wait until he could set sail back home. He wanted nothing more than to see his little sister again. Link groaned and lay against the side of the building that was not being burned by sun's rays. He mentally debated whether or not he should go and tell Lenzo goodbye. He didn't want to, considering the fact that the man was a total grouch, but he _was _nice enough to let Link sleep in his place for free, so Link decided he'd do it.

When he walked inside the building, Lenzo didn't even spare him a glance. He was entirely focused on the pictobox he was meddling with. "It's not nighttime yet, you know."

"I'm aware," Link said, holding back bitterness. "I just came to tell you that I won't be coming in at night anymore."

That, at least, earned him a glance from the man. "Oh? You found a place to live now?"

"Er, something like that."

Lenzo stopped working on the pictobox entirely and walked up to Link. He stared intensely at the boy for a few moments, causing Link to feel very uncomfortable. "You have a gleam in your eyes that you cannot hide from me, for when I was a lad I had the same gleam." He turned away from Link. "I feel like I know you, boy. It's because I know your type. You're the kind who is lazy and gets bored easily. You'd love to do nothing more but spend your days traversing the world and seeing a new sight each day."

Link didn't know whether to be shocked or creeped out that Lenzo was pretty much correct in everything he just said. "I..um.."

He faced Link again, excitement brewing in his dull brown eyes. "Yes! I knew it! Is that why you are leaving?" Lenzo rubbed at his chin. "Is that why you were here in the first place!"

Link frowned. "How do you know my whole life story by just looking at me?"

"That, young lad, is a trait of a master pictographer. I'm able to read into things by how they appear to me, and in the case of a living subject, how they act towards me."

"Um, alright." Link felt extremely awkward now. "So, guess I'll be seeing you... bye." Link turned to leave until Lenzo snapped at him.

"Is that how you say goodbye to your elders? Were you raised in a barn?"

Link turned, bowed to Lenzo (although he was scowling while doing so), and left.

The whole ordeal took about ten minutes out his day. Now he had to find a way to pass time until tomorrow arrived. _Ugh_. He figured he'd take a nap; it was his favorite way to make time go by faster. Link flopped down onto the middle of town square, not caring who was staring at him. It was his last day here, anyway. Proper social mannerisms were the last of his concerns. Feeling the morning sun beat down on his face, Link felt as if he didn't have a care in the world. Everything seemed to slip away from him as he let his eyes close and he drifted off into sleep.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up in the small lot of grass next to the potion shop and Mila was staring at him in awe. Link sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me," said Mila, standing up and backing away from him. "I know you have the uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere you want, but I never knew 'anywhere' meant the _middle of the town_!"

"Oh, well, you know," said Link. He stretched his arms out and looked up at the clear blue sky above him. "Hm, what time is it?"

"I'm sure. I know it's after four in the afternoon." She yawned. "Goodness, you're making _me _sleepy now!" She sat down on the grass. "Oh, I almost forgot; I told Mrs. Marie everything, but she wants to see you before the day ends. So you might want to go now. Just saying."

The sluggish boy stood up and ruffled his messy blonde hair. Mila stated that he needed a haircut, to which Link groaned. He liked his hair messy. "I'll go see Mrs. Marie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mila nodded. "I'll bring more money. A _lot_ more money." She smirked. "You'll be living it up on Greatfish Isle."

"Be careful," Link warned. "Don't take too much; I don't want your father to find out that in addition to running away, you took his money." Mila waved him off and left. Link brushed himself off and happily trotted across town and into Mrs. Marie's room.

The dark room greeted him with sadness; as much as he wanted to leave this place and see his sister again, he knew he'd miss Mrs. Marie. "Link, come in. Mila was here for a few hours and she told me everything."

"Will you be okay here without us?" Link asked, concerned about the woman's welfare.

"How sweet of you to ask," Mrs. Marie noted sadly. "I'll be fine. I think I'm now capable to run this place by myself, thanks to your help."

Link smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing."

"You know, you've done so much for Mila and I. _Especially_ Mila. You've made quite the impact on her life. I noticed she became a lot happier after your arrival here. I guess it's because she's never really had a true friend before. Her mother was the only person she was close to, and her father took that all away. And now, you're bringing her back to her mother despite the risk it carries. You are a fine young man, you know that?"

Link averted his eyes, embarrassed by that last statement. "I, uh, thanks…"

Mrs. Marie folded her arms and furrowed her pink brows. "When Mila's father discovers she is missing, things won't be pretty. Especially if he finds her, then-"

Link cut her off. "I'll make sure he never finds her. After what Mila told me about him, I will make sure of that."

The pink-haired woman pursed her lips. "Link, I want you to keep something. You know, _just in case_." She dug in her desk drawers and pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a sea chart with an X on it, and the other was a legal document. Link took the papers and began to read the document.

"I don't understand. This is... a _deed_ for something?"

"I own a private cabana a little ways south of the royal tower. If anything happens, go there. You'll be safe there."

"You don't have to-"

"I want you and Mila to be safe. You are both young, and yet so much has happened to you. Please, take this. You may need it."

Link stuffed the papers into his bag. "Mrs. Marie, you say I have done a lot for you, but you have done a lot for me as well. How can I ever thank you for all of this?"

"Just keep Mila safe. That's all I want." She tapped her lips in thought. "Oh, and if you find some more necklaces like these," she pointed to the yellow butterfly on her neck, "will you bring me some?"

Link nodded happily. "Sure. Anything. Thank you so much."

Mrs. Marie waved sadly. "Goodbye, Link. Be careful."

Link stepped outside and sighed. He was now a property owner, and he was only fourteen. What would Mila and Aryll think? He took the deed out of his pocket and read it again. It was the real deal. He owned land. And not just any land. By the sound of the deed, he owned a _whole island_.

He shoved the parchment in his pocket. It was kind of ironic. He now owned as island, and yet he'd be spending his last night at Windfall sleeping on a random bench, since he did not want to speak to Lenzo again. Ah, well, that was the beauty of life.

The next day, Mila arrived to collect Link before the sun was up. She shushed him and they quickly jogged to the back dock near Zunari's shop. The man was not there, but the boat was there, fixed and as good as new. Link stepped into the boat and was about to help Mila in when he noticed a note sitting on top of the rudder's handle. He handed it to Mila. She handed it back to him. "Your boat, your note," she whispered.

Link handed it back to her. "Read it while I set up the sail."

_I know not where you two are going, but I wish you the best on your journey. I don't know when I'll see either of you again, or if I will ever see you two again. If either of you should ever return to Windfall Island, please pay me a visit. I would not mind seeing you two again. Oh, and Link, I hope that new sword does you well. I have a feeling that Mila got it for you. Train well. - Master Zunari_

"That was sweet," said Mila. "I'll miss him."

Link pulled a rope and unleashed the sail, sending the boat flying in a gust of wind. It startled Mila, who almost fell overboard. Luckily for her, Link reached out and grabbed her so that she stayed on board. "You're not a good sailor, are you?" she accused after she got settled.

"I'm doing my best," said Link, somewhat offended.

The boat they were riding in was tiny, and was clearly only meant for one person. To make things work, Link stood on the left edge of the boat's bow and held onto the sail's wooden rod. This was a good thing, because Link was able to change the direction of the sail to match the ever-changing direction of the wind so that they could stay on course. Mila sat in the back and controlled the rudder at Link's command. The few items they brought with them (Mila's bag of money and food, Link's bag of assorted items) rested in a small pile in the middle of the boat.

"So, how many rupees did you bring?" asked Link after they were well away from Windfall Island.

"I don't know. I just grabbed a ton of golden rupees from my father's safe. He told me to never touch the golden ones, but whatever. I don't have to answer to him anymore."

"Mila… what if he finds out you took them?"

"That's not even a fraction of what my dad owns, too, so I doubt he'll notice."

"How much are golden rupees, anyway?"

"Five hundred each. And I know I grabbed at least twenty, so we have at least ten thousand rupees on us."

Link as so shocked he almost fell off of the side of the boat. "Wow... just, wow."

"Hey, please stay on the boat. I don't know how to work this thing should you fall off and drown."

"Sorry, it's just that that's a _lot_ of money."

Mila shrugged. "It is what it is."

After another hour at sea accompanied by a bit of small talk with his companion, Link noticed the wind began to pick up. That was a good thing because they'd reach the Outset faster, but it was also a bad thing because it caused the waves to become rougher.

Soon, both he and Mila were being knocked around. He tried rooted on the edge of the boat, but the waves ended becoming too rough for him. Every time the boat jumped, he felt his grip on the sail's rods tighten.

"Link, I think you should get inside the boat," said Mila after he almost slipped and fell overboard. "I don't mind being squashed if it means you not falling overboard."

"No, it's alright. We're almost there," he said, pointing to the silhouette of two small islands in the distance.

"How are we going to do this? Are you going to just grab your sister and go? Or what..?"

Link shook his head. "No, I have a plan. Just wait. You'll see."

Mila didn't like the sound of that.


	12. Twelve

When the pair neared the island, Link surprised Mila by telling her to turn right. "I thought the whole idea was to _arrive_ on the island, not sail right by it."

"Just do as I say," Link snapped. Mila stuck her tongue out at him and obeyed. They gracefully sailed past the island, much to Mila's confusion. Link lowered the sail and turned to his companion. "Can you switch places with me?"

"Sure," she said as she moved. She watched as Link grabbed the rudder and guided the boat next to the stone wall of the island. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to go see my grandmother. I want to tell her goodbye. I owe her that much."

Mila gave him a look. "I don't blame you for that, but you have to be practical here. What if your grandmother tries to stop you? Or what if someone _else_ sees you and tries to stop you as well?"

He remembered the contents of Aryll's letter, and wondered if what he was doing was worth it. Link narrowed his eyes. "That won't happen, not when you and Aryll are here waiting for me."

Mila sat down in the boat. "Alright. Be careful. I can't wait to meet Aryll."

Link gently climbed into the ocean and swam toward the portion of the beach under his Grandmother's house. It felt like he was here yesterday, even though it was actually almost four months. As he swam toward the shore, he saw a familiar blonde girl run towards him. Aryll. Link smiled. She probably saw him out of her telescope from her watch tower.

Link didn't even make it out of the water when Aryll tackled him with a huge hug. "Brother, I missed you so much!" she whispered into the folds of his tattered shirt. She released her hold on him and looked at him. "You look different. Your hair is longer and messier than ever. Your clothes are _really _messed up. And I think you got taller!" She cocked her head and beamed at him, youthful innocence radiating from her. "I'm glad you're okay. You came back sooner than I thought."

Link smiled at his sister. She looked different, too. She traded in her youthful pigtails and was now wearing her hair down. It had grown longer, too; her hair was now grazing the top of her shoulders. Aryll's light blue dress with flowers was still the same, but the top was more elaborate. No doubt it was changed so that it would still look decent on Aryll when her body began to develop into a more womanly shape. "I know. I'm glad; I really missed you."

Aryll looked into his eyes and frowned. "You're hiding something from me. Is something going on? I thought I saw a person in the boat with you when I saw you in my telescope."

"You're way too perceptive." Link stooped down and grabbed Aryll's shoulders. "Listen to me, Aryll. There's been a change of plans. We are not going to Windfall, if that's what you thought. We are going somewhere else. The girl in the boat will explain it to you. Her name is Mila and she is really nice. She has helped me so much in the three and a half months I've been at Windfall. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I want you to swim back there and get in the boat. I'm going to go talk to Grandma and make things right. I'll be fine. Just focus on getting to the boat and to Mila. Trust me on this.

Aryll nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Link hugged her close to him. "Good. See you in a little bit. Oh, and happy _very_ late birthday." Aryll climbed into the ocean and swam to where Link directed. Being the protective older brother her was, he watched Aryll until he was sure she was within reach of Mila.

Link took a deep breath and walked up the island, hoping nobody would see him. He wanted to get in there, tell his Grandmother he was sorry and not to worry, and leave. He didn't want anyone else involved. This was supposed to be only between him and Aryll, and yet it was already involving many other people.

He approached the door of his grandma's house and raised his arm to knock when he realized that this was still his home. He didn't have to knock. He slowly opened the door and walked in. All of the sights and smells hit him with a wave of nostalgia. This was the place he grew up in, and he was about to leave it behind for a long time.

"Aryll? Have you finished your chores?" called his grandmother from the kitchen. Link didn't realize how much he'd missed that voice.

"No, Grandma, it's me," he said calmly. He heard the sound of pottery breaking. That wasn't a good sign.

"Link? Is it really you?" The prodigal boy walked into the main room of the home. He looked at the floor, where a puddle of water and shards of purple stone laid in front of his Grandmother. He looked up at her and noticed she was gawking at him, crying tears of joy. At least she wasn't angry with him. She walked forward and wrapped her grandson into a hug. "Oh, Link. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were kidnapped!"

Link felt immensely guilty, putting that kind of strain on his own grandmother. How heartless of him. "Grandma, who would want to kidnap me?" he asked in disbelief.

She wiped away the tears. "Oh… ah… I was just being paranoid." She reached up and held Link's face between her hands. "My dearest grandson, where have you been? You've been gone so long; I didn't know what happened to you! You could have been dead!"

Link broke free of her grasp and looked away. This was way harder than he imagined it to be. "Grandma, I… I ran away. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"It's alright. You're safe and you're home, and that is all that matters. Oh, where's your sister? She'll be overjoyed to see you. She was so devastate; I know you two were close, but…"

The young boy closed his eyes for a moment. This was the hardest part, right here. "Grandma, listen. It's _not _alright. I may be home now, but I don't plan on staying here," he admitted sadly.

The old woman frowned deeply, the lines on her face becoming deeper. "Why do you want to leave? Do you not like it here?"

"Yes. Well, no." Link sighed. "It's complicated. I really love it here, this is my home, but I just feel like I'm meant to see the world. Aryll and I have discussed this many times and she feels the same way as I do. That's why I'm here right now. I came to tell you goodbye and to bring Aryll with me."

Grandma frowned even deeper, her expression bordering anger. "So Aryll knew where you were all along. It was an all an act!"

Link hung his head in shame. "Yes. I'm so, _so_ sorry. We wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry about me, but I didn't know how. How does a child tell their parents they're going to run away? They don't."

"I still don't understand why you left in the first place."

He shook his head. "Like I said before, it's complicated. I just... I feel like I'm _supposed_ to leave this place. And I think I'm old enough by now to see the world on my own. Aryll isn't, so that's why she will stay with me."

"I see." His grandmother sighed and sat in her chair. "Deep down, I suspected this would happen one day. You and your sister are definitely your parents' children, all right. You're just like your mother, and she is just like her father. I guess I can say this is to be expected."

Link's dark green eyes went wide. "My parents? The ones I barely know anything about?" His eyes glittered. "Grandma, can you tell me more about them?"

"No, I'm sorry. You're still too young to know."

He closed his eyes, trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't even know why he tried. Every time Link or Aryll asked about their parents, they were always shot down. "Grandma, I'm sorry, but Aryll and I are leaving. Please do not worry about us; we'll be okay. We won't be gone forever. I promise I'll come back and visit you. You've taken care of Aryll and me for all of these years, and nothing can change that. I love you, Grandma, and I know Aryll does too."

Grandma had tears in her eyes. "Link, please don't go. It's best if you stay here. It's nice here, and I'll take care of you and your sister."

Link had to fight unrelenting guilt inside of him and the crippling urge to cry. "I'm sorry, Grandma; I won't stay."

A tear escaped from her eyes that were always squinted shut from old age. "Please stay. You're making a bigger mistake than you realize. Trust me."

Link frowned and wiped his eyes quickly. He _had_ to stay strong. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. This is my destiny." He stole one last look at his Grandmother and dashed out, not looking back. The last thing he heard was his Grandma breaking into sobs. He tried to cast the heartbreaking noises out of his head as he jumped over the balcony of the house onto the sand below and swam as fast as he could back to boat. He had to get away. From what, he did not know exactly. He just had to get away.

He quickly climbed aboard the boat and sat in between his sister and Mila, panting heavily. When his breathing slowed, Mila wrapped Aryll into a hug and smiled at Link. "So, can I adopt your little sister? She is the cutest thing ever." Aryll beamed at her. Of course Mila liked Aryll. It was impossible for _anyone_ to dislike such a sweet girl like Aryll.

When they noticed Link's sad face, they stopped smiling. "Link, what happened?" asked Mila.

"What did Grandma say?" asked Aryll as soon as Mila was finishing speaking.

Link looked away. "She said… she said was I was making big mistake. She was crying a lot, too."

"It's okay," said Mila. "At least she knows you're alright."

Link disregarded her statement and locked eyes with his sister. "Aryll, she said that I'm just like Mom, and you're just like Dad. She also hinted at the fact that either Mom or Dad ran away from home when they were young, too."

"Woah!" the little girl gasped. "What else did she say?"

The boy frowned and looked away sadly. "Nothing, as usual. She probably just fed me those lines to try and get me to stay. She knows we want to learn about our parents, so she's using that to try and get us to stay." Link shook his head and looked at his sister and his friend. "But it won't work. I've gone fourteen years not knowing a thing about my parents. I can afford a few more."

Aryll pouted. "Yeah, but I want to know."

"We'll find out one day," said Link as he ruffled Aryll's hair in a loving gesture. "Right now, we need to get going. This boat is meant for only one person, and we are a team of three. So, any suggestions as to how to make this work?"

"How about we did what we were doing earlier, but Aryll sits on the top of the dragon's head? She's small so I think she'll fit."

"Absolutely not," said Link. "What if she falls off? I almost fell off earlier and you got all upset."

"Calm down, Mister Overprotective. It's okay if _she_ falls, because _you_ can just drop the sail and stop the boat. If I have to, I'll jump out and get her. It's different if you fall out, because nobody would be able to stop the boat and you'd be stranded in the middle of the ocean while we sail away to our doom.

"Well when you put it that way, fine. Just try not to fall, okay Aryll?"

Aryll nodded. In on smooth motion, she grabbed the dragon's horns and kicked the side of the boat to hoist herself above the bow. "So, we're going to Greatfish Isle? How long are we going to stay there?"

"I don't know. A year or two for us, maybe?" responded Link as he began raising the sail. "Mila will probably stay a lot longer."

"That's a _really_ long time, Brother."

He paused. "Aryll, if you want to stay here, that's alright. Don't feel like you are obligated to come with me."

"No," she answered firmly. "I want to leave this island just as badly as you do."

"Okay, great. From this point on, there is no turning back." He readied the sails. "You two ready?"

"Yes," answered Aryll.

"Let's go," said Mila.

Link kicked the stone walls of his home island to push off. Once the boat hit the wind, it slowly took off. "The wind's going in a bad direction for this trip." He took out his sea chart and looked at the square that Mila marked as Greatfish Isle. "This will take a while."

"Oh, Brother, do you remember how Orca told you to find a girl named Sue Belle for a place to live? Well, after you left, she came to the Outset for a surprise visit and ended up moving in. Orca felt terrible. Where did you stay if she wasn't there to help you?" She looked at Mila. "Did he stay with you?"

"Don't worry, I found him a place to stay," she answered Aryll. Link was thankful she didn't mention to his sister that he had been sleeping outside for the few nights. Aryll wouldn't have liked that.

"So what did you on Windfall for these past few months?"

Link told her the first half of the story, explaining how his boat broke (which upset Aryll greatly), how he met Mila and Zunari, and how he worked two jobs. He cut out a lot of the details of his job with Doc Bandam to make it sound like he wasn't doing dangerous work. Mila explained the other half of the story, telling her how she and Link became friends and he discovered Mila's "other identity", which led to Mila to explain her past in full to Aryll. She then told Aryll why they were going to Greatfish, and what they did to leave Windfall.

"You're going to reunite Mila with her mother? That's so sweet, Link!" announced Aryll.

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do for her. What about you, Aryll? What did you do what I was away?"

"The same old thing. It was really boring after you left. Nothing really changed, routine wise."

"Routine wise? So some things did change after I left?"

"Well, the postman started to come every day, and that unusual golden postman I told you about in my letter visited every so often to talk to Grandma. I still never found out who he is, but I think he was searching for you."

"That's strange," remarked Link. "Why would a Rito be looking for me?

"Maybe they were helping your grandmother?" Mila suggested.

"I guess, but what would be their motive? Grandma has very little money to offer."

"Who said anything about money? Maybe they were doing it to be nice and help a poor old woman."

"Whatever. It's not like it matters anymore."

Mila shrugged away Link's response as the boy tilted the sail to get the ever-changing wind to hit it properly. The boat picked up speed, but only for a moment. The wind immediately changed again. Link let go of the sail and groaned. "The way this wind keeps changing, we won't get there until nightfall."

The freckle-nosed girl leaned forward in anticipation. "Are you serious," she half-asked, half-stated. Link nodded and she leaned back with a huff. "Well this sucks."

Link grinned. "I think you mean this _blows_." She smirked and hit him across his upper arm playfully.

Aryll erupted into a fit of childlike giggles. "You haven't changed, not in the slightest," she remarked. She yawned and stretched her arms outward, similar to the way her older brother always did it. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead, if you can manage to sleep up there," commented Mila. "Then again, you are related to Link, who can fall asleep anywhere…"

She curled up into a tight ball and began to doze off. After a little while, Mila followed her example. Link was a little annoyed since he needed Mila awake to give him proper direction, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. He sailed for another hour until night broke. No longer having the sunlight to help him, Link nudged Mila gently with his foot. She growled drowsily at him.

"Sorry for waking you, but I have no idea where this island is. I've been sailing north like you said, but there still no sign of it."

The girl sat up and leaned over the edge of the boat, scanning her rich blue eyes over the dark horizon. After a few moments, she pointed in a southeastern direction. "There. See that tiny black silhouette? That's it. You were slightly off course so you passed it up."

Link moaned in frustration as he lowered the sail. "Move the rudder to turn us towards the island," he instructed as he began to move the boat slowly.

The sudden change in momentum woke up Aryll, who sat up blearily. "Are we there yet?"

"Not quite," said Link. "We should be there soon, though, because I can see the island's silhouette."

Mila sneered. "We're not close at all, what are you talking about?"

"But I can see the island, so we must be close!" he argued.

"That only works for small islands. Greatfish Isle is huge. We're actually pretty far. It'll probably take another hour or two to get there at the pace we've been going."

Link merely hummed in annoyance as he set up the sail again. Since they were now turned around, the wind was now _conveniently_ blowing in the proper direction for their journey. As the boat got closer to Greatfish, Link realized that Mila was right. The island was bigger than he thought was possible. Aryll thought the same, too, for she was sitting straight up and watching the island with great fascination swimming about her green eyes. "How is this place so _big_?" she asked.

"There is an old legend that says that before our land was flooded with the waters of the Great Sea, Greatfish Island was once a fearsome volcano that was home to some of the most stubborn people."

"That would explain your personality," Link said teasingly. Mila stuck her tongue out at him indignantly.

"It is also believed that these people were made of rock, so when the flood happened they all sunk and drowned."

"That's sad," Aryll piped up from the front sadly.

"It's just a legend. It's probably not true," Mila offered.

As they neared the island, Mila explained to Aryll the difference between the Iron District and the Golden District. She also pointed out the river that divided the two sections and directed Link on where to dock the boat. They both decided, after a bit of arguing, to dock the boat on the tiny, polluted beach area that sat on the edges of the Iron District's metropolis.

The three children stood on the sand and stared at the grand sight before them. Buildings were everywhere, and even though it was nighttime, there were more people outside than either Link or Aryll ever saw at one time.

It was time for a new adventure.


	13. Thirteen

Link was fascinated with the size and grandeur of the island. Even though they were in the Iron District, which was the poorer side of the island, everything was still so magnificent. The streets were paved with stone, something Link had never heard of. There were vendors just like Zunari, but they were _everywhere_. And even though it was the middle of the night, the place was lit up with lamplights hanging everywhere.

Aryll, however didn't seem to notice on these things. "Did you guys see that beach? The sand was brown and there was trash everywhere. The seagulls here are probably sick and unhappy."

"There are no seagulls here, Aryll. This island is too industrial for them," answered Mila. The girl nodded sadly and stood closer to her brother as they took their first steps onto the island.

The feeling of walking on stone - flat stone, not stone carved into a staircase - gave the siblings a sense of luxury. It was easier on the feet than walking in dirt or grass. "Mila, when you say the people living here are _poor_, how poor are they?" asked Link.

Mila shook her head. "It depends. Some of the people here – mostly the shop owners – are living comfortably. Everyone else… well, they get by. It only looks nice over here because the Golden District like to keep the whole island looking pleasant."

"You would think an island as upscale as this would be super rich," said Aryll sadly.

"Technically, this island is rich, but most of the money is owned by the people of the Golden District. And on this island, money equals power. So the people of the Golden District use that power to oppress the Iron District and keep them in line." She stopped talking and pointed to a large structure in the distance. "Let's go over here."

The trio traveled to the structure, which Link and Aryll noticed to be a fountain as they grew closer. They stared at it in awe. They had never seen a fountain as glorious before. "Wow," Aryll whispered.

Mila, on the other hand, scoffed at their reactions, unimpressed. "You should see the ones in the Golden District. They'd put this measly thing to shame."

"Can we go see them?" the young girl asked.

Mila grimaced, perplexed. "Ah, no. We aren't allowed over there."

"Why not?"

"Well, you can, but… never mind. It's complicated." She looked at both Link and Aryll seriously. "Both of you would do well to never go over there."

"Okay," they said. They sneakily exchanged curious glances with each other. What was so bad about visiting the other side of the island?

"So, can I give you two a tour of the island?" Mila asked.

"Why? Shouldn't you go find your mother first?" Link asked, cutting down her offer.

"But you two-"

"-will be okay." Link took a step towards her and softly grabbed her shoulders. "Go find your mother. I know it's killing you on the inside."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, then suddenly turned around and began to walk away. "The fountain is the center of the district," she called. "All of the streets lead to it, so it's pretty hard to get lost. I'll come back to get you two later."

"Good luck!" Aryll shouted, to which Mila gave a small wave of recognition as she walked away. The young girl turned to her brother. "So what do we do now?"

"Explore," he responded. "We can also do a little shopping. I really need a change of clothes."

She let out a small laugh of amusement. "I agree, but do you have enough rupees, Brother?"

Link smirked, remembering how he and Mila acquired their money. "Don't you worry about that. Come on; let's see what this island has in store for us."

Link quickly took a look around, scrutinizing his surroundings. He noticed that the fountain was indeed the central point of the district, and it had six streets branching out form it. Three of the streets were purely residential, and the other three were for stores and such. The duo decided to explore the non-residential streets, because walking past people's houses at such a late hour would probably be deemed suspicious. They decided to walk through the retail streets, glancing around the area with wonder. Despite the late hour, a few stores were still open. Link and Aryll thought this was quite odd.

"So, what do you think of Mila?" the boy asked his sister after some time.

Aryll nodded in approval. "Her personality really blends well with yours."

He didn't know what she meant by that. "Um, okay." He pointed to a store in the distance, one of the handful of stores on the street they were on that was still lit up. "Hey, want to check out that place?" Aryll nodded her head happily.

The store was much larger on the inside than it appeared. It was brightly lit, and the walls were painted with a deep orange. Clothes, jewels, and shoes were everywhere; there was almost no empty space in this store. A deep yet feminine voice boomed from the back, causing both Link and Aryll to jump. "Welcome to Jolene's Thrift Store! We have what you need!" The woman speaking walked out from behind a rack of clothes. She was tall and lean, with thick black locks and tanned skin. Her beady, black eyes eyed up the two kids suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"We're just looking," said Link. The woman leaned forward slightly, scrutinizing his appearance.

"Child, you really need new clothes… and a haircut." She threw her hips to one side, causing the jade green fabric of her baggy pants to sway with her motion. She placed her hand on her protruding hip, and let the other one dangle free. "Hmm, how 'bout I make you a deal. If you give me one hundred rupees, I'll cut your hair and let you and your little friend pick out a new outfit and pair of shoes."

Aryll's eyes went wide when the lady said the amount, but Link dug in his bag and handed the female an orange rupee. She took the gem and admired it. Apparent greed gleamed in her eyes. "Joanne! Get in here!" she hollered. Link and Aryll cringed at the shrillness of her voice.

Another woman came scampering out from behind some clothes racks. "Yes?" she called sleepily. Her voice was soft and calm, the complete opposite of the other woman. Link noticed the two women looked a lot alike, except the one called Joanne's hair was blonde like Link's and Aryll's. "You called for me, Jolene?"

Jolene nodded and pointed to Link. "This customer wants a haircut. Give him exactly what he asks for." Jolene looked towards Aryll as Joanne guided Link towards the back. "Do you want your hair cut, too?"

The girl subconsciously grabbed the ends of her shoulder-length hair. "No thanks, I'm trying to grow it out," she said.

"Oh," said the woman. She looked at Aryll thoughtfully. "That boy with you looks a lot like you. Are you related to him?"

"Yep! He's my older brother."

The lady stooped down to Aryll's level. "Older sibling, huh? I hope you listen to him and respect him. Because no matter what, your older sibling always knows best and you should always follow what they say."

"You're just saying that because you're an older sibling, aren't you?" Aryll accused with a playful tone and a friendly smile.

The fierce female didn't respond, for Joanne and Link were returning. Aryll was surprised at how quickly Joanne was able to cut Link's hair. She must have been doing it for years to do the job with such speed and precision. Link's hair was now the length he had it when he first left the Outset. It was still messy, though; Aryll rolled her eyes and her brother's inability to wear his hair neat. "Okay, the two of you can go pick out a new outfit," said Jolene.

The pair split up since the clothes in the store were divided by gender. Since the children grew up without the privilege of choosing their own clothes, they were overwhelmed with the number of choices they had now. Still, they knew they could not take too long, (they didn't want to keep Mila waiting) so they settled quickly. Link chose a loose fitted white shirt with a neat blue design along the neckline, baggy green pants, and heavy duty boots. He especially appreciated the boots, since he had been running around in low-grade sandals for most of his life. Aryll opted for a bold pink dress that fell a little ways past her knees. The dress had golden trim similar to Link's shirt, and boasted a small blue jewel below the neckline. She, too, chose a pair of boots, and for the same reason as her brother. He boots looked just like Link's except hers were smaller and more feminine.

Link was pleased he was finally able to get rid of his blue and white crawfish tunic and his bright orange pants. The outfit was worn, dirty and ripped from so much use. Aryll, however, had just had her customary sky blue flowered dress remade and was more reluctant to part with it. In the end, she knew she didn't need and got rid of it. They thanked Jolene and Joanne for their business and left the store. They returned to the fountain and sat on its dry edges, waiting for Mila.

They sat in waiting and made the occasional small talk until Mila returned. Her eyes were sparkling with tears of joy and she boasted a wide smile. She looked happier than Link had ever seen her, and it filled him with joy to see her that way. However, she was alone, which was a little unsettling. Link assumed she'd have her mother with her.

She eyed up their clothing. "New outfits? I like them." Her eyes darted to the upper part of Link's head. "Oh, and you _finally _got your hair cut." Link rolled his eyes while his sister snickered.

"Never mind us. What's going on with you and your mother?" he asked.

"My mother wants to meet the two of you, and... well, I'll let her tell you."

"Oh. Okay. I assumed she'd be with you."

"Just come and see." Mila took a deep breath and pushed a stray blonde hair behind her ear; Link could tell she was stressed out.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said quickly. "Come on, I really want you guys to meet her." She grabbed each of them by the hand and led the down the dark street. The house she stopped at was just like every house on the street: dark, narrow, and tall. No the houses were built like that in order to maximize the amount of space on the island.

She opened the door and the two blonde youths walked inside of the house. It was small and homely, but much bigger than their tight abode back at the Outset. A woman was standing in the middle of the living area, folding some blankets over two sleeping mats. She looked a lot like Mila, and yet, she didn't. Her skin was much tanner and more worn. Her hair was blonde, but the color was dull and gray streaks tainted it. Her eyes were the same bold blue as her daughter's, but they didn't have the same joyful sparkle that Mila's held. Link assumed years of sadness and abuse dulled them. She looked old and worn; nothing like Link imagined.

"Mother, this is my friend Link and his younger sister Aryll," said Mila gently. Her mother clamped her hands together and gazed at Link, her eyes filling up with tears. After a few moments, she walked towards him and grabbed him into a tight tug.

"Link, it is so nice to meet you," she said. Despite her appearance, her voice was strong and filled with happiness. "I've heard so much about you from my daughter. You are a fabulous young man and I appreciate everything you have done for her." Her grip on him tightened. "You reunited Mila and me, and I have no idea how to repay you. But for now, I would like you and your younger sister to live here with Mila and me as honored guests." She finally released Link, and moved to give Aryll a quick hug as well, though hers was not as heartfelt as Link's.

"That's really kind of you… but I don't feel comfortable-"

Mila's mother frowned deeply. "Do you have a better place to live? Do you have _anywhere_ to live, other than here?"

Link couldn't argue with her reasoning. "Here is fine, then," he said, instantly changing his mind.

She smiled broadly, and at that moment Link could see the Mila in her. "Great! You and your sister can call me by my first name, Minerva."

Mila walked forward and tugged at Link's bag, signaling him to take it off. "Mom, I _took_ some money from father." Link handed the bag to Mila. He was eagerly anticipating what Mila's mother would say.

Minerva took the bag from her daughter and opened it. She poured handfuls of golden rupees onto the floor. Link glanced at Aryll and noticed she was staring at the money in shock. He hit her with his elbow and whispered the amount of money they had to her, which caused her face to grow pale. He found it amusing.

"Mila, I thought I raised you better than this," she said. Then she smiled. "But we can make an exception here." They all began to laugh.

"How long do you think that money will last between the four of us?" Aryll asked unsurely.

Mila's mother looked at the money on the ground. "Well, if we live modestly - which I'm sure you're all used to - it should last us a few years."

The four of them began to pick up the money and place it into Minerva's bag. "We don't plan on staying here for that long," said Link. "I was planning to stay here about a year or two in preparation for our journey."

Aryll nodded sleepily. "We're going to see the world," she mumbled.

"Well," she said as she smiled at them, "you can live here as long as you like." She and Mila exchanged friendly smiles, full of affection and love. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us."

Link smiled modestly, which was interrupted by a yawn. "It was nothing, really." He yawned.

"Oh, you guys look tired." Mila's mother gestured to the sleeping mats on the floor. "You two can sleep here for now, until we can get a better arrangement."

"Thanks," said Link as he lay down on his mat. Poor Aryll didn't have to be told twice. She crashed onto the mat and laid there, content with her position. Link put it upon himself to pluck the blanket from underneath his sister and lay it on her in a proper fashion.

Since the excitement of being reunited with her mother was fading, Mila began to feel the toll of the day's events acting upon her. Sleep was calling her name and making her eyelids feel heavy. Her mother noticed this and smiled at her. "My dear, you should go upstairs and rest as well."

"But we were just reunited. We have so much to catch up on. Sending the occasional letter only goes so far."

Minerva pulled her daughter and only child into a hug. "But we have tomorrow, and the next day, and every day after that for catching up. Don't we?"

Mila nodded as she yawned. Her mother gently held her shoulders and guided her up the stairs to her old bedroom - a room that had been empty for the past two and a half years - so that she could fall asleep in her rightful place.


	14. Fourteen

After spending a few weeks on the island, Link figured out what he hated most about Greatfish: the sun. It was bright and burning, and all of the stones on the island reflected its mighty rays. Whether it be the paved walkways or the rocky buildings, nobody could escape the sun's glare.

Link was walking down the roads, his right hand stuck to his eyebrows in some mediocre effort to dim the sun's powerful light waves, exploring the vast island he now called home. By now, he had seen everything the Iron District had to offer. It was mostly stores, tiny eateries, and large houses filled to the brim with small, whiny children. It was all very unpleasant.

But as much as Link wanted to say he didn't like it on the island, he just couldn't. The people of the Iron District were so kind and honorable, it was virtually impossible to dislike them. Since all of them lived the same lifestyle – poor and hardworking – most of them tended to emphasize with one another and help each other out as much as they could.

As much as he both hated and enjoyed the Iron District, Link could not pass judgment on Greatfish Isle as a whole until he visited the Golden District. Every time he walked around, the small canal and large brick wall that separated the two districts seemed to mock him. Everyday his curiosity grew stronger as he got closer to the waterway and the single bridge that joined the districts.

Link - and most other Iron District residents, for that matter - was not allowed entry into the Golden District. Only residents and non-residents with a work permit were allowed to enter. And with the bridge, which was the only entrance to the district, being guarded by unflinching watchmen, just getting look inside the area seemed impossible.

But today was different. Link was determined to see the Golden District, or at least some part of it. Maybe he couldn't cross the bridge, but he had another way to get into the District's boundaries thanks to an item he came cross the previous day.

Yesterday, Link was sent by Mila and her mother to do some food shopping. Since he and his sister were guests in their house, neither sibling objected to doing chores. While running his errands, Link came across a grappling hook that was on sale. It was just too good of a bargain, so he bought it. He was thankful that the device was cheap. That way, nobody would notice if he spent a few extra rupees on something. He hid the item into the deepest folds of his bag. He didn't want his sister or Mila to find it. If Aryll found it, she'd surely bring it to Mila. And if Mila knew about it, she'd ask questions. She was smart; she'd figure out what Link bought the grappling hook for.

Link never wanted Mila to find out, because then he'd have to face her burning wrath. Mila always made it a point to warn Link and Aryll to never try to sneak into the Golden District. The soldiers that guarded the district were ruthless. If you were caught, regardless of your intentions, you were branded a thief and thrown into prison. The fine to escape the prison sentence was too great for any member of the Iron District to pay. Therefore, people who crossed the man-made river did so at their own risk. The ones that were caught were usually never heard from again.

Of course, stories like that didn't scare Link. He knew he wouldn't get caught; he was better than that. After surveying the area and coming up with a strategy, he snuck around towards the back end of the Golden District, far away from the bridge and the posted guards. His plan was to cast his grappling hook across the canal, climb the brick wall, and jump back into the river when he was done. It'd take only a few seconds. To Link, the plan was flawless.

With a mighty swing of his arm, Link sent the hook flying over the wall. He stood his ground and gave the rope a few rough tugs. It was secure. The brave boy took a deep breath and jumped from the canal's edges. He swung across the water and stuck out his legs so that his feet hit the brick wall as a brake. When the swaying stopped, Link used his legs to slowly climb the wall. When his hands were able to grab the top of the wall, Link hoisted himself up onto the ledge to get a look at the Golden District.

It was phenomenal. Rich green grass and fuchsia wildflowers grew along the roads, which were paved just like the roads in the Iron District except with neater rows and nicer stones. Link also noticed how people opted to ride carriages pulled by pigs rather than walk. It was nearly the opposite in the Iron District, where owning a carriage – or even a cart – was a luxury.

The best part was the houses. There weren't nearly as many houses in this district as there were in the Iron District, but these were much bigger and grander. One house here was about as big as four houses from the Iron District. The houses consisted of many stories – one of them being at least six stories tall – and were held up by long, white columns. Flowers of many varieties and large, shady trees surrounded the houses. If paradise existed, Link was sure this was it.

The largest building – the one with six stories – had many people walking in and out of it, so Link safely assumed this was where the people of the Golden District socialized. The next thing that caught his eye was a large group of people standing in the field next to aforementioned building. He studied these people with interest. They were all dressed in suits and gowns. The men were clean cut and well groomed while the women all had perfect hair and makeup. They appeared to be pushing small, colorful balls across the grass with little hammers. He didn't understand why they were doing that, but Link noticed the people were enjoying themselves.

The Golden District was beautiful and amazing; Link wished he could see all of it up close. But sadly, that was not the case. He knew that he could not dawdle on the wall if he valued his freedom. Link leaned over and grabbed at the mouth of the grappling hook so he remove it from the wall. He gave a firm tug in the proper direction, but the device would not budge.

Link thought about just jumping over the edge and leaving the hook there, but he decided against it. He didn't want to leave behind any evidence. He got down on his hands and knees to inspect the device.

There was a tiny crack in the wall and luckily, Link managed to hit it when he threw the hook. One of the spines on the hook was wedged into the crack. Link grabbed at the jammed hook and pulled, but it stayed put. With an angry sigh, he leaned over the wall and gave a powerful yank on the rope.

As fortune would have it, the rope ripped from the hook, leaving the metal part of the device still wedged in the crack. Not only that, but the rope breaking and the strength of the pull caused Link to flip over the edge of the wall. He tried desperately to grab onto the side of the wall and find some way back up, but it was no use. He fell to the ground head first.

Luckily he managed to flip himself midair so that he landed feet first so the damage was minimized. Still, his landing was not graceful, and with a fall from at least twenty feet like Link's was, landing without damage is nearly impossible. His feet hit the ground for a moment, but the force of the fall caused him to lose his balance and land on his side, where most of the impact was absorbed. He sat up slowly and painfully, rubbing at his side. Link knew he'd be sore and bruised for quite a few days.

Then it hit him. He was stuck inside the Golden District with a broken grappling hook. He looked around frantically for a way of leaving, but it was no use. The only thing he could see was the grass he was on top of and the road nearby. There was nothing else. The only way of escape seemed to be walking to the bridge and turning himself in. Link panicked; he didn't want to spend the rest of his life in prison.

Suddenly, Link felt someone grab the back of his shirt collar. The unexpected action launched him into fight mode. He swung his arms and tried to fight back, but the attacker changed their grip. Whoever they were, they were strong; they were able to drag Link onto the road and toss him into the back of a wagon. Acting quickly, Link sat up and attempted to jump out of the small cart he was tossed into, but his assailant pushed him back in and blocked his way out.

"You had better stay put, kid, if you know what's good for you," he said. Link blinked and looked up at the person speaking to him. The person before him was defiantly a sight. His green-brown hair was messy and sticking out – even messier than Link's – and he had dark bags under his eyes. He also needed to shave, for he had long sideburns and a bit of hair under his chin and nose. Yet, as unkempt as his face was, his outfit was a stark contrast. The man wore a royal blue coat, a light blue vest, and green pants paired brown boots and a red scarf.

"Who are you?" Link whispered softly and submissively.

"Shut up, kid! Jeez!" The man opened the lid of a large box that stood amongst many in the carriage. "Hide in here, quickly." Link didn't need to be told twice. This man seemed to be helping him. Besides, he had nowhere else to go, so he didn't want this opportunity to pass him by. He waited in total silence, feeling the bumpy ride of the cart push him around, as he felt mixed feelings of fear and worry. He didn't know what would await him when he got out of the box. All he could do was sit and enjoy the dark, dusty container.

Sometime later, the lid to the box opened. Link tried to climb out, but the man grabbed him by his shirt collar again and flung him out of the container. Link's sore side hit the edge of the wagon, so it hurt him way more than it should have. Link cried out in pain. The man didn't flinch at the child's yelp; he took a step forward and struck Link across the face. Link, in retaliation, drew his sword as a last resort. He dared this man to mess him now that he was armed.

The aggressor took a step back. "Hey, kid, no need to draw a weapon at me. Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"I do," said Link forcefully.

The strange man quickly lifted his leg and sent it crashing down on Link's arm. The brute force of the strike caused Link to drop his weapon. "Well, we can't have that, then," the man said. Link, now fearing what was to come, backed up against the edge of the cart. He thought about jumping over the side and making a quick break for it, but at the disadvantage he was at, he presumed it would be foolish to try.

"What do you want with me?" Link managed to ask.

The man shot him a look. "I just saved your ass, kid. Do you know how foolish that was, to try and climb that wall? I saw you fall. You're damn lucky I was there to bring you back to the Iron District. You should know better." He sighed. "I guess I was a little rough with you, but I wanted to teach you lesson."

The young boy pointed to his weapon. "Can I have my sword back? I won't use it on you," Link said. "I promise."

The man studied his eyes for a moment, and when he judged Link's request as sincere, he handed the sword back to the lad. Link sheathed it, keeping his word. The man held out his hand to Link in greeting, to which Link grabbed it and shook. "The name's Linebeck. I'm a sailor who travels the world looking for the best ways to get rich. I'm originally from a place called Mercay; I settled here only a few months ago."

"My name is Link. I'm new here, too. Thanks for not turning me in. I suppose there are some respectable people in the Golden District."

Linebeck let out a hearty laugh. "You think I live with those prissy rich people? That's funny, real funny."

The boy's eyes went wide. "Wait... but… how were you just in there? How did you get in there?"

"Are you asking me to reveal my secret?" Link nodded. Linebeck cleared his throat abruptly. "I supposed I can tell you... _for a price_."

Link didn't like the sound of that, but, as always, his curiosity was getting the better of him. "What is the price?"

"Hmmm, I could use a favor."

Link raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. But that's what made it all so fun. "Okay. Tell me."

"A lot of the people over there," he gestured to the wall of the Golden District, " care too much about appearance. They want to have the best and the rarest items. They all compete for such mundane things. It's very superficial. Because many of them are consumed by greed, they lose the ability to, ah_, think things through_. That is their weakness." Linebeck smiled hugely. "That's why I became a certified merchant. Because of the fact that I am not from Hyrule, they think all of my wares are exotic and pay top dollar for them." Linebeck snickered. "They pay large sums of money for everyday items, so long as they are from another country. And the best part is? A lot of the things I sell them are actually from Hyrule. Hell, most of the crap I sell them is junk I find lying around here. Just tell them it's from some poor foreign country, and _BAM_! Instant profit."

"You're a scam artist!"

Linebeck laughed. "If that's what you want to call me. l prefer to consider myself a taking-advantage-of-other-people's-stupidity artist. Today, I met a lady who told me she liked to collect foreign money. So I took a green rupee out of my wallet and told her it was a hundred-rupee gem from a far-away country. She paid me three hundred rupees for it."

"That's awful."

"That's life, kid. These people are shallow and senseless, and I benefit from that. That's also why I don't live over there. I prefer the Iron District. People here are kind and genuine."

"Whatever. I'm not doing any favors for someone as dishonest as you."

"Oh, _ouch_. You'r breakin off the deal after I upheld my side of it. I guess I'll have to report you for your little break-in."

"Then I'll report you for your scams."

Linebeck narrowed his eyes at Link. Then, he smiled and patted Link on the back (with a little more force than necessary). "Wow, kid, look at you! You've outsmarted the con-man at his own game." Then he smirked and laughed haughtily. "Bwahaha, are you kidding me? This is a big world, kid, and I doubt you know everything about it. If you do report me, I have a few ways to get around. You have no evidence against me other than your word, and I doubt the guards will listen to a mere child. I, however, am a grown man, so they'll listen to me. And there's also the proof of the broken grappling hook in your bag... and in the wall. A _perfect _match."

The boy crossed his arms. He was stuck; he couldn't beat a conniving mind like Linebeck's. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"Clean my shop for me. I'm usually doing business from my cart, so my shop gets a little... um, _cluttered_."

That didn't sound so bad. "I guess I can do that."

"Great! Get back in my carriage, and I'll show you where my shop is. It's called 'Linebeck's Trading Post'. Remember it."

Link nodded and got into the cart. "What am I getting myself into," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," quipped Link. Linebeck shrugged and snapped the reigns of the wagon. The freckled pig that was harnessed to it grunted and began to walk.

After a few minutes, Linebeck stopped the cart. "Do you see that shop over there?" Linebeck asked, pointing to a store a few buildings down. Link recognized it as the place he and Aryll visited the first night on the island, the shop run by Jolene and Joanne. "Never go in there. The woman that owns the place is C-R-A-Z-Y."

"Jolene?"

Linebeck turned around and gave Link a stink face. "How do you know Jolene?"

"I went there once. I bought my clothes there. Jolene was pretty nice, actually. How do _you_ know Jolene? And how come you think she's crazy?"

"We were… ah, _business partners_. Yeah, business partners. I'd sell her stuff to the rich folks for a huge profit, and we'd split the money. Then, one day, she accused me of cheating and started to beat up on me!" Linebeck smiled pleasantly. "I am above fighting women, so I just left. Then she came to my store and busted my windows." He hissed. "She's wild, I tell you!" He hit the reins again. Link noticed he ducked his head when they passed Jolene's store. He wondered what Linebeck meant by "cheating". Did Linebeck steal items from Jolene? Or maybe he didn't split the money fairly? Whatever the reason, Link knew it must have been bad to evoke such negative feelings from both Linebeck an Jolene.

"Linebeck!" Link heard the unearthly shriek from behind him. He felt the cart jolt and saw Linebeck snap the reins of the cart. The pig grunted loudly and took off running as fast as the poor thing could. "Linebeck!" the shout was heard again, and Jolene made herself visible. Link smirked; he was secretly enjoying the brewing showdown.

Jolene tried to run after the cart, but it was too fast. However, she did get a few good words in. "Linebeck, you dirty two-timer! I'll show you! Nobody ever gets involved with Jolene and messes around with other women!"

Link snickered. "Sounds like you two were great _business partners_."

"Not another word outta you, kid."

The teenage boy stifled a laugh and sat in silence until they arrived at Linebeck's shop. When he Link walked inside, he was frozen from shock – and the fact that there was no visible floor. 'Cluttered', as Linebeck previously described his shop, was a huge understatement. The place was an absolute horror. There was junk everywhere; free space did not exist in this tiny shop. "Are you kidding me? This will take days to clean!"

"I've got to get going. Business calls. Get this done by next week."

"Wait-" Link called, but it was no use. Linebeck disappeared. Link sat on the ground and groaned; he had his work cut out for him. He observed the shop and began to think of ideas. He decided before he could actually clean, he'd have to organize everything. He had to sort the trash from the things that actually held some value.

After spending a few hours doing that, Link realized it was getting kind of late. He didn't want anyone to worry, so he decided to call it quits for the day. He left the shop and began to walk home. He was very tired and sore from the day's events, but wasn't going to let that show. That'd only spark questions.

He turned the corner onto the street where Minerva's house was, but paused when he came face-to-face with an angry-looking Mila. "Oh, hey, Mila," he said casually.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? I was worried you were out doing something stupid," she shouted.

Despite her anger, Link was touched she was so worried. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, Mila."

She stood there gazing at him. "You got into trouble today, didn't you?" she accused.

"No I didn't."

"Then why are you all dirty and scruffy looking, and- and what is this?" She tenderly rubbed the bruise on his face, where Linebeck struck him.

"I'm fine. I was cleaning someone's shop for them. I'm going back tomorrow."

"For no pay?"

Link thought about it, and nodded. He felt absolutely horrible about lying to Mila, but he didn't want to upset her. But at least this one answer wasn't a lie – at least, not completely. "Yes."

"Well, as long as you aren't doing anything stupid." She tugged at his wrist and smiled at him. "Come on, my mother made noodles for dinner."

Link sighed happily. After such an event-filled day, a cup of warm noodles sounded appeasing. He started to follow Mila when he brushed against a piece of paper on the light post and it fell in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, and gasped when he saw what was on it. It was a pictograph of Mila, with her hair and makeup done. The face of Mionette – Mila's 'other' identity – was staring back at him.

"Mila, I think you should see this," Link said. Mila peered at the paper and screeched in horror when she saw her own face looking up at her.

_Mionette LaRupeen, pictured above, has been missing from the island of Windfall for approximately five weeks. It is believed she was abducted when a thief raided her home and stole nearly 500,000 rupees from the family's safe. Her father is offering a 10,000 rupee reward for her safe return. Any information on Mionette's whereabouts should be reported to a local or Hyrulean soldier immediately._

"Wow, Mila, you're worth as much as Duke Sen," Link said.

Mila wasn't in the mood for Link's light-hearted joke. "No, no, no! This is bad," she wailed. Tears were slowly spilling onto her cheeks.

Link cringed; he hated when girls cried. "Mila, don't cry," said Link gently as he hugged her. He looked around to make sure nobody was around. "As long as you wear your hair down and don't wear any makeup, you'll be okay," he whispered. "You look very different when you aren't plastered in makeup. That's how nobody on Windfall knew about your double identity."

His soothing words flew right past her. "What if someone finds out? What if my dad realizes that I was the one that took the money, and I ran away with it? Do you know what he'd do to me?" she whispered, her voice choked up and distraught.

"Nobody will find out. You're safe here. Don't worry, okay? I won't let anything happen to you." She began to rip up her own wanted poster, but Link stopped her. "Don't do that, we should let Aryll and your mother know about this."

"Yeah, you're right." She wiped her eyes. "Let's go. I don't really feel comfortable being out right now."

Link held her hand and walked her home, keeping her close to him. He was going to protect her from all of this. She'd gotten him this far; he wasn't going to leave her behind.


	15. Fifteen

After spending quite a few months on Greatfish Isle, the combined family of Link and Aryll plus Mila and Minerva had settled into life together. Minerva was usually gone during the day because she worked in one of the small stores in the district. She had said that she couldn't just quit her job because she had become close to the family that owned it. The children spent a lot of time at home, but that didn't stop them from going out. Link probably went out the most; he'd disappear for hours and then return without a word. Mila would leave on occasion, usually to go shopping, and even young Aryll had her fair share of outings.

One of Aryll's favorite places to go was the library. Even back on the Outset, Aryll loved to read. She had a bright mind and a sharp memory; she could remember the key points of nearly every book she'd ever read. Sturgeon, her teacher from her home island, absolutely adored her. Of course, all of that was behind her now, but Aryll still enjoyed freshening up her mind with a good book.

Occasionally, her brother would come with her to the library and they'd look at maps or discuss islands they'd like to visit when they left Greatfish. Link always said he'd like to leave Greatfish by the time he was sixteen. But now that his fifteenth birthday had recently passed and Aryll's thirteenth birthday was quickly approaching, Link's goal seemed a less likely with each passing day.

Today, however, Aryll was alone at the library. She was reading a history book, one that talked about Hyrule before it was drowned under the sea. Books like this always blew her mind. She could hardly fathom how the Great Sea of Hyrule was once land.

She closed the book and sighed. She wasn't going to read herself into a headache. Not today, at least. She turned around in her chair and swapped the book out for one a bit mellower: a biography of the one of the many Princess Zelda's. It was rather small, so Aryll figured she could finish it within an hour. As she began reading, she realized the book was pretty bland. She put it down and groaned.

The squeaking of the chair next to her tore her from her thoughts on the book. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. Do you mind if I sit here?" someone asked. Aryll glanced up. The person speaking to her was a young boy, probably a little older than her. As she looked at him, she realized this wasn't the first time Aryll had seen him at the library. The boy wore green pants, a striped red and white shirt, and always had his dark blonde hair neatly parted. He smiled at Aryll, and she noticed that his teeth were slightly crooked in an adorable manner.

"Of course you can sit here," said Aryll kindly. "This isn't the first time I've seen you here. You must really like to read, huh?"

"Yes, I do. It's a great way to just... _get away_ from things, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean!" exclaimed Aryll in a whisper.

The boy smiled. "My name is Niko, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, Niko. I'm Aryll."

"Aryll? That's a unique name. I like it."

"Oh, thanks," she said with a small smile. "Yours is neat too." She gestured to the book she was reading. "This book is boring, do you know of a better one?"

"I'm not sure. A lot of the good books are in the other District. The undesirable ones get sent here." He stared into Aryll's eyes with his dark brown ones.

"How would you know that?" she asked out of genuine curiosity

"Because I'm from the Golden District," he said in a low whisper.

Aryll shrieked from happiness, which earned her sharp, pointed glares from the readers around her. She blushed, apologized, and turned back to Niko. "Are you serious? Can you take me there?" she whispered. Just like her brother, Aryll harbored an intense longing to see the Golden District. She wanted to know what it was like there. Only Aryll wasn't as impulsive as her brother, and was willing to wait for a perfect opportunity to come up instead of randomly breaking in. And now, this was her chance.

"You want to go _there_? Seriously?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I've wanted to see that place since I first came to this island."

Niko sighed. "Okay, I'll take you there. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! What's wrong? You sound kind of, I don't know, _apprehensive_?"

He bit his lower lip. "It's nothing, I'll take you there," he said. Aryll could tell he was lying. There was something wrong.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Aryll didn't want to be a burden to him, even if it meant not being able to see the infamous district.

Niko grabbed her hand gently and began to lead her out of the library, a silent way of reassuring her that he'd bring her. The gentleness at which he did so was a nice change for Aryll; she was so used to her brother yanking her around everywhere. After a while, they stopped walking and he turned to her. "Aryll, I have something I need to confess to you. But first, can you promise me you won't find this weird?"

"Okay."

"Um… I don't know how to say this," he rubbed his neck nervously, "but I actually lied about liking books. I can't stand them. The only reason I've been coming to the library is because I've been working up the nerve to come talk to you."

That was a shocking revelation, at least to Aryll. "Really? How come?"

"Ah, well, you're not like the girls from the Golden District. You're much more down to earth. And you're really pretty, too."

Aryll blushed. She'd never been called pretty before. A lot of older people would often call her cute, but never pretty. "Oh, thank you. And I don't find this weird; I find it flattering."

Niko smiled to himself, and pointed to the bridge that spanned the two districts. "We're here. Just be patient for a few moments and I'll get us in." Niko slipped an exquisite black overcoat over his clothing; it made him look more grown-up and sophisticated. He walked his companion to the bridge and let go of her hand momentarily in order to show some paperwork to one of the guards. The guard gave a nod of approval, and Niko led Aryll into the infamous Golden District. Aryll didn't notice, but all of the guards were watching her every move. Each of them was giving her a grimace, like she was the scum of the earth.

Unknowingly, Aryll was looking at the same sight her brother had seen months ago. Only she was looking at the wonders of the Golden District up close, and she was doing so legally. It wasn't in Aryll's nature to sneak around in places where she didn't belong.

Her eyes danced over the magnificent sight of the foliage, buildings, and carriages. "Wow," she whispered.

Niko smiled at her enjoyment and nudged her to get her attention. When he had it, he pointed to the largest building in the district. "Do you see that building? The one that is six stories high?"

"Yeah!" She gasped. "Oh my goodness, is that where you live?"

The charming young boy laughed. "No. Nobody lives there. That place is called the Social Construct. That is where the people of the Golden District gather to socialize. Inside there is a game room, a pool, and a ballroom. There's much more, but some of it is off limits to children. Outside there is where sports like croquet or horseback riding are played."

"What is 'croquet'? And why is the pool inside? That doesn't make any sense."

Niko sighed. "I think it's to show off."

"Oh." Aryll's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Can we go see it? Please, Niko?"

The boy frowned. "Um, I'm not sure that would be a good idea…"

"Why?"

Niko sighed. He didn't know how he could explain this to her. Aryll was so beautiful and innocent; he couldn't bear to crush her. How could he tell her that walking into the Social Construct would be an invitation to be made fun of? He'd seen it happen before. Those in the Golden District who married members of the Iron District were shunned and teased to no end. He didn't want to be made fun of, and he certainly didn't want Aryll to suffer either.

"Oh, forget I said anything," said Aryll. Nico's worried face and inability to answer her question said enough to her.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll tell you. Just don't take it personally." Niko explained his thoughts to her.

Aryll nodded and didn't seem affected by his words, though she did find it unfair. "How will they know that I'm from the Iron District?"

"The way you dress, look, and speak. Trust me, _they'll know_. These people are used to scrutinizing things, so they're pretty much experts."

"Oh. So what now?"

"What more do you want to see of this place?"

"Can I see your house?"

Niko tapped at his chin. "Okay. That sounds reasonable. But after that, we'll leave, okay?" He really didn't like her being here. She was better off on the other side.

They began to walk, and Aryll smoothly grabbed Niko's hand in hers. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right. And judging by the way Niko gently squeezed her hand in his, it felt right to him as well.

"Niko, why do the people of the Golden District hate the people of the Iron District so much?" she asked suddenly.

"Long ago, when the Great Sea first came to be, the people of Greatfish Isle lived in peace. However, since it was the biggest island, the richest people from other islands would come here to build lavish homes. Eventually, the richer residents began accusing the poorer members of being lazy and not contributing anything to society. The poor fought back, saying the rich were taking what didn't belong to them. The fighting escalated, and Jabun, the great water spirit that this island was named after, stepped in. He divided the island in two, and created the canal so that the sea's water separated us. That is how the districts came to be. The fighting has stopped, but the hatred still exists."

Niko glanced down sadly and frowned. "However, the Iron District doesn't act upon their hatred as much as the Golden District does. My district, since it has most of the wealth, controls most of the island. We hold the power, and sadly, we use it to oppress those from the Iron district."

"It's such a shame. When you take away the money and the power, we're all the same. We're all human beings."

The young boy gripped her hand tighter. "That's how I see it, too."

When they arrived at Niko's house, Aryll was pleased. His house was quite simple for someone from the Golden District; he lived in a log cabin. To Aryl, it made sense that someone like Niko would live here.

The couple walked up to the porch. As Niko raised his arm to open the door, he stopped. He raised his other arm - the arm still holding the hand of his lady friend - and brought it to his mouth. He gently kissed Aryll's hand, causing her to blush and look away. "Aryll, no matter happens, be brave. Don't lose yourself; never forget who you are. And always remember that I think you are stunning."

She blinked back her bewilderment. "Thanks. You're quite the gentlemen, Niko, and you're quite handsome. But what do you mean by _'no matter what happens_'? Is something wrong?"

The young boy looked a little flustered at her words, but went ahead and opened the door. "Just stay close to me," he whispered.

Aryll was confused. She liked Niko, she really did, but why was he acting so strange? He was acting like they were walking into a death trap instead of his own home.

The interior of Niko's home was much like the exterior; simple, yet charming. You could tell that owner of the house was rich but did not want to be showy about it. In Aryll's eyes, that was the mark of true class.

"Father? I'm home," Niko called.

"Okay," responded a voice filled with indifference.

"I brought home someone," Niko said again. There was nothing but silence. "A lady," he added after a pause.

Loud, booming footsteps were heard. Aryll found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable. "A lady? Well done, son. You're taking after your old man," said the voice again, this time much more interested. Aryll watched the man's form decend the stairs. He was dressed in a suit – a very nice one at that – and wore a glass circle over one of his eyes. His hairline was receding, which he tried to hide with a small top hat. He was a middle-aged, if not a little younger, and stared at Aryll with a creepy, greedy look. The young girl found herself feeling afraid of him.

"What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Aryll," she said softly.

The man frowned. "She does not curtsy? Her manners are a little rusty. Oh well. She's good looking, at least. Manners can always be improved. Who is her father? Not somebody important, I assume from her choice of fashion." The man looked at her dress as if it was a dish rag rather than an article of clothing.

Aryll felt absolutely offended and horrified. He had the nerve to say she had no manners based on her informal greeting, yet he saw it perfectly fit to discuss her appearance and personality right in front of her like she was some kind of object.

"Well, Father, Aryll isn't from _here_," Niko tried to say.

"She's a _foreigner_?" the father spat. "Ugh. If you hope to marry her, you had better not breed with her. We come from-"

"A long line of faithful advisors to the Hylian royal family. I know, I know. You always tell me that. Why does that matter?"

"I don't want our pure Hylian blood tainted with some... whatever that girl is."

"Father, Aryll is _obviously_ Hylian," Niko responded with a hint of malice. "Her hair is blonde, and her ears are long and pointed. Those are two common Hylian traits."

He looked at the side of her face, causing her face to flush from nervousness. "Oh, I see." Now, she understood why Niko seemed so uncomfortable bringing her to the Golden District. "So, what's the problem then?"

Niko took a deep breath. "Aryll is from the Iron District."

The father blinked. "Iron... District...?" His face contorted with rage. "You dare bring that filth into my house?!" he shouted. "I thought I raised you better than that! Do you honestly wish to marry someone who is lazy and whines about being helpless her whole life? My goodness, son, open your eyes. The little whore probably only wants you for your money."

"None of that is true," Aryll snapped. From the books she had read, she knew what the word "whore" meant. And she never, _ever_ thought someone would use that word against her.

The man took a terrifying step towards her. "What did you say to me?"

Niko took a valiant step in front of her, blocking her from his crazed father and stated, "You will not touch her."

"I don't plan on laying a finger that scum," he spat. "However..." the man uttered as he lunged forward and struck his son across the face. Niko's head turned with the force of the strike. Aryll cried out in horror. "Shut up you scoundrel," the man seethed. "Servants! Remove this vermin and bring her back where she belongs."

A young man with his hair pushed back came and grabbed Aryll forcefully. She wanted to shout, to fight, or to do anything to help Niko. She needed to save him. But she couldn't find it within her to do so.

"Aryll! Forgive me," Niko cried as she was forced out of the house. And that was the last she heard or saw of him.

Once Aryll was off of the property, the servant let go of her. "I'm sorry, Aryll," he said. "If it helps, I am from the Iron District too. This happens to me every day, but I've learned to tolerate it." The man, who was quite young, possibly a few years older than her brother, leaned closer to her. "It gets better."

"Thanks," she said shakily. "Can you… can you tell Niko that I don't blame him for any of this, and that he is a charming man and I'll never forget him?"

"I will deliver the message. The man pointed to a well-flourished road up ahead. "That road will take you to the gate. Good luck, and remember ignore the guards at the gate. They are a bunch of jerks whose jobs are so boring they'll resort to picking on little girls."

The man bowed and left, which prompted Aryll to leave as well. She follows the road, and it did indeed lead her to the gate. As she got near the gate, however, one of the guards recognized her and began to tease her. "What's the matter? Your gentleman friend rejected you? Or did you get dumped for a richer and prettier girl? Smart move on his part."

Aryll bit her lip, trying to fight the grief, and kept walking. It didn't do much, as one of the other guards that was frustrated by her lack of response grabbed her and lifted her up. "Wow, you weigh almost nothing. You should eat more." He paused. "Oh, wait, you can't afford it."

All of the men started laughing, and Aryll could only remain still while being manhandled. She felt helpless and alone. She regretted ever coming here.

The guard then tossed her over the bridge, sending her falling into the water. Aryll calmly swam the edges of the Iron District. At least she was safe here. She curled up into a cold, wet ball, trying to forget the day's events. She didn't have the urge to cry. Crying was a human emotion. And right now, she didn't feel human. She felt much was less than that; like she was a hollow, brittle shell that once held a vibrant soul.

"Aryll?" she heard someone call. She knew that voice; it was her brother, Link. She felt his warm, familiar hand on her shoulder and picked her head up. "Why are you all wet? Did you fall into the river?"

Aryll shook her head. "I saw it. I was there." She pointed to the red brick wall of the Golden District.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the Golden District. I spent the morning there."

That sent him into alert mode. "What? That's crazy. How did you even get in there?"

She told him about how she was in the library, how she met Niko, and how well they were getting along. Of course, she left out a few _insignificant_ details like the flirting and hand-holding. She also changed the ending of her sad story; instead of being thrown out, she and Niko cheerfully departed.

Link didn't buy it for a second. "Aryll, there's something you're not telling me," he said as soon as she was done speaking.

"What makes you say that?"

"Aside from the fact you are 'mysteriously' wet, you look very unhappy." Aryll blinked, and Link nudged her playfully. "Come on, we've been a team since you first learned to walk. I can tell when you're upset. Is this Neemo's fault?" Link bumped his fists together threateningly. "I can give him a talking-to if so."

Aryll laughed, and she felt some of her humanity return to her. "His name is Niko, not Neemo. And no, it's not his fault."

"Oh, so something _did _happen." Link smirked at her.

She was bound to tell him anyway; she and Link always shared the random events of their lives with each other, no matter how long ago they had happened. And so, Aryll told her brother everything that happened with Niko's father, leaving out no details.

Link's reaction to the story was one of pure anger. He stared at the red wall with narrowed, watchful eyes, and Aryll could tell he was thinking revenge.

"Brother, we should just let it be," she warned. "I don't want to go back there ever again. And I definitely don't want you to go over there and get in trouble."

"Ah, but that has already happened," Link admitted.

"What happened? You never told me this," she said, slightly surprised.

"It happened a few months ago." Link told her how he climbed the wall, fell in, and was saved by Linebeck.

Aryll laughed. "I guess you should have thought that one through more. Does Mila know about this?"

"No way! If she found out, she'd lecture me to my grave." Link looked at Aryll with begging eyes. "Don't tell her please."

"I won't tell her you were there… if _you_ don't tell her _I_ was there."

"Deal," announced Link, and the siblings shook on it. "Come on, why don't we go home? I think you should dry off." He smiled evilly. "We'll tell Mila you fell into the river, if she asks."

"Good plan," she said as she followed her brother home.

No matter what happened or who crossed her, she knew she could always count on her beloved brother to help her. That's why he meant the world to her.


	16. Sixteen

Mila opened her eyes slowly, lying down in the silence for a few moments until she realized that she had dozed off. She sat up from her bed and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. She loved to sleep; it was one of the best ways to pass the time. Ever since she saw the wanted poster of her face months ago, she had been afraid of going out. She'd leave the house on occasion, but most of the time she didn't want to risk anyone recognizing her as Mionette. Her housemates would always reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, but their words never did quench the anxiety she felt.

She started to walk towards her door, but as she was walking, it suddenly opened. Link was standing there, holding an envelope. "Oh, good, you're awake. This letter is for you."

Mila yawned and took the letter. "Ah, thanks. Where's your sister?" Mila always made it a point to know where all of her housemates were at. On the outside, Mila seemed very brash and calm, but those who _really _knew her know that she always worries excessively over those she cares about.

"She's washing her clothes. She, _ah_, fell into the river, so they got kind of dirty." Link had to think quickly and lie to her; he promised Aryll he wasn't going to tell Mila anything about her visit to the Golden District.

"I don't think I want to know," she said in disapproval as she began to read the envelope. She recognized the seal on the letter and panicked slightly. "Link, somebody from Windfall sent this letter."

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell anybody at Windfall that I was coming here."

Link walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but read it."

Mila pulled the letter out from the envelope. She recognized the handwriting right away, and sucked in a terrified breath. It was her father's penmanship.

_Dear Mionette...or should I say __Mila__,_

_You disappear from my life without a trace, and I spent many nights sick with worry .Do you have any idea of what you put me through? I thought somebody kidnapped you and stole our money! I was so desperate to have you back home, to have you safe, so I hired the best group of private detectives I could find. And they discovered things, Mionette. Things I would have never expected from you. I'd expect them from your disgraceful mother, but not from you._

_How __DARE__ you. Not only do you run away back to Greatfish to be with that wench, but you run away with a boy you only knew for three months and you take over 500,000 rupees from me. What makes you think you have the right? You don't. Every rupee you took belongs to me; you have no claim to them whatsoever. And that would make you a dirty thief._

_If you want to live as a dirty beggar with your pitiful mother, so be it. But I will not live with the embarrassment of my daughter running off with some street rat and stealing my money. Not for a second. So, go ahead and live the life you want. I won't press charges against you, since you are my daughter. I'm certain that boy was the one who talked you into doing all of this, wasn't he? Oh Mionette, how could you be so foolish? He probably only wants you for your money. Honestly, you should have known better than to trust scum like him. _

_That is why I told the authorities that he is the one responsible for the theft and kidnapping. That way, I'll get my daughter and my money back without any embarrassment to me, and we don't have to worry about that boy tempting you any longer._

"Theirs is no way!" she screamed, throwing the letter on the ground. The sudden commotion caused Link to jump and fall of the bed.

"What the hell, Mila?" he said, somewhat annoyed, as he picked up the letter and got back on the bed.

She looked at him and pounced on him, wrapping him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she said slowly.

"Would you mind telling me what you are freaking out about?"

She covered her eyes with her palms. "Just read the letter," she cried. Link picked up the letter and began to read. When he finished, he realized that Mila's reaction was justified. "Oh," he whispered.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. I don't think your dad can just randomly accuse me of stealing from him!"

"But we _did_ steal from him! We broke the law, and he _knows_."

Link was about to back down and agree, but at that crucial moment Aryll stuck her head in. She was dressed in her old gown from the Outset, but her hair was down and wet from her bath. "Hi." She felt the negative vibes coming from her brother and friend. "What's going on? Did something bad happen?"

Link silently looked at his little sister. She deserved to know what was happening, but he was afraid of how she'd react to the news. Also, she was never told that they stole money in order to come to Greatfish. She was always under the impression they earned it. "Mila's dad sent a letter, he explained. "He discovered she is staying here. He wants to charge me with kidnapping and theft so that Mila will be sent back home and I'll be sent away."

Aryll didn't seem shocked. "Can't you just show the authorities the letter, and show them that you're being framed?"

Mila show Link a nervous look. He nodded subtly, knowing what had to be done. The truth couldn't be kept from Aryll forever. Mila drew her lips into a thin line. By this point she had stopped crying, but the fear and apprehension was dancing wildly in her eyes. "No. Because… because we actually _did_ steal from my father.

"You didn't," Aryll objected. There was anger in her voice, something rare for Aryll. The rage was quickly replaced by hurt. "Did you really steal from somebody, Brother?"

"We both agreed to it," Mila admitted in his stead. "We both took part in it."

Link looked away, feeling slightly guilty. He didn't know if it was because he truly ashamed of what he and Mila did, or if he just felt bad that Aryll had to find out. "Mila and I did what we had to do to get by. Besides, her father is a horrible murderer; it's not like we took money from someone innocent... or poor, for that matter."

"But why? It's not up to you or Mila to be delivering justice! Now look what's happening; look at the consequences." Aryll sounded really irritated. To Mila, it was surprising.

Link scowled and looked at his sister heatedly. She had the nerve to get angry with him for doing something dangerous, even though it was necessary for them to survive! "If we didn't take the money, then we'd all be starving right now! Did you ever wonder how we could afford all of the food we eat and clothes we wear? Because of what we did, so stop being so ungrateful!"

Mila felt very uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of the sibling's fight. She felt like she had no place in it, even though she was just as guilty as Link was. "I'm going to go tell my mother what's happening while you two talk," she said as she took the letter and left.

Aryll ignored her and glared at her older brother. "I don't care! You stole money from someone! Grandma would be ashamed of you! _I_ am ashamed of you!"

That comment really struck a nerve. "I can't believe you'd say that, especially since I did most of this for you! I think grandma would be ashamed of _you_. You're acting really stuck-up. We weren't raised that way," he taunted cruelly.

Aryll bit her lip. "I am not stuck-up!" she yelled indignantly.

He and Aryll, being brother and sister, bickered quite often. That was the nature of siblings. But this isn't what he wanted; he and Aryll have never fought this badly before. "I didn't intend to be so hurtful; I guess I just got carried away. I'm sorry I said that."

"Okay. I'm sorry too," she exhaled. "Just tell me why you stole. Well, not why you stole, but why you don't feel bad about it. At least explain _that_ to me."

He didn't want to play the "I'm-older-so-I-know-better" card, but that approach seemed the most appropriate. "Look, Aryll, as children we were taught that there's good and bad, just like black and white. But after leaving home, I've realized that you shouldn't think like that. Black and white can be mixed to make differing shades of gray, and so can good and bad. What Mila and I have done isn't good or bad."

"It's gray," she said softly.

"Yes. So you understand?"

"I don't agree with you. Bad things can be done for good reasons, but those things will always be bad in the end. But I understand what you are saying, and I forgive you."

Link shrugged. She was entitled to her own opinion. "That's good enough for me."

Meanwhile, Mila was about halfway to mother's place of work when the siblings concluded their fight. She was fighting to appear calm, but she couldn't hold her frustrations in. She was about to get sent back to her abusive father. Her best friend was going to be sent to prison for a crime they jointly committed. And, worst of all, she was wrecking the relationship between her best friend and his little sister. All of those thoughts were too much for her. By the time she found her mother, she was crying again.

"Mother, where is a good place where we can talk in private?" she asked miserably.

Knowing this was probably going to be serious, Minerva wordlessly grabbed her daughter's hand and led her away from the street they were standing on. "I know somewhere we could go." She led Mila to the small, unused beach of the district where Link's boat has been sitting, untouched, for almost a year now. "Okay, we're all alone; tell me what is wrong."

"This." Mila handed her the letter from her father.

When her mother was finished reading it, her demeanor was a far cry from her usual peaceful nature. "The nerve of that man. I can't believe he'd do something like this." She balled up her fists – worn from years of work – and scowled.

"What should I do, Mother?" Mila questioned. The fragile tone that Mila used nearly broke Minerva's heart. "I don't want to go back there. I don't know what Father would do to me. And most of all, I don't want Link to be sent to prison."

"Oh, honey-"Minerva started, but Mila wasn't finished speaking

"-this is all my fault. I should have never dragged Link into my life. He should have stayed at Windfall. Now my problems are his problems. Ugh, I wish I never would have met him!"

"Don't say that; I know you care a lot for that boy. Call it my mother's intuition, but something tells me that you like Link more than a friend."

"What! That's not true!" Mila snapped, wiping tears from her eyes. When she realized how loud she was, she sighed and faced her mother again. "I'm sorry for raising my voice like that Mother, but you know it's not like that."

"Oh, what a shame. I'd love to have Link as a son-in-law."

Mila stomped her foot and shrieked angrily. "Mother! Now is not the right time to be talking about this! We should be discussing how to deal with my father."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," she said softly. "As for the current situation, the only thing I can suggest is for both of you to stay out of the public eye."

A look of bravery and resolve washed over Mila. "No. I won't sit by and let Link be accused of being a thief. I'm going to leave him his out of this. I'm going to go home and beg my father to drop the charges against Link. By doing that, I can at least I can give Link a chance at happiness. I can let him stay here with his sister. That was his original plan, to explore the world with Aryll. I'm the reason that hasn't happened yet."

"I think you're mistaken. You think that Link will be happy knowing that you're back with the person he saved you from? Knowing that boy, he'd probably risk his life to save you bring you back here with me."

Mila thought about that. She wanted to argue with her mom, to say that Link would forget about her and move on with his life, but deep down she knew the truth. Link wouldn't abandon her, and he would _never_ let her return to her horrible father. In fact, she was certain that if she tried to return to Windfall without him knowing, Link would chase after her until she was back home where she was safe.

"Mila," her mother continued. "I think I know someone who can help you with this situation better than I can."

"What? There's no way; you're my mother. Nobody can give me better advice than you can."

A hint of a smile crosses Minerva's face. "I'm glad you feel that way. So you should trust me with this. Wait here and I'll get that person for you."

Mila tearfully tried to protest, but her mother walked away before she could get a word in. None of this was fair. What did she ever do to deserve this? Yes, she stole money, but it from her wicked father. He didn't even need the money. It'd go to waste in his hands. Technically, she was doing him a favor.

Life was so good only hours ago, and now, it was as if the world as she knew it was crashing. She sat down in the dark, dirty sand and began to cry. Minutes began to pass, and the sun began to drop lower in the sky until it was just barely hovering over the horizon.

"Hey, Mila," said Link's voice from behind her. She quickly brushed away her tears; she knew how much Link detested them.

She looked at him, and managed a small, sad smile. "Hey, Link. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go. My mom is sending someone to meet me."

"I know. I am the person she sent." He sat down next to her.

She frowned. "Why would she send _you_?"

"Your mother said that this directly involves me, so we should talk about this together."

"Well, if you have any ideas of what we should do, I'd love to know," she huffed.

"I say we take our time and think of a reasonable plan. I think that if we are calm and rational about this, we can find a way beat your father. I don't plan on letting him win this."

"_Calm and rational_?" Mila screeched. "How can we remain _calm_ when the police can come to drag us away at any moment? Do you want me to get sent back to Windfall while you spend the rest of your life in prison!"

"They won't just drag us away! The wanted posters haven't even come out yet. We're in the clear for a little while," he shouted back.

"You don't know that! You just _think _you do! That's why you're always getting into trouble. You act like you know everything; that everything is always going to work out. Chances are that's _not_ going to happen this time. So stop being so arrogant and realize that you can't just breeze your way out of this situation."

"Why are you insulting me like that? I'm just trying to help you!" Link shouted, his face turning red with anger. "I already fought with Aryll today. I don't need this from you too." He stood up. "Come back home when you've calmed down."

She immediately regretted her words when he brought up the fight with Aryll. Mila still felt like she caused the fight because she pressured Link into helping her steal in the first place. "Wait, don't go. I'm really sorry, Link. I just don't understand; how are you so calm about this? Do you realize the danger you're in?"

He sat down next to her again. "I try not to think about it. Whenever there's panic, someone always has to remain calm. Otherwise everyone would just be frozen in a state of fear and shock. As you can tell, I'm usually that 'someone'."

"Well, then I guess I'm lucky to have you," she said with a smile.

"So, what you consider to be arrogance is actually level-headedness."

"You aren't arrogant; I didn't mean that."

"I thought so."

Both of the teens sat on the sand, watching the dark ocean rock back and forth in rhythm. It was Mila that decided to break the silence.

"You know, I thought about running away. I thought about going back to Windfall and begging my father to drop the charges against you. But my mother talked me out of it. She'd said if I had done that, you would do something stupid, like bring me back here and turn yourself in.

Link smiled sheepishly. "Your mother knows me well."

"But why, Link? Why would you do that? You do realize you have to take care of Aryll, right? Would you just abandon her like that, for my sake?"

"Of course not! Aryll would be okay here; she'd have both you and your mother to take care of her. Besides, Aryll isn't the only person I have to protect; I need to protect you, as well. You mean just as much to me as she does. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to either of you."

She opened her mouth to thank him for his sweet words, but decided against it. She wanted to thank him in a way a little more daring. So in a quick, thoughtless decision, she leaned her body forward and kissed Link right on his lips. It was only a quick little "peck", but it was a kiss nonetheless, and Link reacted as such.

"Wh-what was that for?" he stammered, obviously flustered by her unforeseen action.

Mila shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to see what it would be like," she replied calmly. In a way, that was the truth.

He gave her a shifty-eyed look, and they both busted into laughter. Then he rolled his eyes. "Girls," he said. "They insult you one minute, then kiss you the next." Mila playfully hit him for that comment.

"I forgot to ask; how are things between you and Aryll? She sounded pretty mad when I left."

"We smoothed it over. We always do. That's how siblings work."

"I wouldn't know," she mused. "Hey, why don't we head back?" she suggested after a few moments. "My mother is probably really worried about me."

"Yeah," Link agreed.

Together, they left the beach and began to walk home. They were happy, knowing that their troubles would not bother them.

But that, of course, was temporary.


	17. Seventeen

Every time Link and Mila would discuss a plan to stay safe from her father, they'd argue or get sidetracked. The fact that Link liked to leave the house and explore without further notice didn't help, either. Thus, they had no plan in case something happened. Mila knew it was only a matter of time before the wanted posters for Link came out, but he never seemed worried about it.

Today, a little over a week since Mila received the letter from her father, Link was out again. Ever since they met, Link would his pal Linebeck's shop once a week and help him clean the shop. Link and Linebeck were good friends, so Link didn't mind helping Linebeck for no pay. It was kind of amusing how close the two were considering their ten-year age difference.

The boy placed an antique wooden statue in a box with others of its kind when he heard the door open. The shop was closed for the day, so the person coming in had to be Linebeck. "Yo," Link greeted casually. He expected a friendly "hello" or something similar in return, but instead, he got slammed into the wall.

He was face to face with Linebeck, stuck against a wall. "Can I help you?" he joked.

"This is serious," snarled Linebeck. "I can't believe I trusted you."

Judging by Linebeck's facial expression, whatever was going on _definitely _wasn't a joke. Link frowned. "What are you talking about?" The man held up a sheet of paper; a wanted poster with Link's face on it. Link didn't even have to read it. He understood what was happening: he had run out of time. Suddenly, he regretted not thinking of a plan sooner. Now he was trapped; he knew he should've listened to Mila.

"So you're a thief and you've never mentioned it to me," he stated. "How come? Is it because you've been stealing from me?"

"I haven't! How can you even suggest I'd do that to you!"

"Don't lie to me! Ooh, you _have_ been stealing from me!" Linebeck began to ramble angrily. "I should have known. When I met you, I thought you were some kid who just wanted to get a look at the Golden District. And when you fell in, I saved you. But none of that is true, huh? I bet you were trying to sneak in to steal from them, just like you stole from this person!" Linebeck wiggled the paper in front of Link's face. In retaliation, the boy grabbed the paper from him and stuffed it into his bag angrily.

Link pushed Linebeck off of him angrily. By telling him that, Linebeck had crossed the line. "Who are you to be telling me this? You're a con-artist; you've got no right to accuse me of things I'd never do when you're just as bad I am."

Linebeck struck Link across the face. Well, at least, he tried to. Link saw it coming and dove to the ground before the blow struck him. When he hit the ground, he rolled to the left and stood up, standing in a defensive position. "I may be a con-artist, but I'd never steal that much someone! And I would _never_ kidnap someone! Yea, I read the whole paper. You kidnapped that poor girl, didn't you? So what gives _you_ the right to say those things to me? You don't have the right. But I do! These damn posters give me all the right in the world!" He backed up a little, and genuine hurt took the place of his anger. "I can't believe you would do something like this. I can't believe you never even had the decency to _tell me._"

"Wait, you're mad because I never told you about this? That's a pretty selfish and lousy reason to be holding this against me." Link straightened himself out. "Besides, there are a lot of things you don't about me."

Linebeck stared at him, his temper boiling higher. "You little shit," he said slowly. Then, it happened. Linebeck took a small wooden knife that was on the shelf behind him and threw it at Link. The blonde teen saw it coming and turned away quickly, but his timing was off. The knife struck the upper part of his right arm. With a cry of pain, Link grabbed at his injury. Blood was slowly leaking out of his wound, staining his shirt and dripping on the floor. It stung badly; _oh_, it stung, but Link managed to keep his head clear despite the pain.

Linebeck snarled angrily at his miss. He reached behind him and grabbed the next closest weapon; a bronze dagger. "I'm going to turn you in; that should cover all of the merchandise you've stolen from me." He held up the weapon and advanced towards Link.

The boy held his ground. When Linebeck got close enough, Link swung his leg into a roundhouse kick and knocked the dagger from Linebeck. It was a move that Zunari taught him back on Windfall, a move Link never thought he'd ever use. Link mentally thanked his old master as the dagger skidded across the floor. Link quickly dove in front of Linebeck and scooped up the dagger with his good arm. The, in one smooth motion, he spun around and pointed it at Linebeck. "I've never taken a damn thing from you!"

Linebeck reached behind himself and started throwing whatever he could grab at Link. And, as fortune had it, a knife collection was what happened to be behind him (which explained where the two previous daggers thrown came from). Link knew a lost cause when he saw one, so his instincts told him to get out of there as fast as he could. Link sprinted out of the store, dropping the dagger and clutching his injured arm close to him as he ran down the streets. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself, but how could a boy running at top speed while dripping blood _not _attract attention? Men, women, and children alike stopped and stared at the sight of Link, though none made an attempt to stop or help him.

When he made it home after what felt like an eternity, he darted inside, slammed and locked the door shut, and promptly fell onto the floor. He was breathing heavily and was covered with his own sweat and blood. He thought he heard Mila and Aryll shouting from upstairs, but he wasn't sure. His mind was a blur. The only thing he could think about was how his good friend betrayed him every time he felt the painful burning sensation in his arm.

He heard a cry of surprise and felt warm, gentle fingers caressing his injury. The gesture caused pain to shoot up his arm. He groaned, and the noise was muffled due to the fact that he was lying face down on the ground. He pulled his arm closer to his body.

He heard Mila's voice calling out to him. He couldn't tell what she was saying over the sound of the blood rushing in his head from over-exertion and the noisy, labored breaths he was taking.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Aryll's voice. Link felt one of her fingers graze the torn fabric of his shirt, right next to the injury. It didn't hurt him as much as Mila's action did, but it still pained him.

Link managed to say one word. "Help," he panted. It was all he could say.

"Oh, what should we do?" Mila yelled. He could tell by her tone that she was freaking out.

He heard Aryll sigh. "Calm down. I've read about this; I know how to fix this."

"Alright Miss Smarty-pants, what do we do?"

"Let's get him into the bathroom."

He felt a pair of arms grasp his shoulders, but they fell off when Link sat up. He grabbed his cut arm and winced. "Oh, ugh, _ow_," he grunted. Slowly, he got into a standing position. Almost immediately, both girls got in his face and began inspecting him.

"You're so pale; what happened?" Mila asked her voice full of concern and compassion.

"I'll explain later. Can we fix my arm right now? It really hurts."

The three teenagers walked through the kitchen and into the bathroom. Since nice bathrooms were a luxury that not many people could afford, the bathroom in their house had little to be desired. It consisted of a rusted water pump and a tub that you had to fill manually. Anything else had to be taken care of in an outhouse.

"Mila, go get a towel," Aryll ordered. "Link, get into the tub and take off your shirt."

"_What_?" he croaked.

"Just do it," she pleaded. "Trust me."

He did as she asked and threw the torn and bloodied garment off to the side. It was a shame; he really liked that shirt, too. "How badly does your arm hurt?" she asked him when he was settled. Her light green eyes were full of concern.

Link found himself feeling guilty for making Aryll and Mila worry, even though none of this was his fault (kind of). "It hurts a little less now," he said. It was a straight-up lie. His arm hurt worse than ever; he really irrigated it when he took off his shirt.

"That's good. Unfortunately, I'm going to hurt it again."

Link clutched his arm and turned his torso so that wound was facing away from his sister. "How come?"

"I have to clean your cut before I bandage it."

"No you don't!"

"Ye-"

The sound of a towel being snapped sliced through the air. "Is this time to be arguing?" asked Mila. She handed Aryll the requested towel.

Aryll refused the towel. "Can you rip in half first?"

"You want me to rip my mother's good towel up?" she asked incredulously.

Aryll frowned and pointed to Link's arm, which was bleeding heavily. "That towel should be the least of your concern right now."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she muttered, looking a little flustered. "I have a lot going through my mind right now," she mumbled. She pulled hard on the towel, and it began to rip along the seams. She handed half of it to Aryll, who poured some water on it.

She brought the wet towel up to Link and began to wipe away the dried blood. When most of that was cleared, she rubbed a bar of soap over the towel. "Sorry Brother, but this is probably going to sting a lot." She tried to scrub the cut as gently as possible with the soapy towel. Link had his hands clenched tightly, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. It was obvious he was in agony. As if it were instinct, Mila reached out and placed her hand on Link's shoulder as a small act of comfort. She might have been imagining it, but she thought she felt the boy ease up a little at her touch.

Aryll replaced the towel, now stained with her brother's blood, with the clean white one Mila was holding. She wrapped it around Link's arm and tied it tightly with a knot. Dots of bright red began to appear through the fabric, but the extent of the bleeding seemed to pass. "Finished."

"You tied that awfully tight," Link remarked bitterly. He was still in pain.

"It's to stop the bleeding." Aryll began to wash her hands vigorously. "That was _so_ gross. You're okay, right?"

"I guess," he responded. He craned his neck to get a good look at Mila, who had been silent the whole time. She was staring at his bandaged injury with a blank expression. "Alright there, Mila?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "Oh… I'm fine. I've just been wondering who could have done something like this… "

"Linebeck." Link spoke the name like it had a bad taste.

Both girls collectively gasped. "Are you serious?" Aryll cried. Link nodded.

"Why in the hell would he do that?" Mila roared, now out of her shocked state.

Link slowly got up from his sitting position, clutching his arm to his side as he did so. "The wanted posters came out. He was really angry with me, and accused me of being a thief. He tried to turn me in, but I got away."

"Well this is just fabulous!" exclaimed Mila. "The posters are out, people are attacking you, and we don't have a plan!"

Aryll agreed with her. "Mila's right, we have to do something. We can't just keep you locked up in this house forever."

"We'll think of something," reassured Link.

"You've been saying that for the past week! Obviously, that line isn't working anymore because if it was, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Mila screeched.

"What do you want me to do? Go to sleep and wake up with the solution to all of these problems? It's not that easy! But if you think it will be, go ahead and think of a plan yourself!"

Aryll cleared her throat loudly. For the past week, Link and Mila had been fighting on and off about this. All of the quarrels were out of love and concern, of course, but it got annoying. "Please stop fighting," she said nicely.

Mila placed her hand on her forehead. "Yeah. She's right. I'm going to go out for a second and find one of the wanted posters; I'm curious as to what it says."

"You don't have to; I took the one from Linebeck and put it in my bag. It's in the other room." Link and the two girls walked back into the living room of the house. Link's bag was lying on the floor, but they weren't paying any attention to it. Instead, they had their eyes fixed on the puddle of blood next to it. They didn't realize how much Link's cut had bled. The girls' eyes drifted to Link's bandaged cut.

"Brother, are you sure you are alright? That's… a lot of blood."

Link assured them that he was fine. "It's not as much as it looks."

"Maybe we should clean that," whispered Mila.

When the mess was taken care of, Link picked up his bag and began to look through it. "I know it's in here somewhere," he said after about a minute of rummaging through the large bag.

"Maybe you dropped it?" suggested Aryll. "That would be understandable considering you were attacked."

"I don't- wait, here it is." Link pulled a wrinkled parchment out of his bag. He straightened it out, and began to read it. Instead of handing it to Mila, his jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Mila. "Why are you making that face?"

Link broke out into a huge grin and looked straight at her. "Hey, Mila, I thought of a plan."

She rolled her eyes and ripped the paper out of his hands. "This isn't the wanted poster! What the heck is this?"

"That is a deed to a private island."

Both Aryll and Mila looked at the boy as if he grew a second head. "Where would you get something like that?" Mila asked suspiciously.

Link explained to them how Mrs. Marie had given the deed to him as a gift to him before he left Windfall, and how she instructed him to keep it "_just in case_". He had totally forgotten about the strange parting gift, but now it was proving to be his saving grace.

"So your solution to everything is to go live on a private island by yourself?" Mila criticized.

"Basically," quipped Link.

Mila shook her head in disproval. "You're insane."

"He won't be by himself," Aryll added. "I'll live with him." She shot him a sly look. "_Somebody _has to keep this boy out of trouble." Link shoved her playfully with his good arm.

"You two are crazy! You don't even know what's on this island! It's probably just trees! Where are you going to sleep? What are you going to eat?"

"It's Mrs. Marie's private island, Mila. She lived there once. So there must be a house and food," Link explained.

"Food runs out."

"Then you can send us some! There has to be a postal box on the island."

By that point, Mila had run out of counter-arguments. "Alright, you win. But I'm not happy about this. What if something happens to either of you?"

"It'll probably be better than staying here and getting daggers thrown at me."

"Okay, you have a point," Mila said. Then she smiled. "No pun intended."

All three of them busted into wild laughter. "Are you really going to make a joke this soon?" said Link, trying his hardest to be serious.

"Yeah, Mila! No need to take a _stab_ at him!" Aryll joined in.

Laughter filled the room again. When it died down, Mila rubbed her ace against her palms in an attempt to calm down. "Okay, jokes over. Are you two _really_ serious about this?"

Both siblings nodded. "Like I said earlier: what else can I do?" said Link.

She looked away. "This just seems so… _sudden_. When do you two plan on leaving?"

Link and Aryll looked at each other. "I was thinking tonight," the older one said.

"Oh," was all Mila could manage. This was all so sudden to her. How couldn't it be? The whole plan was devised in five minutes. She didn't want them to go, but there wasn't much they could so. She'd always known that they'd leave someday, but she didn't think it'd be so soon.

"I have an idea," spoke up Mila suddenly. "How about I help Link pack all of your personal stuff, and Aryll can go and pack some food?" Aryll nodded in approval, but Link's expression did not change.

"I don't need any help. Aryll and I don't have much."

Mila smiled. "Come on, everyone needs help sometimes." She grabbed his arm and began to lead – well, _drag_ – him to the small closet where Link and Aryll kept their things. It was a very small room, being barely big enough for more than one person. However, it proved to be big enough for Link and Aryll as the room was almost bare. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you guys didn't have much."

"See? I don't need help."

"I know. I brought you up here to talk." She pushed him into the closet, being mindful of his injured arm. Before Link could protest, she got into the closet herself and shut the door. It was kind of tight, and the two were pressed against each other a little, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What is this about?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"All of this. This is so crazy! Are you really going to just pack up and leave?"

Link sighed. "How many times are you going to ask me this? You know what the answer is. And I know you think this is sudden, but there's not much I can do."

"I always knew you were going to leave. I just… I didn't realize how fast it would happen."

Link look at her intently. "You can come with us, you know."

Mila frowned and looked away, which was hard to do considering how tight space was. "I can't do that. I can't leave my mother. Besides, I'm going to have to send you two food and other supplies." She looked back at Link sadly. She could see in his dark green eyes that he, too, was feeling sadness. Even if he was stubborn and would never let it fully show, Mila could tell it was there.

"You'll be alright. You can always write to us. I know you'll miss us; we'll miss you too. I'll miss you more than anything."

Mila pulled Link into a tight hug. "This has to be done," he whispered.

She released him, and her crisp blue eyes shined with tears. "What if something happens? What if I send you a letter and I don't get a reply? Do you know how worried I'll be? I don't think I can handle-"

Link didn't want to listen to her ramble on about her uncertainties, but he knew it wasn't appropriate to tell her to be quiet, either. So he silenced her using the nicest method he could think of: a kiss. He closed his eyes and placed his lips onto hers. It worked; Mila stopped talking immediately.

Link pulled away for a second. "Everything is going to be okay," he breathed. Then they resumed what they were doing.

After many seconds (or minutes, _who knows_) passed, Mila pulled away. "What are we doing," she stated. "You're leaving; we can't be doing this."

Link reached his good arm out and brought it to Mila's cheek. "Sometimes, you just have to go where life brings you." He removed his hand, flashed her a smile, and walked out.

And, despite everything, Mila managed a smile back.


	18. Eighteen

The sky was dark, the moon was bright, and the final day was over. The children had spent pretty much all afternoon packing, so it was a relief that the hard work was over. Still, all three of them were silent as they stood in front of the neglected red boat. Two of them were only footsteps away from a new adventure.

"So, this is goodbye, then," said Mila. Her voice was strained. "I wish my mother was here to see you guys off." Minerva, her mother, was working late as usual. Tragically enough, she wasn't told anything about Link an Aryll's departure. There was simply no time.

Suddenly, Aryll jumped onto Mila and clasped her into a tight hug. "Oh, Mila, I'm going to miss you so much! Thank you for everything you've done for my brother and me." Aryll took a step back and sniffled. "Oh, I shouldn't cry," she remarked. "This isn't time for tears. We'll talk to each other again soon, okay? One of us will send you a letter as soon as we get to the island."

"Be careful. If I were you, I wouldn't mention your brother by name."

"I know better than that," she responded.

Mila nodded half-heartedly. Her eyes were now focused on Link, who had taken a step towards her. They stood observing each other for many somber seconds until they both reached out to each other. Link's strong arms wrapped around Mila's gentle frame tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. Mila did the same.

"Bye," Link whispered into her ear as they relinquished their embrace. That was the only thing he said. That was the only thing he _needed_ to say. Everything else between the two was communicated during their kissing session in the closet hours earlier.

They broke apart and the siblings took their positions on the boat. Aryll sat on the rims, holding the map to the island along with the sea chart. She was the navigator. Her brother stood in the center of the boast fixing the sail. He was the sailor.

Mila stood on the edge of the beach, watching her two dearest friends leave her. Right before Link released the sail, he met Mila's eyes and gave her a warm smile. It was in that moment that she finally began to cry. It was always his smile that got her; it was his smile that was going to be burned into her memory forever.

As the boat sailed away into the dark and windy night, both siblings had their eyes on the island they were leaving behind. Many memories were made and people were met there. As the small boat sailed on, the island grew smaller and the lights radiating from it dimmed. When it disappeared from their sight altogether, they were stunned by how black and silent the world was. All they could see was the fain curve of the crescent moon in the sky.

"Hey, Brother, can I ask you something?" Aryll asked after much time spent sailing silently.

"Sure."

"Is there something going on between you and Mila?"

He drew back for a moment, stunned. Then, cautiously, he questioned, "What makes you ask that?" He was staring straight at her, his eye slightly widened with a look of curiosity.

She giggled like a child. "I know you two like each other."

He turned his back to her. Did she tell you anything?"

"No. It's obvious, especially after what I just saw. How long have you liked her?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've always cared about her a lot. But last week, after we finished arguing about the letter her father sent, she kissed me. It was really unexpected, but I liked it. I knew after that moment, I could never see Mila as just a friend."

"Aww!" Aryll gushed. "That's so sweet. You know, it's kind of sad that all of this had to get in the way of all of that."

"It can't be helped," Link muttered. She easily detected the resentment in his tone, and decided not to bother him further.

They sailed on, quietly anticipating their arrival to the mysterious island that Link owned. The ocean was very calm, which led for quick and easy sailing. The night sky was nearly pitch black, and the tiny sliver of moon that remained did little to light their path. However, it did shin it's light off of a tall stone tower that immediately captured Link's attention.

"Hey, check out that tower. We're close."

"How do you know?" muttered Aryll sleepily.

Link pointed to the tall, slightly glowing building jutting of from the sea. "The sea chart says the island is directly south of a tower."

Aryll looked up at the large building and gasped. Something about the building seemed to draw her in. In actuality, the tower was nothing more than old, eroded stone, but it seemed so different to Aryll. "The moon is making the place glow, like it's calling us to it or something." She laughed.

"More like warning us to stay away from it. Look, there's soldiers patrolling the place in boats. I wonder what makes this place so important."

Aryll ignored him and pointed to the front of the tower, where an array of stone arches was formed in a circle. "Look at those arches! That's some pretty ancient architecture; I wonder how old this place is."

"We're not getting close enough to find out." Link turned the boat and veered away from the tower. He kept going until the boats were out of sight.

"Do you think they'll come to our island?" Aryll asked. "You said it was nearby.."

"I don't think so. They seem to be too busy guarding whatever is in this old tower to come and mess with us."

"I hope you're right." Being this close to soldiers was definitely not a good thing, and it made both of them nervous. They each kept their eyes forward, too nervous to look at the boats of the soldiers.

Sometime later, the pair reached the island. It was so tiny; it seemed unreal to them after spending so much time on the huge island of Greatfish. They circled the area looking for a place to dock the boat. There were no beaches anywhere; the island was essentially a floating rock. The only way to get onto the island, it appeared, was to climb a stone slope that led to a small cliff.

"Since there's no beach, Aryll, we're going to have to drag the boat onto the island." Aryll nodded at her brother's words as he moved the boat over the stone slope. When the waves receded, both of them jumped out of the boat and stood on the smooth rock slope. When the waves came again, the stood firmly and lifted the boat up together. The rock was slippery, but the duo both held their ground.

They made their way to the small cliff that look to be the only way onto the island. Aryll climbed up the cliff and dragged the boat on the land as her brother lifted it to her. It was difficult since the boat was heavy, but the siblings were able to cooperate and get the job done.

"Oh my goodness, brother, come see this island!" Aryll shouted. She had gone off to explore the island (abandoning her brother) while he pushed the boat into a spot high enough above sea level to ensure that the waves would not take their boat and leave them stranded. "This place is better than anything you'd see in the Golden District! It's stunning!"

He thought she was exaggerating, but as it turned out, Aryll was right. This place did look too good for the Golden District. There were beautiful patches of wildflowers along the edges of the island, and the path to the small abode on the island was loosely paved with stone. The house itself was a simple; it was reminiscent of the cozy cabanas on the Outset Island.

But the best part of the island, the part that really stood out, was the waterfall and pond in the middle of the place. The pond was surrounded by sand, giving it a beachy feel. There was also stepping stones in the pond that led to a paved block with lounge chairs on it. The waterfall, thought large, was calm and serene.

"Where is the water coming from?" asked Aryll incredulously, referring to the giant waterfall.

"I don't know," replied Link, mesmerized. "It's unnatural." He frowned. "This place is weird. Let's go look at the house."

They both turned back and went up to the house. "Hey, there's a sign," noted Aryll. "It says: 'Mrs. Marie's Cabana. Property of Windfall Island's Lovely Teacher. Visitors Not Welcome! - The Managament'." She looked up at her brother. "_The management_? What does that mean?"

Link scratched at his chin. "I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." They walked up the stairs to the house and stood in front of the door, which had a painting of an old man dressed as a butler on it.

Link raised his hand to knock, but a booming voice escalated from the door. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands, you mischievous little scamp!" it yelled.

They both jumped back, obviously scared out of their wits. "Ah!" Aryll shrieked. "This place is possessed by spirits!"

"They're not nice spirits, either," Link commented, regaining his composure.

"Eh-HEM!" said the ghostly butler. "This cabana belongs to the master, and the master alone! You grimy, trespassing little scoundrel! Away with you! AWAY, I say!"

"I am the master of this cabana! I own this place!" Link announced.

The butler said nothing. He was ignoring them, like they were beneath them. Like they weren't worth his time.

"How rude," whispered Aryll. "Show him the deed; that'll show him." She handed Link his purple bag, which she had been holding for him while he docked the boat. He took the bag from her and fished the deed out.

He took the old parchment and held it up in front of the painting's face. "Look, I own this place!"

Shoving the paper near its "face" got the ghost's attention. "Ewww! Unclean! Most foul! Don't lay those grungy hands... Wait... Tha...?" He noticed the paper. "Tha... That's-!? Why that's the... Are you... Are you the new master?! ...Are you Master Link?"

"Oh so you know my name," said Link smugly. "And you placed the word Master in front of it. How nice."

"Ah... I am so pleased to hear that name! Master Link... "That spirit's tone took a drastic turn from being condescending towards Link, to worshipping him.

"Yeah, that's right. And this here is my sister Aryll. You're going to treat her the same way you'd treat me, okay?"

"Oh, most certainly, sir! I am pleased to serve both you and Lady Aryll!" He heard the doorknob unlock. "Please be gentle on this fine door."

Link put the deed back into his bag and entered the house along with Aryll. The place was very small, and reminded the siblings very much of their childhood home on the Outset. However, there were a few items in the house that showed it belonged to a wealthy owner, like the nice fireplace and the bathtub. There was also a complex-looking puzzle on the wall that showed a young boy smiling goofily at the viewer. Aryll found it disturbing, while Link found it humorous.

"Master," said the Butler's voice suddenly, "you have probably already figured this out, but this is no normal island. This place is a magical oasis. Long ago, this humble island used to be a mountain next to a graveyard for magical beings. It is believed that the enchantments of the graveyard have spread to this island. That is my only explanation for the strange sights you will see here, such as the self-sustaining waterfall."

"Wait, what are _you_, then?" asked Aryll.

"Why, Lady Aryll, I am a fairy. I reside in a fountain far below this island. But that hardly matters! I live to serve the one who owns this magical place. Yes! Now, I must tell you about the fireplace. As I mentioned, the fire is magical. The reason for this is that the fire actually guards a secret bunker underneath the house. The only way to access the bunker is to put out the fire by pulling the switch above your heads."

Link and Aryll looked up and noticed a pull switch on the roof of the cabana. This place really was weird.

"Okay, thank you," said Link. "We don't really need you at the moment, so you can go back to your, uh, magical fountain."

"Oh, why thank you, Master!" said the spirit's fading voice. There was a small flash of light; an all of the paintings of the butler went blank.

"Mrs. Marie could have mentioned that this place was going to be infested with ghosts," Link mumbled.

"He isn't a ghost; he's a fairy!"

"Whatever, it's all the same to me," said Link. "I don't care what he is."

He began to inspect the small cabana, and eventually noticed that the place had no beds. Aryll, however, spotted a small lounge chair just like the one their grandmother had at the Outset. The only different was that this one sported red cushions to add more comfort and luxury.

"You sleep in that, and I'll sleep on the floor," Link suggested nobly.

"Are you sure? We can switch every other night; that seems fairer."

"Fine, we'll switch every night. I'll take the floor tonight." Link plopped down in the middle of the cabana's ornate rug.

Aryll sat back in the red chair and rubbed it. It looked so much like the chair her grandmother slept in; she was starting to imagine she was home again. "I miss home," she said without thinking.

"You miss home? You mean _all_ of it? Or do you just miss Grandma?" Link paused. "I only miss Grandma. I don't miss the dull chores, the daily routines, the small houses, and the boring people… to name some of the things."

"I miss everything," she said firmly.

Link looked at his sister warily. "Do you want to go back?"

"Of course not! This is what we wanted." She then but her lip and averted her gaze from her brother for a moment. "Well... kind of," she admitted softly. "We didn't ask to be on the run from soldiers trying to arrest you."

"If you're unhappy, I can bring you back home."

"No way! That's too risky! Besides, if I am going to return home, you should to!"

"I can't... not while I am a wanted person. I can't bring all of that over there. How do you think Grandma would react to that?"

Aryll looked up and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Hm... she probably already knows."

Link sank to the floor and laid face down on the rug. "Wonderful," he mumbled, his words becoming muffled by the fabric. "I hope she isn't too disappointed in me." He lay on the carpet in silence for a few moments before adding, "I'll bet she hates me."

"I don't think she'll hate you. You're her grandson; she loves you unconditionally."

"If you say so," he muttered.

She was too tired to continue arguing, so she gave up and changed the subject. "Hey, we should probably write to Mila."

"Oh yeah!" Link popped up and grabbed his notebook out his bag. He tore out a sheet and grabbed a writing utensil.

"Wait!" his sister shouted. "What if the postman turns you in?"

"He won't see me."

"How do you know?"

"We have a butler ghost-spirit to scare him off."

Aryll laughed sleepily. "Whatever you say." She yawned. "I'm going to sleep; you write that letter." She raised her eyebrows at him. _You know you want to_," she teased. Then she rolled over so that she was facing away from him and curled up into a ball.

"Okay then," Link whispered to himself as he began to write his letter.

_Dear Mila,_

_We made it to the island. And guess what? The tower to the north of the island, the one I used as a landmark, is some kind of post for the country's soldiers. How convenient. _

_Anyway, about the island. This place is pretty damn weird. It's possessed by a ghost, or as my sister says, a fairy. I don't even know. It's nice, though; it has a waterfall and a pond in the middle of the island. Also, the small house on the island very much reminds me of home. _

_Please send food as soon as you can. We have about a month's supply, but there's no guarantee it will last that long. Just kidding._

_Sincerely, _

_Your favorite sailor _

He avoided using unnecessary names, as Mila suggested, in order to keep everyone out of danger. It was probably ten times safer to not write any letter, but he needed to keep in contact with her. Mila was his only link to survival, and he needed her now more than ever.


	19. Nineteen

It was early Sunday morning - or at least, that's what day Link thought it was. He hardly kept track of the passing days anymore. Each day seemed to drag by. Days were lonely and uneventful as they dragged by. Even though the siblings had each other, that wasn't enough. They craved interaction from other people, especially the friends and family they'd left behind. Living on the Outset Island was a better life than the one they now lived.

Link rolled over - as much as space allowed - in his chair, feeling his undersides press into the comfortable velvet cushion. He and Aryll swapped between the chair and the floor every night, and each spot had its perks. One had more space, the other had more comfort.

A knock on the door tore him from his scattered thoughts. He froze out of panic; why was someone at the door? This island was his. No one else ever comes here.

Link's first reaction was to look for Aryll. She was on the floor, looking at him with a worried expression. "What should we do?" she whispered. Link couldn't risk being seen, and Aryll was too young to pretend to be living by herself.

A booming deep voice caused both of them to jump. "Hello? Is anyone here?" The siblings looked at each other and pressed their lips shut in complete silence. The person at the door continued speaking, much to their dismay. "I've been delivering a constant flow of letters back and forth between this island and Greatfish, but according to our records the owner of this island lives on Windfall Island. I've been told to check for any suspicious activity."

"I think I should talk to him," Link whispered to his sister. "Maybe he won't recognize me."

"Are you insane!? Of course he'll recognize you; he's a postman. He's most likely seen the wanted posters."

An eerie, cold feeling filled the room. It was the presence of the cabana's ghost-fairy butler, who had been playfully named "Jeeves" by Aryll. They had lived with him long enough to be able to know when he entered the room. "Do not worry, Master, allow me to handle this situation," his voice whispered to the panicked children.

"Hello, may I ask you what business you have with the Master of the Cabana?" Jeeves's voice rang out from the door.

"I just need to confirm that the owner of this island is the one receiving the letters being sent here. Our records confirm that-"

"Neither I nor my Master care what your records say! You are a nuisance! My master cannot be bothered with you! If you do not believe me, go and contact the previous owner of this island. She will surely tell you that she gave up this island."

"Oh, I am very sorry. Thank you, and good day." The postman began to beat his wings, and the sound grew fainter as he flew further away.

"Thank you so much!" Aryll breathed, exasperated. "That was brilliant! Where did you come up with that excuse?!"

"I am honored you think that, Lady Aryll, but it was all quick thinking. I am perplexed of as to why the post man felt the need to check on us."

"There's a huge tower right next to this island. I wonder if that has anything to do with it."

Jeeves laughed haughtily. "That 'huge tower' you speak of is actually the Royal Tower of New Hyrule. That is where the royal family resides. But whether or not that has something to do with it, I cannot say."

Link thought back to the large stone tower being circulated by guards. It made sense that the royal family would live there. He felt dumb for not realizing it until Jeeves said it. "Oh. So that's what the tower is for."

"Indeed. Long ago, when this country was land, the royal family lived in a beautiful castle. Now, they stay in a barren tower, overlooking an empty sea."

Link sat back in his chair, able to relax now the threat was gone. "So, Jeeves, what did you do back when this country was mostly land? I'm sure this island didn't exist."

"Hey, since the post man just left, I'm going to go get the mail," Aryll said, briefly interrupting the conversation. Link waved her off.

"I was a fairy who lived in a fountain under a graveyard, aiding any travelers who stopped by. It sounds like a boring job, but I assure you it wasn't. The graveyard was mysterious, and held many secrets. Some of those secrets are still alive today, and remain right underneath this island."

By this point, Link was intrigued by what the spirit was saying. "Like what?"

"One of the graves in the graveyard consisted of a maze. Some of that maze still exists underneath this island. That is what those flames guard." Jeeves gestured to the remote-controlled flames in the fireplace.

"If the flames guard the remains of the maze, does that mean there is something important in it?" Link asked.

"I don't think so. Many people braved the underground maze and emptied it throughout the centuries. I'm certain it's empty. The only things left in the maze are re-deads, which are mindless corpses that attack the living. They are remnants of the bodies the graveyard once held." Jeeves gestured towards the flames in the fireplace. "The flames are there to separate the past from the present. Only I can get through them. In a way, they are here to protect you. But if need be, you can hit the switch and enter the maze. It is like a safe house."

Link looked at the fireplace apprehensively. It was nice to know that underneath his house was a hundred year old maze infested with zombie-like creatures. And even better, that his butler kept referring to the pest-ridden place and a "safe house".

Suddenly, Aryll's scream was heard outside. It was short and piercing; it was a shout of complete terror. Link wasted no time springing up from his position and bursting out of the house to find her. Being seen was the last of his worries now; his only thought was to make sure Aryll was safe.

When he caught sight of her, she was standing a few feet away from an unknown man. This man was dressed in fine robes of red and green, and had rich golden hair that was nicely combed to compliment his goatee. He had pale skin, and icy blue eyes that squinted as if they were constantly judging you. He had a small smile on his face, like he was looking at someone familiar. He was staring at Aryll in a peculiar fashion. He looked as if he meant no harm, but Link wasn't about to take any chances. He ran right up to the intruder and drew his sword at him. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man backed away slowly. "Easy, boy. I come in peace. I am just looking for a safe place to stay."

"What makes you think this place is safe?"

"It's isolated, and dangerously close to the royal tower. The last place they'd look."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Aryll from behind her brother.

"I'm hiding from the Royal guards," the man said in a hushed voice. "Are you two the only ones here?'

"I'm not going to answer that," Link spat.

In one swift move, the man knocked Link's sword out of his hands and into the sand next to them, and pulled out his own weapon. His sword, a rapier, was long and thin, with the tip touching Link's neck. "Now, are you two the only ones here?"

Link looked down at the tip of the sword and said, bravely: "I'm still not going to answer that."

The man faltered a moment before laughing and putting his weapon away. "I can't tell if you're really brave or really stupid, boy." Then the laughter stopped, and things grew serious. "You two are the only ones here. I can _tell_."

"Who are you?" asked Aryll.

"Call me Sen."

It took barely a second for the name to register in Link's mind. "Sen.. like _Duke Sen_?"

"Yes."

Aryll stepped forward. "You're not Duke Sen. All of the articles about you describe you as someone with gray eyes, tan skin, and black hair? That's pretty much the opposite of what you look like."

"Disguises, my dear," he said simply. "My family hasn't seen me in many years. They don't know what I look like. Appearances can change." She narrowed her eyes.

"Your family… like the king?" asked Link.

"Yes. " Sen leaned over and grabbed the hilt of Link's sword. He picked up and handed it back to him. "Okay, you know who I am. Who are you?"

Link and Aryll glanced at each other quickly, unsure if they would trust this man. After a moment, Link nodded and spoke. "My name is Link. This is my younger sister, Aryll. We are from Greatfish Isle."

"Were you both born and raised there?" Sen asked suddenly.

"Yes," said Link slowly, carefully. He didn't trust Sen enough to tell him the truth.

"You're lying. I know when someone is from Greatfish. You guys aren't."

Neither of the children responded at first. Then Aryll made a remark. "You're very intuitive."

"Yes. Now, I must tell you children that I am actually _not_ Duke Sen."

"Then why did you just say you were!?" Aryll said angrily.

Link folded his arms. He wanted to draw his sword, but knew he was no match against this strange man. "Okay, enough. Can you just tell us who you are and leave us alone?"

"I'm not Duke Sen. I'm an, however, independent undercover agent searching for him; that's why I seem so intuitive. I pretended to be him to see what you kid's reactions would be. And judging by the reactions I got, neither of you knows anything about him. It's an investigation tactic, don't ask. Oh, and the whole postman thing was a setup to draw one of you out of the house. Another investigation tactic of mine."

"Good to know," said Link.

The man cleared his throat. "Normally, I'd be on my way to the next island, but something doesn't feel right about letting two kids live here by themselves. Do you mind if I ask why you are here by yourselves?"

"I own this place. Therefore, I live here," explained Link bluntly.

The man shook his head. "By yourself? Why don't you come with me?"

"No thanks, we're fine here."

"Are you sure?"

By this point Link was feeling a little annoyed. "Yes."

"Alright then." The man snapped his fingers.

Things all went haywire after that. It all happened so fast. Uniformed come out from behind the house, the bushes, and anywhere they could hide. Groups of them came forward and detained the children, who were struggling and shouting.

"Now you have no choice but to come with me."

"Can you stop playing games with us? Who are you, and what do you want with us?"

"You want to know? Okay. I am Hylian soldier, and I'm just doing my job."

Link craned his neck to see that he and Aryll were both detained by Hylian soldiers. He caught his sister's eyes for just a second and he was able to catch her mouth "this can't be happening".

He knew he was a wanted criminal, but his crimes weren't severe enough for the country's soldiers to be after him… were they?

"Men!" A high pitched cough was heard. The head soldier – the one who posed as Duke Sen – rolled his eyes. "And woman," he corrected. "I want you to separate these two. Put the girl in a holding cell, and bring the boy to me." The soldier cocked his head to the right, and the other soldiers holding the teens began to march in that direction towards a ship that was sailing into view. It was cleverly parked behind the island's waterfall so the children would not see it.

Someone began to move the boat closer to the land and extend a bridge across. The children were then guided across the bridge onto the boat. As Link boarded, he noticed the country's herald –hanging proud on the mast of the ship.

It was the last thing he saw before he was torn away from his sister's side and brought into a small office that was dimly lit with dark furniture.

The door closed behind him, and Link realized the only people in the room were himself and the head soldier.

The man turned around, and as his did his robes swishes. Link saw hidden underneath the layers was the symbol of the royal family: a plain golden triforce with no other decorations.

"Now that we are alone, I can finally tell you the truth," he said.


	20. Twenty

He had close to a million thoughts running through his head, and yet he had nothing to say now that he was alone and face-to-face with the man who had done him so much wrong.

The man sat forward in his seat. "You probably don't trust me - and I can't blame you at this point - but I have been ordered to tell you nothing but the truth when I finally got you alone."

"So, am I in any kind of trouble?" Link asked, fearing the worst.

"No."

"And what about my sister?"

"She isn't in any trouble, either. And if you are wondering where she is, don't. She is being kept safely below deck in a private room. You can join her when we're finished. I suppose that will give you some incentive to cooperate with me."

Link nodded hesitantly. This man was using Aryll as bait so he got what he wanted out of Link. It was a dirty but brilliant tactic. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I am a highly ranked officer in the military. I serve directly under King Nohan, and I am one of his most trusted subordinates. I am blessed to even be able to say that, considering I've only been involved in the military for a few years."

The man leaned forward in his chair, looking Link straight in the eyes. "I said I would tell you the truth, so for your sake, I won't hold anything back."

He flashed Link the underside of his outer robe, where a brilliant golden triforce was stitched. "This proves my connection to the royal family. Do you believe me yet?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"I'm asking you to sincerely believe me. What I am about to tell you is going to be life-changing. I will start from the very beginning, so that you can know the entire truth." The man sighed sadly. "You've been so wronged in he past; the least I can do is tell you the truth now."

Life-changing? Link was unsure if he heard the word correctly. Why would a soldier have life-changing news for someone like him? He wasn't important. He was practically nobody.

"A few years ago, I committed a murder. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and I'd rather not talk about it. What I will say, however, is that it was due to blind rage over something I'd already lost. When I was being sentenced to my punishment, I was given two options: life in prison, or life in the military. I chose to restore my honor by serving ddmy country.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I was placed as an undercover soldier on a small but busy island, working on a project with a 'top secret' goal. I gave my job my all, and every time I went to the Royal Tower to report on my findings, I was promoted for my good work. Almost a year ago, I was finally ranked high enough to learn what the 'top secret' goal was. The job, all along, was to keep you and your sister safe. So, in reality, I've been reading about you for a few years. I know a lot about you."

Link felt the room grow fuzzy. He suddenly felt like this man knew every single thing about him. But despite those feelings, there were still unanswered questions. "Wait... what about Duke Sen? And the wanted posters of me? What was all of that about?"

"Alas, Duke Sen is not real. He never was. He was a public distraction made for you and your sister's safety."

"Okay, so you're telling me that I've been 'watched' my whole life? And the whole Duke Sen incident is fake, and was made for me? Why? What makes me so important?!"

"I can't tell you that right now, the reason being that I do not know everything. I am ranked high, but not high enough. But you are more important than you think you are."

"Okay... but what about the wanted posters? Were those fake too?"

"Yes. We made those as a dangerous last resort to have you sent to us."

Link was extremely overwhelmed with confusion by this point. Someone high up in the military insisted in keeping a constant watch on him and his sister. Duke Sen was not real. And the wanted posters - posters that were actually accurate - were false all along. "I don't understand though. If the posters weren't real... then how did you know about the crimes?"

The man smiled. "It was all a big coincidence. The person involved in those crimes is also involved in he military."

Mila's father was in the military? "There's no way..."

"There are many people out there working covertly. There are many people out here, like me, that have no idea who you are, yet they care about you and are willing to protect you. I am one of them. I could have quit at any time, but I choose to be involved in all of this."

Link normally would have felt both creeped out and flattered, but there were still to many questions to be sitting around thinking about emotions. "Involved in any of what? You never told me what this is all about!"

"I supposed now is the time to tell you. Link... you and your sister... you are orphans?"

"Yes," Link said automatically. Then he got a funny feeling in his stomach, like his whole life was about to take a drastic turn. He was almost dreading what he was about to hear next.

"No. You have been told that all of your life, but it is not true. Your parents are still alive, and they have been trying to get you home since the day you ran away from the Outset and left safety."

The room grew uncomfortably hot. "My parents?" At long last, the question that had haunted Link since he was a child seemed like it was going to be answered. "Where are they? Are they okay? Can I meet them?"

"We should arrive tomorrow. You can meet them then. As for where they are, they are in the Royal Tower. Your parents are the king and queen."

The temperature of the room now seemed so hot, it'd burst any thermometer. "What?" Link asked weakly.

"I know you may have doubts, but you are the king and queen's son." He laughed weakly. "I can even see some resemblance."

"But how? How come I never told about this? How come I wasn't raised at the Royal Tower. Why was I brought up on a distant island?"

"As I said earlier, I do not know. All I know is that something terrible happened when you were young, and whatever happened forced you and your sister to be sent away."

Link sat still in his seat with an empty expression on his face. "This is so unreal. There's no way."

"Well, thank you for cooperating with me. You can go back to your sister now. I'm sure your anxious to tell her the news."

In all honestly, Aryll never even crossed his mind. He was too overwhelmed with everything he just learned. "Yeah. Okay," he mumbled. He was so shaken up from what just happened, he had difficulty following the soldiers that led him to his sister.

As soon as the door opened, Link sat down in the nearest chair, covered his face in his arms, and brought his knees to his chest. So much was happening, and he couldn't bear all of it at once.

"Link? Are you okay?" Aryll asked from across the room, where she was sitting in her own chair in a similar position as her brother.

Link lifted his head to look at her. "Honestly, not really."

Aryll looked really concerned, even borderline panicked. "What happened? Did he do anything to hurt you? Your face... you look like you just watched someone die."

Link sat up so he could look at his sister. "Aryll, I have something to tell you. It's about our parents."

She shrieked. "Oh my goodness. What did he tell you?"

"Our parents are still alive. They live in the Royal Tower... they're the king and queen."

She blinked a few times. Then the news registered in her mind. Then she rationalized. "How do you know it's not a lie?"

"It could very well be, but he sounded so sincere when he said it. He said we'll meet them tomorrow."

"But what about-"

Link knew she was going to bring up either Duke Sen or the wanted posters, so he explained how both were fake.

"Oh goodness. Oh goodness. Oh goodness!" she cried excitedly. This is too much! Our parents are alive, Brother! We have been waiting to find out what happened to our parents since we were children!"

"I know. It's so mind blowing that this is finally happening." He stared beyond his sister, too lost in thought.

Aryll began to pace around the room in a circular pattern. "Wait, if the king and queen are our parents, then how come we've been living on the Outset all of our lives with Grandma?" Her face soured. "Is Grandma even our biological grandmother?"

"Probably not. We probably aren't even siblings," he teased.

Aryll frowned and threw her hands onto her hips. "Only you would be able to crack jokes at a time like this. I'm pretty sure we are siblings, anyway; we look so much alike."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Not that they really needed to, because right after they knocked they unlocked the door and opened it. The visitor - to nobody's surprise - was the investigator. He was carrying a frame.

"Have you told your sister the news, or do I have to do it?" he asked.

"How do I know you aren't lying to us again?" she exclaimed boldly.

He smiled. "That's something your mother would say." He began to unwrap what he was holding, and revealed that he was carrying an old painting. "This is the most recent portrait of the royal family. It was painted a little over fourteen years ago. You're even in it, Link." He placed the painting into Link's hands and began to walk out. "If you have any doubts, just look at those two people and tell me you aren't related to them."

Before he left, he have them some comforting words as a nice gesture. "I know things may seem confusing ad scary right now, but know that as time goes on, you will adjust. You two have royal Hylian blood flowing through you. Your ancestors were strong and brave, and dealt with many hardships. Such is the fate tied to your bloodline. And as every generation before you, you will be able to defeat whatever obstacles stand before you." With that, he nodded respectfully and left.

Aryll scampered behind her brother and they began to inspect the painting. For the first time in their lives, they were getting to see what their parents looked like.

The first person that caught their attention was the queen. She was beautiful, and she had a special gleam in her eyes that the painter managed to capture. Her skin was very tan for a Hylian, and her blonde hair had a slightly bleached appearance. If it weren't for her lavish clothes and jewels, one would certainly have problems identifying her as royalty.

The king was a short and muscular man, barely taller than his wife. His smile was nonexistent, but there was kindness in his eyes. His hair was a brilliant gold, and his skin was fair. He had black eyes and thick, dark eyebrows, along with a monocle on his right side.

The king was holding a small bundle, and upon closer look you could see the baby had the same hair and eyes as its father, the king.

"Brother... that baby looks just like you. And we look like them."

"These really are our parents. We finally found the truth."


	21. Twenty-One

_A/N: I am so sorry this update took over three months. This is a big point in the story and I am sorry it took so long, but this scene was very hard for me to write. The next updates SHOULD be occurring every 3 weeks from now on._

* * *

><p>Link barely caught two hours continuous hours of sleep. He didn't know how long it would be until the sun would rise again, but he had spent what time <em>did<em> pass sorting through memories in order to find some hint that he was actually a prince.

There were a few moments he could recall when Grandma would gather him and Aryll and tell them that they were "special and unique children". Link always assumed it was typical grandmother-like behavior, but now that he looked back on it, he wondered if Grandma had been hinting the truth to him all along.

The next memory was the most recent one of his grandmother, where she spoke her last words to him before he ran away. _You're making a bigger mistake than you realize_, she said.

Link regretted not listening to her. He felt terribly guilty, and he imagined how hard it was for Grandma to have to watch her beloved grandchildren leave her behind and go into a very dangerous world. He sighed and rolled over in the small, cozy bed that the cabin had.

"What's the matter, Brother? Can't sleep?" whispered Aryll from her own bed across the room.

"How can I? Tomorrow is a big day for us. I have so many thoughts running through my mind; it's amazing that I can remember to breathe right now!"

Aryll laughed nervously. "I'm pretty sure you can't just _forget_ something important like that."

"It's a joke."

"Ha ha." She faked a laugh.

"Okay, all jokes aside, we haven't been told anything about our parents our whole lives. Then we're told that they're the king and queen? At first I didn't believe it... but then he brought in that painting and I couldn't _not _believe it."

"It still might not be true. I don't know about you, but something doesn't seem right about that 'investigator' person."

"I know what you mean. But I'm going to believe it until I'm given a reason not to."

"...Yeah, me too, I suppose. We should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be life-changing."

"Yeah. Okay. Goodnight."

As nervous as they were for the upcoming day, both of them eventually did catch some sleep. It wasn't much, but it was something. Link slowly rose from the bed and brushed his hair out of his face. There was a thin film of light emanating from the single window in the room. At last, morning had come.

Not even a few minutes after the sun has risen, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, I guess," answered Link.

The "investigator" entered. "Good morning, your highnesses." Link frowned. He'd have to get used to that title. "Today is a very big day for the two of you. The King and Queen - er, your parents - would like to meet you immediately. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Do we have to change into nicer clothes or something like that?" asked Aryll.

The man laughed lightly. "No, that won't be necessary." He glanced at the clock on the wall of the cabin: it was nearly six-thirty in the morning. "Well, we should get going."

"_This_ early?" asked Aryll.

"Yes. They're as anxious to meet you as you are to meet them. Now, come along, please."

The children shot each other panicked glances before scrambling out of their beds to follow the solider. Link tried to smooth out his hair to make it look as presentable as possible, while Aryll brushed off her dress to look neater. They wondered what their parents looked like, what they acted like, and most importantly, what they would think of them.

They stepped out onto the deck of the boat, and were met with a sight that they could barely imagine. They were still on the boat, and still in the water, but they were in the tower. The entire first floor of the tower was made up of water. The man noticed the children's awe and chuckled. "That was my reaction when I first saw in inside of the tower, too. It gets even more interesting, because nobody knows how this tower got here. Legend has it that one of your ancestors summoned it as a safe house for the royal family."

"This is so... _surreal_," remarked Aryll. She eyed up every corner of the building, from the ancient stone that made up the majority of them room to the golden-plated accents that sparkled in the water's reflection. She had to have been dreaming; it was all too beautiful to be real.

In the center of the room was a large golden door that has a face sculpted onto it. Interesting enough, the mouth on the face was open wide, and water was pouring out of it. It could be compared to a waterfall, but the water was gushing out at dangerous speeds. "Someone halt the water flow," the investigator called.

"Aye, Colonel!" someone shouted back.

"Colonel?" Link looked up at him and asked.

"Yes, that's my official rank. You can call me by my title if you'd like."

Link nodded and watched as the water flow quickly decreased until it stopped altogether. The source of the water showed to be a narrow hallway of stone with a bright golden door at the end of it. The Colonel climbed out of the boat into the mouth of the door. Link carefully climbed out as well, followed by Aryll (who was offered much help by the soldiers nearby).

"I would love to show you around the tower, but I have orders to bring you straight to the top. That's where you parents are," said the Colonel. "Please stay close to me, I do not want either of you to get lost in your new home... or worse.."

"Worse? What could be worse?" asked Aryll.

"Ah, well, as you would expect, this tower was designed to keep out any unwelcome guests. So it's a little bit dangerous."

Link was intrigued; after all, danger was right up his alley. "What is so dangerous about this place?" His sister angrily tugged on his shirt sleeve; shooting him a look that read "_don't you dare try anything stupid_".

"You'll see as we make our way to the top," responded the Colonel, chuckling.

Horrified, the siblings soon realized the Colonel was wrong. The tower was not "a little bit dangerous". Traversing the tower proved to be as safe as walking through a field of landmines. There were lasers shooting at them, levitating platforms that barely fit all of them, and large, and black chasms that seemed to have no end to them. It was unbelievable that they were supposedly born and raised in this terrifying tower.

The top of the tower was by far the scariest bit. It was so high up that you could not see the ocean below; all you could see were the hazy clouds clinging to the stone edges of the building. A long, narrow staircase wrapped around the tower was the only path. Stone lasers were set up every five feet, and they would have been difficult to get around had the Colonel and the other two soldiers been there to redirect the laser beams with special devices that looked like purple and red mirrors.

Both Link and Aryll felt their hearts beat faster with every step they took. Meeting your biological parents – the very people that are responsible for your existence – for the first time is usually always a very emotional time. For the siblings, it was about a million times worse, since their parents happened to be the king and queen of their country.

After five minutes that felt more like an eternity, they finally reached the top of the tower. Two large stone doors with ancient engravings were all that stood between the siblings and their parents. This was it.

"This is the very top of the tower. The room you stand in front of is supposedly very special, though I do not know why. All I know is that it is impossible to break into this room you stand in front of." The doors opened slightly, showing the large, dark room that seemed empty. "Good luck," he told the siblings. They took two steps in and the doors slammed shut behind them. There was no going back now.

They never even got to see the room. Before their eyes could adjust to the dark lighting, the two children were instantly smashed together in a tight hug. It was so sudden that neither of them thought to hug back.

"My children," whispered a teary voice. "We are finally reunited." It was their mother.

She pulled away from them and they got their first look at her. There was no doubt that she was the women they were shown in the painting the previous night. Everything was there: the tanned skin, the sun bleached hair, the ocean blue eyes. The siblings did not resemble this woman very much, but they could feel that she was indeed their mother. She had tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face as she stared at her treasured children.

Aryll began to feel herself tear up at the touching reunion. "It really is you... I was so doubtful. Now I know you are our mother. But why did you send us away? What made you do it?"

The queen - their mother – looked away dejectedly. "I suppose I can't blame you for being angry with me."

"I'm not angry. I'm confused. Very, very confused."

The queen hugged both of them separately and quickly. "I know, and I am very sorry. Your father and I will explain everything to you." The queen glanced behind her and scowled. "As soon as he arrives, of course."

The teenagers looked around at the room they were in. It was completely empty, like they were standing in a hollow cylinder. The only light came from a little glowing trench along the edge of the room, which was very creepy.

"What is this room?" Link asked. "It's different from the rest of the tower. Something feels off in here."

The queen smiled. "You're quite perceptive. Not that I should be surprised, because it runs in the family. This room was once blessed by the goddesses. Under their blessing, only those of royal blood could enter this room. Though it may appear frightening, is the safest room in the whole tower. Well, at least it used to be..."

This caught both of their attention. "What happened?" asked Aryll.

Her brother added onto her question, asking "Does this have anything to do with us being sent away?"

The queen nodded sadly. "This country is under great trouble right now. Things have been getting progressively worse ever since the country was risen up from the sea. To the general public things may seem great, but to the royal family, it is a secret we've been trying to hide. Our country is slowly crumbling."

She put her hand over her heart and looked at her beloved children sadly. "I am so sorry that I have to tell you two this. Today should be a joyous day; I have seen neither of you in over a decade. But, as the next generation to rule over this country, I must inform you of the problems you shall one day inherit."

She sat down on the stone floor of the room, and motioned for her children to sit as well. They obliged. "I do not know what is keeping your father; though this is honestly not surprising seeing as he is late for everything. Why don't you two tell me what you've been up to for the past year? Your caretaker - the one you call "Grandma" - has been raising you in our stead, and has been keeping us informed on your well-being through all of these years. That is, until, you two decided to cause trouble and run away!" The queen shook her head disapprovingly. "Honestly, how can two children elude the royal guards for nearly a year?"

The queen then smiled slightly. "You two truly are my children. Even though we have been separated, you have still inherited my nature. I am proud."

"You're proud that we ran away an worried you?" asked Link, completely in shock.

"Please, what you have done does not compare to what I did in my teen years," the queen said, smiling smugly. Link and Aryll were beginning to know this woman, their queen and mother. They were positive they liked her.

"Oh, please tell us!" said Aryll happily.

"I will surely tell you another day. Right now we have to focus on our country."

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, and in walked a man that could only be the King of Hyrule. He was a tall, muscular man with shaggy golden hair and deep green eyes. He had wrinkles above his thin mouth, suggesting that he spent a lot of time smiling. He wore a red tunic with gold trim with khaki tights and black boots. On his head he worse a large, ornate crown to signify his status.

"Well, if it isn't the little troublemakers," he said lightheartedly. This is the first thing he decided to say to his children he hadn't seen in over ten years." Apparently it was a good choice in words, since both Link an Aryll began to laugh, much to his pleasure. The children quickly stood up to receive a tight hug from their father. "Please tell how you've been able to not get caught by my best soldiers for so long?"

"Nohan, does it really surprise you?" said the queen mischievously, standing up to embrace him. "They're _my_ children."

"Oh, Tetra, you're so full of yourself," the King joked.

"Okay, now I _really_ want to hear about your teen years," said Link. "Were you a troublemaker, mother?"

"I was, but don't you want me to explain what has been going on to you two first?"

"Oh, come now!" exclaimed the King. "They've been gone for so long! I'm sure any bit of information about us or the situation would appease them. Besides, the story of our teen years has a lot to do with why they had to be sent away. The same group was responsible."

"Yes, I'm aware, Nohan." Queen Tetra rubbed her temples. "Okay, how about I tell you the story of our teen years, then I tell why you had to be sent away, and finally I tell you why all of this has been happening?"

"Sounds good," Link said.

"Oh, I love stories!" exclaimed the king as he sat down with his family, united for the first time in a decade.


	22. Twenty-Two

Tetra and Nohan: Our Story

_Being the queen of a country, people often assume that I was born and raised in a life of luxury. This is not the case. I come from the most humble of beginnings. You should never be fooled by outward appearances. Although I am now a queen, that does not erase on my past experiences. My name is Tetra, and this is my story_.

I honestly do not know how long I can stay on this island. It's so miserable. I don't even know why I am here; I suppose some poor old sap felt bad for me and decided to bring me to Windfall Island and deposit me at the town orphanage. I've been here pretty much all of my life. I've never left this island, never met my family or anything of that sort. I'm not even sure if I have family.

The orphanage I live at is run by a woman named Missy. She's an okay caregiver. I don't particularly care for her because she is always so bitter, but she does her job and takes care of us. Including me, there are seven orphans; all of us are girls. I get along okay with the other girls, but I am definitely the odd one out; they liked to spent quiet days indoors whereas I loved to explore the town. I don't consider any of them my friends, except for Priscilla.

Priscilla is a nice girl; she is really shy and quiet. She'd rather listen than talk, but occasionally she would slip tiny facts about herself into conversation. If you work her right you can find out a lot about her. For instance, one time we were talking about the weather and I managed to discover that her parents were sailors who died in an accident when she was seven. I found out she used to be a lot like me – adventurous, oriented – until her parent's death changed her and made her more reclusive. I felt bad for Priscilla, and repeatedly tried to get her to open up. It never worked.

Even though I was treated nicely at the orphanage, it was _so_ boring there. I often snuck out. Missy and the other girls were so oblivious. I could sneak out during any hour of the day and never get caught. Sometimes I would convince Priscilla to sneak out with me, and she would tag along in my adventures.

Most of the time I would sneak out just so I could sit on the edge of the island and feel the sea breeze blow in my face. I don't know why, but something about the sea captivates me. It's so large and vast, and if you don't know what you're doing it can take you to unexpected places. It's almost like the sea has a mind of its own.

By the time I was twelve I began to sneak out so often that I was spending more time exploring the town then actually staying in the orphanage. I began to learn things that I never would have dreamt of learning at the orphanage, such as how to perform basic gymnastic moves, how to throw someone twice your size, and how to use a butter knife as a lethal weapon. The days (or nights) that I snuck out were always the best ones.

Soon I began thinking of ways I could leave Windfall. I even mentioned some of my ideas to Priscilla, though she would always immediately shoot them down. She was usually right though; many of my ideas were far-fetched and silly. None of them would have worked. I was doomed to stay at the orphanage until I turned seventeen, which was two and a half years away.

One day, all of that changed when a large, mysterious ship decided to dock near the orphanage. The ship was about half the size of the island and had more sails than I could count. I wasn't the only person drawn to the ship; since Windfall is an island of sailors, nearly all of them were attracted to the mysterious ship. I ignored them and their silly talk; the only way to find out the truth about something is to find it out yourself. I decided that I'd investigate the ship on my own and find out who it belonged to.

I waited for night to come so that the crowds of sailors around the ship would disperse. Then, I made my move. Without telling anyone, not even Missy or Priscilla, I jumped onto the boat. I knew I should have probably exercised a little more caution seeing as I was trespassing, but in that moment I didn't care about what could happen to me. I was too absorbed in the moment to consider the consequences.

Getting onto the boat was easy. Whoever owned the ship had docked next to a cliff, so I was able to jump onto the deck from there. It was a long drop and my landing was a little shaky, so I ended up falling face-down. I struggled to get up again; my muscles were in shock from the fall. I heard footsteps in front of me and attempted to roll myself away, but it did not work. Whoever was in front of me picked me up by my shirt collar.

The person holding me raised me to their eye-level and glared at me. I was too astounded by their appearance to feel any fear. The person holding me was a very large, muscular man. He was very tall, way taller than I thought possible. He wore dark clothing, including a long, navy cape. His skin was very tan, and appeared to have a green tint. His hair was dark red, short, and spiky. His eyes were yellow, and shined brighter than the sun. I gazed into them as if under a trance.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said. His voice was very deep and smooth.

"Can you put me down?" I asked defiantly.

He released me and I fell to the ground. I was able to land properly and perform a back handspring to get away from him. "That was pretty agile of you," he commented.

"I know, so don't even think of trying to attack me. You might be stronger than me, but I'm quicker than you."

"I admire your feisty attitude. Is there a reason you came to my ship?"

"Not particularly. I just really like your ship."

He raised his eyebrows. "It is a nice ship. It is a ship that a Hylian like you has no business being on. I do not care how fast you are; if you do not leave then I will attack you."

"Wait, you're _not_ a Hylian? What are you, then?"

"I am not a Hylian, I am a Gerudo."

I looked at him crossly. "I have no idea what a 'Gerudo' is."

"Of course you don't know," he screamed harshly.

I began to panic; I did not want this man to cause a scene. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I decided to play along with him by getting him babble on about his people. "Well, I'd like to know," I said, trying hard to feign interest.

"The Gerudo were once a strong and proud race, but after the great flood the Gerudo people were forced to cooperate with other races to survive. We were forced to interbreed with them, and our culture blended with that of the other races to form the present-day Rito clan. Only a handful of Gerudos still exist today, and I am proud to be one of them. We all live on this ship, living our lives as pirates.

I could barely contain my excitement. "Pirates? I knew there was something going on here!" I exclaimed. "That sounds like fun."

He glared at me. "We are not pirates because it is 'fun'. Shut up and get off of my ship before I _make _you."

"You want me to go so soon? But we just met."

He narrowed his eyes at me and drew his sword. "You clearly don't know your place. Allow me to teach you." My brain automatically threw me into fight mode and readied my body for his attacks. He sneered at my reaction. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just intend to knock you off of my ship. Of course, if you would like to jump off of your own accord and not risk any_ accidental _injury, you are more than welcome to do that."

"What makes you think I'm scared?" I taunted.

He charged at me. He titled his arm back, and I could see he was going to swing at me from his right. He titled his sword slightly so the sharp edges were facing away from me. Well, at least he's not _actively_ trying to brutally murder me.

Using the force from his swing, I intercepted his blow at the wrist and directed his arm up, forcing his sword to travel upwards and over me, completely missing me. My attacker let out a yell of frustration and began to swing at me harder, no longer caring how badly his attacks would hurt me.

Now that he was attacking hard, his strokes no longer had any technique to them. They were easy to dodge. He could never land a blow on me; any attack was either outright avoided or directed away from me. This went on for a few more minutes until the Gerudo man finally had enough and gave up.

He stood tall before, but his shoulder sagged slightly and I could see he was a little exhausted. "You never threw a single blow, yet you have the better of me."

"Sometimes, it's not about the attack. It's about the defense. You can turn your opponent's greatest strength into their weakness if you know what you're doing."

He shook his head. "I've never seen a fighting technique like yours. Where did someone as young as yourself learn those tricks?"

I shrugged and leaned against the mast of his ship. "I at the orphanage on this island and there's nothing to do there, so I sneak out. And let me tell you, this island sure gets shady at night. I picked up a few tricks along the way, from various people."

He sheathed his weapons and walked up to me, gently grabbing my shoulders and leaning down so that he could stare into my eyes. "If you have no reason to stay on this island, then why don't you come with me?"

"Me, an outsider? Become a pirate?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I don't need the attitude."

"Okay. Fine. I'll join you."

He nodded. "Great. What shall I call you?"

"My name's Tetra, like the fish."

"Very well, Tetra. You can call me Ganondorf."

I contained a laugh. "Is that a nickname, or are you really named after the King of Evil?"

"It is my name, and it has been passed down for generations," he stated as he turned around. "Follow me, please." He walked towards the stern of his stop, not bothering to check and see if I was actually following him. We walked into a tight, dark hallway marked with a few doors. "Ganondorf" walked down to the first door and knocked roughly. "Maylah," he called. The door opened and he leaned in, whispering something to whoever opened the door.

The door opened wider and a woman who I assumed was "Maylah" came out. I was instantly mesmerized by her; she was unlike any woman I've ever seen before. She had the same bright yellow eyes as the captain, along with tanned skin and red hair (though hers was a much bolder shade). She wore her hair long and tied it back with a large jewel. Her choice in clothing - or lack thereof, I should say - was probably the most interesting thing about her. She wore long flowing pants and a tight tube top, exposing her entire midriff and much of her cleavage. On Windfall, her outfit would have been considered scandalous. People would have whispered about her, calling her a whore or a tramp. As I met her eyes for a fraction of a second as she walked past me with her head held high, I knew she was neither of those things. She radiated confidence and pride, and for a moment I allowed myself to be jealous of the strength of her spirit.

"Who was that?" I asked "Ganondorf" as soon as I was certain the woman was gone.

"That is Maylah, the second-in-command here. She is my cousin, and is the highest ranked woman on this ship. When I am not around, you take orders from her." He gave me a look. "As a foreigner you will always be ranked the lowest out of everyone here, and I expect you to remember this. I am not a patient man and I give no chances. If you act up I will not hesitate to throw you overboard." He walked away in the same direction as Maylah, leaving me with that harsh statement.

Getting used to my new life as a pirate was a very quick and easy adjustment. Despite being an outsider, I got along well with my fellow crewmates right from the start. In the first few weeks, Captain (who I refused to call Ganondorf) had me do little bit of all of the chores to see what I was best at. After a week he assigned me to help Maylah with devising strategies since I was "naturally clever". When I wasn't doing that, I was placed on lookout, which was terribly uneventful. It didn't matter, though, since the raids we performed made everything worthwhile.

We performed raids once or twice a week, and we usually hit the same places. Our favorites were Windfall Island, Dragon Roost Island, and the best of them all: the rich side of Greatfish Isle. We choose to raid these places because they are the richest islands on the Great Sea, so obviously they'd have the greatest treasures. I was glad Captain liked to attack these places, because I have strong ethical objections to stealing from those who don't have much.

More often than not our raids were disappointing. We were never able to take much, and what we did take was barely enough to live by. Some days we would have nothing to eat. The hunger was pretty hard to deal with at first, but - like all of the other changes in my life - I eventually got used to it.

Things were great on the ship. I felt like I truly belonged here, even though I was not a Gerudo. Oftentimes Captain would talk about finding new land and starting his own country of Gerudo, and I supported his goal.

As time grew on, things began to change for the worse. Captain became overly obsessed with his goal of starting a new country. He became more reclusive, and when he did show his face he was more aggressive than normal. He would often break off and do his own thing during out raids, completely ignoring my carefully crafted strategies. The worst part about it all was that the other crew members did not seem concerned with his changed.

The breaking point for me was when Captain announced that we were going to raid the poorer areas of Greatfish Isle, and I quote, "_they weren't expecting it_". I furiously explained to him that what he was doing was wrong, because he was doing something evil to achieve his own personal goals. He (and to my dismay, everyone else on the ship) was angry that I felt that was and attributed it to me being a Hylian. I It ended up turning into a group argument, with it being me versus the entire crew. Things got out of hand and Captain ended up dismissing the others to threaten me into submission. I stayed true to myself and didn't cave in, which resulted in a physical fight. Captain ended up winning.

After my loss, I was certain Captain was going to throw me overboard and end my life, but I was wrong. Instead, he told me that I was "too talented to be wasted" and he decided to discipline me by locking me in one of the prison cell for a whole week with no food.

That week was the worst week of my life. Not only did I have to deal with terrible hunger, I was faced with my greatest fear: imprisonment. When I was finally released, I could barely look Captain in the eyes anymore. He never treated me the same after that. I was not allowed to accompany the others on raids, which prevented by my only means of running away. I began to fear him. I became hopelessly alone, since the other woman now shunned me, angry that I went against their leader. I no longer felt like a pirate; I felt like a prisoner.

Things quickly grew worse after that. Captain was getting desperate for riches and began to sink to new lows to achieve his desires. He would often speak of kidnapping the children of rich families to hold for ransom. I wanted desperately to speak out in their defense, but every time I came close to doing so I would remember the week I spent in the cells and would stay quiet. Thankfully, Captain never managed to take a hostage.

I spent the rest of my days silently submitting to Captain and following orders, too afraid to speak out. Some days I contemplated a better life, and I would struggle with the urge to escape by throwing myself overboard. I could never bring myself to do it.

My sad life came to an end the day Captain brought a very special prisoner on board. I'll never forget that day. Captain had barged into bedroom the four women on this ship shared, laughing manically, with Maylah at his side. It was the early hours of the morning, so his entrance was not expected. The rest of the women and I scrambled out of bed.

"You'll never guess what we managed to catch," he boasted.

"What is it, Ganondorf?" asked Maisha, one of the pirates. "Did you finally catch a rich child?"

"Better," he replied. "Ladies, the crown prince of Hyrule, Nohan, is on this ship as our prisoner."

I heard the room fill with gasps and cheers as I felt my heart sink. I could not understand how the first hostage Captain managed to catch just so happened to be the crown prince. "How did you accomplish that?" asked Maisha, incredulously. "You're so amazing."

"I saw a ship sail by with the royal insignia on it and couldn't help myself. I stopped the boat and woke Maylah. We snuck onto their ship and killed everyone but the prince. He put up quite a fight but Maylah and I were able to defeat him. We dragged him here and threw him in one of the cells."

"Can we just go and raid the ship?" asked Maylah, annoyed with her cousin's boastful antics. "There are plenty of goods. We'll be set for months."

The Captain smiled a bone-chilling smile. "Yes, and I have to contact the royal family to see what they'll offer for their _precious_ heir." He cackled manically, and some of the women joined in. I forced my best poker face.

Captain noticed my lack of reaction, walked up to me, grabbed the sides of my jaw gently, and raised my head so that I looked into his eyes. I didn't dare to resist him. "And you'll go and keep watch on the prisoner while we're on the ship, won't you, my little fish? You have the best defense skills. I don't want this catch to get away. I expect you'll do this with no complaints?"

"Yes, of course," I said, trying hard to be convincing. He stood up and left the room with the other women following close behind. I went down to the prison cells, not wanting to upset Captain. The moment I entered the room where the cells were, I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. I was reminded of that awful week when I was imprisoned here.

I walked to the last cell, where I saw a figure in a tattered red cloak half-laying, half-sitting against the bars of the cell. I felt pity for this man. His head was down, and his shaggy blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. He must've heard my footsteps, since he looked up at me as I approached him. I froze in my steps when his eyes met mine. Although his facial features were depressed, his green eyes were vivid and contained much life. My pity sunk deep into my chest, transforming into something much more potent.

"Are you a prisoner, too?" he asked me. His voice carried tones of hopefulness beneath its rich deepness.

"No," I said, struggling to keep any trace of emotion out of my voice. I moved myself in front of his cell and placed my back to him, as a typical guard would. I then started to wonder if I had possibly answered the Prince's question wrong.

"You can't be one of them; you're not like them," he said softly.

"Why, because I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and they don't? That does not matter," I replied bitterly.

"I wasn't talking about physical differences. You don't seem happy to be here." He cleared his throat. "And, not trying to be rude, you look like you really don't belong here."

I did not answer him; he was beginning to annoy me.

He continued. "If you are unhappy, why don't you just leave?"

"I have nowhere to go."

He said nothing, so I assumed he let it go. He didn't. "You could come with me," he said. "There's plenty room in the royal tower. You could work for the royal family."

I let out a cry of anguish and spun around, punching the bars with my fist. I looked down at him angrily, with wild eyes and a fierce stance. I hoped to see fear in his eyes, but I only saw confusion. "No! I do not want to work for you, or anyone for that matter! I don't want to become your pawn, because I am my own person! I am capable of making my own decisions and I'll be damned if I _ever _worked for you!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping my wild outburst would shut him up.

"With all due respect Miss, you don't seem to be making your own decisions right now, either."

"Will you just shut the hell up!?" I screamed. "You don't know my life."

"I think you should listen to her," boomed Captain's voice. I quickly turned out around to see him angrily marching up to the cage. My mind told me to step aside, but my body was not allowing me. Graciously, Captain gently moved me to the side and peered angrily at the prince. "I don't know what kind of person you are, but if you arrogant enough to think you can smooth-talk her into letting you out, you're wrong." Captain glanced at me. "This girl is as tough as nails. Sometimes she won't even listen to me, but she knows the price for that." I felt fear rise up inside of me. Captain used every opportunity he could to remind me that he was the one in charge.

Captain began to laugh evilly and pace back and forth in front of the cell. "I've been trying to contact your father. I wonder how much they'll pay for your safe return. I imagine any parent would give the world to have their firstborn back. It helps me a lot that you also happen to be the crown prince."

"Trust me, my father probably don't want me back," he joked. How he could joke at a time like this is beyond me.

"You think this is funny? What, do you not take me seriously?" Captain snarled.

"I don't really take anything seriously."

"You'll learn," he said. "Tetra, go and help the others raid the ship. I don't think Prince Nohan will be much of a threat. Besides, I don't want him harassing you." I wordlessly followed his orders.

As it turns out, Captain was wrong. Nohan proved to be craftier than any of us would have thought. As we were clearing out the royal ship, Maylah caught sight of the prince lurking around our ship. I was very surprised when I saw him, those cells are pretty much impossible to escape from. She and the other women immediately ran over and began to attack him. I focused on emptying the ship, trying as hard as possible to not watch the fight. No matter how skilled he was in battle, I knew he did stand much of a chance against four well-trained thieves. I couldn't bring myself to watch them defeat him.

I almost cried out in shock when I felt someone lift me up by my red bandana, which I wore on my neck. I knew it had to be Captain. "Why aren't you helping the others apprehend the prisoner?" he asked harshly.

I lied quickly, surprising myself. I didn't even have to think; it was like the words poured right out of my mouth. "I would be of no use as I am good at defending, not attacking. Besides, by the sounds I hear, it seems as if they are handling the situation well on their own."

He let me down gently. "Good answer. I'm going to go and find out how that brat escaped. You stay here and keep up the good work." I nodded swiftly.

Captain departed and I heard the four other women return to help clean out the ship. They were breathing heavily and were probably tired from the fight. I felt kind of bad for them and began to help them out with their work when mine was completed. They didn't say anything, but I could see in their eyes that they were grateful towards me.

The Captain returned after a short while. He was stone-faced, but his muscles were tense and his fists were clenched. "Tetra, go and watch over that little punk," he ordered. I silently dropped what I was doing and returned to the cells. I was afraid of what I would see in the cells.

The prince was lying on the floor of the first cell, knocked unconscious. I was horrified at the extent of the other's cruelty. I looked down the row of cells to the one he was previously in and noticed it looked the same as before. So how did he manage to escape from it?

I looked back to the prince, just lying there facedown. I felt so bad for him; he did nothing wrong. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and got captured as a result. I sighed, knowing I could get in trouble for this. I stood up and went to fetch the keys to his cell. I opened the door and knelt down next to him, rolling him over so that he could at least lie comfortably while he was passed out. I cringed when I saw his face. His lip was busted, he had a black eye, and various cuts and bruises littered his face. I untied my bandana from around my neck, dipped it in the bucket of water in the corner of the cell, and began to clean the dried blood off of his face.

Suddenly his eyes flicked open, and I was so surprised I nearly dropped him on his head. "What are you doing?" he asked weakly. I quickly threw my bandana behind me, out of the cell.

"Making sure you aren't dead," I answered as I gently lowered his head to the ground. I left the cell and locked it, placing the key into my pocket. I took my place in front of the door. Minutes of silence passed until I finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of my mind. "How did you manage to get out?"

"Your leader asked me the same question, and I wouldn't answer him. Even as he continued to assault me, I refused to answer. So why should I tell you?"

I spoke without thinking twice. "I won't hurt you like he did."

I felt his hesitation, but he did answer me. "I picked the lock with the buckle on my boot."

I turned around to look at him for a moment. "That was really clever." I turned back around and stood there in silence, thinking we were done talking.

"Well? Aren't you going to and report that to your boss?" he asked me after a few minutes.

"No."

"Oh, I see. You have to stay here and babysit."

"Yes, but I'm still not going to tell him. If he couldn't drag it of you on his own, I guess he doesn't deserve to know."

"You're really brave to be going against your boss like that."

I hung my head down. "I'm not brave. I'm afraid of him," I admitted. I immediately regretted it, feeling foolish for opening up to a stranger.

"You don't understand what bravery is, then. Brave people still have fears. They just don't let their fears get in the way of doing what is right."

I smiled to myself. "I never thought of it that way." I sat down and leaned against the edge of the cell door. "You're really beat up. Maybe you should rest a bit?" I suggested to the prince.

"Okay," he said. I knew he took my advice because after a bit I could hear his gentle snoring from behind me.

Hours passed. Maylah came in to bring me some lunch, and bitterly thanked me for helping her earlier. Ever since my fight with Captain, I was given the least amount food of everyone. Still, I managed to spare some to give to the Prince; I knew he needed it. I saved my small portion of bread for him to eat. A few more hours passed until the prince finally woke up. He groaned loudly and I heard him sit himself up.

I turned around and wedged the bread between the bars. " I saved this for you," I said. He grabbed the bread and his eyes met mine for a second. He looked grateful.

After he finished eating the bread, I felt him sit down lean against the bars in the same manner I was. Even with the steel bars separating us, I could feel his back pressing against mine. At that moment, I felt a strange connection to him that I could not explain.

"You may not be behind bars, but you're as much of a prisoner here as I am. " he said after some silence.

"Maybe I am," I admitted nervously.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. What is it?"

"Tetra."

"Tetra, there is a way for both of us to escape from this ship. I just need you to cooperate with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I answered after some hesitation. My heart began to race in my chest. "How?"

"My father, the king, makes my safety a priority. I'm the crown prince; he's not just going to let me leave the castle at will. Precautions are set. The ship I was on was required to keep in contact with the royal tower every two hours or so. It's been almost a full day now. I imagine my father has sent ships out to find me."

"But how will he know where you are?"

"The ship was sailing on a set course. He'll see when the last contact was made, and send the rescue ships to that area. And since this ship has not moved since I was brought upon it, it'll be very easy to find me. One backup arrives, you can just unlock the cell and we can board the rescue boat together."

"How are we going to get on the ship without getting noticed? Captain always has someone on look out. I don't think we'll be able to pull this off."

"Don't worry, we'll be able to. All we have to do is get off of this ship. It doesn't matter if we're caught, as long as we get to escape. Once we leave this boat, they won't be able to catch us."

"Okay," I said. I looked up at him again. "Why are you doing all of this for me? I don't deserve any of this."

"You're a citizen of this country, aren't you? As future king, it is my duty to protect all of my citizens and make sure everyone is happy. That includes you.

I smiled. "You can't possibly help everyone."

"I'm going to try my best," he affirmed. He smiled back at me. "Besides, that's not the only reason. You've been risking a lot in order to protect my well-being. I know that bread you gave me was not meant for me, and I felt you cleaning my wounds. Not to mention, you kept my escape method a secret from your boss. I have to repay you for all of that somehow, don't I?"

I didn't know how to respond to him, so I didn't. I stood up and walked over to small window that sat near the door which acted as the cell room's light source. "Maybe I should watch for this rescue ship," I said nervously.

"You sound afraid. Don't be, Tetra. We'll both make it out of this. Trust me. And by the way, I'm certain my father will send more than _one_ ship to rescue me."

"You don't know the kind of power he has," I said.

The prince cleared his throat, causing me to turn around and look at him. He pointed to his numerous injuries. "I do, and we can take him."

I still had a bad feeling about all of this. The prince helped me feel better by entertaining me. He told me funny stories of his childhood, and gave me a glimpse of what it was like to be a prince. After a while, when he ran out of stories, I began to tell my own stories. I told him of my past, some of my adventures at the orphanage and how I ended up on this ship. Soon things got serious. I began to tell Nohan how my life on this ship fell apart, and he began to tell me stories of his mother and her death. The entire time we talked I kept watch out of the window.

As the sky started to turn orange to signal's the day's end, I saw a barrage of black rods approach from the distance. I wasn't entirely sure what this meant, but I had a feeling it was time to act. "Nohan, I think it's time to go," I said urgently as I ran to his cell, unlocked it, and nearly dragged him out to take a look.

He looked out of the window and nodded. "Yes, that's it, all right. Let's wait for them to get closer so we can make a quick exit." He looked at me and frowned. "You didn't use my title!" he reprimanded.

"Now isn't the time to worry about formalities!" I nearly screamed. The ships, or whatever was coming at us, were approaching fast. Out of the window I could see the black rods rise higher and higher from the water until the brown bodies of the ships were visible.!

"Let's go," he shouted as he grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs with me. I could hear the others talking loudly in their room and felt relief. The less of them we had to fight off, the better our chances of escape were.

We sprinted onto the deck and stopped dead in our tracks when we saw that Captain was there, staring at the submarines with his back turned to us. He heard us, turned around and drew his weapons. I squeezed Nohan's hand a slight bit harder. "Well, look who _finally_ showed up," he said to Nohan. "I wasn't expecting you, though, Tetra. Once a traitor, always a traitor, I suppose. I'll deal with you later."

He lunged at us, causing us to let go of each other and dive in opposite directions. It was clear his target was Nohan, as Captain was on his back as soon as he hit the ground. I could hear shouting coming from the ocean below; the soldiers were helplessly watching the terrible scene unfold before them, not sure how they could safely retrieve the prince.

Captain pressed his sword to Nohan's neck and forced him to his feet. I stood there, horrified, knowing there was nothing I could do. They both walked to the edge of the deck. Captain placed Nohan in clear view of the submarines, his sword still pressed to Nohan's neck. I could see some blood dripping down from where the sword was. "All of you need to turn around and leave us right now. If you do not, I will not hesitate to kill the prince and only heir this country has," he shouted.

I willed myself to walk a little bit closer, to see what was going on. There were about ten submarines, and each of them had two soldiers standing tops of them. Many of them were armed with a vast varity of weapons, ranging from bows to hookshots. None of them could use their weapons on Captain without risk of hitting Nohan.

I looked over at Nohan, who was completely at the mercy of the Captain. He didn't look afraid. Instead, as he looked at all of the soldiers trying to rescue him, he looked apprehensive. I knew what he was thinking; he was worried that he'd be killed and that he'd let his country down.

I took a deep breath, and summoned all of the courage I had inside of me. I am no longer the weakest link on this ship. I am strong and powerful. I will make a difference. I ran forward, and pushed Captain with all of my might. He was not expecting my attack so my plan worked; he and Nohan stumbled backwards. I grabbed Nohan's arm and flung him over the edge of the boat and into the water below so that he could swim to safety. I climbed over the railing and attempted to join him, but I didn't act fast enough. Captain grabbed me by my hair and yanked me backwards, sending me crashing back into the deck.

I didn't make it, but at least Nohan did. I'll trade my life for his freedom. Even if I won't be able to see it, I'm sure he'll make a fine ruler for this country. "You," Captain yelled, clearly at a loss for words. He leaned over to pick up his sword.

"Tetra!" I heard Nohan call for me. His voice sounded muffled; I assumed the soldiers were forcing him into one of the submarine.

"Get out of here and save yourself! In the end, you matter more!" I shouted, trying to avoid the Captain's barrage of attacks. He was too filled with rage to attack properly, so I could easily dodge his attacks.

I heard the prince shout one last thing, but I couldn't make out what it was. It didn't really matter anyway, since it was apparent that Captain wasn't going to stop until I was dead.

"I've been keeping you around for my own reasons, but now I see I was wrong to do so," he said as he kept trying to attack me. I was successfully avoiding all of his blows, but I was getting tired. "You should have been killed the first time you went against me."

I saw one of the other crew members run into view; it appeared to be Maylah but I could not get a good look at her. "Ganondorf, do you need help?" she asked. Yes, it was Maylah.

"No, I'll take care of this traitor." He swung his weapon at me and it cut into my thigh. It hurt, but I had enough adrenaline pumping through me to block out most of the pain. Captain laughed at my injury. "I won't stop until all of your blood has been spilled."

I knew it was only a matter of time before Captain would finally inflict a fatal blow on me. I decided to spent the last moments of my life tearing down the ego of the one who ruined it.

"The other pirates call you Ganondorf, but I never have. Do you know why? Because you aren't worthy of such a name. I mean, your plans were just ruined by a fifteen year old girl. The true Ganondorf would be ashamed of you."

He froze. I saw anger rise up in his eyes worse than ever before. "You are going to die, slowly and painfully, right now," he said lowly.

I heard Maylah draw her weapons too. "You will not insult my leader like that. I knew you were going to be trouble since the day you first walked onto this ship." I heard her heavy jewels jingle as she shook her head in disappointment." What can you expect from a foreigner, Ganondorf?" she said.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Captain asked as both he and Maylah coordinated attacks on me. It was very difficult to avoid them. Captain alone was a skilled fighter, with Maylah at his side he was impossible to beat. "The royal family was considering paying the ransom! We could have been rich. I could have started a new country, just for all of us Gerudo. Yes, Tetra, I even considered you a Gerudo."

They briefly stopped attacking me so that I could listen to Captain's speech.

"Even after you the first time you deceived me, I still kept you around. Do you want to know why? Because I admired your strength and your beauty. You have all of the traits I look for in a woman. I wanted you to become my wife and bear me strong, proud daughters to continue on the Gerudo race. But that will never happen, not anymore. You are too stubborn, and clearly you are not loyal to us. You've been loyal to your own kind all of this time. That's why you sacrificed your life to save the prince, isn't it?"

"I _was_ loyal to you! I was loyal to you up into I realized you didn't mind destroying the lives of innocent, poor people in order to achieve your goals! Then I realized you were a monster. I could never follow, much less _marry_, someone like you!"

"Those other people wouldn't have mattered to you if you were loyal to Ganondorf," Maylah explained angrily. "We won't hear any more from you. You have crossed us, and you shall pay with your life."

They began to alternate attacks on me. I was struggling to keep myself safe. I was dodging their attacks, but not well. I had small cuts all over my body from the edges of their weapons. I was exhausted, but I had no intention of dying a slow, painful death. I decided to meet death on my own terms.

I quickly ran to the edge of the dock and stood on the railing, facing them. "It's time to live my new life, where I will be free on my own terms," I declared. I raised my arms backwards and fell into the sea, content with my finals words.

As soon as I hit the water I felt was a terrible burning sensation all over my body; it was the salt water was acting upon my wounds. I probably looked a mess, but that hardly mattered now.

As I resurfaced I could hear Captain and Maylah laughing coupled with he sounds of the sails being raised. They were leaving me here to die, as I had hoped they would. I closed my eyes and let the waves push me around, hoping the end would come soon.

[Part 1 of 2]


	23. Twenty-Three

[Part 2 of 2]

I thought jumping overboard was going to result in my end. It didn't. If anything, it resulted in my beginning.

I was surprised to wake up lying in the middle of an unknown room. There was a lamp hanging directly over me, which burned my eyes. I managed to stand up after a small struggle. All of my muscles were sore, my mouth was dry, and I felt nauseous. The last thing I remembered was jumping overboard from the ship. Did I manage to survive that?

I headed for the only door in sight. Well, I _tried_ to head towards it. My balance was off, and I ended up falling to the ground. I didn't bother trying again, so I remained there until I heard the door open.

"Oh, you're awake," said a monotonous voice. I peered to an old man approach me. His hair was dark gray, long, and stringy with a beard to match. He had very light eyes that were hollow and dull, like they had seen much suffering. His body was long and thin. "Are you alright?" He helped me sit up.

"I'm… better," I answered slowly. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Outset Island. I found you washed up on the beach three nights ago. You were in pretty bad shape; I thought you were dead. Luckily my older brother is very smart and well-versed in medicine, so I brought you to him. We fixed you up and I began to take care of you."

"You saved my life. Thank you so much," I answered. I coughed lightly due to the burning in my throat. "Can I have some water?" I asked. I felt bad for asking, but I figured water wasn't much trouble.

He accepted my request and returned with a clay bowl full of water. I drank a few sips quickly and he took the bowl away from me in the middle of one of my sips. I looked up at him, confused. "Don't drink it so fast or else you'll get sick." He gave the bowl back to me and allowed me to continue drinking.

"You know how to care for people," I commented.

"My wife was sick for a while. I took care of her until she died."

I noticed the sadness in his voice. His wife must have meant the world to him. "I'm sorry." I drank the rest of the water.

He took the empty bowl from me and went to go put it away. "I never did ask your name," he said.

I didn't say anything. I was being cautious; I didn't want Captain to get word that I'm alive. Surely he thinks I'm dead.

"I can see the hesitance in your eyes. Something really traumatic must have happened to you to make you feel that way, yes? I assume so with your injuries. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I- no," I said. I don't want him thinking any less of me. As of now he's the only person I have in this world, and I don't even know him. "I should get going."

He frowned. "In _your_ condition? I don't think so. You need to take it easy. If you're worried about being a burden to me, don't be. I don't want to see such a young life wasted. How old are you, anyway?"

"My sixteenth birthday is in a few days." I rolled back to where I was when I woke up and laid my head on the soft pillow. "Will I be safe here?" I asked.

"You're on the Outset Island, which is a small village on the edge of the Great Sea. It's one of the safest places around. Not many people know of our existence."

"Good," I said as I fell asleep. Maybe I can start a new life here, away from Captain and his pirates. I'd be safe here.

By the time my sixteenth birthday rolled around, I was as good as new. The only thing I had from my days as a pirate was a scar on my right hip from Captain's weapon. I wore this scar proudly, as a reminder of the past I escaped from. I did not want to be a pain to the kind old man that let me live with him, so I helped him out whenever possible. He taught me how to fight and fish with a spear, and gave me one of his older ones to use. I frequently used his spear to catch fish for us, so he couldn't have to. I was still afraid to tell him my name, so he just called me "blondie".

One day, I was up at the top of the island, dubbed "the forest of fairies" by the island's inhabitants, when I heard shouts coming from down below. Through a slip in the trees, I saw a medium-sized ship approach the island, about the size of the Captain's ship. I was instantly fearful, wondering if he was searching for so that he could kill me off for good. I stayed hidden and watched the boat struggle to dock on the island's tiny port. I exhaled with relief when I realized the ship didn't belong to the pirates.

I made my way down to the docks to see who could possibly be visiting this island. As I got closer it appeared to be nothing but a bunch of soldiers. Two of them were conversing with an elderly man who lived behind us, with his wife and children. He was unofficially the head of the island since he usually dealt with all of its affairs.

In the middle of their conversation, he turned around and looked at the house I was staying in. Then he spotted me approaching and pointed to me. I felt a nervous sensation rise up in my stomach as the soldiers made their way towards me.

"Excuse me, Miss, would your name happen to be Tetra?"

"Yes," I answered, unsure of what would happen.

"Do you mind coming on board with us for a moment? We have been searching for you." They led me to the ship. As I boarded, I noticed the royal family's insignia painted on the side of the boat. My nervousness melted away. I had a feeling Prince Nohan was behind this.

The soldiers led me to a private conference room, where Prince Nohan was sitting. His eyes went wide when he saw me. "Is this the one you've been looking for, Your Highness?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, it's her!" he proclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. I heard the guards shut the doors behind me, giving us some privacy. Nohan approached me and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I am so relieved you're alive, Tetra. I've been so worried about you ever since I escaped without you."

I was in shock; I didn't expect this. "Why did you come back for me?"

"You don't remember? Before I was forced into one of the rescue subs by some soldiers, I promised that I'd come back for you. And look, I did."

"It's nice to know you keep promises, even if I wasn't aware of them," I said. "But how did you know I was here and alive?"

"I didn't know. I knew nothing of your fate. The first thing I did when I returned home was assemble a rescue team for you. We tracked down those pirates and I demanded that they give you to me. I even offered them some money in exchange for you, knowing they wouldn't refuse that offer. The leader just laughed at me; he said that no amount of money could bring you back. He told me you were dead."

"So what did you do?"

"I had a feeling you weren't dead. You seem so tough, Tetra. I knew you wouldn't have let yourself been killed so easily. I forced your leader to tell me what you knew. He gave it away quite easily, might I add. He told me he intended to kill you for your treason. He said he attacked you and you were badly injured, and you threw yourself off of the ship."

"You had a small hope that I was alive and began searching for me? Is that how it went?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah, pretty much. It wasn't that hard. I tracked the ocean's currents and matched them to where the ship was when you jumped off. I deduced that you'd wash up in the southwest region of Hyrule, whether you'd be dead or alive. Thankfully, it was the second one."

"I can't believe you did all of that for my sake. Thank you so much."

"I owe you my freedom, and possibly even my life. This is the least I could do for you." He cleared his throat. "When we were escaping the pirates, we had planned to return the tower and you'd live there. Would you like that? Or do you want to stay here?"

He looked at me with his childish eyes expectantly. A small part of me wanted to say no, so that I could just get on with my new life here. But another, larger part of me wanted to say yes. I did not object to living with the prince. He was charming, funny, and interesting to be around. I knew that if he was in my life, it'd never be dull.

"Yes, I will come live with you. Just... just let me take care of one thing here."

Of course, Nohan let me settle my affairs on this island. I returned to the house I'd been living at. I couldn't just leave without telling him goodbye, not after everything he had done for me. I never learned his name, and he never learned mine. That didn't change the fact that I thought very highly of him. He was not happy with the idea of me leaving; he even seemed a bit angry. He wanted me to stay here, where I'd be safe and happy. I didn't tell him where I was going, but I assured him I'd be safe there and thanked him for everything. I gave him his spear back, as well as a few rupees I'd found I the forest. We hugged goodbye, and the old man gave me some parting words that I swore I'd never forget: "_the Outset will always be a haven for you_".

Deciding to live with Prince Nohan at the tower was probably the best decision I have ever made in my life. It was fun, and I finally got a feel of what it was like to have a family. Nohan's father, his only remaining ancestor, seemed to like me and respected me. He thought of me as the girl who saved his son's life rather than a dirty pirate. I appreciated that. Nohan's mother had died when he was young, so Nohan was raised by the royal's family hand, an old woman named Impa. She was very short and quaint, but very kind and nurturing. She was also very neurotic, which could be annoying at times. Nohan thought of Impa has his mother, and she thought the same of him.

Prince Nohan was eighteen years old, which meant me was fully eligible to take the throne once he father passed it down to him. I quickly learned that being the crown prince was tough. Nohan had to attend lessons every day, and he would always tell me about how dull they were.

It did not take long for Nohan and I become a couple. It just sort of just_… happened_. In the back of my mind I always knew that Nohan and I were going to become romantically involved. I guess it was just meant to be. When news began to spread around the tower that we were together, nobody was surprised. According to them, we had been acting like a couple since the day I moved in.

Two years passed, and the King announced that he was ready to pass the throne down to his son. With his impending coronation, Nohan repeatedly made his intent for me to be his Queen clear. The concept of marriage began to pop up in our daily conversations, and soon we were engaged to be married. The engagement was a little hard on me. Though being with Nohan felt right, I would have never pictured myself becoming a queen. I felt intimidated by the future.

As time went on and I was prepped to become queen just as Nohan was prepped to become king, I began to embrace my future as Hyrule's next queen. Though I was afraid, deep inside of myself I had a feeling that I was always meant to rule alongside Nohan. It was my destiny to become queen, my fate. The very reason I was born.

I was ready to become Queen. With Impa help, I took care of everything needed for the royal wedding. Invitations were sent out, and my identity as the prince's fiancée was made public. I couldn't be happier; I knew I was living the life I was meant to live.

All of that changed three days before my wedding, when I received a letter that would set the course for the rest of my life:

"_My dearest little fish, Tetra. Congratulations on your engagement! I'm very upset that I wasn't invited to the wedding, since I am the very reason you and your sweet fiancé met! To be honest, I thought you had died the day that you threw yourself overboard, but I guess not. I don't even know why I am surprised; you were always quite talented in the art of self-defense. Since you are alive, I want you to know that I still blame you for the failure of my plans. If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to start my own country. Never mind my old plans of taking you as my wife; Maisha was more than happy to step up to the task. We have a daughter, and she is now pregnant with our second child. Oh, but of course, you probably don't care about how us Gerudos are doing. You're busy worrying about the country you shall inherit. Funny how fate plays out; my people are denied a country of our own, yet your country allows a traitor as its queen. I guess I'll fix both of those problems by taking your country as my own, and rule it my own way."_

As soon as I read the first line of the letter I began to panic. By the time I finished it, I was in hysterics. I thought the pirates were in the past and that I was done with them. Apparently not. I immediately hunted down my fiancé and showed him the letter. To my dismay, Nohan was not very concerned about the letter; he was more worried about my reaction to it.

After reading it he placed his hand on my shoulder gently. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, Tetra. I am a member of Hyrule's royal family, and soon you shall be as well. As long as we stay in this tower, we will have the blessing of the goddesses upon us, and we will be okay. Don't worry."

"I know all of that," I said, still not convinced. "It's just that as time goes on, he's likely to get stronger. What if he tries to kill me? What if he takes you hostage again? I don't want him to hurt you again."

"As time goes on, we'll grow stronger as well." He leaned in closer to me and we kissed. "It works both ways. You shouldn't be worried so close to our wedding day."

Nohan made me feel better about the situation, but I could never fully get over it. Even when my wedding day arrived, one of the happiest days of my life, the letter remained a tiny thought in the back of my head. As months passed and I was consumed with preparing for Nohan's coronation, I began to worry less and less about the letter, but the feelings were still there.

A few weeks after my husband's coronation, I was sitting in the study, signing documents when the room began to shake. I immediately jumped to the worst of conclusions. I jumped up and ran out of the room, determined to find my husband. He was looking for me as well, and we nearly ran each other over out of panic.

"Nohan, what's happening?"

"I don't know; I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to go and see."

"I think it's them, Nohan. The pirates."

He looked me dead in the eyes. "I don't believe it, but I have a bad feeling that you're right." The tower began to shake again, and Nohan gently pushed me into the study. "Can you stay here? I'll be right back."

He left to find the cause of the rumbling and returned within ten minutes. The news was not good. As it turned out, the pirates were responsible for the attack. They caused major damage by destroying a few of the arches that decorated the entrance to the tower. Four men died from the violence, and countless others were injured. According to my husband, the pirates didn't even try to enter the tower. They just caused damage and left, like they were warning us of worse things to come.

That attack was the first of many. Every month, the pirates found a new way to torment us. Some of the attacks were simply damaging the tower, but others were worse. Mass thefts of islands, kidnappings of rich children, and commandeered ships were some of the most heinous charges attributed to them. Over time the attacks got more frequently and happened at random, untraceable patterns. Nohan was determined to put an end to them; he issued a warrant for all of the pirates to be caught either dead or alive. Entire parties were sent out in search of their ship, but they were never found. We were forced to deal with them. Nohan's father, even though his time as king was over, was just as determined as we were to stop the pirates. He began to lead his own private team to find the pirates, but he had about as much luck as the rest of the search parties.

I was forced to take a break from the madness when I learned that I was pregnant with my first child. Since this child was going to one day rule this country like their father, it was more important than anything that they be born healthy. When I revealed the news to Nohan, he was ecstatic. He had been anxious to have a child since the day we were married. I don't consider myself maternal, but I knew that I would be able to properly love and care for this child. I had a fairly easy pregnancy due to the fact that I was constantly being doted on by all of the tower's servants. It made sense; I was carrying the country's future in my womb. After nine months I gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy, who Nohan wanted to name "Link" after the legendary hero of Hyrule. I loved the name. When Link was a month old, we formally presented him to the kingdom as the future king.

Link was quite a troublesome baby. Even though he had two parents, Impa, and a selection of other servants at hand to care for him, he was hard to please. He cried often, and many times his cries would end in a fit of giggles, like he was purposely teasing us. Nohan liked to joke about this, saying the baby inherited his sense of humor. The entire tower had their hands full when Link grew into a toddler and began to walk and talk (or in his case, run and scream). Life was very hard during those days. As if raising our son and ruling of Hyrule together weren't stressful enough, "Ganondorf" and his gang of pirates made everything worse for us.

Finally, some good news came to us. Nohan's father had discovered what was making the pirates stronger: they had built a fortress in the corner of the country that somehow had pathways to the ancient kingdom. This was a serious problem; the old Hryule was purposely sealed off just to prevent this kind of thing from happening. So why was this seal not working? Nohan and I were burdened with finding out the answer to this question.

Nohan's father was determined to cut off their contact with the ancient kingdom. He took a small, elite group of men to the fortress, where they were able to close to the portal to the ancient world. They succeeded, but much damage was already done. The pirates has already obtained some ancient magical weapons, such as elemental arrows, magical spells, and potions and were using them to their advantage. Nohan's father and his men tried to confiscate everything from them, but the pirates were too powerful. Many of them were killed that day, including Nohan's father. That was a sad day for everyone. Nohan's father was a good man and a great king. When his death was announced to the public, the entire kingdom mourned for him. Nohan was absolutely depressed for a few weeks after his father's death, and it broke my heart to see him that way. Link, who was but three months old at this time, was never able to meet his grandfather.

Of course, Captain and the pirates never ceased to create hell for us. He began to send letters to the tower, angry with the closure of the portal. He would constantly threaten to harm us, our soldiers, or even random citizens. Soon the letters become more and more vague, like he was hinting at something terrible to come. All the while we had to put up with his antics. We had already sent the best of our men after him and even they failed to stop him. It was apparent there was nothing we could do to stop him. We began to take a different approach; we sent soldier to different island to protect our citizens rather than trying to actively stop this madman.

In the middle of all of this, I discovered that I was pregnant again. Though this pregnancy was a surprise to both Nohan and I, we embraced it. Link was two years at this point was hard to care for him with his constant shenanigans, but we managed. We gave birth to a daughter this time, and Nohan let me pick the name. I decided to name her "Aryll", which meant "wind" in ancient Hylian. For personal reasons, we decided to keep her birth a secret from the public for the meantime. We didn't want to attract attention to ourselves with the situation with the pirates.

Aryll was not like her brother; she hardly cried and was generally well-behaved. She and Link balanced each other out. She was a sweet child, and everyone in the tower loved her. Even her obnoxious brother took a liking to her, as I noticed he's act a little calmer and quieter whenever Aryll was in the room with him.

When Aryll was about seven months old, we received news that the pirates were on the way to the castle, prepared for a massive attack. Nohan knew that this was going to happen one day, and had set up many preparations. Nohan instructed me to take our children to the top-most room of the tower and hide in there until it was safe. The top-most room of the tower is a special room, blessed by the goddesses. Only those with royal blood, or linked in marriage to someone with royal blood, were allowed to enter. I knew my children would be safe there.

I went to the nursery, where Link was sitting on the ground playing with some toys. His sister was not there. I didn't worry, knowing she was probably being cared for by Impa. I picked up my son and a few of his toys and quickly made my way to the top of the tower, where I placed him into the room. I didn't feel comfortable leaving him there by himself, but this was all I could do for him at the moment.

I went back down and found my daughter in the arms of Impa, who had been looking for me at my husband's request. I took Aryll, thanked Impa, and returned to the room where I could be safe with my children. When I returned to the room, I was horrified to find it empty. My son was not in there. Panicking, I ran back down to the tower to find my husband, with Aryll still in my arms.

I couldn't find my husband. Two soldiers came up to me and forcibly shut me into the nearest room, saying that my husband had ordered them to protect me and the children. I learned that the pirates had managed to infiltrate the tower. I was desperate now, fearing the worst for my son. The room he was in was supposed to be inaccessible to those with non-royal blood, but I was not buying that anymore. Something was not right. I tried to convince the soldiers to let me go, tried to explain that Link was missing, but they would not let me. Instead, they sent more soldiers to find Link and bring him back to me.

After a few minutes, Nohan came to find me. He looked worried. "Tetra," he said. "The leader… he just left. He announced a few things as he sailed away. He said that he 'got what he came here for' and that he'll be 'seeing me soon'. I thought he was talking about you, so I rushed to find you and make sure you were okay. Thank goodness you are."

I felt tears in my eyes. "Nohan, Link's gone. I think... I think he took our son."

He blinked. "What? I _told_ you to bring yourself the children to the top of the tower!"

"I did! I brought Link up there, and when I returned to bring Aryll, he was gone! I don't know where he is! Some soldiers went to go search for him but they haven't returned yet!"

"No," he whispered. He ran up to the top of the tower, with me right behind him. Aryll was still in my arms, being quiet as usual. We reached the room and it was quiet and empty. There was no sign of our son.

"I brought him up here with some toys, and when I came back everything was gone," I cried. Tears began to fall down my face. I wasn't sure how, but I was certain the pirates had taken Link. I hugged Aryll closer to me.

Nohan, on the verge of a breakdown, summoned Impa up to the top of the tower. He asked her to enter the room that was meant for royalty only. She was able to open the door and enter the room with no problem, much to our dismay.

"I don't understand," my husband shrieked. "How is this happening? The seal on this room has failed when we needed it most, and now my son is gone."

"This is all curious," said Impa. "First, those pirates are able to access the ancient country. Then they are able to break into the tower. And finally, they penetrate into this room and kidnap your son. It appears our country no longer bears the blessing of the goddesses."

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why is that?"

She shook her head. "We'll have to find out ourselves."

"We don't have time for that!" yelled Nohan. "We have to save my son first." He stormed away, despite protests from Impa and I.

Impa looked disheartened. "I am so sorry about Link. I hope he will be alright. I care for that child deeply." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please get him back. I don't want anything to happen to him."

I stood there, looking in the direction my husband went. "Impa, can you take Aryll?" She nodded and I handed my infant daughter to her. I ran after Nohan, who was predictably heading to the strategy room. "Nohan, what are you planning?" I called to him.

He turned around to face me. "I am assembling large, skilled search parties and we are going after them tonight. I will get my son back as soon as possible."

"I want to come too." Nohan frowned and opened his mouth; I knew he was going to protest. I shut his mouth with my hand. I didn't want to hear it. "Nohan, he is my son too and I would give my life for him. I am coming with you," I asserted. By law I was obligated to obey my husband since he was King and born royalty, which meant he held more power than me. Obviously I had little concern over that law.

He shook his head. "I suppose there's no stopping you. Are you going to be okay with the possibility seeing that man again? I don't want to trigger bad memories."

"He has my son!" I screamed, balling my fists.

Nohan nodded. "We'll get him back." We embraced tightly before entering the room and drawing together as large of an army as we could whilst not revealing our predicament to the general public. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves (as usual) an decided to only alert the public as the last resort. We decided to use all of the soldiers stationed in our tower, many from Greatfish, and a handful from Windfall. The more populated islands received more skilled soldiers, so it would make sense to borrow soldiers from there. Nohan and I went and said goodbyes to Aryll, hoping to see her again soon, before we set sail to the fortress. We were both very anxious to confront the pirates again; all we wanted was our precious son back.

The fortress was left unguarded, allowing easy entry. The inside of the fortress was a large, open area where we could see that "Ganondorf" was waiting, with Maylah at his side. I haven't seen them in years, yet they still looked exactly as I remembered. No signs of aging, no scars, nothing.

My husband rashly jumped off of the side of the ship, landing on the concrete below. The soldiers around us shouted at him and jumped overboard and after my idiot husband. I decided to be ladylike and take the proper exit off of the ship.

Nohan quickly and fiercely drew his sword and approached Captain. "All I want is my son back. We don't have to do anything to any of you. I'll even pay you. Just please give me back my son." He sounded heartbroken as he was pleading with Captain for our son back.

"If you want your son back unharmed, you'll have to give me this country. I will accept nothing less."

"What if I gave you and your pirates an island? You'd be able to revitalize your race and your culture on your own island. And as citizens of this country, you'd be entitled to the same rights and protections as everyone else. Does this sound like a good offer? Isn't that everything you want?"

"No. I don't want to live in your country. The Gerudo race has never been a part of Hyrule, and never will be. I want your country as my own. I will teach your citizens the way of the Gerudo, and we will become the strongest nation in the world."

Bless my husband for trying, but it was obvious Captain could not be bargained with. I made my way through the mass of soldiers and took my place next to my husband. Captain and Maylah smirked when they saw me. "Oh, look who's back from the dead."

"Shut up; you can't talk to her," Nohan snapped at them, inching closer to me protectively. "You say you want to trade this country for my son, but I cannot do that. I do not own this country. I merely take care of it."

"You also take care of your son. So why don't we switch what we care for? Unless you want your son to be raised by me. With yours and Tetra's genetics, I'm sure he'll make fine Gerudo pirate. Maybe he'll be the one to finally kill the Queen."

I had enough. "If you don't give us our son, we'll take him by force," I warned.

"Yes," Nohan agreed. I saw him place his hands behind his back and send signals to the soldiers behind us. Then he waved his sword. "It's your call, _Captain_," he said sarcastically.

They drew their weapons. "If it's a fight you'll want, it's a fight you'll get." As soon as he said that, all of the soldiers save for a few rushed forward and began their attack. Nohan and I ducked to the back. He split the remainder of us into four groups, one for each corner of the fortress. He put himself in a group alone with me, and sent us to search the bottom-left corner.

We jumped into the water and swam to an old wooden door that stood on a cliff a few feet above the water. We were able to climb to it and enter into a room filled with water. Above the water, held by ropes, was their ship. "I was hoping I'd never see that thing again," Nohan said to me.

"I know, right?" I agreed.

We heard the sound of crying coming from the left of us and instantly sprang into action. I knew it was Link; a mother knows her child's cry. We jumped onto the ladder than stuck out of the water and scrambled to reach our son.

"Will you stop crying?" someone yelled. It sounded like Maisha. I remembered her annoying, whiny voice the best out of all of the females, for hers was the one I head the most. "My children are well-behaved, unlike you spoiled brat of a prince." I let out a low growl as my husband unsheathed his sword. This bitch was going to pay.

As we ran through a dimly lit hallway, Nohan and I nearly fell over when Maisha jumped from behind a wooden board, pointing her long spear at us. "Ha, look who's here." Her golden eyes met my deep blue ones.

"Maisha," I said as an angry greeting.

"Tetra," she returned. "I see you've been busy with your King. I've been busy with my own king."

"Yours is no king," I retorted.

"He could have been, if it wasn't for you!" she shrieked as she swung her spear. Nohan and I jumped back. As she followed through, Nohan jumped forward and placed his sword at her neck. I felt a small amount of pride rise up inside of me. Nohan was a greater fighter, and we worked well together. I was great at distracting these pirates and he was great at kicking their asses.

I ran forward to where I heard my son's cries. I reached a room that looked a lot like a dining room, though it was very run down. I scanned the strange area and saw my son sitting in a jail cell to the side of the room, playing with his toys that were apparently taken along with him. "Link!" I cried happily.

He turned his head and saw me. "Mama!" he cried. I felt myself smile. My son was alright. He stood up and wobbled his way over to the bars, reaching out for me. He wanted me to pick him up. I ran forward and grabbed at the bars. They were made of wood, which meant they could be burned down easily. But I did not want to risk burning my son. I shook one of the bars in my hand. It didn't seem very strong; Nohan could probably slice it with his sword. Link, upset that I wouldn't pick him up, began to cry.

"Nohan, come in here!" I requested loudly. Link began to cry, probably angry that I chose to yell at his father rather than pick him up.

I heard the clash of metal and the scraping of footsteps as Nohan and Maisha began to move their combat in here. "You're not gonna free that child, Tetra," Maisha shouted.

"I'm not. My husband is. Nohan, slice the bars," I commanded. "Don't worry about me."

He ducked away behind me, towards our son. Maisha pointed her spear at me. "You're unarmed."

"So you think," I said. She swung her spear at me, which I was able to break in half with one well executed kick. I grabbed the sharp end and pointed it back at her.

"You've gotten better," she remarked. "I guess they've got you busy in that fancy tower of yours."

"You've gotten worse. What's the matter, been screwing your "king" too hard?" I heard Nohan laugh from behind me. Glad he found that humorous.

Maisha hissed and lunged forward, grabbing me by the neck. "I'm going to crush those arrogant windpipes of yours."

She was so blinded by her rage that she forgot I was now armed. Tightly clutching her spear, I rammed it into her chest. I had no qualms about hilling her if it ensured by sons safety. Her grip on me loosened and she fell to floor, never to rise again. I turned around and saw Nohan climbing out of the cell, holding Link to his chest. "Did he see?" I asked softly. Nohan shook his head, much to my relief.

Suddenly we heard shrieking noises, and the other two pirates females came in the room, one with a spear and the other with dual swords. I was never particularly close with them, and I struggled to remember their names. They weren't particularly good fighters, but they had their strengths. One of the girls was fiercely strong while the other was impossibly agile. They were a lethal combination, but nothing my husband couldn't handle.

In one quick move Nohan handed Link to me as he drew his sword again. Link's eyes were wide as he watched the two female pirates. I clutches him close to me, shielding him from as much as possible, and prayed to the goddesses that he was still too young to be able to remember any of this.

After a tough fight and a few minor injuries, Nohan was able to disarm the pirates and toss their weapons out of the window. When they began to fight with their fists, he threw them out of the window, too. We had eliminated three of the five pirates.

"Are you alright?" I asked Nohan, who was clutching his side.

"Yes, that last girl kicked me hard. She went down with a fight," he breathed. "Just give me a moment." I let him regain his composure, then I handed him Link. I moved to Maisha's dead body and picked her up. "What are you doing?" asked my husband.

"I want to see the look on his face when he sees what I'm capable of." Nohan simply nodded, accepting the harsh side of myself.

We made our way down to the open area of the fortress, and were horrified by what we saw. Many of our men were dead. Both Captain and Maylah were alive and fighting, but they appeared tired and injured. I tossed Maisha's body down onto the ground, where it landed in front of Captain. He paused his fighting and stared at her lifeless body, his face emotionless.

"If you take what's precious to me, I'll take what's precious to you," I spat as I walked down the stairs with my husband. Our son was now asleep in his arms.

He didn't have it in him to attack us. He stared at me with icy eyes, broken with anger and despair. "Get out of here," he commanded.

"You don't make the orders around here," Nohan said. He pointed at Captain and Maylah. "Arrest them," he commanded. The soldiers that were still able to fight charged forward.

Captain placed a foot on Maisha's body and grabbed Maylah's arm. He then bowed down, lifted his hair, and pressed a bright red jewel that was concealed there. A cloud of black smoke appeared, and I heard a long, drawn-out moan. When the smoke cleared, I saw the three of them were gone. "I can't believe this. He got away. How did he do that?" I cried.

"I'm guessing he used magic from the ancient kingdom," Nohan whispered to me. He grabbed my hand and we walked in front of the rest of our men. "We should return home," Nohan announced.

"But sir!" interrupted a guard. "This man is dangerous! Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Yes, but not today. Our ranks have reduced dramatically. We should retreat for a while. Besides, that man has tricks up his sleeves. We wants us to follow him, and I'm not going to give him that."

"Yes sir."

We quickly got everyone back onto the ships and set to sail back to where we all came from. The dead were brought onto the ships so that they could have a respectful burial and be honored as men who gave their lives for their country.

I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep, but Nohan said that he wanted to talk. He secured a room just for the two of us, and Link of course. Seeing as he was just kidnapped, neither of us wanted to leave him alone.

Nohan sat in a chair, looking just as exhausted as I was. He placed Link into a pile of pillows in the corner of the room. It was the best we could do on this ship.

"What's wrong?" I asked my husband caringly. I stood next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I could feel how tense he was.

He buried his face in his hands. "The goddesses have revoked their blessing on this country, and I have no idea why. I'm afraid I did something to anger them." He sighed. "I wish my father was still alive. He'd know what to do."

I leaned over and hugged him. "I highly doubt it was you that angered them; you're a great king. I'm proud to be your queen."

He lifted his head up and we kissed. "Maybe you are right."

We finally arrived at back home and briefly enjoyed some time with both of our children, as a family of four. It didn't last long ,as Nohan and I had serious business to attend to. Nohan called a private meeting with the three people he trusted most: myself, Impa, and Tetsut, a Rito who served as ambassador for his tribe. Tetsut was a good man who shared a similar sense of humor as my husband. It was obvious from the day that they met that they would become the best of friends. He was a man of high honor and true loyalty. Whatever Nohan had to say, I knew Tetsut could be trusted.

Nohan quickly made us take an oath of secrecy and filled in everyone on the situation with the pirates and the goddesses. Nohan asked Impa for advice, which was understandable. Her family has served ours for generations, so she knew as much of this country's history as we did. She was just as perplexed as we were, and sorrowfully admitted that she did not know how to help us.

"All I know is that we need to do something quickly," Nohan said. "If another attack happens, we need to make sure my children our protected. They are this country's future."

I agreed. "This tower is no longer safe. What should we do about that? Should we leave?"

"We cannot leave the tower," said Nohan. "It would cause many problems."

"Your Highness, you are right," Tetsut began. "If you relocated, it would draw much attention. But what if your children were brought to a safer place, without you? Surely that would not attract attention?"

Nohan glanced at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. Tetsut had a point. He hung his head down. "I don't know if I could separate my family like that."

"Who would take care of them?" I asked. I didn't trust many people with my children. The only servant that I truly relied on for care was Impa, but she was more like family than a servant.

Impa raised her hand. "I would be more than willing to care for the children until it is safe for them to live here again."

"Where could I send them? A deserted island? What's safer for them than being with their parents?" asked my husband. He sounded depressed. I knew he did not want to give our children up.

Tetsut stepped forward. "I would be willing to take the children to my homeland, Dragon Roost Island. They will be cared for under the protection of Lord Valoo."

"No, we can't do that," I said immediately.

Nohan agreed with me. "My wife is right. As much as I appreciate the offer, your island is too well-known. Word would get out."

Suddenly, an image of the old man that found me on the beach the day my new life started appeared in my head. His last words called out to me in my head "_The Outset will always be a haven for you"_. I thought about the island I spent nearly a month of my life on. It wasn't deserted - it had a few houses of close-knit villagers - but it was secluded. It seemed like the perfect getaway.

"What about the Outset Island?" I asked. Impa and Tetsut looked at me strangely, not having heard of the small village island before. At least my husband knew what I was talking about.

"That's perfect," Nohan said. He took out a map and showed Impa and Tetsut where the island was. He briefly described it to them as well.

After much, much debate, we came to the heart-wrenching conclusion to send Link and Aryll to the Outset with Impa, who would act as their grandmother. Even worse, we decided to keep the children's identities unknown to themselves until it was safe for them to come home. We agreed that as a last resort, if the issue with ht epirates was not solved in a timely manner, that we'd have our children sent home when Aryll reached fifteen years of age. I prayed to the goddesses my family wouldn't have to be apart.

After we made our decision we kept the children here for two days. Nohan and I hardly left their sides. When they were finally taken by Impa, we were heartbroken. The day my children left my care was perhaps the darkest day of my life. It was far worse than anything Captain had ever done to me. But for their safety, it had to be done.

We took every possible precaution to protect our children. We lied to the public about our son, saying that he caught the influenza and died. This way, the pirates would not be tempted to try and search for my son. We had never revealed Aryll's existence to the public, so we kept that secret going. Aryll's birth was never revealed.

Nohan and I were able to focus on restoring our country and discovering the reason behind the goddess's abandonment, all the while longing for the day we could be reunited with our children.


	24. Twenty-Four

"I... wow..." said Link, struggling to absorb all of the information he discovered through his mother's lengthy story.

His sister, however, was able to keep up and stay right on point. "Wait a minute, why did the seal on this room fail that day?" she asked, jumping to a small yet significant detail her mother mentioned earlier.

Their parents exchanged worried glances. "We still haven't figured it out," said the Queen. "All we know is that to this day, we still do not have the goddess' blessing."

"You mustn't tell this to anyone," the King said quickly. "It'd be dangerous if word of that got out. That's why we still act as if this room is still safe."

"Of course," said Link. He looked at each of them sincerely. "I feel like your story is missing some parts. Like, what was the deal with 'Duke Sen'? And why were there wanted posters of me?" The Colonel had briefly explained this to him the night before, but he wanted the full story from his parents.

Tetra looked at her husband sharply. "I told you those schemes were more trouble than they were worth!"

"Oh, the first one was clever, admit it." They rolled their eyes at each other lovingly. "I came up with the idea of Duke Sen as a way to protect the two of you, and to get the media off of our backs. Since we led the country to believe that the only heir to the throne had died, there was much pressure for us to create a new heir. We threw around the story that I had an illegitimate half-brother so that the media could focus on him instead of me. It worked."

"That plan also had an added bonus," Queen Tetra added in, "since it distracted the pirates from messing with us. They stopped attacking us, presumably so that they could focus on finding the next heir. There is still a few crimes here and there that we've linked to them, but nothing too extreme."

Nohan nodded. "That plan worked fine. We stuck with it for years, until I received word from my friend Tetsut that my son had _left_ the Outset Island. That was hard to deal with, since we had to find you without revealing anything to your sister, since she was still on the island. I sent Tetsut to the Outset to get all he could out of Impa, which wasn't much." He shook his head. "We had no idea what happened to you. We didn't realize you actually ran away until you came back, confronted Impa, and took your sister as you left again. After that, we had to figure out where you ran off to. That wasn't hard. You went to Windfall, then Greatfish, didn't you?"

Link's eyes went wide. "You knew where I was?"

"Of course," his father responded. "Windfall is a well-known island. We have many soldiers posted there. In addition to that, we have some highly ranked officials acting undercover as citizens. One of them, after we revealed your existence, said that he had been seeing a strange new boy around Windfall. We investigated and realized it was you. However, you had already left Windfall when this discovery was made. Luckily, our insider also knew that you had been close with a girl from Windfall, whose past can be traced to Greatfish Island. So, I called upon my undercovers stationed at Greatfish and they confirmed that you and your sister were there.

Their mother picked up where their father left off. "By this time, we realized it was time we brought you home and told you of your true identities. But we had to think of a way to do it without alerting the nation to your presence on Greatfish. We were stumped for quite a while, until the undercover agent from Windfall who had helped us earlier came through for us yet again. He told us he had gotten together with the father of the girl you were traveling with, and devised a plan. They decided to make you look like a criminal so that you could be arrested and brought here without drawing suspicion. I originally thought it was a good idea, but it fell through."

Link was shocked. Mila's father had been doing him a favor all along. "The girl you keep mentioning is named Mila. Her father, he did all of that just to help me?"

"I don't know," the King said. "My undercover never revealed too much about him. All he told us was that the girl's father wanted to see her safe. He never said why her father wanted to get involved with you. I don't think it matters much anymore."

"How did you find us that third time, when we were hiding out on that tiny island?" asked Aryll.

The King began to laugh. "That was actually one of the hardest things." He shook his head, still laughing lightly. "You two are quite clever. After a long while with no reported sightings of you and your brother, we began to grow concerned. There were still sightings of the girl, Mila as you say, so we assumed that you an Aryll were hiding in her house. I authorized a warrant to have her house searched.

"You searched her house?" Link snapped. Mila has never mentioned this to him in any of her letters**. **He clenched his fists. Perhaps she knew he'd blame himself. She would have been right, if so.

"I didn't want to search her house, but I was at the end of my rope. When no evidence turned up that you were living this girl, I had some soldiers deployed under the guise that they were searching for you as a dangerous criminal. It took a while, but we found you. You had us scouring every corner of this country. We had to find you before the pirates did."

Link hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. If I had known any of this, I swear to you I would not have run away. I wouldn't have done that to you two or to Grandm- uh, Impa. I feel terrible."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself," his mother said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were stuck on a small island with almost no inhabitants for over ten years. I would have done the same. Besides, you didn't realize what you were doing."

"_You're making a mistake bigger than you realize_." His Grandma's words rang out to him. He felt so guilty; how could he be so stupid? Impa had practically raised him, and he thanked her by running away and leaving her all alone to worry.

"Sensing her brother's disdain, Aryll abruptly changed the subject. "So Father, now that we're home, what's going to happen now?"

Nohan sighed. "We have to present both of you to the kingdom. I'll have to explain what I did as best as I can. The pirates will learn that you're alive, and no doubt they'll be very angry. I'm sure they'll retaliate. I have no idea what they've been up to for the past two years, since I've been focusing on bringing you two back."

"When are we going to be presented?" asked Link.

"Tomorrow. We need to do this as soon as possible. We don't want word to get out," said Nohan. He stood up, grabbed his wife's hands, and helped her up as well. "We have to go and arrange all of this. We'll only be gone for a little while. You'll be safe up here; there's guards posted outside,

"See you soon," said Tetra softly.

They left the room, leaving the royal siblings alone. They sat there in silence, thinking of their parents, until Aryll spoke up.

"Our parents are just like I always imagined them to be - minus the royalty part, of course."

Link thought about that for a few moments. "They are, aren't they?" he finally agreed.

They sat, content with their thoughts, until the heard the door open. They assumed it was their parents, so they stood up to greet them. They quickly realized they were wrong. The person who entered the room was unmistakably their grandmother, though she looked far different now than she did in their memories. Her hair was the same, but had a black headband on top of it. Her eyes, which were usually squinted shut, were open wide to reveal blood red eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress draped with white and purple robes, with black under-armor. Their grandmother, who was their picture of a kind, nurturing woman, was now dressed as if she were about to step onto a battlefield. It was very unsettling to them.

She walked closer; the children saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you both are okay," she said. Her voice sounded worn but strong, like it always had back on the Outset.

Aryll immediately ran forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Grandma," she sobbed into the woman's shoulder. Grandma comforted her.

"I suppose you both can call me Impa now, since you now know that I'm not actually your grandmother."

Link frowned and walked forward to hug her as well. He pulled away quickly, and faced the woman who he had so greatly wronged. He felt tears prick in his eyes and began to speak his mind. "I'm sorry. I never should have left you or the Outset. You've done so much for Aryll and I; and I thanked you by running away. It was a selfish move on my part. I did not realize what I was doing to you. I am so, _so_ sorry. And even though you aren't my biological grandmother, you've always treated me like your grandson so I will always treat you as my grandmother." He was speaking fast and his voice was cracking; it was clear he was truly distressed over what he had done.

Grandma broke away from the hug, and Link saw tears trailing down her eyes. "I've raised you, your sister, and even your father from when all of you were small children. I think of both of you as my own." She wiped her eyes. "After you both left, I came here to help your parents look for you. We've been so worried. I hope the both of you have learned a valuable lesson here; your actions affect more people than just yourself."

Link and his sister both nodded. "Grandma," asked Link, "what is that thing on your back?"

Impa pointed to a large case strapped to her back. "Oh, this?" She pulled out what looked to be a very large knife. "This is my weapon."

"What!?" shrieked Aryll. "You know how to use that thing?"

"Of course. I come from a long line of warriors who have always served the royal family of Hyrule, and this weapon has been passed down my family line. I've known how to use this in combat since early childhood." She placed the weapon back in its place. "This was hanging up on the walls of our house at the Outset. Have neither of you ever noticed it?"

"No," they both answered. Then Link added, "I only remember an old shield."

"So," asked the Grandma, "what have you two been doing while you were away? I pray you haven't been getting into trouble?" She looked at Link skeptically. "I know you have a knack for that, Link."

They began to recount some of their adventures to her, leaving out any bad details. Of course, this took the fun out of it all, but for the sake of their grandmother it had to be done.

The King and Queen entered the room just as Link was telling the story of how he had obtained the private island he and Aryll stayed at.

"Tomorrow morning, you will both be revealed to the rest of the kingdom," their father announced.

"Do we have to do anything?" asked Aryll.

"No, just stand there and look presentable. Your father usually does all of the talking," Tetra said.

Link nodded, accepting this. He felt a little nervous about the whole kingdom learning of his parentage. In his time away from home, he had met many people. Most of them had brushed him off as a simple orphan and probably did not remember him. But what about the ones that _did_ remember him? How would they react to him actually being the prince? Would they accept it, or would they not consider him worthy of such a high title? He thought about Mila, still living on Greatfish with her mother. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, and he missed her greatly. He hadn't even been able to reply to her latest letter. What would she think when she found out about him? Would she feel betrayed? Link began to worry; Mila's opinion of him mattered more than everyone else in Hyrule combined.

Whatever worrying he needed to do had to wait, because his parents were anxious to show him and Aryll around the tower and get to know them better. It only made sense that they wanted to make up for the time that had been lost.

The first thing they did was go downstairs to have lunch. Link and Aryll were amazed with how good the castle food tasted, and how much was available to them. After lunch, they were given a tour of the tower. Surprisingly, the tower was not nearly as big on the inside was it was on the outside. Nohan explained that this was because of the fact that much of the space in the tower needed to be used as support so that the tower would not fall to a storm.

Still, by all means, the tower was huge. There were five floors: three accessible to anyone allowed in the tower, one accessible to the royal family, and one that was totally inaccessible. According to the King, the last person to see what was on the fifth floor was the legendary Hero of Winds, whom Link was named after. It was unknown how to reach the room, or what was in it. It was as much of a mystery was the question of how the tower came to exist in the first place.

The first room of the tower had flooring; the sea served as the floor. Because of this, you could only navigate this floor on a boat. There were only a few doors on this floor, and they lead to large rooms meant to accommodate many people. This is where most of the political rooms were, so most of the visitors of the tower stayed on this floor. The second floor of the tower was the bulk of the tower: it held many rooms for soldiers, servants, and other guests to stay in, and a large kitchen/eating area. The third floor had much larger bedrooms for highly ranked officers, special guests, and the members of the royal family themselves. There was also a small kitchen/eating area meant for more private dinners. This floor had a staircase that wrapped around the outside of the tower that led to the mysterious fourth floor, which consisted of nothing but the empty stone room that only those of royal blood could enter. And finally, there was the mysterious fifth floor which nobody knew anything about.

Since the tower was so large, the tour took up most of the afternoon. When it was finally over, it was time for dinner. The royal family went back to the kitchen (located on the third floor) to eat and to talk. They remained in there until the King had to leave to oversee some political affairs. His wife and Impa accompanied him, leaving Link and Aryll alone. They were instructed to remain in the kitchen until they could be escorted to their bedrooms.

Their escort, the Colonel, arrived seconds after the King had left. They noticed he was now wearing the same uniforms that the guards wore, only he did not have a helmet and he had striped sewn onto the arms of his outfit to signify his high rank. "Good evening Your Highnesses. I hope you both had a nice day, finally meeting your parents and all. I'll bring you both to your room now."

"Room… as in, only one?" Aryll asked.

"Yes. Your parents thought it would be better to have the both of you share one large room for a while; while you still get used to this place. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I think that's a good idea," said Link. Aryll agreed.

They followed Colonel down the halls, where he led them to a large, strange bedroom. The room alone it was probably triple the size of their entire house in the Outset. For its size, it was remarkably bare. The only thing in the chamber other than two couches by the front door was a large pond built into the middle of the room. Floating on top of that pond were two large, circular beds. Shiny, golden sheets were tucked into the edges, and pillows that were fifty different shades of gray were placed onto the tops of them. Each of the four walls of the room had a small, golden door.

The Colonel pointed to each door. "The two side doors are closets. The one on the left is for Prince Link, and the other is for Princess Aryll. The room straight across is a bathroom. And obviously the door behind us is the front door."

"Wow," the siblings breathed.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Aryll.

"Yes, this is really great!" announced Link happily.

"That is good news." The Colonel bowed to them. "I shall come back in the morning to prepare you for your official introduction. Good night, Your Highnesses." He left the room.

As soon as he left, Link ran forward and jumped into his bed belly-first. The force from his jump caused his bed to glide over the water and hit the edge of the pond, as if it were a bumper car. "This is awesome!" he shouted as he began to slow down.

"You're crazy," Aryll commented as she folded her arms.

"Oh, come off it, Aryll. You know you want to try it."

"Well, it _does _look kind of fun." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. I'll try it. I can't hurt."

She backed up to the door and ran forward just as her brother did. However, instead of landing belly-first, she tried to land feet-first. That was her mistake. She landed on her bed, which began to move with her momentum. Unfortunately, poor Aryll could not keep her balance, which resulted in her falling backwards into the water. The water wasn't deep at all. If one were to stand in it, it probably wouldn't even reach their ankles. But if you were to fall in it, as Aryll did, well, it was enough to get you soaked.

Her brother rolled over on his bed so that he was facing her. He was laughing hysterically. "You... kay?" was all he could manage to say.

Aryll, on the other hand, was not amused at all. "I just _had _to try that," she muttered.

"You're supposed to land belly-first," Link said. He got up and helped his younger sister out of the water. "You should go change." He began to laugh again.

His sister let go of him and pushed him for laughing at her. Link was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Aryll had pushed him until it was too late. He fell into the water face-first. As soon as he landed in the warm water he shot up angrily. "That was so uncalled for! It's not _my_ fault you fell in the water." He gave her an annoyed look and went into his closet.

Aryll decided to go into hers as well. She was surprised with how small the closet was. In fact, it was so small that it had no clothes in it. It was practically empty. The only things in the room were a large mirror and a red circle in the middle of the room, which had the royal family's insignia carved on it. She noticed a piece of parchment lying next to this circle.

"_This space has been infused with ancient magic. When one stands on it, they are instantly made to look like their preferred image_."

Aryll was immediatley curious an stepped onto the spot. A gust of wind swirled around her, lifting her up off of the floor for a moment. When she landed, she could feel something had changed. She took a step forward, and realized her dress was tighter around her legs. The magic changed her clothes.

She turned and let out a gasp. The magic had changed her to her preferred image, all right. Her eyes immediately shot to her hair. For the past two years, Aryll had been trying to grow out her bangs. Since they were so short when she started, they had only grown out to about where mouth was. She constantly had to push them behind her ears, and she hated them. But not anymore; her bangs were totally gone. Her hair, which used to be a few inches past her collarbone, was now cut differently. Her hair was long in the front, the same length as before, but it was short in the back. The magic gave her an angled bob haircut, and she loved it. She also had a thin golden band that wrapped over her forehead, with a single orange jewel in the center to signify her rank as princess.

The magic also put her in a dress far nicer than any she'd ever owned before, to make her look more like a princess. However, it still kept her looking simple, as she preferred to look. Her new dress was light pink in color, and hugged her tightly until it hit her knees, where it became flowy. The straps of the dress hugged the sides of her arms, just below her shoulders. Above that, she was wearing a skin-tight, light purple shirt that covered what her dress did not. Around the collar, the shirt had a dark purple design. Also, since her dress was so plain, a sash had placed around her waist to give it some flair. The sash was transparent and flowed around her gracefully. It was held on her body by a medallion with the triforce inscribed in it. She looked so beautiful; she couldn't stop looking at herself. The magic circle surely outdid itself.

She walked out of the closet to see her brother lying down on his bed. When he heard her, he poked his head up. "Well, it's about time," he said. He observed her new look. "Wow, it changed a lot on you."

Aryll moved so that she could see her brother's new outfit. He hardly changed. His hair was still as messy as ever, and he still wore the same combat boots and tan sweatpants as before. His white top was traded in for a light green shirt. He was also wearing a dark green tunic with a belt that held it together.

"Wow, all you need is a little green hat, and you'd look just like the legendary Hero of Time!" she said.

"I have no idea why it dressed me like this. I guess it was trying to be funny since my name is Link." He shrugged. "I think I look cool, so it doesn't matter really."

They decided to go look at the bathroom, was about half the size of the bedroom. It had a large tub, and two separate showers, sinks, and toilets for each of them. It was large and luxurious, just like everything else in the tower.

Link and Aryll went back into their room and lay on their beds, excitedly discussing the day's events. They did not talk for long. Their exhilaration soon began to die out, and teenagers felt sleepy. Their adrenaline was replaced by fatigue, and both of them fell asleep.

By the time the Colonel came to prepare them for the day, Aryll was just waking and Link was still sleeping soundly. "It's nine in the morning, why are you so sleepy?" he asked Aryll as she clumsily let him into the room.

"I'm sorry; I'm usually awake early, but I didn't get much sleep a night ago. I guess I was just catching up," she said with a yawn.

"What about your brother?"

Aryll glanced over to Link, who was lying face down on his bed with his limbs stretched out like a starfish. "He's always like that."

The Colonel shook his head. "Some Prince," he said lightly. "Do you mind waking him up for me, Princess? I'm going to bring the two of you some food."

She grinned. "No, no; I don't mind at all." The Colonel bowed quickly and left the room. Aryll ran over to her brother and violently shook him until he picked his head up. Link looked around the room blearily, obviously confused, until the memories from the last few days kicked in.

"Wha-?" he groaned.

"Hey. It's past nine in the morning. Wake up."

"Fine," he grumbled. Link got up from his bed, jumping a little when his feet hit the water his bed floated on, and stood by his sister. "Okay. I'm up. What now?"

"We wait for the Colonel to get back. He's bringing us some breakfast."

"Yay, breakfast," replied Link, with absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever.

The Colonel returned with a simple breakfast; an egg and a muffin for each of them. It was a light, quick breakfast. When they were finished, the Colonel left so that each of them could get ready. They were finally able to enjoy their fancy bathroom.

When they were finished readying themselves for the day, they stepped out of their bedroom to see the Colonel waiting for them. He looked at their attire and gave a nod of approval. "Both of you look nice. Are you ready?" Both Link and Aryll affirmed that they were indeed ready. "Great. Your parents are ready for you. I'll bring you to them."

They silently followed the Colonel, who led to a medium sized room filled with books, tables and chairs. Their mother was the first thing they noticed. She was dressed in a long lilac gown with a short powder-blue overdress. Her hair was tied up in a bun laced with pearls. She looked very simple, yet elegant. She was pacing the room nervously, and did not notice her children come in.

Their father was sitting at one of the tables. His elbows were resting atop the table, and his hands were clasped together. His head was resting against his hands. He was dressed in outfit very similar to Link's, but his was red instead of green. He looked considerably less nervous than his wife did. He heard his children enter the room and looked up to greet them. "Oh, good, you're both here." He looked at each of them tenderly and smiled. "You both look wonderful, as a true prince and princess should."

"Thanks!" beamed Aryll. Link thanked his father as well, but he lacked the girlish fervor his sister had.

Their mother, hearing their voices, finally noticed them. "Oh - yes, you both look nice," she said half-heartedly.

"You sound worried," remarked Aryll.

"I can't help it," she answered her daughter quickly. She turned to her husband. "Are you sure we should be doing this today, Nohan? They just came back to us."

"Tetra, I understand that you're worried," chipped in Nohan. "I really do; I'm worried too. But we have to reveal the truth about our children, and we have to do it _now_. Now that they live in the tower, it is very easy for word to get out about them. That is the last thing I want. And as for the pirates, we've already discussed this. I've taken every possible precaution against them. I've been ruling this country for almost fifteen years now. I know that even though I am king and many people look up to me, I am still an ordinary human. Things will happen that I cannot control. If something happens, I will do everything I possibly can to keep everyone safe. That's all I can do."

She sighed in defeat. Nohan always knew the perfect words to say. He didn't just brush her off by saying that everything was going to be fine, because everything was _not _going to fine. Odds were that something was going to happen; the pirates were not going to take this news lightly. He promised her that even though something was going to happen, he was going to do something about it. And that was infinitely more powerful than a simple "everything will be okay".

Soon the time came for Link and Aryll to be revealed to the country, and the royal family walked out to meet the crowds. They walked on the wide path that existed on top of the arches that encircled the front part of the tower. This path normally served as posts for the guards but today, it was needed for something else.

It was unlike anything Link had ever seen before. Rows and rows of ships – some large enough to fit the entire population of Windfall island and some too small for even one person - were floating in front of the tower, all waiting to hear whatever the King had to say. It was mind blowing, to say the least, how so many people could be hung around the words of a single person, and how one person among millions could be so important. And that person happened to be his father. And one day, it was going to be him.

He watched as his father stepped forward and addressed the mass of people as eloquently as possible. He started with a formal yet vague apology, telling everyone that he regretted having to lie to them for so long. Then, he explained - while carefully omitting sensitive details - that the country has been being harassed by a small, elite terrorist group. He told the story of his son's kidnapping, how his daughter's birth was kept secret, and how he had to lie and send his children away to keep them safe. He explained how his children ran away (without casting them in a negative light) and discussed how he fabricated the story of Duke Sen and made wanted posters of his son in an attempt to discreetly bring him and his sister home. He then explained the bigger picture behind his actions: with his children safe, he could focus and to be able to focus on eliminating the terrorists.

Nohan then began to describe instances of crime around the country linked to the pirates - instances Link had never heard of before - and described how he resolved each situation immediately before it could become publicized. Many of the incidents occurred on Greatfish Isle while he was still living there, which disturbed him greatly. How did he never know of any of this before now? For all of the time he spent lurking around island, surely he would have seen something? How could he be so blind?

Link turned his head and looked at his sister to see her reaction to their father's words. She stood there, her hands gripping the rails, watching the crowd. The wind was blowing lightly, pushing her hair out of her face to give him a clear view of her expression. She was completely stone-faced, but he could see a glint of anger in her eyes. Anger she was trying hard to hide. To anyone else it would have worked, but he knew her too well for that.

He became so lost in his thoughts, he completely missed the end of his father's speech. Now, his parents were both standing side by side with their hands intertwined. Aryll was smiling and waving. And he was just standing there, doing nothing. He gave a small wave to the massive crowd to appease them, and hoped no one noticed how distracted he had become.

After they were led back inside, the day seemed to fly by. Their father had to leave to go and answer the questions of those who still remained outside the tower. Many citizens were requesting to meet Link and Aryll personally, but naturally those requests had to be denied. It simply wasn't safe. Their mother had to leave, as well. She and a few high ranking guards (including the Colonel) sealed themselves away in the strategy room, no doubt to plan for whatever the pirates were going to do once they learned of their deception. With their parents gone, Link and Aryll spent most of the day with their grandmother. Since they were still fairly new to the tower, their parents did not like for them to be alone. Being with alone with Impa reminded them of the old days, when it was just the three of them on the Outset. It was nostalgic, but Link an Aryl put those days behind them the day they ran away from home.

When the day ended, Link and Aryll were brought to their shared bedroom, where they were finally alone. Aryll turned to her brother, finally able to confide in the sole person she trusted fully. "Doesn't it make you angry, Brother?" she asked him. "These people.. these _pirates_.. they've ruined so many lives. They've ruined our parents' lives, our lives, and now the lives of innocent citizens. All for what? So that they can acquire this country? What will that do for them? They'll be in charge over a group of people that despise them. That's not true leadership; a true king is loved and respected by his people. Like our father."

"Is that what you were thinking about earlier, during Father's speech?" he asked her.

"Yes. Seeing just how many people showed up to listen to our father's words made me think of just how much is at stake here."

Link looked at his little sister, and wondered just how time had managed to go by so fast. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when she was an eleven year old girl, tearfully watching her fourteen-year-old brother leaving home for the first time. Now, it was_ she _who was fourteen years old, and she seemed wiser than Link ever hoped to be at that age. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with strong conviction. "They're going to be stopped. I promise you." She nodded, and they both went off to bed. They were both very tired, and they slept peacefully. And yet, no amount of sleep could prepare them for the terrible awakening they were about to receive.

It was very early in the morning; the sun was not up yet and wouldn't be for a few hours. Link and Aryll were still fast asleep, as anyone would be at this time of night. The door to their bedroom swung open, and light cut through the sleepy darkness. Their grandmother was standing there, looking upset and concerned. "Wake up! Something terrible has happened!" she shouted, her authority from her days as their primary caretaker creeping into her words.

The familiar voice and tone woke both of them up. Both of them quickly got out of bed and ran towards the door. 'What happened?" Link asked. He peered into the halls and saw guards shuffling about, their faces contorted with varying degrees of shock. "Are we being attacked?" he asked.

"No... I'm not sure what has happened, but I've never seen your father looked so worried before. He told me to wake the two of you."

Aryll stood there in shock, unsure of what to do or say. Link, filled with impulsivity, ran out into the halls, determined to find out what was happening. He had to find his father. He heard his grandmother call out to him, but he ignored her. By this point in time it is no secret that he was no stranger to disobedience.

He soon understood exactly why his parents forbade him to be alone in the tower for the time being. It was very large and easy to get lost in, as he now was. He made a single wrong turn down one of the halls, and now he was running through unfamiliar corridors. _Great_, he thought to himself dumbly.

As he made a turn he ran into someone and fell down. "What are you doing?" they asked him as they helped him get to his feet. It was the Colonel. Link looked at him and saw worry in his eye far greater than any he had seen yet. He was so shaken up that he was dropping formalities, speaking to the prince as if Link were a random teenager on the street.

"Colonel? What's going on?"

The Colonel bit his lip, and Link could see pain in his eyes. "It's the pirates. They've given us their answer to your father's revelation."

"What happened? Tell me!" he shouted, desperate for the answer.

The Colonel averted his eyes. "I don't know how they did it; I've don't know of any weapon powerful enough to do this. They.. they managed to destroy an entire island. I couldn't believe it at first. Neither could your father. But I saw pictographs of the scene, flown in by some Rito. The entire island is just... gone. There's a few pieces of land sticking up, and debris everywhere, but that's it. I..." he couldn't finish what he was saying.

This was bad. If the pirates were capable of destroying an entire island, they were probably capable of destroying this entire tower. Link swallowed harshly. "How big of an island was it? Were.. were there any people living on it?" He feared the answer to the second question.

The Colonel looked Link straight in the eyes with a look of pity. "You don't understand. They didn't just destroy some small, nameless island. They destroyed the biggest, most populous island in the country. My family lives there... and now, there's nothing left. It's gone… they're gone." The Colonel shut his eyes tight, for tears were threatening to escape. "They destroyed Greatfish Isle."


	25. Twenty-Five

It didn't make sense. How could they destroy an entire island? That wasn't possible. It _couldn't_ be. Link stood there in shock, watching the Colonel practically fall to pieces before his eyes. Link wanted to believe him, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. "Where's my father?" he asked. "I need to talk to him."

"He's in the strategy room. Uh, first floor, in the main corridor right before you reach the water. The stairs are to your left, no... your right..." said the Colonel, struggling to remember. "I'll just take you there." Link followed behind him, his heart hammering in his chest, trying hard not to think about what he just heard. He didn't need this; not until the worst could be confirmed.

The King was sitting in the strategy room, his hands covering his face. Mixtures of Rito and Hylian soldiers were surrounding him, fanatically discussing the tragic events. Link didn't think twice about walking up to his father and knocking on the table to get his attention. It no longer mattered that he met this man just two days ago; he needed him now. "Father," he said urgently.

Nohan picked up his head and looked at his son. By his demeanor it was obvious that he was distressed. Link no longer had to ask him if it was all true; the answers were clear as day in the eyes of his father. "How bad is it?" Link asked darkly.

"We have some pictures," his father answered. Link held out his hand. King Nohan softened a little, looking at his son tenderly. "Are you sure you want to see them?"

Link nodded. He had to see the truth. He had to know of the fate that befell everyone... the fate that befell Mila. He felt his heart shatter at the last thought; the thought he was not ready to come to terms with. His father pointed to scraps of parchment lying around on the table. "These are all the pictographs of the scene. You can look at whichever ones you want to," his father told him.

Link picked up the closest pictogram to him and looked at it. His eyes burned as he beheld the contents of the picture. There was nothing left of Greatfish Isle; all that remained were a few chunks of rock sticking up out of the water and a small beachy area. Everything else was gone.

Link slowly put down the picture and picked up another one. The next pictogram was too much for Link to look at; he could only give it a momentary glance. The next picture was a zoomed-in shot of the debris lying around. Most of the debris was unrecognizable rubble. However, lying amongst the rubble were the bodies of the residents of Greatfish Isle. Their pale skin shined in the moonlight, giving them a sickly glow. Both rich and poor alike floated on top of the water, entangled in the debris. He imagined Mila among those bodies, lying in the water and covered by the remnants of her house.

In that moment, he finally accepted what was happening. "I have to leave," he mumbled to his father and he quickly dashed out of the room. Link ran blindly, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears that were so dangerously close to falling. When he felt himself get a small grip on reality, he stopped running to get his thoughts together. He had to find his sister. She needed to know.

Link looked around for a familiar hall and followed it until he was finally able to reach his bedroom. At this point, he could no longer hold anything back. Tears were falling from his eyes and he did not care who saw. Link quickly opened the door to his room and glanced around the room. The lights were off, but Aryll was still in the room. She was sitting on her bed, her hands clasped together in worry. She saw her brother enter the room and stood up to greet him. "Grandma left to go find you. She told me to wait here. Did you find out what happened?"

She turned the lights on, her eyes growing wide as she saw her brother standing there with his cheeks stained with tears. She had never seen her brother so broken before in her life. He wasn't one to cry; he usually blew things off with positive attitude. But now, he was crying, and she knew that whatever was happening was something truly terrible.

She ran to his side and wrapped him in a tight hug. Link didn't move or react at all; he stood there like a statue. "Aryll..." he said in a voice so shattered, it was painful for anyone who had to hear it.

"Brother? What happened? Please, tell me. I want to know. How bad is it, Link? Talk to me!" Aryll was rambling, desperate for information.

Link gently pushed his sister off of him and began to wipe his eyes. "The pirates... they destroyed Greatfish Isle. There's nothing left. I.. I saw pictures."

She let out something between and gasp and a scream, and her eyes filled with tears. "What about the people? What happened... to them...?"

"They're dead." He felt his throat close up. "All of them."

Aryll covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Names and faces floated through her mind like a slideshow. Mila, Mila's mother, Niko, and the nameless faces of those she passed on the streets everyday filled her mind. How could all of them be gone? How could so many people taken away in such short time? "No," she cried. She repeated that word over and over. Maybe if she said it enough, everything would go back to being okay.

It hurt Link even more to see his sister like this. He wanted to be a good older brother and comfort her, but he couldn't. How could he try to fix her when he was just as broken as she was? He cleared his throat, trying to ease the crushing feeling on it. "We should get some more sleep," he suggested. "It's not morning yet."

Aryll was crying too heavily to say anything, but she gave a few quick nods. Link reached for her hand and held it as they walked to their beds. They let go of each other, laid in their beds, and closed their eyes tight, waiting for sleep to overcome them.

It was about mid-morning when Link finally woke up. As he opened his eyes, he felt the feeling of heartbreak creep up in his chest again. He glanced over at Aryll, who was sleeping deeply. Normally this would have been unusual to Link, as his sister would always wake up before him. But, considering the circumstances, he let it go. Aryll wasn't the only person he had to worry about, now that his family has expanded. He thought of his mother, whom he had yet to speak to since the disaster. He was worried about how the news was affecting her.

He decided to go out and look for his mother. The tower was eerily empty and silent. The only noise Link heard was the sound of his own footsteps. He made his way to the strategy room, the only room he knew how to find. Technically, he still wasn't allowed to roam the tower alone, but Link figured by now that rule did not matter much.

The room was totally empty, save for one person - his grandmother. It was strange to see the strategy room empty, as it was normally full of soldiers. Link was finally able to appreciate just how big the room was. A long table filled up the middle of the room, stretching from one wall of the room to the other. There were at least fifty chairs; some were pushed into the table and others were sitting against the wall. There was paper and ink everywhere; no corner of the room was left untouched. In short, the room was a total mess.

Impa was sitting at the far end of the table, looking at some documents. Her eyes were squinted rather than open wide, which reminded Link of his times with her back on the Outset. He wanted to laugh at the irony of his situation. When he lived on the Outset, he wanted nothing more than to leave for an adventure. Now that his life was an adventure, he found himself longing for simpler times.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked when she noticed him. She was aware of the time Link and his sister spent in Greatfish, and knew that they would not take the news very well.

"I guess I'm doing okay when you take into account what's going on."

She nodded. "Are you hungry? If you want, I can make you some elixir soup. I know how much you love that stuff."

While the soup did sound very appetizing, Link was just not in the mood. "No thanks. I just want to know where my parents are."

"Your father, along with most of the soldiers here, went to remains of Greatfish Isle. They want to survey the damages and check for any survivors. Your mother went to the fourth floor balcony."

Link nodded. "Thanks. Hey, Grandma, how do you feel about all of this?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "It's terrible. These so-called 'pirates' have affected the lives' of the royal family profoundly. As my duty is to protect the royal family, this angers me. And now, they pose a viable threat to the safety of this country. Your father has taken every step possible to keep the country safe without resorting to drastic actions. But now, that seems like the only option."

"What exactly do you mean by 'drastic action'?"

"I don't know. I'm not involved in the politics of this country; my sole job is to protect the royal family."

"Right, sorry. I think I'm going to look for my mother. Thanks Grandma."

"Before you go - can you tell me where your sister is? Is she still in the bedroom?"

"Yes, she's sleeping," Link answered as he left the room and began his ascent to the fourth floor. He quickly made his way through the levels of the tower, breathing heavily. He wasn't used to living in a place with so many stairs yet.

The Queen was standing just where his grandmother has said she was. She was leaning over the balcony's rails, staring out into the sea. Her hair, which was usually tied up, was now let loose. Her hair was very long, coming down to her mid-back. The wind from the sea's waves pushed around the loose strands.

"What are you doing up here?" Link asked his mother.

"I'm waiting for your father. He should be back soon." She turned to her son, wearing an expression of maternal sympathy. "How are you feeling?"

Link gave her the same answer he gave his grandmother. "I'm doing okay, considering the circumstances." He stood next to his mother and leaned against the railing, feeling the wind hit his face. It felt great being up here. The sound of the waves crashing against the tower was comforting, and the hazy clouds were dancing right above their heads, being pushed around by the salty sea air.

"You knew a lot of people on that island, didn't you?"

He focused his eyes on the horizon. "Yeah. I had many friends there. It... it hurts to know that all of the are gone. Even the ones that have wronged me." He thought of Linebeck, who had been his greatest friend on that island before Linebeck had found the wanted posters of Link and tried to turn him in. Of course, those posters were fake and Linebeck had been wrong. Obviously that mattered little now, since Linebeck was now dead. Link felt his eyes sting.

"Death is a curious event," the Queen began to explain. "When someone dies, everyone feels something. It doesn't matter how well you knew the person. Just knowing the fact that someone with their own unique life, family, and character has left this world is enough. When someone dies, you realize that everything is only a part of this world for a limited time, including yourself. And worst of all, it doesn't matter what kind of person you were. You could have been the most generous person to walk the earth, or the most evil person to sail the seas. In the end, we all meet the same fate."

"I've never really thought about it that way. It seems so unfair."

The Queen gave a small laugh. "Life itself is unfair; the ending is no exception. But despite all of that, you have to live your life the best you can in the little time you have."

"That sounds like something Father would say," Link teased.

"It is. He was the one who put that into my head. Your father is full of little philosophical sayings that usually turn out to be true."

"I can see that." Link leaned against the balcony and let his arms hang freely over the edge. "What do you think he's going to do about all of this?"

At first, his mother was silent as she pondered the heavy question. Finally, she spoke: "I am unsure. I haven't been able to properly speak with him since all of this happened. I fear the worst, though... I believe we may have a war on our hands."

"A war? Against six or seven people? That's insane."

"They aren't ordinary people."

"But still.. a _war_? That's a lot of innocent lives at stake."

"There's already lots of innocent lives at stake, Link," Tetra said calmly. "I didn't speak with your father for long, but he told me enough. He told me you saw the pictures of what now remains of Greatfish. You know what they are capable of. Do you wish to see it happen again?"

"No.." he said, his chest becoming heavier as he thought about everyone he'd just lost. He shut his eyes tight; he didn't want to think about it. "I guess you're right."

They stood there, watching the horizon and waiting for the king to return. They anxiously wondered what news he'd bring with him.

"Hey... where's Aryll?" asked the Queen suddenly. "Is she doing okay?"

"She was sleeping when I left. She must really be feeling bad, because she never sleeps in."

Tetra looked up at the sky. "It's early afternoon now. Maybe we should go and check on her?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'll go. Do you want to stay here and wait for Father, or do you want to come?"

He could see that she was torn. "Well, I want to come, but he should be coming back really soon, so I suppose I'll stay here."

Link nodded. "Okay. See you later."

The tower, with all of its complex pathways, was becoming easier and easier for Link to navigate. He found his way back to his and Aryll's bedroom with no trouble whatsoever. When he entered, he saw that all of the lights were off, and Aryll was still fast asleep on her bed. A little concerned, Link walked over to her and gently shook her to wake her up.

She woke up slowly with an irritated expression. "Why'd you do that?" she asked Link when she had come to her senses enough.

"Aryll, it's past midday. You've been asleep for a while."

"I know. I kept waking up and forcing myself to go to sleep again."

"Why would you do that?"

"When I'm asleep, I'm numb to the pain," she mumbled. She wiped her eyes, preventing tears from falling. "I miss Mila and her mother."

Link sat down on the bed next to his younger sister and wrapped her into a tight hug. "So do I," he whispered.

Aryll began to cry softly. Link patted her back as he fought to ignore his own feelings and focus on his sister. "Don't cry, Aryll. We're not going to let this go. We're going to fight so that it never happens again. That's what mother told me."

Aryll wiggled herself out of her brother's arms and wiped her eyes again. "That's a good idea." She sniffled. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't cry. I should be strong, like you."

Link placed his hand in her shoulder. "Aryll... I'm strong so you don't have to be," he admitted. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with crying. It shows you care."

A knock on the door interrupted their tender moment. "Can I come in?" It was their mother.

Link shouted his assent and Queen Tetra entered the room. She sat on the bed next to Aryll and placed her arm around her daughter to console her. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I suppose," Aryll responded.

"Your father returned about half an hour ago," she told her children. "I was only able to talk with him for a bit before he was whisked away to a conference. Being a king is quite the arduous task."

"When can we see him?" asked Link.

"I don't know. I told him that you wanted to talk to him, though. He said he'll make time for you."

"Where did he go?" asked Aryll. "To the remains of Greatfish? Did he find any survivors!?" She sounded hopeful, thought she knew the answer was probably going to be an unhappy one.

Tetra shook her head. "They searched the area heavily and there were no survivors found."

Now it was certain that Mila was dead. "Oh," said Link.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I know your good friend lived there-"

The door opened suddenly, and a servant walked in with a letter. "Your Majesty, this is a message for the King. However, he's busy; I'm certain you will be able to handle this? I'm sorry to interrupt you three."

"It's okay; thanks," Tetra said as she took the letter from the maid before she hurried away. She read the letter quickly, and tucked it away. "Apparently, there is a merchant ship run by Greatfish residents that was at sea at the time of attack. They're displaced and seeking assistance now that their homes and families are gone," she explained.

"That's terrible," said Aryll. "How are you going to handle this?"

"I'm going to let them stay in the tower temporarily, as refugees. Your father would certainly do the same. We're not going to turn away citizens in need." She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Now, I'm going to go and take care of this. You two take care, and try not to get lost around the tower."

Tetra made her away down to the ground floor, where a small merchant ship floated idly on the water, surrounded by soldiers on rafts. When she was noticed, one of the soldiers paddled towards her so that she could give orders. "Your Majesty, I trust you were given the message. What do you want to do?" he asked her, looking at her expectantly.

"These are citizens of our country. We shall let them stay here as refugees for the time being. Can you let me on the ship so I can speak to them, please?"

The soldier bowed quickly. "Yes, your Highness." He paddled to an opening in the hull of the ship and helped his queen board the ship. Inside were five men sulking about like the helpless victims they were. One of them noticed her, which set off a chain reaction. All of them stood erect when they saw her. "Oh, Queen Tetra, it's an honor-"

Tetra held up her hand, silencing the one speaking. "I do not know what it feels like to have your homes and families taken from you so suddenly, so I cannot imagine the pain you are feeling. But I assure you that as citizens of this country, you will not be abandoned. That is why you will each receive a room to stay in for the time being. Also, once everything is figured out, each of you shall receive monetary compensation for your losses."

Each of the men looked around happily. To be shown such selfless kindness in the midst of dark times is a blessing. The leader of the merchant troupe stepped forward. "Thank you, my Queen, on behalf of all of us. However, I must ask - what's going to happen to our ship? We were told that there is no room for the ship we stand on in this tower, and that we must get rid of it."

"Oh, yes, that's going to be a problem." Tetra rubbed her chin softly. "Would you be opposed to selling it?"

"I.. well, I wouldn't mind selling the ship itself, but I'd like to keep my wares. When things get better, I'm hoping to begin my business again and properly sell them by means of trade."

"Alright. There is a storage room on this floor that is mostly unused. I'll instruct the soldiers to unload everything there. If all of you would follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

She stepped back onto the raft, with the five merchants at her heels, as she issued her orders. Then she walked the merchants up to their rooms whilst giving a brief tour/explanation of the tower. When that was all taken care of, she met with the nearest servant to inquire about her husband. She discovered that he was still in his meeting.

Tetra decided to check on her children, but before she could, a soldier approached her. "Your Highness, we have a problem. When we were unloading the merchant's ship, we found a stowaway. I spoke with the merchants and none of them recognize the stowaway. What should we do?"

"I'll handle this. Where is the stowaway?"

"In the interrogation room; this one has been giving us some trouble."

She quickly traveled to the interrogation room. She could hear a girl yelling as she floated on the water towards the room. This stowaway was a feisty one, which meant this was going to be one fun interrogation.

"I just wanted to leave Greatfish? Is that so hard for you all to understand? If it's that much trouble, can't you just send me back there?" the girl yelled to the two soldiers watching her as Tetra entered the room. She looked up at Tetra with confusion. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are _you_?" Tetra asked back.

"I asked you first," the stowaway said harshly.

"I'm not the one who illegally stowed away on a ship, now am I?" She turned to her soldiers. "You are dismissed. I can handle this girl on my own."

Now that the girl was alone, Tetra could see fear and reluctance plastered all over her face. I clear that although she was afraid, she was not going to speak.

"If I tell you who I am, will you tell me who you are?" the Queen asked, taking a softer approach.

"No. I don't care who you are. I just want to go back home, to Greatfish Isle."

"I can't send you back there without knowing your name."

"Fine. My name is Mila."

The name instantly rang a bell in Tetra's mind. She remembered the name from her children's story, when they told her of their adventure before they were brought to the tower. All of the details began to pop into her head: Mila, the girl from Windfall who stole from her father to bring Link and Aryll to Greatfish. The girl who played an enormous role in bringing her children back to her.

She felt as if she owed this girl, but first she had to verify that this girl was the same girl from Link's story. "Mila? Your name is Mila... Do you happen to know to children named Link and Aryll?"

Mila's eyes grew wide. "Yes! You know them? Where are they? Are they here?" She looked at Tetra thoughtfully, unsure if she could be trusted.

"Yes, they're here." Tetra smiled. "Do you want to see them?"

Mila scowled. "Is this a trick?"

"No." Tetra placed her hand over her heart. "I can give you my word, as the Queen of Hyrule, that this is no trick."

Mila's sour expression changed to confusion. "Wait.. you're.. what?"

Tetra placed her finger over Mila's mouth. "Shh.. I'll let _them_ explain everything to you." She grabbed the girl's hand and let her out of the interrogation room to where Link and Aryll were staying. She briefly wondered just how lucky this girl was to have narrowly escaped such a tragedy, before figuring it the universe's way of thanking Mila for bringing her children back to her.

She knocked on the door of her children's bedroom and let go of Mila, who was too confused and afraid to say anything to Tetra. "Stay here," she whispered as she walked off. She didn't want to intrude on the reunion.

Mila stood there in bewilderment, until she heard a voice from inside the room. "I'll get it," it said. It sounded just like Link.

The door opened to reveal Link, who stood before Mila wearing an expression probably as equally surprised as hers. He had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was correct.

"What is going on?" she asked. Her voice sent a jolt down his spine; there was no denying that it was her. He stood there staring at her, absorbing every little detail that changed about her. Her hair was longer, her stature was taller, and her eyes were colder. Other than that, she was the same Mila as before.

She was supposed to be dead. Link walked forward and grasped her into a tight hug. "You're not dead," he breathed into her neck.

She did not return the hug; in fact, she pushed Link off of her. "It's nice to see you again... but what's going on? Why.. why did you think I was dead? Where are we? Where's Aryll?"

Link did not hear any of her questions. He was still in shock over being reunited with her after believing she was dead for nearly twenty-four hours.

"Mila!" Aryll shrieked from the back of the room. She ran forward with her arms outstretched, intending to hug Mila. Mila put her arms up, showing she did not want to be hugged.

"Aryll? Why are you dressed so nicely?" She looked at each of the siblings; her eyes open wide with concern. "Alright, somebody tell me what is going on, now!" she demanded ferociously.

"Uh, well, a lot as happened in the last few days. I don't know where to begin. Maybe... maybe you should tell me how you got here so I'd know where to start," said Link.

"Okay." She crossed her arms. "Well, after not getting a letter from either of you for a few weeks, I started to get scared, you know? I wasn't about to sit around worrying, so I found a way off of Greatfish. I snuck onto a merchant ship that was supposed to be traveling to an island near the one you were staying on. But something happened and the ship was brought here. I was discovered by some soldiers, and they began to interrogate me. Then this lady came and asked me if I knew you guys. I didn't even give her a direct answer, but she brought me here. I am so confused right now. Are we in trouble?"

Link and Aryll looked at each other and frowned. Mila knew nothing. They'd have to be the ones to tell her everything – how they were royalty, how they were never in any real danger from her father, and how her whole entire island had been destroyed and everyone she knew there had been killed.

"Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Mila demanded. "What's going on? I don't like to be kept in the dark. Tell me please!"

"You should tell her, Brother," said Aryll.

Link sighed. Where could he start? "Mila, uh, we found our parents," he said. He figured it was better to start with the good news, and work his way deeper.

"What!? Really!?" Mila shrieked. "That's great! But.. but why do you both look so unhappy? Is something wrong with your parents?"

"No, they're great. They happen to be the King and Queen of this country."

"Oh, that's grea- WHAT." She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically.

"You don't believe me. I don't blame you, but-"

"No, no, I believe you. I'm just trying to see it. So... the woman who brought me here was your mother? Yeah, I guess I can see it."

"I guess you should look good and hard, because I still haven't been able to see it."

Mila smiled. "Still the same as ever. How long have you known?"

"Three days."

She exhaled. "You found out three days ago? That's about the time I snuck onto the merchant ship. Wow, what a coincidence."

Aryll cleared her throat. "There's more to the story. I guess we should tell you all of it; you deserve to know."

They took turns explaining to her everything they learned the last few days: how they were born here, the pirates and the threat they posed, and how they were revealed to the country the previous detail. They made some minor adjustments, though. They kept her father's involvement in everything a secret by keeping him anonymous, and they did not tell her anything about the fate of her home island. They didn't want to drop the ball just yet.

"Woah! That's incredible. You're a prince and a princess! Do I have to use titles when talking to you now?" she asked, disgusted.

"No. I couldn't care less," said Link. Aryll agreed and said she felt the same.

Mila smiled. "Well, good. How are your parents? What are they like?"

"They're very nice. They're extremely laid back for being such important people," answered Aryll. "They're great."

Mila smiled. "That's awesome!" She gathered both of the siblings into a tight hug. "Now that I know what's going on, I can tell you both how much I've missed you."

They hugged her back, relishing in a brief moment of happiness before they told her the awful news. "Mila.. there's still more to tell you," said Link sadly. He couldn't keep this from her. Her home and her mother were taken from her; she needed to know and she needed to know _now_.

"What? What else is there? What's wrong?"

"Um... you know the group of pirates we mentioned earlier, and how they've been causing trouble around country?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

He spoke slowly and softly. "They.. they did something terrible. They've destroyed a whole island. They destroyed Greatfish. There's nothing left. There's no survivors."

He bit his lip, knowing he would have to watch her heart break in front of his eyes. Instead, she smiled and looked at him like he just told her the most ridiculous fairy tale ever. "That's not possible."

"Mila!" he snapped. "I saw pictures."

"Can I see them?"

"No. Well, you can, but they're _really_ bad. I saw them... I couldn't..." He averted his eyes from hers.

"You sound really shaken up by this... you.." She froze. That was when it all became real to her. "You wouldn't lie to me about this. You have to be telling the truth.."

"Mila... I'm so sorry."

She closed her eyes. She thought of her last day on Greatfish, how she and her mother argued over her leaving to check on Link and Aryll. Her mother was against it, but Mila wasn't going to take no for an answer. She had left anyway. And now, her mother was gone. "I can't believe this is happening," she sputtered as she sobbed into her hands.

The door suddenly slammed open, hitting the wall with such force that Link and Aryll jumped from fright. Link looked up to see the Colonel standing in the doorway, looking at Mila with relief on his face. He didn't want to be rude, but the Colonel really didn't have the right to barge into his room. Especially during a moment like this.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, trying to be civil.

The Colonel flat out ignored him. "Mionette! I heard you were here! I am so glad that you are okay."

Everything happened at once. Mila looked up, her face filled with tears and anger, and glared at the Colonel. "What are you doing here? Whatever, I don't care! Get out! I don't want to talk to you right now, or ever!" she screeched. Link was shocked; he has never seen Mila so angry before. She stood there staring at the Colonel defiantly, wiping the tears from her face. Was this just some strange reaction to her mother's death, or did Mila actually know the Colonel?

Link tried to calm her down. "Mila! Calm down! Stop yelling at him, he's-"

"No! I can yell at this bastard all I want!" She pushed Link aside, stood up, and pointed at the Colonel. "I don't know why you're here, but you are not going to touch me or talk to me. I hate you! I don't care if you're my father or not. Leave me alone!"

So, the Colonel was Mila's father. Link buried his face in his hands. He knew that whatever was about to happen was not going to end well.


	26. Twenty-Six

"Mionette-"

"That's not my name! My name is Mila now!"

Okay. Mila, I know that you hate me, and I don't blame you. But can we talk? We can work things out," said the Colonel, trying to reason with his daughter.

"You ruined my life!" Mila howled. "You just 'work that out'. Get out of here!"

"Look-"

"I'm not talking to you," said Mila, her voice raspy from all of the yelling. "Bye." She stormed out of the room.

Link turned to his sister. "Can you go make sure she's alright?" he asked her. He understood that Mila did not want to be around her father, but he didn't want her getting lost, especially considering her current mental state. Aryll said nothing and quickly ran out of the door to catch up to Mila. The Colonel attempted to follow her, but Link grabbed the man's arm and held him back. "You stay here," he ordered.

"I need to talk to her!" he protested.

"No. She needs her space. She just found out what happened to Greatfish Isle and her mother. You're the last person she wants to see right now."

"I may not have been the best father to her, but I've always cared about her safety. That's why I handled everything with you and your sister the way I did. I wanted to keep my daughter out of it. It's dangerous to be associated with the royal family, and I wanted to spare her from that."

"It didn't work. Mila is her own person, you know. She can make her own decisions; if she wants to associate with the royal family she's going to do it regardless of what you think."

"I never realized Mionette was so strong willed."

"Her name is Mila."

"Ah… right."

"And of course you never realized it. You've never paid her any attention!"

The Colonel just stared at Link with an empty glare. "I did what I had to do."

"I'm sure you did," replied Link bitterly.

Mila's father raised his hand as if he were about to strike Link, but he realized what he was doing and lowered his arm.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge. I know I did plenty of terrible things, but you never heard my side of the story," he said. "Now, I had better leave. It's obvious I'm not wanted here at the moment. Goodbye, Prince Link." The Colonel left the room and walked off in the opposite direction that Mila and Aryll went in.

Link sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples. The fact that the Colonel was Mila's father was something he would have never foreseen. They hardly looked alike; Mila's father had orange hair and a large, flat nose, while his daughter had golden hair and a sharp, thin nose. Link wasn't even sure what he thought of the Colonel anymore. Even though the Colonel had loyally served under his father and helped bring him and Aryll home, he also ruined Mila's and her mother's lives. Then again, he never was able to hear the Colonel's side of the story.

The door opened slightly, and Aryll poked her head in. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Link answered. Aryll led Mila in, who looked distraught. "He left a few minutes ago."

"I hate him," Mila spat. "Why is he here anyway? What's the deal with that?"

"Well, from what I know, your father had to serve in the military as punishment for some crime. I assume that crime was murder." said Link.

"My father was never caught. It has to be something else."

"I wouldn't say that. There's a lot we don't know about your father, apparently. Before he left just now, he told me that I shouldn't be judging him because I never heard his side of the story. Also, your father told me that although he was a terrible father to you, he always cared about your safety."

"If he cared so much, he would not have murdered the man who was more of a father to me than him in front of my eyes and taken me away from my mother! Please don't tell me the two of you are beginning to feel bad for him. You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"He said all of those nice things to me, but he did all of those terrible things to you. I don't know what to think of him," Link admitted. "I feel like I can't trust him."

"Same here," said Aryll. "He really helped Link and I, but he was such a jerk to you."

"This isn't fair. All I want is a happy and loving family, like what you guys have." Mila buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "My mother is dead. My father is literal scum and shouldn't even count as a parent. Does that make me an orphan? I don't want to be an orphan. I don't want to be alone!"

Link an Aryll swapped panicked expressions. They'd never dealt with anyone as emotional as Mila was right now, and it hurt them to see her like this since they both cared so much for her.

Aryll placed her hand on Mila's shoulder. "You're not alone, Mila. Brother and I were believed we were orphans for most of our lives and neither of us ever felt alone."

"Aryll and I can be your family," offered Link.

"Thank you, both of you." Mila wiped her eyes and sniffled. "But you have a home here and I don't. My home has been destroyed. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be sent back to Windfall Island, alone? Or worse… with my father!?"

"Mila, I'm sure my parents will let you stay here," said Link. "You know the people on the ship that you snuck on to? They're all from Greatfish and they all lost their homes. My mother is preparing each of them a room and letting them stay here as long as they need to. She didn't turn them away, and I'm confident she won't turn you away."

"Really? She did that? That's... that's very kind of her."

"Yeah," answered Link. "Do you want to come with us to talk to her?"

"Sure. Just... give me a few moments, will you?"

Aryll pointed to the back of the room. "The bathroom is back there." Mila nodded and entered the room. The siblings gave her some time to grieve the death of her mother. They, too, spent some of that time grieving. They spent about a year living with Mila's mother and the woman had shown them nothing but kindness and hospitality. It was a shame that she was gone.

When Mila was ready, the freshly reunited trio left the room and walked around until they were able to find the nearest person. Luckily for them, this person was Grandma, who saw the tree children before they saw her. She approached them and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey, Grandma, do you know where my mother is?" Link asked her.

"She should be in the dining area. I was just talking with her." She looked at Mila. "So, is this Mila, the girl you befriended on Windfall?"

"Yes. Mila, this is our Grandma. She pretty much raised Aryll and I, as you already know."

Mila managed a small smile. "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. " Grandma smirked at her grandson. "Thank you for watching over this fool after he left my watch to go out on his own."

"Someone has to keep him in check," Mila joked as she gave Link a curt look.

"Anyway, The Queen should be in the kitchen, as I said earlier. Do you know how to get there?"

"More or less," answered Link. "Thanks."

After much confusion and a few wrong turns, they finally found the kitchen. The siblings made their way through the kitchen to the dining area where they were positive their mother was. They fought to ignore the strange looks that the cooking staff was giving Mila.

Tetra was sitting alone reading some documents when the teenagers entered the room. She looked up at them with a pleased smile on her face. "Oh, well look who showed up. It's nice to finally meet you, Mila. I'm sure my children have explained everything to you, yes?"

"They have. I'm still recovering from the shock," Mila answered with a small laugh.

"We all are," said Aryll.

"Understandable. I also express my condolences to you for your losses. I can't begin to explain the loss you must feel with losing your hometown. If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here. I'll even let you stay on the third floor, which has very nice, multi-roomed living areas. That is where my children and I live. This floor is saved for our most important guests. As such a close friend of my son and daughter, that would make you an important guest."

"Oh... wow! Thank you! That is so kind of you!" Mila gushed.

"It's nothing. It's the least I can do for you."

"Mother, uh, I'd hate to interrupt," interjected Link, "but we just discovered some surprising news. Did you know that the Colonel is Mila's father?"

Tetra looked at her son strangely. "Which Colonel? We have a few..."

"Um, the one that found Aryll and I." Link realized he didn't know the name of Mila's father.

"Hmm... no, I didn't know that. I guess... well that explains a lot, actually. Now I know why he had such great leads on finding you and your sister. Hm. I suppose he didn't want Mila to be involved with you and your sister. That's probably why he did not tell my husband that his daughter was connected to you, Link.

"Or, maybe he didn't tell you about me because he's an abusive and lying murderer. How is he even ranked Colonel? How can you trust a man as evil as him? Are you even aware of the things my father has done?" said Mila angrily.

"Yes, I am. Despite your father's terrible past, he has really come through for my husband and I. He is the person I mainly credit for brining my children back to me. He has served me well. My husband told me about your father and I was leery of him at first, but I grew to trust him. The King really has a talent for seeing the good in people."

Mila crossed her arms. She didn't care what the queen was saying. She knew there was no good in a man as evil as her father.

"Mila, from what I have heard from my son, your father was wronged you greatly. And it appears that the both of you are on very different terms. Perhaps both of you should have a talk?"

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't care about what he has to say," Mila snapped. "I don't care about him. I hate him."

"Mila," said Link softy, "I think my mother's right. If you just had one talk with your father, it would clear up all of the confusion that all of us have about him."

The Queen reached out and placed a supporting hand on Mila's shoulder. "Mila, I'm not saying you have to repair your relationship with your father-"

"-we never had a relationship. Ever."

"Well, I'm not saying you have to form one. All I'm saying is that you should speak with him, and hear how he justifies what he has done. I assure you that your father has committed a terrible crime and he is facing the consequences for that crime, whether or not you have been made aware."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to help my father?" asked Mila with an angry frown.

"No, I'm trying to help _you_. You've done so much for my children and I'm trying to repay you. I know the last thing you want is to see you father but I assure you that having a talk with him will ease your anger. I can arrange a meeting between the two of you so you don't have to."

"I think you should do it, Mila," said Aryll. "You don't have to like him. I still don't like him. But I think you can learn a lot from him."

"I'll support whatever you want to do," encouraged Link.

Mila looked around at everyone. They were all giving her empty, curious stares and waiting to hear what she had to say to their requests. As much as she hated it, they were right. She knew talking to her father and hearing what he had to say would ease her mind. "Okay. I'll do it," she huffed before quickly adding, "But only this one time, and never again."

And that was the end of that.

Tetra, as she promised, set out to arrange a meeting between Mila and her father as soon as possible. She could sense just how much Mila hated her father, and did not want to keep the poor girl waiting. But she knew that this meeting would be beneficial to both of them.

After talking with the Colonel, the Queen was able to arrange half an hour of time for the two to talk that evening. She purposely arranged it to happen during the royal family dinner so that her son would not try to interfere, because she had a feeling that he would.

When the evening came around, Mila was escorted to her father by Link and Aryll's grandmother, who tried to lighten the girl's sour mood with humorous stories of Link's childhood. Mila found them amusing, but she couldn't focus on them. Her thoughts were consumed by her father. When she arrived in the room, she was momentarily relived to see that it was empty. But she knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before she was to see her father again.

She heard the door budge and immediately tensed. Just the thought of hearing her father's voice made her blood boil with anger. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She wanted her last conversation with him to be a civil one.

"Mila."

She opened her eyes and saw her father sitting across from her in his military uniform. Her anger rushed back. She turned away from him.

"Mila, I know you still don't want to talk to me. I don't blame you. But you must know that I've changed. I'm not the cold, detached father you used to know. I'm willing to try and start a new life with you, if you're willing. The King has personally placed me as one of the leaders of the task force mean to rebuild Greatfish Isle. I would like for you to join me and help me. I know you love Greatfish and I believe you could help make it better than it was before."

"Father, I am fifteen years old. You haven't been a father to me since, well, _ever_. I'm almost grown up. For the first half of my life you were cold and abusive, and the second half you were always so busy in your office on Windfall that I never saw you. It's safe to say to say you missed out on my most formative years. Why should I try and start a new life with you, when my current life is already fine without you?" She wanted to continue on by talking about how he was the worst possible person to be considered to help rebuild Greatfish, but she figured what she said was harsh enough.

The Colonel's eyes glazed over. "Very well. Are you staying here, or are you moving back to Windfall?"

"That's none of your business." She crossed her arms furiously. "If all you're going to do is ask me questions, I'm out of here." She got up from her seat.

"No. Mila. Wait, please. You deserve to know the truth about what's been going on since I took you to Windfall. I have to at least tell you that much. Then you can leave."

Mila wanted nothing more than to storm out, but she knew she would regret it if she did. She really wanted an explanation for everything, such as why he was in the military and why he was able to track her, Link, and Aryll down, among all else. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything," she said as she sat back down in her seat.

"After all of the chaos happened on Greatfish, I grabbed you and returned to our house. I instructed you to pack all of your stuff and whisked you away to the next ship to Windfall. You-"

"Oh yes, I remember all of that. You ruined my life, in case you forgot. Can you talk about something I don't know?"

"Ah, okay. Do you remember a few days in from our move, when I told you that you would be staying with the school teacher – Mrs. Marie, who happened to be a friend of your mother's – for a few days while I settled everything from our move? Well, I was not doing anything like that. Your mother had reported me to the authorities and they had found me. I brought you to stay with Mrs. Marie so that the soldiers would not find you and so you'd be sheltered from everything. Mrs. Marie was unaware of who either of us were at the time. It was a few months before she found out. After that, she got super protective of you, if you remember."

Mila let the new information process through her mind. She remembered briefly living with Mrs. Marie and she remembered Mrs. Marie suddenly becoming very motherly towards her after a few months. But she had no idea her father was apprehended for his horrible crime. "I remember. I spent many nights with Mrs. Marie. But, go on."

"Anyway, I was brought to this very tower as a high-security prisoner. I spent a lot of money to secure myself a high-quality lawyer. I paid him extra to ensure that my identity would be kept secret despite the charges against me. With his help, I was able to confess and work out a hefty plea bargain in order to forgo a trial. He and the king compromised on a fitting punishment. I was to surrender 80% of my fortune to the monarchy. I was also placed on house arrest for the rest of my life, and I was to spend it by doing work for the king. I accepted these terms. Your mother was told of this and approved of my sentence, but she demanded full custody of you. She, however, was denied as she did not have enough money to support you. This is why you remained under my custody, since I could support you and the soldiers of Windfall were closely monitoring the both of us. Your mother was extremely upset by this, but agreed on the premise that there would be soldiers watching over you without you knowing. That is the one thing your mother and I agreed on: we wanted you to be as hidden from all of this as was possible."

"Wow, what a great decision. Leave the nine year old girl with her murderous, yet rich father rather than her loving, yet poor mother! Whoever decided this_ certainly _knew what was best for me!" Mila announced sarcastically.

He ignored her cruel remarks; he knew he deserved them. "I was placed on house arrest, and I was usually stuck in my office doing much work for the King, mostly summaries of court cases. I was very depressed during this time, and I hid this from you. Even though I never showed it, I truly loved you and your mother. I let my pride and ambition to be the richest man with the best family take over. I was cruel to the both of you rather than supportive. When I discovered your mother was cheating on me, I was enraged. All I could think about was how this would hurt my image. I was very selfish. It wasn't until this time where the actual hurt from the betrayal began to set in. I loved your mother. Minerva was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She deserved better than me. That man I killed... I'm certain he was a better man than I was."

Mila, for the first time in many years, held her tongue against her father.

"I also knew that I had profoundly scarred you, Mion- Mila. I was ashamed of what I had done and unfit to be your father. That is why when Mrs. Marie received a letter from your mother explaining everything that happened and realized who we were, I did not fight back when she began to give you free lessons and spend more time with you. I figured she could raise you better than me."

"So you gave up on me," Mila said.

"No. I gave up on myself."

She couldn't respond to that.

"I could never quite snap out of my depression, but I was able to numb the pain by pouring my heart into my work. Every case summary I did, I did as best as I could. A few years later, I received the surprise of the century. The king sent me a letter saying that my work was excellent and he felt as if I would be an important asset in the future. He instructed me to work on an extremely important, high-security case. He began to send me more work. Most of it was verification of maps and documents. I never knew what was so important about these documents; the king made sure they were kept classified. He only let me know what was necessary for me. Everything else was a secret. Eventually I learned more and more about this case, and I began traveling to this tower every other weekend for briefings pertaining to it. Eventually my work became more directed towards tracking down a subject: a teenage boy. I was never told who this boy was or why he was so important. All I knew was that the monarchy was desperately trying to find him. My job in this search was to filter through all reports of this boy's whereabouts and see which ones were legitimate. This boy's search was kept secret from the public so all of the reports were from the military. Many of them were false leads. After receiving many reports I began to notice a trend: many of the more plausible reports were from soldiers posted in Windfall. I began to believe that the person of interest was someone from Windfall. However, I was not able to investigate due to my house arrest status."

"What did you do?"

"One weekend at the tower, I told the king of my suspicions and requested my house arrest status be removed. He did not remove it. He said that although I was a great help to him I was still bound by my crimes. He did, however, take interest in my report and alerted all of the soldiers of Windfall to keep an eye out for the boy. They did. The next day, I received many personal reports from the soldiers saying they had seen the boy hanging around with a girl that matched your description. I quickly became afraid; I did not want you to be involved with this case. I did not know why the monarchy was so interested in this boy, but I knew I didn't want them to begin to monitor you or associate you with him. I went back to the tower and told the king that the boy was seen with you, but I did not reveal that you were my daughter. The king was concerned for you, saying he did not want you involved. He revoked my house arrest status and told me to find a way to separate you to."

"You were going to separate us? How?"

"I never got to think of anything. When I returned home from that particular trip, I got reports that there had been no sightings of either of you around town. Afterwards I realized I was missing most of my money. It was a no-brainer after that. I knew you took it, and I knew you were using it to escape to Greatfish Isle. It was my guess that this boy had become your boyfriend and you were bringing him with you." The Colonel smiled a bit. "Now I see that I was right all along."

Mila felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. The fact that her father thought of Link as her boyfriend before she even began to think of him as her boyfriend was very disturbing.

"I returned to the tower, which was in chaos. Nobody had any idea where the boy had run off too. Plus, the king revealed that the case had become even more important, but he didn't say why. I requested a private audience with the king, where I revealed to him that the boy might be located on Greatfish Isle. He asked me how I figured that, to which I lied and said it was just a hunch. Well, after that a few reports of the boy were brought in from soldiers positioned in Greatfish. The king thanked me for my lead and promoted me to Colonel, giving me a much more active role in the case. He also took a gamble with me and told me the truth behind the case: the boy we were watching was his son, who had run away from his guardian on the Outset Island. He also revealed to me that he had another child, a daughter, who was living on the Outset as well. She ran away a few months after her brother did. I wasn't told any more than that. I still don't know why his children left the Outset, but I suppose that's none of my business. Anyway, the king told me that he needed to bring his children back to the tower as discreetly as possible. Together he and I came up with a plan to bring them back here under the guise that one of them was a criminal. And due to the circumstances, I was able to use your departure and theft as bait."

"That plan was terrible," said Mila plainly. "Did you even stop to consider how it would have affected me?"

"Yes, I did, and I am sorry. But I had to do what was best not only for my child, but the king's children as well. But it all worked out in end."

Mila scowled. "Whatever."

"So..." her father began awkwardly, "now you know the truth. Do you... do you forgive me for what I did?"

"I know you're sorry, and I get that you tried to make things better, but that doesn't change what you did. I can't ever forget the things you put me through, therefore I can't forgive you. But.. but I guess don't hate you anymore."

"That's a better answer than I was hoping for." The Colonel stood up from his chair. "I guess at this point, it would make sense for us to go our separate ways. I'm dedicating my life to rebuilding Greatfish Isle. You are welcome to join me, but I can feel that you do not want to do that. The Prince told me that you are your own person and I need to respect that. He is right. You are old enough to make your own choices. But I want you to know that you will always be my daughter and I will always love you. Whatever you choose to do, please take care of yourself. I know I will never see you again, so I am now giving you my blessing. Please stay safe, and I wish you all of the best in life."

Mila felt uncomfortable. She was glad she would never have to see her father again, but his words were making her feel guilty. She felt as if she, as his child, had an obligation to keep in contact with him. "I don't know if I will stay here or go back to Windfall. But I'll stay safe. Don't worry about me." She felt her eyes tearing up. "Goodbye, Father." She turned away from him.

"Goodbye," he responded as he left the room. Mila refused to turn around, despite knowing that she would probably never see her father again. The main source of anger and negativity in her life was leaving. A few tears escaped from her eyes as she thought about the bittersweet resolution to the many years of conflict she and her father had. She was relieved that he was out of her life for good, but felt bad for being so harsh with him after all he had done.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. The raging anger she had felt for her father was now a dull sadness. It was time for her to move on and accept her new life at the tower with Link and Aryll, the closest thing to a family Mila had in this world.


	27. Twenty-Seven

Link was outside on the balcony just outside of the special room on the fourth floor that only royalty could (supposedly) enter. He sat on top of the balcony's railing, with his legs hanging off of the edge facing the water. A great storm was approaching and Link decided that he wanted to watch it. But now, the storm was here, and sitting atop the railing probably wasn't the best idea. The wind at this point was so strong that it was beginning to push Link backwards. He had to keep a strong grip on the railing in order to keep his balance.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were with Mila?" Link turned to see his sister approaching him, holding her hand over her face in a pitiful attempt to shield her from the wind.

"I spent some time with her. Now I'm here, enjoying the view."

"What view? The nasty storm that's about to hit? You shouldn't be out here. This storm looks bad." The familiar blue-white flash of lighting lit up the sky. A few seconds later, thunder rumbled. "You hear that? The thunder came really close after the lighting. The closer the thunder is to the lighting, the closer the storm is to you."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it in a book." Another blue-white flash occurred, though this time not as bright. The signature branch-like strike of the lighting crept out of the sky and made contact with the ocean below. Thunder roared just as this happened. "Okay, seriously Link, we should not be out here."

"Yeah, you're right. I want to watch this though. It's mesmerizing." Link got up and walked back with Aryll. Unfortunately, the tower had no windows, so in order for him to watch the storm he had to stand in front of the door, covered only by the archway that decorated the door. Luckily for him, it offered him enough protection. "I'm going to stay here. You can go inside if you want."

Heavy rain began to fall from the sky with no warning. It was so strong that Link and Aryll could feel the drops ricochet off of the ground and splash at their legs.

"Nah, I'll stay here with you. It's safe here. Besides, it is kind of a nice view, like you said."

The rain fell ceaselessly, and the lighting strikes grew more frequent. Thunder was rumbling nearly constantly, and the tower trembled a little with each crash. This storm was evidently one of the worst that either of them has ever seen.

Suddenly, all of the rain and lightning ceased. The atmosphere grew hot, and a single bolt of lightning broke through the heavens. This golden strike quickly lashed out at the tower, causing a small explosion. Afterwards, the rain resumed, this time without lightning.

"Did you see that, Brother!?" Aryll cried immediately.

"Yeah! That was crazy. Good thing we weren't standing over there."

"I don't know... something about that last strike was weird. It.. it didn't seem natural. Did you see the color? It was dark gold. Lightning is usually white."

"Well, let's investigate!" said Link. He stepped out from underneath the protective arch and headed up the pathway towards the fourth floor. He could hear his sister's hurried footsteps right behind his. Upon arriving, it was obvious that Aryll had been right. The doors to the room had been blasted open and out of existence. There was no rubble or anything; the doors were simply gone. The inside, a normally dark room, now had golden patterns shining all over the walls.

"Woah," breathed Aryll. "Should we go in?"

Link answered her by grabbing her arm and leading her in. When they were both inside, the door re-formed behind them with a loud bang. The siblings turned around, panicking as they tried to open the door. It would not budge; they were trapped inside of the room. "Damn," Link cursed. "What is going on?"

"Check out the walls," said Aryll, who was tracing her finger along the walls as she studied the patterns. "I recognize this. This isn't just random patterns, these are words. It's written in Hylian."

"Can you read what they say?"

"No. Hylian is practically a dead language. Some historians know a few of the basic tenets of the language, but that's about it. I personally only know a few words."

"Well, do you see any of those words?"

"I see a lot of this word here - it's the Hylian word for "and".

"That's helpful," Link remarked bitterly.

The tower began to shake again. Link and Aryll stumbled around, trying not to fall. A small fire started in the middle of the floor, from which a bright orange beam of light shot out from. The light began to sweep around the room gently. As it neared the siblings, they could feel the warmth escaping from it. When the light touched them, they felt themselves growing dizzy as the golden room faded away to darkness.

Link was the first to wake up. When he did so, he realized that he was no longer in the tower. In fact, he had no idea where he was. Everywhere he looked, he saw water. Above him, next to him, and even underneath him was nothing but water, waiting to flood the space he was standing in. He was alone; his sister was nowhere in sight.

"It's time for you to discover your destiny," said a voice. He recognized the voice; he heard it years ago when he nearly drowned in a storm when he was traveling to Windfall Island for the first time.

Link looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but it was useless. There was nobody around. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my sister?"

"I'm right here." He jumped upon hearing Aryll's voice. He turned to see her walking out of the watery surroundings to join her brother.

His eyes scanned the watery room before setting upon something – a strange rock formation coming up from below. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the rock resembled a man kneeling and looking upwards He walked closer to the stone, and he felt the watery plane in which he stood grow colder. With every step he took towards the stone the area grew colder and colder. When he reached the statue, he saw a thin glaze of ice was coating the statue. Moreover, there was a gaping hole on the man's forehead in which frosty wind was blowing out of.

"Do you know what you are looking at?" asked the mysterious voice again. Link jumped. He looked over at his sister, who had heard the voice as well and was looking around to find out who was speaking.

"No. Who are you?"

"I am a messenger of the golden goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore believe that now is the time for them to intervene in the affairs of this country. They have sent me to speak to you, the current heirs to the royal family, since you two are the liaison between the mortal realm and the sacred realm."

The siblings exchanged perplexed looks with each other. This could not be real.

"The stone figure you see is the body of the once great Ganondorf. You both know about him as you are both well versed in the history of both Ancient Hyrule and New Hyrule. After the Hero of Winds defeated him upon his second return, his body was left here with the Master Sword lodged inside of him. The Great Daphnes Nohansen, the last king of Ancient Hyrule, ensured that Ganondorf remained sealed away with the kingdom of Hyrule. It was his dying wish that the ancient kingdom be permanently laid to rest while the Hero of Winds and your ancestor, Princess Zelda, returned to the surface to create a new kingdom, New Hyrule."

Both of the children nodded understandably. As its prince and princess, they were made aware of the events that cause the downfall of Ancient Hyrule and the founding of their country, New Hyrule.

"As you can see, the Master Sword is missing. It has been taken by a man with a heart almost as evil and corrupt as Ganondorf's. His path has already crossed with yours; so I assume you know who I am talking about."

"You're talking about the gang of Gerudo pirates and their leader, right?" asked Link.

"Yes. I must tell you that this man is no Ganondorf. He is nowhere as powerful as the Great King. He was able to sink down to the ocean floor - despite the dangers that faces. He penetrated the remains of the ancient kingdom and removed the Master Sword from Ganondorf."

"Why would do that? Did he want to resurrect Ganondorf?" asked Aryll.

"Yes, I believe that was intention. But Ganondorf cannot be resurrected; he is dead and the dead do not come back. However, something else happened, something that none of the goddesses could have foreseen. The Master Sword, from spending so many years merged with Ganondorf's corpse, began to change. Although Ganondorf is dead, the evil in his heart still remains. You can see the bitter cold seeping from the hole in his head, right? That is the physical manifestation of his evil. This is because evil does not die. People die. Evil, unfortunately, lives on."

"So, what you're telling us is that Ganondorf's evil spirit _infected_ the Master Sword?" Aryll asked again. "That's impossible!"

"Yes, precisely. It is impossible, but it appears the impossible has occurred. The Master Sword has been historically known as the blade of evil's bane. When wielded by a good-hearted person, the blade was especially effective against those with evil hearts. But now, the reverse seems to be happening. This man, the leader of those pirates, has been using this new, darkened Master Sword to bring his evil intentions to life. He used it to destroy the protective barrier in the castle that was meant to protect the royal family, the barrier that used to protect the room that you two are currently standing in."

"So that's how he destroyed Greatfish Isle!" concluded Aryll. "By using the corrupted Master Sword… the Dark Master Sword!"

"Yes. The sword is now capable of great destructive power."

"So what do we do? How can we stop him? Is there a way we can fix the Master Sword? Please tell us!" pleaded Link.

"The Master Sword can be cleansed of it's impurities by being returned to its original sheath, located in the heart of the Temple of Time, which lies in the basement of the castle of the ancient kingdom. However, when the goddesses sealed off the ancient, they sealed it with the intent that no one ever return. Now that the sacred lands have once again been broken into, the goddesses have permanently sealed off the ancient kingdom. Now, nobody can return."

"That's just _great_! So there's nothing we can do?" said Link bitterly. "Why would the goddesses seal off the kingdom from those who need to find it? Isn't that counter-productive?

"Now, boy, do not be so quick to judge the actions of the great goddesses. The goddesses made it so that _one person _could enter the ancient kingdom and make things right. The portal to the ancient kingdom lies on the top floor of this tower, which has been sealed off from humanity. The goddesses will reveal the pathway to this portal to someone who has proved their worth through sacrifice."

"Wait, so what-"

Link did not get to finish his question. The room suddenly flashed light for a second, and before his mind had time to register anything, he was in the tower. The room he was in was back to normal. There was no eerie golden glow on the walls and no warm orange light in the middle of the room. There was only the faint blue glow from the electric panels encircling the room.

"Link! The door!" yelled Aryll. Link turned his head to see that the door that had originally trapped the siblings in the room was still closed.

A piece of glistening golden paper flew up from the center of the room, carried gently by a mysterious wind. It made its way towards Aryll and danced around her fingertips until she grabbed the letter. She open and read it quickly.

_The goddesses offer their divine protection and bestow their blessings upon the true royal family of Hyrule. The room you stand in shall once again become sacred; only those linked to the family by blood or marriage shall be allowed to enter this room. The strength of the Dark Master Sword will not destroy this sacred shield; this room shall be a haven._

When Aryll finished reading the letter, the golden thread upon which the words were written unraveled themselves and mixed into the door. The door began to glow and a warm sensation filled the air. Then, in a flash, it was all over. The room as dark ad silent, as it was before anything occurred.

"What was that about?" asked Link, in awe of what just happened.

"The goddesses have blessed our family and this room again. Only people connected to our family by blood or marriage may enter this room, and this time the pirates can't use the Dark master Sword to destroy it."

"What about the door?"

The door was still closed, though it now held a faint golden glow. It was a visual representation of the goddesses' blessings. Aryll walked towards the door and cautiously reached out her hand to touch it. Her hand went through the door. She could feel the warm wind from outside blowing on her hand. "We can pass," she said. She walked through the door, as did her brother."

"Good, we're out," said Link. "Now let's go find Father. He needs to know everything we now know."

The royal siblings sprinted down the stairs, determined to question everyone they saw until they found the king. He was always so busy with political duties, so it was hard for either of them to get a chance to talk to him except for at night when they ate dinner as a family. But this matter was very important and could not wait until evening. They needed to see their father right away.

Luckily for them they ran into Tetra, their mother, who was walking while reading a book on the History of Greatfish Isle. As Queen of modernized New Hyrule, she was never bound by the ancient patriarchal society. So long as she remained married to the heir to the royal family, she had equal political power as him. In wake of the Greatfish Disaster, Queen Tetra made it her duty to help her husband in rebuilding Greatfish Isle by familiarizing herself with the customs of that island.

"Oh, hello," she greeted her children warmly. "Where are you both off to in such a hurry?"

"We need to talk to father, right now. It's extremely important," demanded Link.

The tone her son used was so unsettling that Tetra almost dropped her book in shock. "What's this about?" she asked in a whisper.

"Aryll and I, well, we were upstairs during the storm and a messenger of the gods came and spoke to us."

"Storm.. what storm? The weather has been beautiful all day."

"No..?" said Aryll, glancing at her brother. "Link and I just witnessed it. It was a terrible thunderstorm."

Tetra shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The gods sent you a messenger. This is important; you need to tell your father and I everything you know. Luckily your father is in his study, writing out orders. We can go talk with him there."

Tetra led her children into Nohan's study, which was a large, private library located on the third floor. Neither Link nor Aryll knew of its existence; then again, many parts of the tower were still a mystery to them.

"Nohan, our children have some news," said Tetra urgently.

He set down his pen and looked at Link and Aryll. "A messenger of the gods was sent to you guys, hm?"

The three of them were startled by his words. "How did you know that?" they all asked, in varying tones.

"I saw the storm. I've been sent a message once before. I know the ropes; that was no ordinary storm. Only those of royal blood can sense when a storm like that happens. I knew it was a message from the gods, and that if the message wasn't for me, then it was for one of my children."

"When did you receive a message?" asked Link.

"A few days before you were born, I was walking to my bedroom when a storm suddenly came in. The wind... it blew through the walls. A paper flew through one of the walls and into my hand. It said "The next ruler of Hyrule shall be a great leader". After I read it, the paper dissolved into the air. I was very confused, of course, but proud."

"Why did you never tell me this?" asked Tetra, sounding a little hurt.

"I.. don't know. I'm sorry. Now, what did you guys hear?"

"Just like you, I received a letter," said Aryll. "It said that the goddesses bless our family and that the room on the fourth floor is sacred, and once again will be under their protection. They said only those involved witht he royal family through blood or marriage can enter."

Nohan breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. The tower is back to normal. I'm glad that room is safe again; I have a feeling we may need that in the future. But why did their protection fail when we needed it most? That question is still unanswered."

Link looked at his sister, who nodded at him to let him speak. "Actually, before Aryll received that letter, something strange happened." He and Aryll took turns talking about how they were locked in the sacred room, and how a mysterious voice informed them of what was going on. It took a few minutes to explain everything, and both Tetra and Nohan cut in with a lot of questions.

"I can't believe this," said Nohan, rubbing his temples. "Those pirates managed to travel thousands of feet underwater to find Ganondorf's remains and take the Master Sword, which has been corrupted. Why would they do this? Did you have any idea of this, Tetra?"

"No. Ever since I left their ship the pirates have changed their goals. They no longer want money to start their own country. They want _our_ country. They want Hyrule to be under Gerudo rule."

"So what do we do now?" asked Aryll. "How are we going to get back to the ancient kingdom and purify the Master Sword?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid," said the King. "One thing is for sure, though. We need to get that sword back. We need to stop them from harnessing its power. It's going to be dangerous, but it's our only option."

Tetra, Link, and Aryll nodded. It was treacherous for a group opposed to the Hyrulean state to be in possession of so much power. The pirates and their leader already proved just how dangerous they are. They needed to get the sword back, at any cost.

"How are we going to get it back, Father?" asked Link.

"By reason or by force. And considering my previous run-ins with the pirates, the latter is the only option that has a chance of success."

"One thing I don't understand," said Aryll, "is that if the pirates have all this power, how come they just don't kill us and take the country?"

Tetra shook her head. "That's not what they want. They don't want to take this country from us. They want us to surrender it to them. I know that they want me alive. They have a special grudge against me, as you are all aware."

"Right," said Nohan. "Well, this revelation changes things drastically. A lot of my questions have been answered." He ripped up the document he had previously been working in. "Hey, Tetra and Aryll, do you two mind giving me a moment with Link? I have something I want to discuss with him."

The girls nodded. "Okay. I'll see you two at dinner," said Tetra before leaving the room with Aryll.

"So.. what did you want to discuss?" asked Link, feeling a bit apprehensive.

Nohan looked his son dead in the eye. "What I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat to your mother, sister, girlfriend, or anyone. This needs to stay between you and me."

Link felt his heart rate triple. He never imagined his father trusting him with information that Tetra did not already know. He knew what his father was about to tell him was going to be serious. "Okay. I won't tell anyone. I give you my word."

Nohan nodded. "Remember when I said that I received a message from the gods a few days before your birth that said 'the next ruler of Hyrule shall be a great leader'?"

"Yes.. that's not something that can be forgotten easily."

"Well, that's not what the message said. It didn't say 'the next ruler of Hyrule shall be a great leader'. It said 'the next ruler of Hyrule shall be a great _Queen'_."

That last word rung loudly in Link's ears. Queen? It was crazy how that one word changed the message's meaning entirely. "That.. what does that mean?"

"I was so proud when I got the message. I thought it meant that I was going to have a daughter that was going to grow up to be a great queen. But then, Tetra gave birth to a son, and the message had a different meaning."

Link felt fear rise in his chest. "So, after you, the next ruler of Hyrule will be a woman.. a Queen. The next ruler of Hyrule won't be me."

"According to the message, yes. I don't know why. I'm certain the message means that your sister is the one destined to rule this country. But.. that leads me to question your fate. When I learned that you were a boy, I was so worried. I knew you'd never rule this country, even though it is your birthright to rule. I was afraid of why that would be. My worst fear is you'd never rule because you'd die before me. I never want to see that happen. And when you were kidnapped by those pirates, all of my fears came true. I was afraid you were going to be killed."

"How come you never told Mother?"

"I.. couldn't bring myself to do so. It would destroy her. She would jump to horrible conclusions, just as I have."

"So, basically, the message implied that I'm going to die before you do. I'm not going to get the throne. Aryll is."

"That's.. that's what I think, yes. But there's no way to tell. Please don't reflect on this. I just figured you needed to know this."

"Yeah," Link nodded. "Thank you for telling me this. I won't tell anyone; it will stay between you and me."

Link sighed and smiled at his father, his heart heavy with the burden of the terrible secret he now had to keep. He was not going to be king. Not ever. It was clearly not his destiny. So.. what is?


	28. Twenty-Eight

It had been a while since Link drew his sword from its sheath. Finally holding his sword in his hand, a feeling long lost to him had finally returned. He was rusty at first, but after a few minutes of warming up he was as good with his sword as he was years ago. It felt great to be able to unleash his skills after holding them in for so long. For a while now, Link had been planning to practice his swordsmanship in the tower's training grounds. It was usually full of people since Hyrule was in need of new recruits now more than ever.

Today, however, was Link's lucky day. The room was finally empty; all of the soldiers were attending a mandatory meeting. Link was finally able to warm up his skills without unnecessary pressure from strangers. Little things about sword fighting – such as the way the sword moved in his palm when he swung or the sound the sword made when its hit its target – brought back memories of the bigger picture. He was remembering all of the things that Orca and Zunari had taught him during his time with them.

Tightening his grip on his sword, Link allowed his memories to take over as be began to unleash some of the more advanced sword techniques he had learned. After he felt that he had enough, he put away his weapon and surveyed the training's room condition. Many of the wooden posts were broken, and the ones that were lucky to still be in one piece were chipped beyond use.

The sound of slow clapping echoed from across the room, causing Link to jump and reflexively draw his sword. Link heard footsteps and looked up to see his father and grandmother walking towards him from out of the shadows of the room. They were both smiling. "Well done, son," said the King.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Link, a bit embarrassed. "And how long were you guys watching?"

Nohan laughed heartily. Grandma chuckled a bit, too. "We were in the corner of the room," responded Nohan. "You were too immersed in your sword fighting to notice us. We were there for around ten minutes."

"How did you know I was in here?"

"We could hear you," said Grandma. "We wanted to see what was going on, since all new recruits are supposed to be in a meeting. We were surprised to see you in here. You are quite talented, I must say. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I learned from two people. Orca from Outset Island taught me the basics. He'd give me a wooden sword to practice with whenever I came over. After I left Outset for Windfall, a merchant who is also a sword master taught me the more advanced moves."

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Nohan, taking Link's sword away and inspecting it. "The hilt is plated with gold and jewels! This is quite fancy, perhaps even a little gaudy. I have never seen anything like this! This must have cost a bit of money. How did you get this?"

"Mila bought it for me from the merchant that I was just talking about."

Nohan further inspected the sword, which Link found amusing. Even though he had carried the sword with him for years, he never once paid any attention to its details. He just thought of it as another weapon for him to use. "Hey, look at this," he said to Grandma, tossing the sword at her. She caught it and twirled it in her hands. It was still so strange to Link that his sweet old grandmother who raised him was actually a sword master. "Look at the symbol on the blade. I don't know what it means but it looks familiar. Do you know?"

Grandma rotated the blade and gasped when she saw the symbol. "Why, I haven't seen this symbol in ages. It's the insignia of the Gerudo race!"

"I knew it!" yelled the King. "I knew something was strange about that sword."

"Yes, this is strange. The Gerudo normally fight with scimitars. This is a normal Hylian sword made with the stylings of a Gerudo scimitar. Who did you get this from, again?" Grandma asked, looking at Link.

"I got it from merchant from Windfall. He's a frequent trader. Do you think he may have gotten it from the pirates?"

Grandma handed the sword back to Link. "Yes, I believe so. It appears that the pirates are trading Gerudo artifacts in order to obtain supplies. This is good news, as it could help us in pinpointing their location. Before we jump to conclusions, however, we need to determine this sword's origins. We should question the trader Link got this from."

His grandmother's words made Link feel guilty. He didn't want Zunari to be involved in any of this. Zunari had done so much for him, and he felt that getting him involved with the pirates would be akin to betrayal. "Question? That's a bit extreme, Grandma, don't you think?" pleaded Link. "It'd cause such a scene, and Zunari's been so nice to me!"

"I think we should find this man. It's the only lead we have to finding the pirates. We have many ships sailing the seas, and none of them have ever been able to spot the pirates. So I think this is necessary."

"I agree," said Nohan.

Link began thinking hard. He did not like the idea of Zunari being brought in for questioning. He made it seem like he was guilty of something. Link knew in his heart that Zunari had nothing to do with the pirates.

"So what should we do?" Grandma asked her adoptive son.

"Wait, let me!" yelled Link suddenly.

"Let you what?" they asked him.

"Let me go to Windfall. It's been almost four years now. I think I'm due for a trip back. I can ask Zunari about the sword. He'd appreciate my return, probably. And I know he'd more easily open up to me than anyone else here!"

"Absolutely not!" said Nohan harshly. "That's so dangerous! The crown prince of Hyrule cannot sail the sea! The pirates would sniff you out and attack you once you leave the tower's area of protection! They'd do anything to get their hands on you again!"

"Well, _obviously_ they'd notice me if I were to travel on large ship with the royal symbol on the sail like I'm supposed to. But if I traveled discreetly, like I was normal traveler, they wouldn't notice me. I'd be just like any other person sailing the sea."

"Are you serious? Not only do you want to travel, but you want to do it alone? With no protection? Are you insane, Link!?" his father yelled.

"No! I'm being practical!" Link argued back. "How can the pirates prove I'm the crown prince? They don't know what I look like! They haven't seen me since I was a toddler. I'm seventeen now; I'm an adult. Without anything to affirm my status as prince, they don't know who I am. When I was younger, I would sail the seas all alone and nothing ever happened to me. Nobody cared about what I did. What if I returned to that? That way I wouldn't attract any attention."

"That's dangerous and stupid. We won't allow it," said Grandma. "Honestly, Link, why do you always want to do these stupid things? Don't you see how much danger you want to put yourself into?"

Nohan shook his head. "You do make a good point about being discreet, son. But it's just too dangerous! I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't have you traveling alone. You're the crown prince; the future of this country depends on you."

Link stood up, slightly angry. "Grandma, can you give my father and I a minute?"

Grandma looked towards the king with confusion. Nohan nodded at her. "Give us a minute, please." She obeyed and left room, sensing the tensions rising.

"The future of this country does not depend on me. The future of this country depends on Aryll. That's what the goddesses said, remember?"

The king's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? That doesn't mean you can just throw your own life away! That's nonsense!"

"I'm not throwing my life away! I'm trying to help! I'm a prince of Hyrule; I should do what I can to help my country! You of all people should understand how that feels. But instead of letting me help, you're locking me away!" This was the first time that Link ever argued with one of his parents.

"Why don't you understand that keeping you safe in the tower is the best thing to do? Do you not realize what would happen if the pirates got ahold of you? They'd stop at nothing to get Hyrule in their hands and place it under traditional Gerudo rule. They'd put a ransom on your head and use you as blackmail to get to me!"

"So what? It's not like I'm the only heir. I'm not even meant to rule, apparently. If they capture me, just let them kill me!"

Nohan's expression was one of pure horror. "I can't do that! I can't let them kill you. You're my son."

"What's more important: my life, or Hyrule's future?"

The King scowled at his son angrily. "Damn you. You're just like your mother. She uses that same line on me, and it always works." He rubbed his temples. "Fine, I'll let you go to Windfall. But you will have two soldiers with you. They shall stay hidden."

"I can live with that. Thank you, father."

"You make a fine prince for this country, but you're going to drive me insane with your heroic antics. I wonder if this is how _my _father felt when I wanted to do stupid, courageous things."

"Maybe it's a royal family cycle."

Nohan laughed. "I'll make the arrangements needed. You'll leave at noon tomorrow. You must return to this tower within twenty-four hours after leaving, or else I will forcibly bring you back and you will never leave this place for as long as I am alive."

Link had never heard his father sound so serious before. He had a feeling that this was one threat that his father would live up to. "I'll be back on time."

"Good. Now, you might want to go inform everyone of your departure. Especially your mother; she probably won't be pleased. I'll probably get an earful from her later."

"Can Mila come with me? I imagine she wants to return to Windfall as badly as I do."

"I figured you'd want to bring her. I'd rather you bring her than go alone. Just be careful, ok?"

"Of course. I'll come back in one piece, I promise."

Link went around the tower to make his intentions to leave known to those who had a right to know – namely Mila, Aryll, and his mother. His grandmother would have been on that list had she not already known.

Mila was excited when Link told her that they were going to go to Windfall together for a day. She had been growing weary of being kept inside of the tower, just as Link was. Aryll was also pleased when Link told her the news. She wasn't worried; she knew her brother would be safe. She was glad that Link was doing what he could for their country. Tetra, of course, wasn't happy with the news at all. She was very afraid and angry. Link had to argue with her just as he did with his father, and just like with his father Link ended up winning the argument. Tetra was still distraught over the fact that her son was putting himself in such a compromising position, but she knew that ultimately Link was doing the smartest and safest possible thing that the situation called for. But nothing Link said could stop her from worrying over him, and that made him feel a bit guilty. Still, he knew he had to go.

Soon, the time came for Link's adventure to begin. The King prepared a small, plain boat with no indication that the boat belonged to the royal family. It was just an ordinary boat, perfect for not attracting attention. Two soldiers were stationed on the boat, and were dressed as average citizens. They were ordered to stay on the boat and to make sure Link and Mila returned before noon the following day. Link also traded his royal tunic for his old clothes he wore on Greatfish Isle and donned a green cap to hide his messy blond hair (because, according to Mila, that was his trademark). This was so he would not be recognized while walking around town.

They arrived at Windfall Island about two hours after departing. Luckily for them, there were many ships docked, which meant that more people were on the island. This would make it easier for them to go unnoticed because they could blend in with the crowd.

As soon as she stepped of the boat, Mila looked around with a huge smile. "It's so great to be back. I missed being on land."

"Me too," agreed Link. "I hope nobody recognizes me. I don't want people smothering me."

Mila smirked and rolled her eyes. "Please, you aren't _that_ important." She playfully hit his arm. "Let's go see Zunari right now. I really miss him. Besides, I want to go back home as soon as possible. I don't want to freak your father out."

She grabbed Link's arm and led to him to Zunari's shop. Link ducked his head down a little so that nobody would look at him. He didn't want any attention, and considering how crowded the island currently was the last thing he needed was to cause a scene.

Zunari's shop was still there, looking just like it did before. However, it was empty. There was a sign hung up over the counter. Mila took the liberty to read it aloud.

"It says 'Out trading. Will be back before sunset. Signed, Zunari.' Well, now what? Do we wait? How long is it until sunset?"

Link looked up. "Well, judging by the sun, it's about halfway through afternoon. I guess we have about three hours. That's not so bad."

"What should we do? I want to roam around, but I don't want you to get recognized. "

Link tapped his chin in thought for a minute. "I want to visit some old friends, but I think that'll be risky." He sounded disappointed. "This sucks. Should we just find somewhere quiet to wait?"

Mila gasped. "Hey! I know! We can stay in my old home. I still have the key."

"You do? Really?"

Mila reached into her shirt and pulled out a small golden key that she had been wearing around her neck. "Yeah."

"How long have you worn that?"

"Always."

"I can't believe you still have that. I would have thrown it in the water or something after moving to Greatfish."

"I planned on it, but some things I just can't let go of. I thought that maybe I'd need this key in the future, and it appears that I was right. I'm glad I kept it."

"Alright then, let's go to your old home."

The house, which looked so nice when Mila and her father lived there, was now looking old and dusty. The door was beginning to fall apart; it clearly needed to be replaced. Mila slid her key into the lock, but they key would not budge as she tried to turn it. "What?" she whispered to herself in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"The key isn't working," she stated incredulously.

Suddenly the door knob turned. Mila's first reaction was to shove the key down her shirt. Link's reaction was to jump back and grab onto the hilt of his sword in case he needed to draw it.

It was to the great surprise of both of them that the door opened to reveal a very bitter looking old man. They immediately recognized the old man; he was the person that helped Link when he first arrived at Windfall and gave him a safe place to sleep. He looked much different now than he did back then. Instead of rags he wore a fancy suit, and his patchy hair was covered by a top hat. He held a bejeweled cane for support as opposed to standing with a hunched back. He looked at Link and Mila with disdain. He didn't appear to recognize the couple.

"Are you two scoundrels trying to break into my home?" he asked.

Link was confused. This was certainly the same man he knew years ago, but everything about him was different. His clothes, his tone of voice, and his personality seemed so... off.

The old man looked each of them up and down. "Wait a minute," he wondered out loud.

Link immediately shot him down. "Sorry, this is the wrong home. We thought you were someone else. We don't know you."

"Yeah, we'll just go now," said Mila, playing along with Link." The old man continued to stare at Mila. She tried to turn around and walk away but the old man called out to her.

"Wait! I know who you are!" he yelled, startling her. "You're that girl who used to work for Zunari. Yes, we used to chat often. Your name is Mina."

Link sighed. He was thankful to not be recognized, though he felt bad for concealing his identity from an old friend.

"My name's Mila," she snapped before Link could say anything. "And I remember you too."

"Yes, yes," the old man said, rubbing his face and staring at Link. "And who are you? You look a little familiar. Did you work with Mina?"

"Uh, no, I didn't work with _Mila_," said Link, putting emphasis on the correct pronunciation of Mila's name.

"Ah. So why are you two here?" The old man looked around quickly. "I can't be seen associating with the lower class."

"...what is that supposed to mean?" said Mila. She felt her hands clench into fists.

The old man looked around quickly, then gasped and dragged the two inside of his home. Mila momentarily forgot that she was offended. She observed the inside of the home; it had not changed one bit since when she had lived here. Looking around brought back such painful, bitter memories.

"I cannot afford to be seen with a street urchin and her friend. I'm sorry, but I have a reputation to maintain." From his tone, he did not sound like he was the least bit sorry. "Since I know you, I'll give you the pleasure of seeing the inside of my home. It's nice, isn't it?"

Link shot a menacing glare at the man. Mila could no longer contain her anger. "Street urchin?" she screeched. "You have some nerve to be throwing that phrase around when you were once homeless yourself!"

The old man frowned. "I am a member of the upper class now. The old me, the poor me, is gone. I am a new person."

"Whatever. Tell me, what ever happened to that other guy you stayed with?" Mila asked out of curiosity. "I think his name was Gossack?"

"Oh, him?" The old man laughed. "The old fool got himself done in years ago."

Link felt a dull ache in his heart, followed by the pang of anger. How could this man laugh at the death of someone who was once his friend? Link remembered how just before he had left Windfall, this old man had spent all he had to buy a birthday cake for Gossack. Now, he stood here laughing his death. "How's that funny?" asked Link sharply.

"It's funny," said the old man, "because I knew from the day I met him that he was destined for the grave. Poor man could never tell his left from his right. It wasn't too shocking to me when I found it he fell to his death from one of the rooftops."

"That's terrible," scolded Mila. "Wasn't he your friend?"

The old man paused for a second. "Yes. But I have new friends now. New, rich friends."

"That's disgusting," said Mila. Link agreed with her.

"My dear, if you think I am going to allow you to insult me in my own home, you are mistaken. You're lucky I let you in."

"I almost wish you wouldn't have," she shot back.

"How did you get so rich?" asked Link quickly, hoping to diffuse the boiling tensions.

The old man laughed heartily. "Why, because of my darling daughter Maggie, of course!" The mention of the name brought back old memories to Link. When he had first met this man, he was mourning over his daughter, who had abandoned him to be with the one she loved. He felt that Maggie was selfish and cold for leaving her father alone in his time of need. "She's amazing! She left me for about a year because she met some guy at her job. I was so heartbroken; I thought she was abandoning her old man! But little did I know, she left because the man she was in love with was filthy rich! And not only that, but he was old and dying! Ha! My little girl is so smart. She used her good looks to wrap this man around finger. She married him when she came of legal age and let nature take its course. Now, BAM! Here I am with a widowed, rich daughter."

Link felt disgusted. He had heard of the concept of a gold digger, of course, but he didn't believe people actually lived like that.

Suddenly, the old man jumped up and checked his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I have important people to see! Maggie, show these two out, please! They have no business here!" And with those words, he left.

"He's changed," remarked Link, his voice thick with bitterness and anger.

"What a shame," agreed Mila. "I didn't know him like you did, but I believe you."

"I'm sorry about that," echoed a husky female voice. A young woman, whom the pair assumed was Maggie, approached them slowly, her purple dress swishing behind her. She looked to be around their age. She had short reddish-brown hair, which she held back with a feathery headband. She was wearing a lot of makeup, mostly around her eyes, in a vain attempt to bring life to her dark, dull eyes. She could almost be considered pretty were it not for her sunken eyes and perpetual frown.

"Sorry about what?" asked Mila, hoping the girl hadn't overheard them criticizing her father.

"About my father. He's been changed by our wealth. He's become so nasty." She gave a deep curtsy to both Link and Mila. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. My name is Maggie. I've been listening to your conversation with my father." Maggie frowned. "What he said about me is not true. I'm not like that."

"What, about you marrying a rich old man for his money?" said Mila.

"Yes. It's true that I married a man that was rich and old. But I did it out of love. I was heartbroken when Moe died. His fortune was an added blessing; I used to send money to my father to help him out. Moe's death was the saddest say of my life. Even though I was happy that I to return to my father after he passed, my life was never the same." She paused sadly. "I'd rather have nothing and be with him than be where I am now."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I knew your father when I was younger, before he had money. He helped me out a lot. I can see that he's changed for the worse, and you are the one that has to deal with him. You came back for him and helped him, which is very noble of you. You're a great daughter."

"Thank you so much!" said Maggie, beaming.

"I'm sorry about your father being such a bastard," Mila spat. "I'm glad you didn't turn out like him. I think we need to go, though. This entire visit should not have happened."

"Teehee! I assure you my father wouldn't have been such a jerk to you both if you would have just told him who you were, Prince Link," giggled Maggie.

The way she casually dropped his name and title into the conversation took Link off guard. It took him a few seconds to respond to her. "What? How did you know?!"

Maggie smiled hugely. "I knew who you were the second I laid eyes on you! You're quite popular, being the crown prince and all. I know your face well! Plus, you're quite dreamy! Nearly all of the young women in Windfall have a massive crush on you, including me!"

Link glanced at Mila, who slightly narrowed her eyes out of jealousy. "I, um, thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Oh yes! My father always talks about how he met the crown prince of Hyrule. He talks about how he saved you from the brink of death by giving you food and a place to sleep! If you would have told him the rather than hiding your identity, he would have welcomed you warmly."

Link felt his anger flare up, stronger than ever. "That's not even true! He helped me out, yes, but he didn't save my life. If anything, Mila was the one who saved my life. And I'm sure your father would have only welcomed me because of my title and not because he cared about me as a person. You heard how he spoke to Mila, who has no title. He was being so disrespectful! He called her a sea urchin."

Maggie swooned. "Oh, how sweet! You're getting so defensive of her! Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am," said Mila a little too coldly.

"Oh, that's so cute! You are one lucky girl!" said Maggie, oblivious to Mila's tone. "I love romance!"

"Uh," muttered Link, not liking the direction this conversation was going, "Maggie, you know, I'd appreciate it if you kept my identity a secret. I'm on this island to take care of something, and extra attention would make everything more difficult. So I'd like for you not to tell anybody about me, especially your father."

She giggled. "I won't tell anyone, Your Highness."

"You don't need to use my title. You can just call me Link. Anyway Maggie, you know that since you were legally married to Moe and you inherited his fortune, that money belongs to you. It does not belong to your father. You can leave at any time and take it all with you without any legal repercussions."

Maggie frowned. "I know, and I've thought about it. But I could never do it. I can't turn my back on my father."

"That's noble of you, Maggie," said Mila sympathetically. It appeared that her jealousy had blown over.

"I suppose."

"It is," said Link with a nod. "Anyway, we should go. There's something I need to take care of."

Maggie opened the door for Link and Mila. "Thank you for your kind words, Link and Mila. I'll try and get my father to soften." Link and Mila took their leave, offering Maggie their sincere thanks and bowing to her respectfully. They wished her luck for the future.

"Well, that was terrible," remarked Mila. "I'm sorry my plan went so terribly."

Link returned her embrace. "It's okay. It was interesting to see how much that man had changed. Oh well."

"Yeah." Mila gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go wait by Zunari's shop. I don't feel like talking to any more people after that horrible encounter."

"I hope Zunari didn't change like that old man did." Link shuddered. "I don't think I can deal with another bitter old man."

"I doubt it. Zunari doesn't like change. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

They held hands and made their way to Zunari's shop. There was a small bench against the wall of Mila's old home that they sat on, away from the view of the public. Slowly, the sun began to set and the bustle of the town's crowds dissipated into emptiness. They couple enjoyed the quite nightlife of this island; it was what they experienced most often during their time here.

The moon was shining brightly in the sky when Zunari finally returned. He didn't notice the pair sitting down. He went right to his stall and began to unpack. Link and Mila got up and walked over to his counter. Zunari heard them approach but did not acknowledge them.

"I'm sorry I returned late, but I am closed. Could you please return tomorrow?" he asked without looking at them.

"Aw, but can't you make an exception?" asked Link, hoping Zunari would recognize his voice. He didn't; Link voice had deepened since he left Windfall.

"Yeah, can't you make an exception?" said Mila. Unlike Link, her voice was the same since she left. And unlike Link, her voice was recognized by Zunari. He popped his head up quickly, his small face beaming. Link could see that Zunari looked exactly the same as he did on the day they first met.

"I was wondering when I'd see your bright and shining faces again!" he said proudly. He walked out to see each of them. "Oh, you've both grown so much! It's been so long since I've seen either of you! Goodness, yes! And let me tell you, I thought of both of you almost every day during these years. I was so worried about you two with everything that happened, but it seems that everything has worked out."

"We both owe you so much. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you," said Link.

"Yes, thank you!" agreed Mila. "How have you been?"

"Things have not changed much over the years. Business has been about the same since you two left. I can't complain, however, as it get by. How have you two been? I imagine these past few years have been crazy for both of you. Especially you, Link. I'm still in shock that you're the son of the king! Did you have any idea?"

"No. None at all. It took me by surprise."

Zunari nodded. "It was always obvious to me that you two had great destinies to fulfill. That's why I was so soft to both of you as children. Clearly I was correct in my assumptions, but I had no idea..." he trailed off and looked to the side, where two figures were approaching the group.

"Well, what a surprise we have here," said the larger figure. His was very deep an authoritative. The way in which the he spoke sent chills down Link's spine. The person talking was a very tall, middle aged man with tan skin, orange hair, and yellow eyes. Link felt his heartbeat speed up. He had never seen this man before, but he recognized his appearance from the stories he heard. He immediately knew was standing face to face with Captain Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo pirates.

Strangely enough, the Gerudo man was not looking at Link or Mila. His golden eyes were set on Zunari.


	29. Twenty-Nine

The captain of the Gerudo pirates was everything Link's mother had described him to be and more. He was very tall, probably standing a foot taller than Link. His blood red hair was combed back into a short ponytail and he wore a single red jewel on his forehead. He was wearing black battle armor, which made him look ten times more intimidating than he already was. He was accompanied by a female that looked to be a bit older than him, though still in good shape. She was wearing orange silk pants and a skimpy matching top. Her hair was a reddish-brown color, and she kept it tied back in a braid of the top of her head so that it did not get in her way. Link assumed this woman was Ganondorf's cousin and second-in-command, though he had forgotten her name.

"Well, what a surprise I have here!" he said jeeringly. "I followed you here, Zunari, so that I could finally finish you off. I wasn't expecting to see the crown prince here as well!" He smirked. "This just makes everything better and better."

Link slowly backed away from the two, carefully grabbing Mila's arm to bring her with him. He didn't have any idea what was going on, but he knew this situation was going to become dangerous. He wanted to get away without getting their attention.

Unfortunately for him, the captain noticed his movements. "No, no; once I finish with Zunari I'll have my turn with you. You stay put," he said to Link.

He felt anger flare up inside of him. "I don't take orders from you."

The captain hesitated for a few moments before unleashing his wild, evil laughter. "I see you're stubborn and feisty. I should have expected no less from a child of Tetra. I'll have to teach you how to properly talk to me just as I had to teach your mother."

Link was just about to fire back when he remembered just who he was talking to. This man possessed a weapon that was forged with a great, evil power. Link knew he would not stand a chance against it. He forced himself to hold his tongue for the sake of his life.

The captain snapped his fingers at his second-in-command. "Maylah, secure the prince while I take care of this pest," he said, referring to Zunari. "And get rid of the girl; she'll only get in the way." As the woman approached Mila, Link drew his sword and stood in front of her. He knew he couldn't take on the captain, but he was confident that he could battle this woman. She grabbed her weapons, which were contained in scabbards that were tied to a sash on her hips.

Zunari spoke up from the sideline. "No, Maylah, don't do it! Don't touch them!" he yelled. To everyone's confusion, the woman lowered her weapons and took a few a steps away.

"What do you think you're doing?" her captain shouted at her. "Why are you listening to him?"

"I am loyal to both of my kings," she replied flatly.

"Both of your kings? No. I am your king. This fool is a coward. Do you not remember how he left us? How he deserted us in our time of need?"

Link knew that could get himself and Mila to safety while everyone was distracted, but felt that he needed to listen to this conversation. Nothing that was happening made any sense and he felt that he ought to learn more; it could provide useful information to hold against the pirates in the future. The more he knew about the Gerudo pirates, the easier they would be to defeat. Link turned his head slightly towards Mila to get her attention. When they locked eyes, he mouthed the words "don't move" to her. She nodded in return.

Zunari used the pause in the conversation to defend himself. "I'm no coward," he explained calmly. "I left to save my life from your evil rampage. You would have killed me."

"Of course I would have killed you! There can only be one king, and you simply do not have what it takes."

"Don't pretend like you know anything about being a leader, Zantiki," Zunari shot back, keeping up with the argument."

The captain's eyes narrowed. "I have retired that name since I have become king. My name is now Ganondorf. Do not ever use my birth name again."

"Ganondorf? Are you serious? You really want to be associated with that name?" Zunari laughed lightly. "Dear me, that explains a lot."

"Silence! I'm done listening to you. I came here to kill you and assume my rightful position as the unopposed king of the Gerudo and I promise I will do that after I've had my fun." Ganondorf took a step back and looked at Zunari and Link with amusement. "I don't know what business you have with this man, Prince of Hyrule," he said to Link, "but he is a one of us. He's a Gerudo. He's on our side."

His words sounded manipulative rather than honest. "Is this true, Zunari?" Link asked Zunari cautiously.

"Only partially. I am a Gerudo by birth." Zunari pointed to Ganondorf. "In fact, this man is my brother. We are fraternal twins. In our culture, a male is born every hundred years and is destined to become king. The fact that two males were born has led to much confusion over who should lead our people. It was decided that we would rule together, but my brother has other ideas. He wants to rule alone. He thinks that I am small and weak and therefore unfit to be a king. He's been trying to get rid of me since we were young. He's come close to killing many times; even as a kid he was ruthless. I never stood a chance against him, being so small. I ran away when I was very young – about the same age you were when we first met – in order to safe my life."

"You are a coward," spat Ganondorf. "A true leader would face me!"

"No. I left in order to improve my skills so that I could stand a chance against. I went far north, where the sun rarely shines and rain always falls. I knew I would be safe, since Gerudo live in hot, dry climates. Our ancestors hail from the deserts, after all. As a Gerudo, I was miserable there. Dear me, I was miserable! But eventually I adapted. I traded my Gerudo clothes for fur coats and dyed my red hair black using ink to hide my heritage. I found a sword master to take me as his apprentice and let me stay with him. I remained with him for about a decade. When he passed away, I came to Windfall under the guise of a foreign merchant and honed my skills to prepare for the day when I would meet my brother again."

Link held out his sword for Zunari. "Is that why you had this sword?" he asked. "I got this from you years ago, remember?"

Zunari nodded. "Yes, that sword was given to me when I was born. I actually never intended to sell it, but I had a feeling you would put it to good use."

"Silence, Zunari," said Ganondorf. "My patience is gone. Your time in this world has come to an end." He slowly drew his sword from its case, which he kept strapped on his back similarly to Link. Link felt the evil power seep from the sword the second it was drawn. A light black smoke oozed from the sheath, and the air seemed to drop a few degrees. He glanced at Mila and saw that she, too, was staring at Ganondorf's sword. She could feel the power of the Dark Master Sword as well.

Zunari quickly dove behind his counter and came out with his own sword – a long, thin, obsidian blade. His sword, while impressive, did not compare to Ganondorf's sword that was infused with the spirit of the evil king Ganon.

"You think you can challenge me, Brother? You are a fool," yelled Ganondorf."

Zunari replied, "I've been preparing for this day all of my life. I can challenge you."

Link bit his lip. He knew Zunari was skilled, and if circumstances were different he would have been betting on him. But he knew what the Dark Master Sword was capable of. He knew Zunari would was not going to win. "Don't challenge him, Zunari," he begged. "Come with us. We'll protect you."

"Ah, I cannot do that. I must defeat my brother. I'll hold him off while you escape."

"They're not escaping," shouted Ganondorf. "Maylah, keep them here."

"No," commanded Zunari. "It's hopeless. She obeys both of us. Whatever you tell her to do, I'll cancel it out. I will not let you harm either of these two."

You could see the fires of rage ignite behind Ganondorf's eyes when he realized that Zunari was right. He sliced his sword in a rage, causing an icy wind to blow past everyone. The cold air stung Link's skin. "Don't think this is the last you'll ever see of me,_ Your Highness_," he said, using a heavily sarcastic tone when he spoke Link's title.

"Zunari..." Mila trailed off sadly.

Link grabbed her hand and yanked her away from the situation. "Good luck, Zunari," he shouted, even though he knew it was fruitless. Zunari was giving his life for his and Mila's. He was not going to survive this encounter. He ran as fast as he could with Mila, running through the main square of Windfall and out through the field to reach the docks. He threw Mila onto the deck of their boat before jumping in himself.

The soldiers stationed on the boat heard the commotion and came running up with their spears pointed at Link and Mila. When they recognized the pair, they lowered their weapons and saluted them. "What's going on, sir?" one of them asked Link.

"We need to get out of here right now! I will explain in a moment! Please hurry!" he responded. The soldiers nodded and ran off to complete their orders.

Mila grabbed Link's arm. "What about Zunari?" she asked desperately.

Link looked off in the direction of the fight. "He gave his life for us," he said sadly.

"But... what if he wins?" she asked.

"He won't." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "The person he's challenging is the person who destroyed Greatfish Island. He possesses terrible, dark power. He's been terrorizing this country and my family since before I was born. Zunari isn't going to make it."

She wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears that were about to fall. "He's so brave," she said of Zunari.

"Yeah. He's a hero." He turned and went down below the decks to inform the soldiers of the situation. "We need to go inside. It's safer. Besides, I'm going to have a lot of trouble explaining all of this by myself." Mila silently followed behind him.

Meanwhile, on Windfall Island, everything was silent except for the three Gerudo that were standing around Zunari's stall. Both Ganondorf and Zunari had their weapons out and aimed at the other, but neither were fighting. Maylah was standing to the side, watching but not interfering. She was a woman of tradition, and Gerudo tradition told her that both Ganondorf and Zunari were both the true leaders of the Gerudo. Since they refused to rule together, a battle to the death would show which one would be fit to be king.

"I only want what is best for our people," said Zunari. "And if that means assimilating and joining Hyrule, then so be it. If I become King, which I plan to do, I will make sure to place our people ahead of my pride. We must survive."

"You are so shameful cannot believe we both came from the same woman. I will never join Hyrule. Our people have been historically oppressed by this country. I will not let the Gerudo sink so low as to join our enemy. Doing such would be the end of our people."

"No! Having our entire people die out from lack of resources will be the end of our people! Tell me, Zantiki, how many Gerudo are left?"

"Stop using my birth name!" he roared.

"Answer my question."

Ganondorf glared at his brother, refusing to answer the question.

"There are seven of us left," answered Maylah. "All of us sail with Ganondorf on the seas. We continue our legacy as thieves by pirating unsuspecting ships."

"Seven? There were at least twenty when I left," remarked Zunari bitterly.

"There wasn't enough food," said Maylah. "Only the strongest survived."

"Stop talking to this fool, Maylah," barked Ganondorf.

"Do you see what you're doing?" asked Zunari. "You're so stubborn and arrogant that you're putting a petty grudge with this country over the wellbeing of our people. Don't you see? If we join Hyrule, we'll probably be given our own island where we can live as we please. We'll have to pay taxes, but in return we will be offered resources and defense. You'll no longer be king, but that's shouldn't matter if you truly cared for the Gerudo."

Ganondorf yelled and swung his sword at his brother in a rage. Zunari didn't see it coming and stepped back a few seconds too late. The sword missed his body but shaved off some fur on his coat. He felt an icy blast from the blade that burned his face. He stepped back, holding his face in pain. He was experiencing frostbite.

"How did you do that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you regret mouthing off to me now that you know what I am capable of? I possess power you cannot even fathom."

Zunari ignored the pain on his face from the burning cold and held his sword in both hands. He was very afraid; he did not know what power his brother spoke of. However, he knew that he had to face him for the future of their race. He had to try. His brother was leading their people to their demise, and he was not going to hide while it happened. "I told myself that I was going to face you one day, and today is that day. Let us battle." He turned to his cousin, who was standing some distance away, looking slightly anxious. "Maylah, do not interfere." She nodded.

Ganondorf made the first strike while Zunari was speaking. Thankfully, Zunari was expecting it because he knew his brother was not one to fight honorably. He twisted his sword so that his brother's strike would be blocked by his own blade. Cold air traveled through Zunari's blade and stung his hands. He winced a little.

"Do you feel the cold? That is the result of the powers that lie in my blade. You do not stand a chance."

"The cold never bothered me," Zunari remarked as he swung at his brother's side. Ganondorf was able to jump away to avoid the attack; Zunari's sword merely tore at his shirt. He quickly counterattacked with a quick thrust at Zunari's shoulder. He missed by a few centimeters. Zunari held his sword out and backed away to catch his breath. His brother took the opportunity and lunged at him with his blade aimed right for the heart. Zunari used his small size to his advantage and rolled to the side. As he came up he slashed at Ganondorf. Zunari's sword nicked Ganondorf's arm. A little bit of blood trickled out.

Ganondorf looked amused. "You landed a hit. I can assure you that won't happen again," he taunted.

Zunari did not waste breath by responding. This proved to be life-saving, as Ganondorf slashed downwards in front of Zunari. Had he not jumped backwards, the hit would have been fatal. Ganondorf followed up his attack with a flurry of strikes. Zunari was able to block each of them easily. When he saw a break in the attack pattern, he swung his sword upwards. Ganondorf was able to step back, but the sword ended up cutting his the lower part of his inner thigh, just above the knee. He groaned in pain as blood began to ooze out of the gash. Although the cut was deep, it did not damage any veins or tissues, so the injury did not inhibit Ganondorf's performance.

Ganondorf swung his blade sharply through the air, creating an icy frost that went flying from the blade. Zunari turned to avoid it, but it was so unexpected that he could not move in time. He reflexively lifted up his left arm to cover his face. The ice sliced up his arm drastically. His sleeve was soaked with blood to the point where it was dripping on the ground. The cold from the blast numbed his arm and made the pain slightly more bearable. His elbow took the most damage since it was facing the blast and was so badly injured that Zunari could no longer bend his arm without subjecting himself to immense pain.

His brother quickly swung at his head. Zunari only just managed to avoid it. The whiplash from the dodge strained the muscles in his neck, which began to throb painfully. Seeing his brother struggle, Ganondorf began to attack Zunari from every angle. Zunari was barely blocking the attacks. His injury was slowing him down, and his brother seemed to not tire at all. Additionally, the iciness from his brother's sword was affecting his body, making it feel numb. Ganondorf's strikes began to get closer and closer to hitting him, and Zunari began to fear for his life. He knew that he was not going to walk away from this battle alive.

Zunari quickly backed away and held his sword defensively. Ganondorf sprinted forward and slashed at his brother. Zunari caught the attack with his sword. Ganondorf pushed down, attempting to cut Zunari with his own sword. Zunari backed away, knowing he couldn't lock swords with his brother with only one good arm. As he backed away, his brother flicked his sword, causing Zunari to drop his sword. Ganondorf stepped on the sword and kicked it behind him. "Ah, I win," he breathed happily. He pointed his sword at his brother. "Any last words?"

Zunari knew he was going to die, and he wanted to die with honor. "Take care of everyone. Don't let our people die out. Forget about your pride and do the right thing."

"Your idea of 'right' is shameful. I won't let our strong race join this pitiful country. We must rule it. I'm ashamed you even think of that as an option." Ganondorf lowered his sword. "However, you are still a Gerudo by blood. Because of that, and only because of that, I will spare your life so long as you submit to my rule. You must join us in hopes of taking over Hyrule in the name of Gerudo. I see that you have ties to the royal family. Those will certainly come in handy. Join me, brother, and no harm will come to you."

Zunari did not hesitate. "I want no part in your scheme. You'll be the death of our people. Congratulations on being the last king."

Enraged, Ganondorf raised his sword and struck his brother across the chest. The wound was severe enough to knock Zunari unconscious almost immediately. Ganondorf knelt down and delivered the final blow through Zunari's heart, quickly pulling out his sword and wiping it off. "Congratulations on being a blood traitor," he seethed.

He turned to Maylah, who had been watching the entire scene quietly and impassively. "Throw the body in the ocean. Ideally, I'd like to have it sent to the royal family but that will be too risky. Meet me on the ship when you're done." She nodded, and Ganondorf made his way back to the ship, which was stealthily docked underneath a cliff.

Maylah was the strongest of the remaining Gerudo women, so lifted up Zunari's body with ease. She took him down the stairs next to his stall that led to his private dock. She laid her cousin down on the wood. She wanted to give him a proper Gerudo burial. She honored Zunari as a true Gerudo; she did not see him as a blood traitor. Although he was defeated in battle and therefore was deemed illegitimate as king, his words touched Maylah. She could see that he truly cared for the wellbeing of their people, even though his ideas conflicted with Ganondorf's.

Maylah removed her earrings, which were two large rubies, and placed them over the eyes of her cousin. In Gerudo tradition, a deceased person was often buried with precious gemstones because jewels were seen as fuel that would help transport the deceased's soul to the afterlife. "May we meet again in the afterlife," she whispered. She carefully placed Zunari's body in the water and pushed it so that it floated away. She watched it drift away in the currents. When it was out of sight, she returned back to the ship where she could resume her post as the right hand of Ganondorf, the one and only leader of the Gerudo.


	30. Thirty

After the battle on Windfall with Zunari, things became quiet. After Link explained the events to his parents, the event was never brought up again. He and Mila never talked about, and Aryll never asked about it. It seemed as if everyone wanted to forget. The fact that Ganondorf would kill his own brother showed just how he was willing to go to achieve his goals.

There was no sign of activity from the pirates from all sectors of the sea. While most people saw this as a sign of relief, it only filled Link with more fear because he knew that one day the pirates were going to strike again. Link was the only person who knew and understood what Ganondorf was truly capable of. The memory Ganondorf's power haunted him. Even months after the Windfall incident, Link still found himself waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat due to a nightmare that involved Ganondorf destroying islands and/or murdering people. Some nightmares depicted the deaths of people he cared about; those were usually the worst ones.

This night, Link had a nightmare that was particularly bad. He was on the Outset Island, standing on the watch tower with a very young Aryll, who was looking out at sea with her old telescope. She was giggling and telling Link a story. However, she was telling her story in what seemed to be another language, so Link could not understand her. Suddenly she turned around and offered Link her telescope. She said something. Link didn't know what she was saying but he took her telescope and looked out to sea. When he did, the sky immediately turned gray and a heavy rain began to fall. Thunder crashed. A large, dark ship was visible on the horizon, sailing towards the Outset at impossible speeds. Link put down the telescope.

He turned to speak to his sister, but she was gone. He leaned over to check and see if she had started to return home, but when he looked out he noticed that the Outset was gone, as was the ship that was sailing towards is. Link was on the watch tower by himself, suspended in the middle of the sea. Link lifted up the telescope to try and look for an island, but in vanished in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Link could see the ship that had vanished was now stopped right underneath his watch tower. Ganondorf was on the deck with two other pirates by his side. One of them was holding the dead body of Link's and Aryll's grandmother. "Look what I have," he taunted.

Link opened his mouth to scream in retaliation, but the sound that came out was Aryll's voice and not his. He watched as Aryll, who was no longer a young girl but her proper age, ran onto the deck to challenge Ganondorf. Link's instinct was to jump onto the ship and pull his sword out to defend his sister. As he reached for his sword, he noticed he was unarmed. He began to panic.

Aryll materialized Link's sword out of thin air and began fighting Ganondorf. Link had to watch in horror as his little sister who knew nothing about swordplay fight this horrible man. As he watched, he felt someone grab at his arm. It was one of the pirates. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered in a seductive voice. She kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to stumble and fall. Link somehow fell off of the boat and into the water below.

Link tried to swim upwards but his movements were taking him nowhere. No matter how many strokes he made, he was not getting any closer to the surface. His heart began pounding as started to run out of air. As he began to drown he heard a splash in the water. He looked up to see Aryll's dead body, still holding his sword, floating above him. Her blood was flowing, which turned the surrounding water red. Link could only watch as his sister's blood seeped into the ocean and turned his vision red before it faded to black.

Link shot up out of bed, struggling to breathe. When he realized that he was not underwater, he allowed himself to inhale and exhale slowly. He no longer had to worry about disturbing his sister since they did not share a room anymore. Link ran his hands through his hair and forced himself to calm down. He laid back down in his bed and tried to go to sleep. His body was tired, but his mind was not. His heart pounded as images from the nightmare raced through his head. Link endured this for about two hours until he decided to get up again. He thought about confiding in someone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to seem weak by letting people know that such silly nightmares were affecting him so greatly. He had already been through so much in his lifetime and had usually been called a hero. He didn't want to let anyone down. He slowly laid back down and forced his thoughts and fears away until he finally fell asleep some time later.

Just as Link fell asleep, his younger sister began to awaken. The sun was just rising over the sea's edge when the girl pulled herself out of bed. She was always one to wake early, but today she was awake even earlier than usual due to her excitement. Today was a big day for her.

She was brushing her hair when someone knocked on her door. She enthusiastically got up to open it. It was Mila, standing there with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Aryll! Happy birthday!" she said happily.

"Thanks!" beamed Aryll as she let her friend in.

"I can't believe you're sixteen!" gushed Mila. "I feel like just yesterday you were an adorable twelve year old. Now you're all grown up! You're legally an adult."

Aryll, who was sitting on her bed, tilted her heard backwards and stared at her ceiling. "It's crazy. If I wasn't a princess, I would be able to do all sorts of things after today. I wouldn't have a curfew. I could move out. I could drink alcohol. I could get married. It's so strange how sudden the transition to adulthood can be."

"Don't let it get to your head," Mila warned.

"Oh, I know. Just because I have the privileges of an adult doesn't mean I am one. True adulthood is something that is achieved over time."

"Right," said Mila. "That would be weird if it happened suddenly. Like, you could go to sleep a little kid and wake up and - BAM! You're all grown up."

"That would be a disaster," agreed Aryll, giggling.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh," said Mila, dragging the word out as her tone turned serious."Hey, I have some news for you."

"What news?" asked Aryll, who was beginning to worry.

Mila noticed the change in Aryll's expression. "Um, well, it's not exactly news. I don't really know how to classify it. It's about your coming-of-age celebration."

"Celebration? I don't want a celebration," said Aryll, getting slightly defensive.

"I knew you'd say that. Your mother knew you'd say that, as well. We have been talking about this for the past few days. She sent me to talk to you about this because she thinks that because I am younger I can get through to you more easily."

"Talk to me? About what, my coming-of-age party? Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Maybe it's not a big deal to you, but it's a big deal to your country. Throughout history Hyrule has always loved and cherished its princesses. You're no different. It's not just you and your family celebrating your coming-of-age, it's the entire country. Letting the country celebrate your birthday with you will only make them love and cherish you more." She paused for a moment. "I don't really know the details because I'm not a member of the royal family, but I do know that there's probably going to be a war in the near future. It's important now more than ever that the country loves you so that they'll be loyal to you and your family."

Aryll gave a small, frustrated sigh. "My father has been telling me that a lot lately. He's been teaching me about how to run a country and how to get the people to like me. I never understood why he was doing it, but now I realize it's because I was becoming an adult. I haven't heard any of this from my mother yet, but I guess that's going to change now. Now that I'm sixteen and an adult, I have more responsibilities as a princess."

"You see? That's why it's important that this day be celebrated with many people. Your brother would have had to go through the same thing had he not came of age before you two found out that you were royalty, according to your mother."

Aryll nodded. "I'll have the party. It's my duty as a princess. I understand."

Mila hugged her. "You're so great, Aryll. You make a good princess. I'm sure your coming-of-age party will be awesome."

"Thanks." Aryll returned the hug from her dear friend. "Do I get to plan the details of this since it is supposed to be my party?"

"Of course. Do you have any ideas of what you want?"

"Hm." Aryll tapped her lips in thought. "I think I'd like to have my celebration outside."

"That would be nice, but there's no place safe enough to have it. Your mother said we have to have it at the tower, which doesn't have any outdoor areas.

"We could have it on the deck above the entrance! You probably haven't been there, huh? Let me show you."

Since the royal tower was suspended in the middle of the ocean, they weren't many places where one could go outside. The only two places in the tower that allowed you to be outdoors was the staircase balcony that wrapped around the tower and led to the fourth floor and the circular deck that wrapped around the tower's entrance that could be accessed from the second floor. The latter was seldom used by anyone due to the fact that its purpose was to serve as a spot for guards to stand to watch the entrance.

Mila realized right away that although the area was nice, it was no place to throw a party with all of the guards around. "It's nice, but there are guards everywhere. Is there a way to get rid of them?"

"I don't see why not," answered Aryll. "It's really nice up here. I think this is where I want my celebration to be."

"I can't believe I never knew this area existed." Mila started to walk towards the front of the deck, the part that stretched the farthest out from the tower. "You can see really far out to sea."

Aryll pointed to a tiny island whose silhouette was barely visible over the horizon. "Do you see that island over there?"

Mila squinted her eyes. "Barely." She put her hands on the rail and leaned forward. "It's so far away."

"That's where Link and I lived when we were in hiding almost two years ago. It's kind of ironic how close we were to this tower. After all, this is the place that we were originally supposed to be hiding from." She suddenly shuddered. "Woah, is it just me or did it just get kind of cold?"

"It's just you." Mila stared out into the distance. She was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "It's crazy how my life has been affected by meeting the both of you."

"It's been affected in a good way, right?"

"Yes, of course. I-" Mila's speech was cut off as someone grabbed her arms and flung her away from the railing. She was about to yell until she was spun around to see a tall, tanned women pointing a spear in her face. Another woman had Aryll in the same predicament.

"Which one of you is the princess?" she asked. "I know it's one of you. You two are dressed too nicely to be servants."

Aryll and Mila glanced at each and nodded. Neither of them said a word.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way," said the other pirate. She began looking back and forth between the girls. "Hmmm." She pointed her sword at Aryll. "This one has green eyes like the king." She pointed her sword at Mila. "But this one has blue eyes like the queen. And both of them have the same hair color as the king." She turned to her partner. "Doesn't the king of two children? Should we take both of them?"

"Don't be ridiculous, the king only has one daughter. Only one of these girls is the princess. The other is probably a decoy or something. We need to figure out is which." The other pirate girl pointed her sword at Mila also. "This one has strange dots on her nose. Neither the king nor the queen has those. She can't be the princess."

"You don't know that! Those dots might not be hereditary; I don't know how these pale-skinned people work. Besides, she looks a lot like Tetra. I say it's her." She lowered her spear and grabbed Mila.

"Maisha, don't be ridiculous! She looks nothing like Tetra! The only thing she has in common with Tetra is her eye color. And so many Hylians have blue eyes so that doesn't even matter." She pointed to Mila's nose and mouth. "Look, she has a pointy nose covered with dots and thin lips. Tetra had a rounder nose and thicker lips, much like this other girl here." She grabbed Aryll. "This one is the princess. She has to be." She tossed Aryll to her accomplice and grabbed Mila. "Take her to the ship while I get rid of this one." She picked up and threw Mila - who was now screaming - over the edge of the railing.

Aryll began to yell. "No, Mila!" she cried. The girl holding her covered her mouth.

"Shush, little princess," she reprimanded. She quickly untied her red hair and tried Aryll's mouth so she couldn't yell. "We can't let them hear you." She and her accomplice, who was apparently named Maisha, made their way back to where they first climbed up with Aryll in tow. They couldn't climb down into the ship with her, so they whistled for help. The pirates on the ship all made their way on deck. When they were assembled, they threw Aryll into the ship. The pirates caught her and brought her below deck. She was placed in a jail cell in the same room where her parents first met each other so many years ago. The pirates that captured her began climbing down the rope that they used to scale the tower. When they made it back on deck, they cut the rope free and laughed maniacally as the ropes fell around them and the ship took off.

Ganondorf appeared from behind the helm, extremely confused. "I told you two to incapacitate the guards, and you return with the princess! How did you get to her without causing a scene?"

The pirate named Maisha chuckled. "She happened to be outside while we were disabling the guards. What luck, right? Clearly the gods favor us now!" She smirked and looked up at the tower, which was rapidly fading out of view as their ship sailed away. "Soon, this tower and country shall be ours!"

The other pirate handed Ganondorf the Dark Master Sword, which he had lent to the pair so that they could disable the guards and return to the ship as their original mission intended. His plan was for the two girls to freeze the guards so that the rest of the pirates could storm the tower. However, the gods appeared to be on his side today, as Maisha stated, in that the princess was with the guards. "Finally, after all this time, my plan to take over this country can be set in motion. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go introduce myself to our new guest. She's the only member of the royal family I haven't had the pleasure of meeting. Let's hope, for her own sake, that she isn't rebellious or snarky like the other members of her family."

Meanwhile, at the tower, the plan for Aryll's abduction went better than expected. The screams from Mila as she fell attracted the attention of the remaining guards stationed on rafts at the tower's entrance, which prevented them from seeing the pirate ship sail away. The drop was not enough to kill Mila but it did knock her unconscious. She was very lucky the guards heard her yelling, or she probably would have drowned. The guards, completely unaware of what actually happened, assumed that Mila had simply fallen into the water. They carefully pulled her out of the water and brought her inside.

All of the commotion woke up Link, who was finally sleeping soundly after being kept up by his nightmare for most of the night. He sluggishly got up from his bed and quickly changed his clothes so he could see what was happening. The hallway was empty save for a maid, who was about to go into one of the rooms. Link stopped her from entering.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked.

"Your friend Mila fell over the balcony on the second floor and into the water. Some soldiers found her and brought her inside, which drew a lot of attention. That's probably what woke you."

The news was a total surprise to him. "I-Is she okay?" he stammered. Link was very worried and slightly suspicious. Mila wasn't exactly a clumsy person, and the deck has high railings. She had to have been doing something incredibly stupid to fall, which wasn't like Mila at all. "Where is she?"

"She's unconscious and probably has some broken bones, but she's fine. She's in the infirmary if you would like to go and see her."

Link muttered angrily to himself about how terrible his day was turning out to be as he made his way to the infirmary. On his way, he ran into his mother, who had just heard about Mila as well. "Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah. Mila fell."

Tetra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Earlier I had sent Mila to talk to your sister about her coming-of-age celebration. They had to have been together when Mila fell. Aryll would know what happened, but nobody has seen her. Have you seen her?"

Link suddenly remembered that it was Aryll's birthday. He felt a little guilty for forgetting, but with everything going on it wasn't the first thing on his mind. "I haven't seen her since yesterday," Link answered.

"I sent some soldiers to che-"

Suddenly about six or seven soldiers ran up to Tetra, breathing heavily. They looked very confused. "Your highness, we checked on deck like you asked. There is no sign of your daughter, and all of the men positioned there are frozen in blocks of ice!"

Tetra's brows furrowed and her mouth of opened slightly. "Ice? What? Are you sure?"

Upon hearing the word "ice", Link had a flashback to the day he first met Ganondorf and encountered the mysterious power of his sword. He remembered the icy chill he felt when the Dark Master Sword was first drawn. "Oh no," he whispered as he was beginning to realize what happened.

Everyone who heard him turned to him. "What is it?" Tetra asked her son.

Link began to panic. "I think I know what happened. We need to wake Mila up, and we need to find father... Go find my father!" Link shakily ordered. The soldiers faltered for a moment before nodding and running off.

Link covered his mouth with his hand and tried to compose himself. If what he suspected was true, Ganondorf was the reason the guards were frozen, Mila was injured, and Aryll as missing. His worst nightmare was becoming a reality. His frenzied emotional state began to rub off on Tetra. She looked at her son in horror. "Link, what are you thinking? Please tell me." She sounded extremely worried.

With his voice shaking, he explained his suspicions to his mother. She stood silent for some seconds, then wiped tears out of her eyes. "I think you're right! I can't believe it. It's happening again," she said, be voice torn between despair and anger.

"I hope this isn't true. I hope I'm being paranoid," said Link.

Nohan appeared in front of them with the soldiers following right behind him. He looked at wife and son anxiously. He had no idea of what was going on. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Something terrible has happened," said Link. He told his dad about how Mila had fallen, how the soldiers found frozen guards, and how nobody knew where Aryll was. He told his father about his suspicions that Ganondorf was behind it all.

"Damn it," he whispered as he absorbed the information his son told him. "We need to wake Mila up. Only she knows what truly happened." He turned to the soldiers behind him. "Go and help those soldiers that are frozen," he ordered. He motioned for Link and Tetra to follow him into the infirmary.

Mila was lying in a bed with a cast around her arm and some bandages on her face. She was covered in faint bruises. Other than that, she looked fine. She was breathing slowly and peacefully; if it weren't for the injuries she would have looked extremely beautiful. Link sat on her bed and shook her gently by the shoulders, trying hard not to hurt her. She winced and groaned.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Ow, that hurt," she said. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Link sitting next to her. She looked around and saw his parents standing behind him as well as a nurse that was in the corner of the room, watching the scene with curiosity.

"How are you feeling?" asked Link.

The memory of what had just happened flooded her mind, and her eyes filled with tears. "Something really terrible happened," she cried. "Link." She could only say his name. She tried to say something more, but she started to cry instead.

The King clenched his fists. "That's all the confirmation I need. I know what happened. I'm going to go take care of this. We're going to get her back." Tetra covered her mouth and stared at Mila and began to cry with her. The king grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "Link, get the full story from her and tell me," he ordered before leaving. "I don't want to burden her because she needs to recover." He left the room with Tetra, who he was comforting. The nurse that was in the room left in order to give Link and Mila some privacy.

Mila forced herself to calm down so that she could speak to Link. "So, you figured out what happened. I was afraid I'd have to be the one to tell you." She paused to wipe her eyes. "Link. I'm so, so sorry. There was nothing I could have done; I wanted to save her-"

Link silenced her. "It's okay, Mila. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm glad that you're okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

Mila told him how she and Aryll were on the deck talking when they were ambushed by two pirates. She had no idea how the pirates got them without being caught. She told him how the pirates were confused over which girl to kidnap but finally settled on Aryll. She told him how they decided to throw her over the edge as they dragged Aryll away.

Link closed his eyes. "So, I was right. They took my sister away." He covered his face with his hands. "I wish they would have taken me instead. She doesn't deserve this!"

"They took her because they know she has a gentle spirit. She won't fight back like you would." Mila watched him as his eyes filled with tears. "Do you think they will hurt her?"

"No. They want her alive to use as leverage against my parents. I don't think they'll hurt her so long as she doesn't act out. I don't see Aryll doing that; she has a gentle spirit, like you just said."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Aryll is smart; she'll know how to act around them."

"I know," Link said. "I have to go tell this to my father. I'll be back." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Please stay here. You really need to rest."

"I won't move. I promise."

Link correctly assumed that his parents were downstairs in the strategy room. He entered to see his father and dozens of soldiers huddled over a map of the great sea. They were arguing and taking turns drawing routes over the map. Tetra was in the corner of the room, seated at a desk and quickly writing a document. She looked up at her son. "What did Mila tell you?"

"Pretty much everything I was suspicious of happened." He repeated Mila's story to Tetra, making sure to leave out no details.

She nodded. "I figured as much." She began writing again. "We must stop him."

"What are you working on?" Link asked curiously.

"I'm writing orders your father gave out to be sent across the country. We're changing our strategy from the way we handled your kidnapping so many years ago. Last time, we decided to keep everything as secret as possible so we would not cause a nationwide panic. Throughout the years and up until now we have given the public a limited explanation of what has been going on. All they know is that there is a terrorist group attacking our country. But now, your father feels that it's time that we reveal everything to the public."

"Everything? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Our people deserve to know not only who is behind all of this, but why and how he is doing it. We have nothing to fear from Ganondorf anymore because he has already done the worst possible thing he could have done."

"Taking Aryll isn't the worst he could do. He could kill her. He could kill all of us."

"He wouldn't do that. Haven't we discussed this already? Ganondorf wants power; he wants to be king of not only the Gerudo but of Hyrule. If he kills any of us in cold blood, nobody will follow him. A king with no subjects is no king. He can only truly be king of Hyrule by getting us to surrender to him, willingly. And obviously he wants to do that by using Aryll."

"Oh, I think I understand. By informing everyone of the truth, they won't want to follow Ganondorf even if he does somehow manage to get us to surrender. They'll know how corrupt he is. They'll rebel against his rule and try to overthrow him."

Tetra waved her pen at him. "Precisely. It's like a backup plan. However, I can assure you that your father has no plans to surrender. Our family has governed Hyrule since its founding. The divine right to rule has been passed through this bloodline for millennia. Our family has sacred power that enables us to be the link between the gods and our people. Ganondorf does not have that. He will never be able to rule Hyrule. Only our family can do that."

The men surrounding the table got up and left the room. Nohan approached his wife and son. "Did you get the story from Mila?"

"Yes." Link explained the tale to him the same way he explained it to his mother.

Nohan stroked his goatee. "This is you suspected. In that case, I have a plan. I'll go over it as we travel to the Forsaken Fortress. I imagine that's where Ganondorf will want us to meet him; he is trying to recreate the events of when Link was kidnapped as a toddler."

"When are we leaving?" asked Tetra.

Nohan sighed. "I'm about to leave in five minutes. You two are staying here."

"No!" protested both Link and Tetra.

"Yes," said Nohan. "You two have to stay here. Link, you need to stay. I don't want a repeat of Windfall. That was too close and I will not let it happen again. Tetra, you need to stay here with Link." He sighed. "If something happens to me, I need you to be Link's advisor."

Tetra looked horrified. "What! Nohan, don't speak like that. Link won't have to be king. You'll come back."

"I'll try. But I'll give my life for Aryll if I have to."

"So would I!" shouted Link. "So let me come with you!"

Nohan sighed. "Are we really going to do this again, Link? You need to stay here. Can't you just obey orders for once?"

"No. Not when Aryll is involved. I'll do anything to get her back. Aryll is the only person who has been there for me throughout all phases of my life. She's the only person who knows what I've been through because she's been through it all too! I'm not going to sit around while she's in danger! I'm going with you no matter what," Link asserted. He locked eyes with his father. "Besides, Aryll is the hope for this country," he said, subtly reminding his father of their secret: the knowledge that Aryll is destined to be the queen of Hyrule.

Nohan stared at his son for a few moments. "Very well. What do you think, Tetra?"

She sighed. "Let him go. I'll stay here. Someone has to stay; it might as well be me. I'm not the best fighter. I'll send these orders out and do everything I can to help our situation."

They both nodded. "I'm going to go find Impa," said Nohan. "She has been alerted of what has happened and wants to come too."

"She's not too old for this sort of thing?" asked Tetra, concerned.

Nohan laughed a little. "Not when it comes to her beloved grandchildren, she's not. I'll go get her. I'll be back to give you a proper goodbye, Tetra." He left the room.

"I need to go tell Mila goodbye, too," said Link. "Though I doubt the fact that I'm going with everyone will be a surprise to her."

Tetra looked at him with a smile. "That stuff you said about your sister was very sweet, you know."

Link remembered what he said and felt a little embarrassed for saying so much in the heat of the moment. "Yeah, well, it's true," he responded.

"I'm sorry things had to happen the way they did. I wish you and Aryll could have had the childhood you were meant to have by growing up with us in this tower. But that never happened, and for that I am so terribly sorry."

Link looked at his mother for a sad moment before wrapping her in a hug. Tetra hugged him back and ran her fingers through his hair in a loving, motherly way. "Don't blame yourself. You did what was best for us. Aryll and I have nothing against you and father for the choices you made. You know that. We appreciate what you have done for us. I love you, mother, and I promise you that I will bring Aryll back. I'll try to bring myself back, as well."

They broke apart and Tetra wiped her eyes. "Thank you. Now go see Mila; your father will be back any second and I think that he wants to speak to me alone."

He practically ran back up to the infirmary to talk to Mila, since he probably had less than five minutes to talk to her. When he entered she was lying in bed just as he had left her, and her eyes wide open as she stared at the ceiling. When Link approached her, she glanced down to meet his eyes.

"Hi," she said to him.

He sat on the edge of her bed again. "I've got to tell you something. I think you know what it is."

"You're going with everyone to rescue Aryll," she guessed.

"Yeah."

"Good," she said firmly.

"You're not worried?"

"Of course I am. But I know you'll be okay, for your sister's sake." She smiled. "Just don't do anything dumb and reckless, like you normally do."

Link leaned forward and gently kissed her. They stayed like that for a few seconds until he broke away. "I'm going to bring her back," he whispered.

"I know," she responded instantly. She moved her head forward and they kissed again for a little while longer. Link had to force himself to break away. Part of him wished that he could stay like this with Mila longer, but he knew that his precious little sister was in danger and needed him right away.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later." He gave a small, sad wave.

Having said goodbye to his mother and Mila, he was ready to leave. He climbed down to the first floor of the tower where dozens of soldiers were scrambling to load the ships with weapons for the rescue mission. One of the soldiers noticed him and stood in front of him. "Prince Link, do you plan on coming with us? Is your father okay with this?"

Link didn't have time to answer him, as his father drowned out his voice by barging into the room and shouting orders at everyone. Link's grandmother was right behind him. She immediately noticed Link and walked up to him. As the woman who raised Link and Aryll during their young childhood, she was extremely worried over the well-being of her pseudo-grandchildren. Likewise, Link was concerned about her.

"Grandma, are you alright?" he asked her, although the answer was evident in her expression. She looked worried; petrifyingly so, at that. She also had a hint of angry ambition deep within her eyes.

"No. But we're going to get Aryll back no matter what. I may be old but I can still fight." She looked around at all the soldiers that were standing in front of the ship they were going to take. "I can also help your father with the planning. The pirate captain is very powerful; we cannot match his power. The only way to bring him down is with strategy."

Everyone in the room grew quiet to give their attention to the King, who was on the deck of the ship overlooking everyone and preparing to give a speech. "As all of you know, a terrorist group has been threatening this country for years. I have had to make very difficult and personal decisions in order to protect my family and my people from this group. The leader of this group calls himself Ganondorf" – shocked whispers went around the room as he spoke the name of the evil King of legends – "but I can assure you this man is not like the evil king the legends speak of. This man does not use his own power, but rather leeches off of the power that my family rightfully possesses. This man has stolen a power that was laid to rest in the remains of our ancient kingdom, which lies below the sea, as all of you know."

The King paused to gauge the reactions to those listening to his speech. Everyone was silent, watching him intently. Many of them looked angry upon hearing the details of the terrorist group that they never fully understood but always hated nonetheless.

"I plan on making this news known to every citizen of Hyrule. I am starting the spread the truth with all of you brave men who have given their life for their country. This man who has terrorized our nation and kidnapped my daughter is after Hyrule. He wants to take my throne so that he can erase the good name of our people and replace it with that of his people, the Gerudo. So, I must ask all of you, do you wish for this to happen? Or do you want to aid me in ensuring the safe return of my daughter, one of the only two heirs to the throne? Will you help me secure the future of our country, even if it means risking your life by accepting dangerous mission?"

One of the soldiers in the front immediately raised his sword. "We must get the princess back! For Hyrule!"

"For our great country and for our wise leader!" another soldier shouted. A dozen more soldiers raised their swords in agreement.

"For Hyrule!" Nearly all of the soldiers began shouting, raising their weapons as well.

"Good," said Nohan fiercely after the commotion died down. "All of you do your country proud. Board this ship and we shall depart. I have devised a plan that will hopefully guarantee the return of my daughter as well as our safety."

The soldiers did as requested and began to enter the ship. Link stayed back with his grandmother and waited; they were in the back so they would be last to board. As they waited, his grandmother turned to him and smiled. "I hope one day you will able to give a speech like that," she said with admiration for the man that she considered to be her son.

"Yeah," he agreed, half-heartedly. He was too anxious over saving his sister to care about what his grandmother was telling him.

Finally, the two of them were able to board the ship. Though there were at least a hundred soldiers on board, the ship was big enough to fit everyone comfortably. The ship began to sail away from the tower and the king called for everyone to assemble so that he could explain the battle plan to them.

Link turned around and looked at the fading view of the tower. He hoped that he would be able to see it again, and if not, he at least hoped that Aryll would be able to.


End file.
